Among The Dark
by appabend
Summary: This is an archive of a fan-fiction I wrote in 2014 that I deleted in case people want to read it. I honestly forgot what it was about. Zero interest in continuing, but it is archived for some people's pleasure I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gotham City: A city full of corruption and the results of the decay of human decency. Corruption overwhelms the entire city. Starting from the government officials to the law-bringers themselves. Dangers are in every corner of the streets lurking towards those who do not expect it. When it reached them, lives will be lost, or feels like it has been lost, and they can't fight it, not with the power that they have, if there are any.

People who had their hopes high for a job in Gotham will be very disappointed at their best, and abused by crime at worst. There is no fairness to be put on the play. It has never been fair-play to win in Gotham. It has always been cheating, lying, and corruption that wins the game. It is not a bright day for the people of Gotham, and perhaps there never will be one.

Bruce Wayne is at least fortunate enough to grow into a wealthy family. He is the Prince of Gotham. He is the child prodigy of two of the most successful people in Gotham City. These are the people who had the power and the hopes to build a city of people's dreams, a utopia never once thought and believed, but possible to achieve, a city with dreams and hopes.

And all of that just got crushed by a shot to the chest.

By the time of their death, all he could think of was the time when they stood by beside him, keeping him happy every time. All he could think of was that pleasant smile carved on their faces looking at Bruce with the hope of the future. It was only that smile and that little pat in the back that could show Bruce the light, and now they're gone, everything has gone darker, and Bruce is lost inside.

Right now, the responsibility of one little boy is now up to his always loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth, and even though he is capable to live through the world of Gotham, he is not ready for someone like Bruce Wayne, and vice versa. The things that he did, washing his clothes, making him food and drink for the day, getting him to the mall, was he really ready for this? And was all of that enough to make someone like Bruce to feel that smile once again?

Alfred had no choice. Bruce had no one else in his life. If the lights that his parents had sparkled through his darkest part was the size of the sun illuminating the earth every day, Alfred could only give one in a size of a small star in the night. He was drenched with sweat through the entire day. No more time to waste on his life. No more time to rest. The life of a boy is at his grip, and he could fall into the void at any time.

From that moment Bruce had to witness the bullets shatter through the chest of his most beloved people, the old Bruce Wayne died, and a new person is born. It's like he was digging through the rubbles of dirt that covered him after his soul got buried deep in the dark. The void wasn't his friend. The light is, and he had to find the light, that light that only lies among the dark.

Bruce had been very capable of handling his own matters even after his parent's death. He has been smarter, more reliable, and can actually take care of himself. He did the laundry, cleaning his own room, dusting the furnitures, and even making his own food many time just to show that he is at least capable of handling himself. Alfred didn't really have to do all of his work, and he was happy that he actually thought of him.

It was all good and dandy, but Bruce hadn't realized something. When he was in the dark, he found the light. Even if you are surrounded by the light, darkness will follow.

He had never intended to enter the Court of Joe Chill's release. Too many people were inside the building. Too many relatives, and too many people agreeing to this early release petition. Why should a waste like him be considered free? Why would someone who destroyed Bruce's past life should be released out of his punishments? It was beyond him to answer.

Once he was in the court, there was an urge to just smack him in the face with something hard, preferably the fire axe across the room. The court could only make the mood even worse. People rambled about unnecessary things. All the pointless gossips and rumors that couldn't be any louder inside the court. It caught Bruce's ears. He just wanted a moment of silence for once.

Judge Faden actually came. It was surprising. Half of the city's criminals were still running away from the cops. All of that probably thanks to him. He wouldn't crack a single tear after a genuinely helpless family begged for their lives after being framed. He was smiling at the sight of the hundred dollar bills that caught his eyes. As long as he did what the owner of the dollar bill said to him, he is clean. Christ.

The crowds were chatting with each other, covering up the silence of the court room with the loud and distracting voice. Everyone was just waiting for the appearance of the convicted criminal Joe Chill. It has been 10 years since the event. It's not even close for the punishment necessary. Many people have forgotten the look of his parent's murder, but not Bruce. His face, it always drive him to go to this day. A sight of that picture burst his desire to come here to do something right. He wants justice to fall to this person, and by giving him early release is only going to make things worse.

Joe Chill walked in. All those voices now slowly faded away as the loud thuds of judge's most precious hammer slammed down the table. Chill walked towards the seat. His face is as pale as a blank wall. Even from there, Bruce could feel his anxiety. His walk is so slow it's almost like he was being pushed away by an invisible force that prevented him from walking in front of the judge. It actually wasn't really the invisible force. Perhaps it was the very sharp and threatening stares of the people attending the court. It made him nervous, and it shows.

As Chill took a seat right in front of the judges following his lawyer behind him, the court began. This is the time where both sides state a bunch of gibberish to make sure that someone like Chill to either get out or continue serving his time in jail. Bruce honestly didn't care about all of that. All he cared about is what kind of sentence that Chill will have. He will either go back and serve his jail time or just get out. Either way, Bruce would be very satisfied, and either way, he had to be ready for the action that he wanted to do.

"Thanks to Mr. Chill's extreme cooperation of the city's most important of cases," His lawyer began, "We're strongly endorsing for his early release."

Bruce is convinced that this whole court was rigged so that Chill could get out of the jail. Looks like he had to serve Justice by himself. He had to find a very unsuspicious place, a place where no one can look and a place where he could take his personal vendetta and unleash it against him.

But not here.

##

Carol Brown had enough of this nonsense. She had it with these corrupt officials. She had it with murder cases, and most importantly, she had it with this city. She should definitely get a car and just kick her way out of here, but if only she could make more than two dollars an hour, if only the cities of Gotham not riddled with street thugs and car chases that are apparently more frequent than Christmas. If only the city is not riddled with gang wars.

Every hour, a good person in the city, a person that a lot of people have trusted for years, and a person who will stand up against corruption, will slowly be consumed by the same thing they had been opposing, and in result, they will commit crimes, crimes as big as the murder of the Wayne family. Ten years ago, it is proven correct with Joe Chill. He was just a normal everyday construction worker. He was a good working partner for Carol, but all the sudden, he killed two of the most important people in Gotham. Carol didn't know what stumbled up upon him. She considered him a partner, a friend, and it is a shame to see someone like him to be consumed by corruption.

Carol's job was to pick up Joe Chill. Apparently she's the only person that cared for him at this very moment, but unfortunately the reporters are another concern. They were ready in front of the main door to the court room. They will record and note everything that they need to print or report in the next day, or perhaps this afternoon, or perhaps even now. As desperate as possible, they got the cameras rolling as they talk literally anything just to get the reports. Sometimes the public should be aware that the press are making money out of people's misery.

Mr. Chill went out of the court room. By the time the reporters outside got the sight of him. They got their cameras rolling and the reporters ready to give him questions, but it all stopped only for a moment. Some of the reporters suddenly paid their attention into someone else. Knowing that this is the murder case of one of the wealthiest people in Gotham, at least one of the Wayne family should come to the hearing, if not a friend.

But it is actually a family. Bruce Wayne can be seen walking out of the door, who is actually the last person she expected to be on this hearing. He lowered his head down. He walked as slowly as possible, trying not to get discovered by the reporters. That scowl he had on his face only signify so much. He never wanted to be here, but the man who did this has shaped his life to this point.

By the time the reporters becoming fed up with Chill's lack of cooperation, their attention turned towards Bruce Wayne, and the young billionaire, who is usually really good at spoon-feeding jokes towards the audience while having underage girls on his side, is now looking away and disgusted by the sight of the news reporter. They gave him with multiple questions that even the most brutal of school teachers says it's too much.

Carol served on as his driver for today, giving him the ride back home that he absolutely needed the most. She just picked up her daughter from Gotham Elementary. The hearing is done, and the only thing to worry about right now is Mr. Chill.

"Mom." The 9 year old Stephanie called. All she could do was moving her head so that she could see what's up with the reporters gathered up in the hearing. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm picking up a friend." Carol kept her focus on the reporters, but the moment her daughter asked that question, she thought that it might be best to keep it straight. "He needs our help, and you know what we should do when our friends in trouble?"

"Yes, I know!" Stephanie replied with a cheery face and pointing the air with her hand. "We help them, right?"

"That's my girl." Carol scratched her daughter's head. Both were sitting in the front seat of their Land Rover. So she could see the adorable look on her face when she said that, but adorable is just a glimpse of the light that has been covered by the darkness of her past. She glanced again at that area near her shoulder. It was the number one thing that caused the most pain inside her heart. It all happened so fast.

"It's been very hard for us to live here." Carol loosen her grips on the steering wheel and let her eyes stuck back towards the reporters. "Your father is in prison, my work is getting tougher and tougher every year, but I can't lose my spirit now, because I have you." She glanced back at her daughter and held her hand tight. "You're a miracle, Stephanie. No matter what happens, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"It's okay, mom." Stephanie smiled. "I don't care if we have to live on the streets. I just want you to be there for me."

Carol honestly wanted to tear up at this moment and hug the little brat for making her doing so. That smile she made, it is enough to make her happy even at the darkest of moments. "I just want to say sorry. I couldn't give you the best things or the best toys or..."

"You don't have to buy me the best toys to say I love you. I think those three words were enough."

Stephanie couldn't have shown her caring and compassion attitude better than that sentence. She was just nine, and she just made a grown up woman to be crying on her tears. Carol wasn't crying, at least on the outside. She was smiling happily towards her daughter. "I love you too, honey."

After a few minutes, Mr. Chill can be seen pass by. She honked her car to get his attention and it managed to get his. "Hey, Joe!"

Chill actually stopped. "Carol." He noticed the caller. He still had that tired, gruffly voice. The lung problems that he had once always gave him another side of his character. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help." She said. "Come in before the reporters get to you first."

55

Justice is not going to come this time. Not this, time. Too much reporters, too much witnesses, too much people around. It is not a great time be the judge, jury, and executioner. There is a time, but not now. He could only walk with their mouth shut, unable to even construct a single word. Bruce did not focus in any of the reporters. He just ignored every subtle slur that they stated through those questions.

More questions fed by the reporters could only drive him crazier. Chill had just entered a Land Rover. As he caught the sight on that beastly car, he decided that it might be best to get this problem with the reporters over with.

He gestured his hand up, telling all of them just to be quiet for a while. Just a few seconds and the reporters shut their mouth up. "Mr. Chill got his early release, good for him." Bruce said. "That's all you're going to get for now."

They obviously didn't listen. They kept feeding him the unnecessary and sometimes rather rude and harsh questions. That's what reporters do. Bruce Wayne understood it for the billionth of time, but that doesn't mean that he is not annoyed. Thank god for the Wayne Enterprise's bodyguard for actually making the press to back away from Wayne for a while.

Alfred came in with the limo just right towards Bruce. He came in on time. Those reporters had been quite the nuisance. So Bruce immediately entered his personal car. As Bruce entered the limo, his bodyguard followed to get in, but he got a respect for his privacy. He gave him a personal space in the back, while the bodyguard himself took a seat right beside the driver. That is what bodyguards should do: Providing both protection and privacy at the same time.

Bruce took a comfortable seat in his not so wide backseat. Finally he got some loneliness in this mini sort of room. It has everything he needed to deal with depression, including a fridge containing some good cold beer. Loneliness, it's something that he is used to, and is something that he needed. He looked back at the reporters, feeling a bit guilty for not giving them the information back as they desperately handing their microphones to Bruce's face. Some even dare to tap the windows with it, but they disrespected his privacy, and that is a great payback for them.

"How is the hearing, Master Bruce?" Alfred spawned a question, but this is not the monotonous question tone that the reporters usually feed him. It's Alfred's typical, cynical, and very ethical British tone. "I bet the reporters will be very satisfied."

"I gave them hell." Bruce replied. His eyes were bleak and his energy was drained. He had enough. "I need some time to be alone. Do you mind not asking any questions for the next few minutes?"

"Yes I do." Alfred turned back towards the road. "We'll just turn on the radio."

Alfred had driven them away from the reporters and the court. In the middle of Gotham, a city filled with many kinds of buildings and skyscrapers, Alfred sneaked in the so-called limo which turned out to be just a late 2000 black Honda Civic towards the traffic. Oh god the traffic. If Gotham was the Pacific Ocean, then the traffic would be every single fish inside, wandering and travelling aimlessly towards the place without any direction after another, bursting through the waters like it was nothing.

The car managed to sneak in really well. It was silent, reliable, and most importantly small enough to get through the swarm of traffics. They are at least free from the reporters at this moment, but they are not free from traffic, at least not forever. Old men always complained about the traffic. "I'm taking a shortcut to the Sixth Avenue."

The mansion hasn't changed so much. Ten years after the death of the Wayne, Bruce had never considered a redecoration. He thought it was unnecessary. He wanted to keep it just like the old times. He wanted the old memory, but every time he sees that same kind of structure on the stairs, the gargoyles in every corner of the mansion, and the huge double doors that he thought was a little unnecessary, it could only hurt him as much. It kept reminding him of what happened before 10 years ago when his parents were still alive. As beautiful it was, bringing back those memories could only hurt. The more he got reminded of it, the more he wanted them, and the more he descended back into darkness.

Bruce arrived at the familiar sight of his home, the 19th century looking Wayne Mansion that has never changed for the past few years. Finally, a real time for some privacy. He needed all of it after all this time. No disrespect for the bodyguard or Alfred, but they are not the kind of people that would help someone like him at this moment. As the car slowly stopped at the stairway towards the mansion, he quickly opened the car door and rushed up the stairs. Not sure what he's up to this time.

"It'll be more polite if you let me stop first, Master Bruce!" Alfred stopped the car for that response, and he was pretty loud on noticing him that. Except he is still pretty polite, it's just loud.

"I'm in a hurry." Bruce replied, running up the stairs. "I need some time alone. Don't follow me."

Alfred noticed his lies, and Bruce knew that. Of course he is going to send someone just to make sure that young, 18 year old Bruce doesn't deal with any trouble, but Bruce's tone is serious, and Alfred could figure it out already.

Something is wrong inside the master's face. He didn't look up for a desperate, sad, and dissatisfied face. He looked up at the face of a potential killer. It is filled with rage, driven with anger, sweated with pain and suffering, all of that to harm another people's life. It is the most pointless of actions, and the most pointless of endings. Alfred had realized that for a long time ago. All that time he served the country, he knew a killer just through his eyes. Bruce Wayne is not going to be the same kind of person he used to be. He won't be a killer. Not a chance.

##

Chill was just originally a construction worker, but he had to be fired due to the construction being cancelled. He got no work left. So Carol picked him up and gave him some work. It was a great deal. Except that he kept stumbling back to criminality. Although she couldn't blame him as Gotham hasn't been friendly towards middle to low class citizens, it still boggled her mind that he would turn down such an honest work. How can someone like him stumble to this all along?

Christ, Gotham has evidently changed people. Some may change for the better like her and Stephanie, but others might have changed for the worst, but she wasn't sure what has caused the different ends. Desperation was probably the number one cause, but people have grown from desperation and turn into someone better in the past.

Carol drove her cheap and old Land Rover back to the apartment. She had always been the chatty kind of person, but she didn't spout a word this time. Honestly, she was wondering how could Stephanie endured so much damage after her constant fights with Arthur both physically and mentally. The damage done to her was too much of the physical part, but thankfully Carol is able to get her mental health back, and she had to admit she was a much better person growing up at this moment.

"I don't understand you, Mr. Chill." Carol sounded quite bitter, and angry, but she kept it under her control. "I gave you an opportunity. I gave you a job. I gave you the offer to move on and be a better person, and somehow you robbed, failed, and ended up killing two people instead, two of the most important people in this city! What have gone through your mind?"

Chill did not respond.

"You need help." Carol kept her focus on the road as he lectured him. "I can help you, and I want to help you. You have skills, and people are going to need someone like you for the company."

"No offense, Mrs. Brown," He finally spoke up. His voice was still grumbled. The tone was as low as the bottom of a cliff, and just through the tone alone, the amount of concerns that he had with all of this was still very questionable. "But I'm ashamed to show myself to your friends."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of." Carol quickly pointed out. "You have a job in Gotham City, an honest one! And in this city, having an honest job is something to be proud of."

Carol was wrong about him for not being ashamed of being seen. Gotham people have a lot of prejudice against ex-convicts and corrupt people. A sight of an ex-convicts will certainly drive most people to a killing rage. The sight of someone like Joe Chill could be compared to the sight of a mosquito flying around people head. They just want to crush it until its dead and they are not bothered with it anymore.

She was right about having the job part. Walking around Gotham with a Doctor's Degree in Environmental Science and Engineering is not even enough to get a job as a constructor. All of those studies that Carol had in the many better Universities outside Gotham were wasted for nothing. It's Gotham. Since when was it going to be fair for her?

Carol sighed, throwing one of her hand up in annoyance. "People will have a hard time forgiving you, especially Wayne, but Wayne didn't realize something. I forgive you because you're just a victim, the same as everyone else, and the same as Wayne. You're a victim of this... godforsaken city. Stephanie, Arthur, me, nobody wants to be here. Even the most fortunate of people struggle to just get out of here. Gotham made you to be a killer, and I don't want you to be one again."

None of his responses came into Carol's ears. His mouth was shut tight on that revelation alone. "We'll talk about this later." Carol continued. "By the time you get out of my apartment, you'll find a good job and a good monthly salary. It will work for both of us. Trust me."

##

Bruce was about to go into the attic, a place that he always visit where his father always keep the most dangerous of things. He went there once two months ago. He was looking for some old archives that might could help him. The only things that he found were the remnants of his parents, and how important their role might be in his life, both as guardian angels, and as a guide to find happiness, something that he just couldn't get the same for the past 10 years.

After going through two stories, all he needed is just one simple action. He pushed up a secret button, located in a globe carved in one of the islands that are not actually a part of the world. It is something that he always remembered when his father gave him the access to this secret room. Screech of compartments can be heard at the top like a bunch of wood come crashing to each other, and then a trapdoor opened, pulling a small stairway down.

##

Alfred knew all about it. He knew what his master will do in these kinds of situations. He grew up with him even before Master Bruce is born. Nothing changed much since then. He had a lovely chat with the bodyguard Jerry. Jerry had been a loyal bodyguard to the Wayne family, but he became Bruce Wayne's loyal bodyguard just three years ago, making him Bruce Wayne's second friend after all of this.

It's not like Bruce was alone in this whole deal. The other companies that worked with him like Drake Industries, Kord Omniversal Research and Development (KORD), Kane Manufactures, Queen Consolidated, all have children who will inherit the company. The intelligent Tim Drake, the unbelievably attractive Katherine Kane, the charming Oliver Queen, and the determined and idealistic Ted Kord. They were all friends of Bruce Wayne, billionaire friends that still manage to make his childhood to live again, but it's not enough. Sure, Bruce had played with Tim a lot of times, but Katherine is a lesbian, Oliver Queen spends more time with his girls, and Ted is always busy dealing with the corporation alone.

Alfred just parked the car. He went out of it with the bodyguard and walked up the long stairs leading to the mansion. This is where a lovely chat turned dark the moment Jerry brought up a few questions.

"Alfred," Jerry asked. "I know that I don't have the rights to question this but I really have to know. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred looked at him with skepticism.

"I know a killer's face when I see one." He revealed. "My old friend, he was stationed in this Iranian camp, staying up with this really nice family. They were very friendly. Then the insurgents just killed them, and he lost it. He can't fight anymore. He is compromised on the battlefield, so he is sent to rehab."

Alfred nodded. "I understand your concerns, but that is not going to be the case for Mr. Wayne."

"How do you know?"

"Master Wayne is not a soldier." Alfred pointed out. "This friend of yours no doubt is a very brave man. He serves the country by standing up for what's right, but he has a purpose, something that I doubt Master Wayne knew about. He doesn't even know what he wants to be. It's not the face of a killer. It's a face of a confused man. My purpose here is to guide him wherever necessary."

"And what if he is going to kill someone?"

"He won't." Alfred interrupted him. "But if you're really concerned about him, you can watch over him. Please do be anonymous though. The last thing he wanted is for someone like you to interrupt his private business."

"But his private business is... well..."

"He won't have his." Alfred revealed. "I have known Master Wayne even before he was born." Alfred kept his monotonous British tone in the mix, which will definitely confuse someone not too experienced as Jerry for that. "It is easy to outsmart an angry person. Relax. He won't kill anyone."

##

Bruce took a stairway up. It was nothing but old junks from the past, and memories that were too hard to remember. He didn't take it slow to explore things, though. He remembered where he wanted his steps to stop and his hand to reach. Among the dusty, not well-maintained room, beyond the good memories of Bruce's past, there was something else, something more sinister inside the room.

He found it. A tool for the ultimate justice, the instant solution, and the power to take someone's lives. A very small, silenced, and concealable, 22 revolver. It's white in color, but why white? Is it supposed to feel like a symbol, a symbol that this gun is going to bring justice to the world? The moment he had it on its hands, it fits, like inserting a CD into a jewel case: Perfect. It's very small. He could hide it wherever he wanted to. He could use it to bring justice to this world where the world really needs it.

He had never been trained to use something like this, but he has been quite certain that something like that would certainly pass someone's head in a speed of light. That would be an amazing accomplishment. Justice shall come in the form of a bullet, and Mr. Chill is going to have it.

Bruce closed the cupboard where he found the gun. A book was leaning to the cupboard's doors. By the time Bruce closed it, it fell down. It was a photo album, covered with a very thick but soft material. It was pink, sprinkled with plastic flowers and ribbons. He decided that it might be best to open that, to remind him of what he was.

It was the glimpse of his past. He decided to skip the baby photos. He thought that it didn't give him a lot of memories. So was the photos of his father's corporation deals. It's not something that he is terribly interested in. He skipped a lot until the end where the photo becomes more relevant.

He took the photo in the Circus where the Flying Grayson performed. It was his 10 year old self, standing in front of the two of the most important people in his life. Thomas Wayne, Martha Wayne, they looked incredible back in the day. The picture has depicted them in a much less depressing moment, the moment where he could actually feel something that he haven't felt for the past 10 years. He never felt happiness the same as when they grabbed his shoulders, standing behind him for what's right.

Bruce could remember the performance by the Grayson. Although he didn't take a picture with them. It was night time. It was pretty amazing. The Grayson were just on their beginning of fame, and perhaps it was because the Wayne family who managed to completely up their reputation, and who doesn't love the Grayson? They were amazing performers, and was ahead of their time.

It's a shame that it was his last live viewing of them.

He closed the photo album. It was a good moment, a good refresher to remind him what he was before, and how he felt before all of this happened. He took the pistol and hid it in his sleeves. The place is too dusty for him to take some breath on. It might be best just to leave him right now. He pressed another secret button, which will open the trapdoor and will put the stairs way down. As he was down, apparently, Alfred was already down there with hands in his back.

"Alfred?" Bruce noticed him.

"I knew you were here, Master Wayne." He shrugged and smiled. "You might reconsider putting that album photo of yours back to your room."

"I can't." Bruce replied, putting the album on the floor right near him. "All my memories, it's better be kept inside. It's much more peaceful than my room."

"That's what you think." Alfred commented. "Do you have any more plans to do in this afternoon?"

"I'm going for a walk." He walked down the stairs. "I've told you. I need some time to be alone."

"Very well, Master." Alfred nodded. "Please do be careful."

Bruce left Alfred with the trapdoor still opened. Alfred was never irritated, at least not on his expression. He pushed the globe back to restore the trapdoor to its original position, and in just a few moments, Bruce Wayne is out of his sight.

##

The bright sun of Gotham Afternoon dimmed away as the entered the grey, smelly, and untreated darkness of the parking lot. It was located right beside her apartment, and all it can do is park cars and release wastes. The first thing that stuck on Carol's mind the moment they entered the parking lot was the strike of the smell sneaking inside her nose. She slapped her forehand towards her nostrils, making sure that those smells aren't going to be sneaky bastards again.

Driving with one hand, she couldn't really get a grasp of the steering wheel. A rather expensive-looking Cadillac went in reverse. The driver didn't even bother to look at the mirrors. He just kicked the gas without even noticing her Land Rover approaching. Carol only needed a glimpse of the caddy to completely lunge her feet towards the brakes.

"Christ!" Carol exclaimed.

Fortunately, it wasn't too late to kick in. Thanks to the speed bumps planted only a few feet before, the Rover didn't go into a maximum speed. The stop that Carol made out of nowhere wasn't too hard, but it certainly made Stephanie and Chill to notice.

"Mom! Be careful!" Stephanie exclaimed.

The Rover went pass the black caddy and focused on finding a place to park her car instead. In this kind of place, there aren't a lot of people that will park on the third floor. The parking lot is so empty it felt like it was hers. Not many people live in the third floor either. So it's double privacy for her.

She stopped the car and turned the engine off. Carol went out of it first, and in an instant, she is already besides the backseat door, opening it for Chill.

"Please." She asked gently. "I give you a chance, a hospitality. You should be grateful for it."

He scoffed. "Like I need one."

Carol didn't speak a word and instead stayed on topic. She should've been angry, but she wanted to keep it under control. "We'll talk about this in my apartment."

"Why not talk about it now?" Chill retorted. "Why do you care of me so much?"

Carol closed her eyes, looking away from him. "It was Arthur. I wish I managed to talk some sense into him. I wish I just had..." She sighed. "I wish that I have a chance to right the wrongs, and I think that I can start with you. So please don't fail me."

He didn't even flinch. He just sat there in silence. This really managed to confuse her of whatever he is thinking right now. Whatever it is, it's not going to be good.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Brown." Chill shook his head. He went out of the car, and as Carol backed away to give him some space, he continued. "I can't take your offer."

Carol sighed. She lied her head down as Mr. Chill left her disappointed. He left them in a hurry, but instead of chasing him off, Carol let him go. It is his choice after all, and all she did is making an offer, an offer that he can get away from again. Disappointed, Carol closed the car door. "Let's go, Steph."

It's hard to find a good house in Gotham. Gotham never really cared for the low-mid level citizens. The best house that someone had in Gotham is the Wayne Mansion. Bruce Wayne may have been so proud. The best apartment that someone had in Gotham is the Drake Cottage. It's a five story building with the most perfect balcony and the most perfect of swimming pools. She didn't care for it. She couldn't afford it. Why would she be thinking of it?

It's not the glamour and royalty that made a house comfortable. The Brown family always had a decent and comfortable place to live in. The white wallpaper combined with the not-so bright wooden furnitures made it seems more natural. It's the sense of familiarity that has gotten her here, and it cannot be bought by any money in this world.

The two finally arrived at the front door of their house. Carol was turning the keys of her apartment when Stephanie glanced at the grumpy face of her mother, and Carol noticed her worries. After her offer was rejected, she walked slower than usual, like being dragged down by gravity wasn't enough.

"Mom," Stephanie called her. "Are you okay?"

Carol sighed, slightly out of breath. "I'm fine, honey. I'm just slightly out of breath." She answered. It was nice and gentle, like how she would usually talk to her, but it wasn't enough to cover her unfit conditions for today.

"I don't believe you."

"I know." She quickly replied. She gazed back at her, smiling, but it was very bitter, and she could still see the worries in those blue eyes. She was happy to see that she cared so much.

Finally, the door is unlocked. Carol grabbed the cold round metal door knob, and twisting it around. The door creaked, revealing the familiar sight of the living room. Just by looking at it, their struggles and problems, all propelled into the far side of their head. Their focus now turned into finding anything that can make them comfortable: Sofa, Chair, Bed, etc. Now, all they need is a good day rest. It has been an exhausting day.

"I'm going to make some meals. Do you want some?" Carol offered her daughter.

"Yes, please." She replied, but the lunch had to wait as she remembered something that she forgot last time. "Oh I think I left my phone back in the car. I'll be right back."

Carol smiled. To see her to grow up like that, to see her to be just like her in many ways, to see her smile, it is one of the greatest achievements of being a mother. She was pretty sure that Stephanie could feel the same way.

Stephanie opened up the door, only to find a rather surprising sight right up the front. It is no doubt someone familiar. The dark grey coat, the grizzly moustache, she didn't expect him to come. What is he doing right here?

The presence caused her to widen her eyes and gasped. "Mr. Chill!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about that." Those are his first few words after that rather unfriendly encounter. "I asked the neighbors where I can find your room. I reconsidered your offer."

Stephanie turned around and was about to head back towards the kitchen to call for her mother, but she didn't have to. Her mother is already there, also rather surprised to see him here. "Come in. She will be very happy to have you here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Using the motorcycle, Bruce Wayne finally arrived at the residence of the people that was picking up Mr. Chill for reasons unknown. It was completely beyond him about why someone would pick up Joe Chill. He went inside the smelly, grey parking lot that is just fitting for the kind of personality that Mr. Chill have, and parked his motorcycle right in the appropriate place.

He stormed inside. It wasn't too crowded. The broadcast of the trial seems to be rather late for the Gotham City News, and Bruce can be seen in the news. Bruce didn't really use anything to disguise himself, nor even changing his attire. He just took his motorcycle and just ride off with it, and that is going to be a problem when he's dealing with a potential witness.

Thankfully, he didn't really have to ask the receptionist. Thanks to his vast database that can be captured by the Wayne technology, he is able to find the exact address of Mrs. Brown's location. All he had to do is just to get pass the receptionist...

Too late. Their eyes met for a brief second. In awe, she looked back at the TV to confirm his appearance. Bruce slightly panicked. The moment she turned her head back towards the TV, he rushed in towards the elevator. By the time she turned around, he is already gone. "Probably just my feeling."

Bruce's attention is now completely turned into the elevator. This will bring him to the third floor where Mrs. Brown, and of course, the killer himself Mr. Chill would be. All he needed is just the elevator and the room. It won't take too long. He pressed a button to reach the level that he wanted, which is level 3.

_Ding! _The elevator finally stopped into the aforementioned level. The sight is peaceful, but frightening enough. The emptiness of the hallway is just the illusion of safety. Bruce didn't like this one bit. At one moment, something could pop up from a door and got a sight of him. If that happens, and someone happens to recognize him, he is as good as dead. He made his own rule. As long as you can't see, they won't see you.

The third floor hallways is relatively small. The moment Bruce Wayne tucked his head out, he could only see a door. Just from the metallic plating, he could see that it's not going to be someone's primary door for an apartment. Both sides have two rooms in range, with doors placed in the opposite side.

A conversation can be heard in the room to the right. It was very loud, as loud as if Bruce had been very angry that his pizza didn't arrive on time. This is just half past ten in the morning, and it sounded like someone arguing. Perhaps it was Carol and Chill who got into an argument, like they were couples or something.

He was right about the couples part, except it wasn't Carol and Chill. It was just a random housewife who had gotten into a rather nasty argument. Bruce was overhearing the conversation from the outside. Just moments where the wife is about to go out, he stepped away from the door and immediately find a place where he couldn't be seen. The wife went out of the room, weeping with both of her hands covering her face, which is a great plus for Bruce's sort of stealth mission, and the husband's only focus is to follow her.

Well, close distraction there. He double-checked on his phone to find out Mrs. Brown's apartment room. He found the number, 39, but haven't found the room yet. He tucked his head in every corner of the level, and just by then, his sight was snapped into just one room, the room that he had in his mind and is also the correct one after all: Room 39. Great.

Sometimes he wondered why he was called reckless by so many people, and now, he understood. He initially thought that he won jackpot, but all of that was just a tease for the upcoming ZONK to kick in and laugh at his face. The moment he embraced his victory, he caught a sight of a woman. Just by the dark brown hair and the sharp eyes that caught him after it popped right into him, Bruce knew that it was the owner of the apartment, Carol Brown.

Carol froze. She glanced back at the room where Chill is in. She closed the door immediately. She was calm and steady, the kind of attitude that she should've had facing someone like him.

Bruce had no intentions of hurting her, but she is smart enough to know that he won't. Unfortunately, every inch she gets closer, it was like being pinned down and pressured in a wall, and then, with no one in particular around, with the silence of the 3rd floor covering the entire apartment, she finally spoke. "You're here for him, aren't you?"

Her tone was very soft, but her expression was cold and brutal. It's like a bolt of lightning suddenly stroke Bruce's body and froze him still in place. Bruce was flinched by those words.

"Mr. Wayne," Carol spoke before he could. Although not as loud as before, he could still hear her speaking. "The moment you step inside this door, and you point a gun right at Mr. Chill's face especially right near my daughter's, I'm not hesitant to call the police, or even stop you myself."

Bruce scoffed, not showing any signs of being threatened. "You know that you're protecting a killer."

"He was." Carol disrupted. "But he has moved on. He would never do the same thing again. Why can't you?"

Bruce closed his eyes, pausing for a moment to think of how to win this battle. He exhaled, and continued. "I watched my parents die in his hand. I've seen him for what he's capable of. The world is better off without him."

"And so are you." Carol pointed out. "The last thing that this city needs is a billionaire murderer. What if your parents found out that you killed someone? What are they going to say?"

In a moment of shock, Joe Chill broke through the two, pushing both Carol away. Carol managed to get a hold of their feet, but Mr. Chill was already running into the other corridor.

Bruce pulled his concealed gun. The iron sight snapped to wherever Mr. Chill stepped, but Carol was quick. After regaining control of her balance, she ran towards the gun's sight, defending him with whatever it takes.

Unfortunately, before Bruce could react, the gun is shot.

As Carol stumbled to the ground grabbing the exact area where Bruce shot him, he couldn't even have a second to think of what he just did. He froze. His hands shook violently. He immediately dropped the weapon out of the way. No words to describe what he is feeling right now. No punishment is able to pay for what Bruce had done.

"MOM!"

It was made even worse when Carol's daughter, Stephanie, shouted in panic and ran towards her. She looked down at her downed mother. As she hold her hands tight, she tore up and began to cry. A natural reaction, and a shocking one at that.

Bruce honestly couldn't really see the kind of injury that Carol suffered. He didn't even know what kind of gun that he used or if she can be saved with it. Carol was crouching in the fetal position while facing the other side covering her wounds from him. She didn't move an inch. Actually she was, but it was very unnoticeable.

As Stephanie glanced at the face of her dying mother, she stroke her sharp eyes at Bruce and began to shout at him. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU MURDERER!"

Honestly, Bruce had nothing. There is just nothing that could make the people around the world to sympathize with him. There was just nothing that could do it for him, nothing at all.

"I'm sorry." Bruce could only do so much. "Please, let me help her..."

"GO AWAY!"

The girl actually shrieked at him. Honestly, his presence is only making things worse here. It might have been better for him to leave this place immediately. Bruce left Stephanie and just ran away as fast as he could.

The gun on his hand, it now felt like it was representing his destructive nature. Right now, Joe Chill is the least of his problems. Whatever happened back there, he is going to jail for it. Nobody is going to forgive him. Nobody is going to sympathize with him for that. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. That didn't make things better though. His heart was still beating like a drummer on a heavy metal concert. He could control his breath, but every time he put what happened in his head, he always lost breath.

Sometimes, the world just doesn't have enough violence already. The elevator arrived at the third floor parking lot. As it opened, Bruce tucked his gun away for a while. Nobody should see that he was the cause of a murder case. He actually found Mr. Chill in there, panicking and hiding behind a car. Wonder who he was hiding from.

Actually that was a legitimate question.

"HELP!" He whispered towards Bruce, trying to get his attention. "Please!"

What was he running away from? Bruce honestly wondered, but there is no time for that. He closed the elevator door. He never wanted to see the face that started all of this.

"Please!" He pleaded. This time, he shouted.

The moment he shouted, he could hear a car engine roaring. It sounded pretty loud at first, but he assumed that the car was just starting and heating up, but that loud sound was consistent the whole time. The intense tire shriek from the brakes also did not help the situation. Whatever it was, it was running fast.

Bruce did not choose to get the elevator open. The roaring engines of the car completely managed to make him worry. It went louder and louder, like a train coming up close towards him, but later, he changed his mind. The car just hit something. It sounded like one of the mirrors got cut down. Mr. Chill can be heard screaming out loud for some reason. Bruce opened the elevator, at the moment where he shouldn't be.

The black Cadillac chased Mr. Chill off. One of the people inside the car actually brought up a pistol. He shot it, and it managed to hit Mr. Chill's knees.

"What the..." Bruce actually witnessed that, and that cannot possibly be more disturbing. He then took cover in one of the pillars, but it won't help much.

Mr. Chill got injured in the knees. The thugs inside the black Cadillac went out, prepared with gangster-class machine guns. Loading up, they pointed out the sight right at Mr. Chill's face. He was absolutely terrified with that sight. Chill got both of his hands in front of him, and he was sweating too much for comfort.

"No, no... please!" He begged. "Please don't!"

Seeing Chill actually begged for life, Bruce questioned himself. Was he really the kind that would kill someone else's parents, or Bruce's for that matter? There were like three thugs in front of Mr. Chill, pointing their respective guns at him. The killer that he knew would just kill them out right, but he wasn't. He was defenseless, begging for life. That wasn't the kind of person that Bruce remembered, and that certainly wasn't the kind of person that would kill someone's parents.

Another person was coming out of the car. He wore typical business suit, but those were just alarms that this person is fancy in the most wrong of ways. The moment he went out of the Cadillac, Bruce already knew that he was trouble.

"No need for overkill." He said that with the most despicable of tones. All three of his thugs were pointing a gun right at Mr. Chill. He thought that was too much. "Two of you, pick up Bruce Wayne. He was hiding in that pillar over there."

He pointed out exactly right where Bruce Wayne hiding. That was more alarming than anything else in the planet. He was going to be in absolute danger and he had no idea how to escape from it.

"Hey." One of the thugs ordered by the crime boss or whoever he is just gave an order towards Bruce. "Get out of there, kid. We know you're in there."

The gun was his only hope. He got it out of his sleeve and walking gently outside. He pointed a gun right at the crime boss. Then the moment the thugs saw gun, they got theirs ready towards Bruce as well.

Of course, the gun was too small. That did not intimidate the crime boss by the least. "Zucco." He finally mentioned the name. His hair was beginning to grey out, like his suit. He had all of the things that could make him the proper gentlemen, except he isn't. A man was begging for his life, and he walked like it was another day of the business.

"I'm surprised that you know me, Wayne." He shrugged. "You saved me five minutes of the introduction."

"What are you doing here?"

"Should I waste more time explaining things to you, kid?" He said. "Okay, long story short: He got something that I want, but he won't give it to me."

Bruce kept pointing the gun at Zucco. He knew that he wasn't going to get intimidated by any means necessary, but it would be nice to keep that gun on his head all the time.

"You're honestly going to shoot me with that useless junk?" He grinned. "You know, I once thought out long that your goddamn butler must be stupid letting his own kid running around with a gun just for killing this guy over here."

Bruce let that point sink in for a while. "What are you saying?"

"He won't just let you out killing people unless if he had something planned on his head." Zucco revealed. "And my guess is that he knew about that gun."

Impossible. That was the first word that came in Bruce's head. He hid the gun rather well. How the hell could he possibly knew about this? "You're lying."

"I'm not lying, kid." Zucco said. "That gun you're carrying, it was blank. So gentlemen, put down your weapons." He asked two of his men.

Bruce widened his eye. His ignorance and his hatred just managed to get the better of him. It was so much that the very weapon that he was carrying was not loaded with actual bullets after all. All this time, Carol had been playing with him. Alfred has been playing with him. It was a trick all along.

"You know," Zucco continued. "Your butler was very smart. I won't waste any more time. I have something to show..."

Five more shots came out of the revolver, all towards the crime boss himself. It was in the most extreme of rage, but the gun ironically seems to be the only thing the way. All of those shots didn't even create a scratch right on the crime boss's expensive suit. His bodyguards do not react, knowing that it wasn't dangerous. Zucco himself slightly flinched, closing his eyes while grinning on his so fake moustache, but after five shots, he got nothing to worry about.

"See?" Zucco pointed out. "Now bring him here. I'd like to show him something. Try to be gentle, and don't use guns."

If Bruce couldn't even fight off a girl that was three years younger than him, then logically he couldn't fight two men that were twice his age. He tried regardless, throwing the gun away and preparing for a fight. Bruce charged towards the two thugs, but they easily overpowered him, pinning him down towards the Cadillac.

They pushed him towards the sight of Mr. Chill, who was just standing still and begging for help, and forcing him to actually see what Zucco actually wanted in the first place.

"You see," He began, dangerously waving his pistol around his face. "This guy over here is the reason why you're here. This guy over here is the reason why you feel desperate. I'm glad that he shot your mommy and daddy. Chill just put you on the same level as everyone else in Gotham."

"What are you going to do to him?" Bruce asked the important question.

"You'll see, kid." He pulled Bruce's head, forcing him to witness what is coming. "You're the Prince of Gotham. You got money, but you got no power and respect. For this time, I'm going to be your genie. You want this guy dead, it will be my pleasure to show it to you."

"No!"

Zucco scoffed, getting his pistol cocked up and ready to shoot whatever he wanted. "Get his eyes open. You should be careful of what you're wishing for, kid."

"NOO!"

And then just that. The other man who got his machine gun pointed right at Mr. Chill just pulled the trigger, and holding it for only about ten seconds before a barrage of ammunitions just went through him like it was nothing. It was not bleeding. He downright sprouting blood all over the place, like throwing a water balloon to a wall.

The moment it all ended, Chill was nothing but piles of flesh and blood pouring out of his body. He couldn't stand the sight. It was too disgusting to look at. He wouldn't even describe it. He shouldn't have. His imagination would probably be worse than what he saw in front of him. He never actually thought that he could think about this, but he was terrified that he was dead. He regretted every second of it.

"Get him off. I think he's about to puke." Zucco said.

Of course, like most rational people would, the sight triggered his reaction to just barf out all of his insides. The guard noticed this sooner than later, releasing him from his grip, as Bruce proceeded to run towards the corner of the room and puking it all over.

Soon after almost all of that were out, he was pulled back into the game by the thugs. Bruce tried to struggle, but he just couldn't do it. "What are you going to do to him, sir?" One of them asked.

"I'm going to give him some lesson."

Bruce got both of his hands grabbed in the back like before, and just in an instant, Zucco got his best punch right below his stomach. He didn't scream at all. Even a punch in the face didn't make him scream for help. Every moment he got Zucco's fist moving in in a speeding light towards his cheeks, he accepted it like it was his birthday gift. He kept looking at Zucco with wild alarming eyes, but Zucco was right about something.

"Money isn't going to buy everything, Wayne, nor will it make you to survive this godforsaken city." Zucco glanced at Bruce, who got left eye barely opening, and completely purple . "Power, Respect, those two are important. You ain't got no power. You ain't got no respect. That makes you at the same level as that bitch protecting him upstairs."

Bruce spat at him. That apparently caused him for a fit of rage as he kicked his stomach and quite literally spin-kicked his head. That one was even more powerful than any of the punches he threw. It was enough to make him groan in pain.

"You got guts." Zucco continued. "But you gotta use it in the right place." He spat back at the bloody corpse of Joe Chill. "Let him go."

The thugs got his arms off. Bruce sat down in a fetal position covering up his stomach and then his brutally wounded face. He glanced back at the bloodied corpse of Chill. It was a horrifying thing to look at. What has happened just reflected what Bruce actually wanted in the first place, and right now, wanting someone to die is the least of his requests.

"Why don't you just... kill me now?" Bruce asked him.

"I don't kill kids." He said. "When you're man enough, go stop by in the office. You'll die, but at least you're showing that you got a pair."

And there was that. He just left the scene like it was just an everyday occurrence. All of that was just a part of a grand plan, and Bruce Wayne was just the pawn of it all. He was a pawn to Alfred, to the Brown family, to Zucco. He was just a tool for all of this, and he can't accept it.

The world just suddenly got even more blurry. Those hits managed to definitely knock him out. Well fine, perhaps there was just a gentle soul out there that might help him, but he is Bruce Wayne, the Billionaire Playboy. He dates underage girls and taking responsibility like a pack of lions taking care of a child. If nobody was helping him at this rate, he wouldn't be surprised.

##

Honestly, Stephanie cannot imagine what to think. The person who shot her mother is right now at her room. Carol was trying her best to save him as much as she could. She gave him first aid and proper treatment after that horrendous beating. Stephanie was almost ten and she honestly could barely comprehend about why did she came into that conclusion.

Confusing motivations aside, Stephanie decided to approach her about this. Her mother was always the wisest of people. So she must have her reasons. "Why did you help him?"

"Because he needed our help." Carol said as she continued healing the injured man.

"But he shot you." Stephanie retorted on that statement. "And he wasn't your friend."

"He's a friend, actually." Carol stopped working on Bruce and looked back at Stephanie. "His parents were killed ten years ago. The only people left to take care of him is his butler. His butler is my friend, and he cares for him very much."

Stephanie was still confused of that. "But why did he shoot you?"

"He wasn't trying to shoot me, dear." Carol replied. "He was trying to shoot Chill."

"Why did he try to shoot him?"

Honestly, Carol had no other ways to put it. She might as well as go straight on her. Carol sighed before giving her statement. "Because Joe Chill killed his parents."

Stephanie was honestly couldn't be more shocked than anything. She could barely understand the murder of the Wayne family let alone the legal process. It was something that she shouldn't have been involved in, and it certainly wasn't something a kid should understand, but her mother put it in the simplest of ways. She wasn't even sure what to feel at this moment.

But she instead took the perspective towards Bruce's head. What if she had no parents to begin with? How would it feel? How would she feel when someone took her parents away? How was it feel living without one? What if what happened last time was actually real? Stephanie began to feel bad for Bruce as she looked at it at a different angle. She wouldn't have survived all this time without her mother, the same way Bruce wouldn't have survived without his butler.

Speaking of his butler, the doorbell rang. It must have been him at that door, and it cannot be more apparent than the noticeable British Accent that he had as he shouted outside. "Mrs. Brown?"

Alfred shouted from the outside and Carol noticed that. "That's Alfred."

"Who is Alfred?" Stephanie asked.

"It was his butler, and the closest person to be called his father now." Carol said. "Can you open the door for him? Tell him that I'll be there."

Stephanie nodded like the good little girl that she is. She marched towards the living room to greet the old man in person.

Shortly after, Bruce woke up. Right now, he realized where he is at this moment. He was in Brown's residence, specifically at the bedroom. The beating that he got earlier was treated by the person he almost killed. Honestly, he was puzzled by this. Why would someone like her help him? It's the most confusing of things that got him into this world. Gotham is weird.

"Relax." Carol said to him. "You just got horribly beaten up."

The only thing Carol kept doing all this time is just to keep pushing that cold towel towards the damaged part of his face. Honestly, from that kind of beating that he got, he didn't look any good with it, but Carol didn't care of what he just did. She just heal him with the best of her abilities.

"Why did you help me?" Bruce asked.

"It was Alfred. He knew you were coming. So he warned me about it." She finally revealed why she helped him this far. "I have to admit, he was smart. He gave that blank gun to you and he's so confident that you wouldn't kill anyone. When you shot me, I thought I was really dead, but that one really got you, didn't it?"

So it was all just a prank. It was all just an act to scare Bruce off. It was one of the most effective acts, but it all felt so genuine. He was actually glad that it was just an act. If it was real, then he would've been sent to Arkham.

"It wasn't entirely just an act, though." Carol revealed. "Chill didn't know about this. I thought he could get out alive, but Zucco came in and... he just wasn't a part of the plan."

He just needed to think for one moment. Alfred just prevented him from making another orphan. The anger and rage that consumed Bruce throughout his life all this time just turned him into another Joe Chill. The weapon that Alfred just gave to him, it wasn't just for show. It was for test, and he failed miserably at it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Carol apologized to him. "After you went out, I woke up to check in with my daughter. She was crying so loud. It was the loudest that I've ever heard from her. The thought of never seeing her mother again just crossed her mind, and even the thought alone was painful. It took me a while to calm her down so... I mean... if she had to witness that again, I..."

"But she won't... right?" Bruce interrupted. She was about to cry on those lines. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. Alfred warned me so many times about this. I didn't even listen."

"You know," Carol said. "If that's true, then this felt like he had no choice. He had it with you not listening. He had it telling you. So he showed it."

Bruce paused. The thought damaged him more than anything. "God, he must have been very angry to me now."

"He wasn't." Carol said. "I'm speaking here as a mother, Bruce. He will never be angry at you. He cared for you as much as your parents do. That's why he kept telling you about all of that. That's why he took this action."

"But he put me in danger."

"Because he had no choice." Carol said. "If he had, he would've done something else to warn you about it. Besides, it wasn't him who put you in danger. It was you."

Usually, Bruce got mad when people accuse him of such things, but in this case, she was right. Bruce was the one who caused all of this. All of that anger he unleashed, it could've went to someone else. It could've went to her, and it also would've went to Stephanie.

"How is your daughter?" Bruce asked.

"She's fine for now, thank you." Carol went bitter on those words. "Don't worry, Bruce. At least you weren't like her father. At least you actually listened."

"Mom!" Stephanie called from the living room. "Alfred called!"

"I'm coming!" Carol shouted back. "I think I should go there. You can join us if you're able to get up."

"I..." Bruce struggled to get up. "I think I can..." He would if his injuries wasn't this bad. He couldn't even get himself off the bed.

"Then stay here." She pushed him back down the bed. "Unfortunately a gang war just escalated in the Narrows. Too many ambulances were busy. There was only one that wasn't though, and that one is still picking up what was left of Joe Chill."

That imagery, he shouldn't be thinking about it at all. Every bullet that travelled faster than light, gushing out the flesh of his body, sprouting blood like it a celebration champagne, all of those harmed Bruce more than he could think of. The best thing that he should be doing right now is to change for the better. Alfred fought for this. Carol nearly died because of this. He had better honor them both as much as he could.

##

"So how is Joe Chill?" Alfred asked.

"Dead." Detective Jim Gordon stated. "An entire clip of Uzi is unloaded towards him. It's horrible. It could've been worse. Bruce could've died!"

"I had him under my watch." Alfred stated. "It's just that I did not expect something like this to happen."

"Why should I believe that?" Gordon said. "You're living in Gotham City. Gang wars everywhere. Hell, we had one just yesterday and the hospital was overloaded with too many gang members and innocent people who got shot in the war. What I'm saying that he is your responsibility and you should've kept him away from this sort of thing."

Alfred glanced down, feeling rather guilty of the whole thing. "I apologize for that. This plan was simply foolish and unwise, but I had no choice. I wanted to give the young master a lesson, even if it had the means of putting him in danger."

"Well you certainly did give him one." Gordon said. "What he just saw, it could've traumatized him. You were lucky that he recovered. If he didn't..."

"I worry about Bruce Wayne, Detective." Alfred reassured him. "You worry about Gotham City."

Gordon spoke the truth. He was the most honest, straightforward detective that Gotham ever had. He was genuinely caring and peaceful towards others. He never came off as corrupt. He never came off as violent. He is a good sight for the eyes and is one of the most respectable cops that GCPD ever offered. There aren't a lot of those in the recent memories.

"Well, do what you must Alfred, for him." Gordon reassured him. "Even someone like Bruce Wayne had to be taken care of. I mean poor Barbara Junior. At least her parents were still alive."

"I heard they got divorced." Alfred said. "I'm sorry."

"Things like that happen in Gotham." Gordon got his hands on his hips and looked away from Alfred. "I hope that it doesn't happen to you."

Gordon left with some of the cops who wanted to get some information from him. That was at the state where Bruce Wayne still had to recover from his injuries. Bruce Wayne might have heal faster than any other people, but he still had his limits.

##

It has been two weeks. Bruce had been adjusting through his life. Ever since that, he had been acting rather well. He was more open, kinder to the public. He wasn't the usual idiot billionaire that smack paparazzi in the head every time they flash those abominable things called cameras in his face. He is the new Bruce Wayne, just trying to help the City of Gotham with his money and improving his face.

But before he could help the city, he need to help himself. He was damaged. So the first step is to find out who he is. His own purpose in this world is something that he should question. He got the money, but he might not have the soul. He needed to find his soul, and a place for him in Gotham that can allow him to do right things. Finding it in Gotham won't be easy, but expanding his view to the rest of the world will definitely give him some answers.

This thought does not come without a long process of thinking, and keeping check of his mental stability. The tombs of two of the most respected people in Gotham were lying next to the Wayne Mansion. Bruce gave them a visit, almost every time since their death. He really missed them. They were his only way of finding happiness, and they are now nothing more than just bones and rocks.

"Mom, Dad." He stood up to their graves. "I think this might be my last visit this year." He put the bouquet of flowers on each of them. Without having anything else to say, he looked down towards each of them, thinking that . "I'm sorry."

And he just left.

He turned his head around, but he remembered about something. He looked back towards the bouquets of flowers, and took some of them. He didn't really know what he's going to do with it, but the thought that crossed his head a few minutes ago managed to make him decide.

A visit to another grave is pretty much optional, but it is necessary to make him to be the person that he wanted to be. There, he could only look for. After asking around for a bit, he finally came into the grave. It was the grave of a man that has shaped Bruce into something that he wasn't supposed to be in the past 10 years: A brooding loner, filled with depression and anger, and is trying to cover all of those up by living like most teenagers would.

The grave itself looked significantly cheaper than the Wayne's family. That was mostly because this guy was just a nobody. He wasn't a significant person to anyone else, but he was a huge part of Bruce's life. He came out of the blue, and in just those few seconds, Bruce's life had changed forever.

Someone else had been staying there, and no wonder if it was someone that he knew. Carol Brown can be seen putting a flower right at the top of the grave. She wasn't wearing any special attires, but her expression was definitely anything more than special. Bruce couldn't really look up for a good reason why Stephanie had been visiting him except if her mother had told her so. Her presence came off as a surprise, but Bruce never really cared for that.

She noticed him walking in and personally giving him some space for him to stand up and crouch down. Bruce put the flowers on the top, giving his respects, and standing back up to continue whatever he wants to do next. Carol must have wondered why did he come here in the first place, and that's exactly the kind of question that she asked later.

"You know, there aren't a lot of good reasons why you should be here." She began. "I'm actually even surprised to see you here, let alone giving him flowers."

"It was nothing." Bruce replied. "I forgive him."

"Why?" Carol shrugged.

Bruce closed his eyes. He either wanted to think for a good reason, or just wanted to be more dramatic. Either way, it works. "Because he was just a victim, the same as everyone else in Gotham, like you, your family, and now me."

Carol was stunned. She widened her eyes in the revelation, but then slowly smile towards what Bruce just said about him and the rest of the people in Gotham.

Bruce left, but Carol gave him one final question. "Where are you going?"

Bruce stopped walking. He smiled, looking back at her.

"Somewhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just a few minutes and The Flying Graysons are already back on action. The circus always had spectacular stunts, and the Graysons are no exception. They are always the number one choice of circus entertainment. The circus put them all in the end. They love to see the audience sweating, hungry for just the sight of those dark blue skin-tight outfits that the Graysons love to wear. As soon as they hit the stage, the audience could only stand still and gaze upon the amazing Graysons as they jump and fly higher than the sky.

They always loved their animalistic motives. Their outfits had an abstract eagle motive on it. The wings stretched out so far into their hands. They may not really have wings, but they are called the Flying Graysons and they can jump pretty high and control the air like it is nothing. They also move swiftly between many different platforms. Either flat wooden trapezes or even just a simple and tiny rope that can carry their weight, no difference. They will move from one place after another and they won't stop for about five seconds, like cats or monkeys or any hyperactive animals.

The Grayson moved in the air like there is almost nothing stopping them. No boundaries of gravity can stop the awesomeness that was the Grayson. No amount of gravity pull can stop the magnificent Flying Grayson. The gravity actually didn't decide to pull them down. It could only move them around so much to create stunning visuals in the eye. Rolls, somersaults, backflips, you name it and the Graysons perform it. To keep their performance varied, they always have surprises in their head. Most of them worked amazingly and it rocked the audience into their cores.

The year is 2005. The Graysons were very famous in the early 2000s. Thanks to several of their performance including many in Gotham City, they are considered to be one of the best circus performers that had ever performed around the world. The Graysons's biggest achievement is that they managed to spread their performance almost through the entire world. They are still famous and still working even to this day. In fact, they just reached their peak of popularity in 2004, and it continued all the way year later.

The Graysons did their flips, tricks, and all kinds of ridiculous things just to entertain the audience. They did it with actual passion and efforts. That is what makes them special. They have their own unique style and presentation. They took risk combining many elements together. They performed every month. So they had time to actually think and plan some new tricks to entertain. Preparation is everything and the Graysons got a lot of time to.

As the Graysons left the stage into a very epic and thrilling conclusion, the audiences always hungry for more. They clapped, cheered, whistled, but sadly, it's over for this month. The Graysons showed them a spectacular performance that only lasted for a couple of minutes. That's the thing about the Graysons. They have the ability to both keep the show short and satisfying while also keeping the audience to keep coming back for more. People have no idea how. That's just a part of their clever magic tricks.

The Drakes were a big fan of the Graysons, not a big surprise especially his father Mr. Jack Drake is a friend of Mr. Grayson. Their son, Tim Drake, is one really big fan. Seeing them perform just a few minutes is just chilling to watch not only because of childhood nostalgia, but also because it is just so beautiful to see them fly. As Tim said in the past, it's like they merged together with the wind. They worked together flawlessly. Tim Drake is just acting like most rich kids do. They will love everything they see and ignore everything that they thought sucked. Thankfully the Graysons did not suck. It is one of the best stunts that Tim had ever seen. It is an honor for him to actually see him on the stage for the first time.

Mr. Drake already notified the Graysons to 'surprise him' since their son had a chance to visit them, and by god they were surprised. Not only it was one of their best, but they have managed to create one amazing experience for their son. Tim is dazzled, bewildered, and shocked to see that they have performed something not like anything else before. It was a huge surprise and thank the lord for the Graysons. They made one hell of a history.

The Drakes are rich family coming from a rich company. There is no way they wouldn't support the Grayson's business either by financial or mental support. Either of which helps a lot. They are still great friends to this day.

There's always a time for more chit-chat with the Graysons, but his son Tim Drake has another idea.

"Can I take pictures with them?" He asked his father.

"Not just take pictures, Tim." His father smiled. "Maybe they will show up some tricks just for you. Isn't that right, Grayson?"

The Graysons nodded and smiled back. Their son, Dick Grayson, which is the show's most spectacular member, had another thing in mind. "Of course, Mr. Drake, but I'd rather take pictures first when there's a chance." He took that opportunity well.

"Okay, son." Mr. Drake took his smartphone, Tim lined up with the Graysons, and he simply cannot took a straight picture. He was honestly jumping and cannot stay shut. He didn't blame him. That is how most people will act if they see their favorite people. It is like meeting a cartoon character you loved from a kid, except this one is alive. It is something that he didn't even think possible to happen. Not only witnessing one of the best performance in his life, but he also had the chance to meet with his childhood icons. Breathtaking simply does not define that.

Dick Grayson has already learned how to backflip and jumping in heights even adult normal human beings incapable of, and he's 10 right now. He couldn't imagine how high could he jump when he's 10, or even when he is an adult for that matter. He is already able to balance himself up into the beams, triple somersaults, and many degrees of spins. To see and take pictures with one of his biggest fans is an honor to him the same way it is an honor for Tim.

"Why don't you two just play around the stage while we have chit chat?" Mrs. Grayson said to the two young boys. While Tim was enthusiastic on doing so, Dick was a bit slightly off. He couldn't really describe the reason, but perhaps that is just his feeling.

Obviously as a natural fan of the Graysons, Tim Drake is incapable of handling his patient. So he decided that it would be best just to keep saying "Come on! Come on!"

Dick smiled very happily. Of course, he has the honor to show his one loyal fan his techniques. "You're up for it?" He said to him.

"YES!" He shouted with spirits, and that was a music to Dick's ears.

Dick brought him into the stage. Along the way, they actually had some nice conversation. It's great talking to a loyal fan. It all started with Tim Drake completely not believing the fact that he just met the family he wanted to meet all his time "I can't believe it! I took pictures with the Graysons! My friends are going to be jealous of me!"

"I can't imagine to see the look of their face after they found out." Dick shrugged.

"How did you do all those stunts?" He asked one obvious question that has been hanging through a lot of people's head when watching the Grayson. "You had those awesome triple somersaults and it was so cool and wow and… I want to do it!"

"Well, it took some serious hard practice. That's for sure." Dick chose to be direct to him. Otherwise, it would be a lie. "Well, I didn't live in the cities when I was practicing."

"Where did you live?"

"The forest and the village." He answered. "Well, it's a long story. I'll tell you once we get to the stage. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Tim simply said.

Within minutes, the two finally arrived on the stage. It was pretty empty since the show, and pretty messy too. The litters scattered around the public's seat is definitely not helping the atmosphere. That is the point where Dick started his conversation.

"I used to live in the village somewhere in Brazil." Dick began. "We were in the most remote place away from civilization. Our money is not enough to go with the city. So Dad decided that it might be best for us to play with the circus. With dad, I used to hunt for food and sell them to the market to make some money. I also learned a lot of things in the forest including how to survive there. It was pretty fun actually."

Dick told it as if he were in some sort of a standup, continuously wandering around the stage. The stage is totally his place anyway.

"Did you see any monkeys?" Tim asked that out of nowhere.

"Of course." He said. "But back then, they are not good for foods. Right now, they are an important part of my life."

"You said that you took the monkeys as an inspiration for the stunts." Tim sat on the stage floor and crossed his leg. He was noticeably cheerful on his tones. Honestly, what could go wrong with someone like him?

"Yes." Dick nodded. "Because the stunts are important for this show, I took some inspiration from the movement of the monkeys. They always move freely and almost never fall from their trees. It is like there is a bond between the two. The same way with us and the trapeze. My dad learned so much from them, and he taught me everything he knew."

"Ooh..." Tim's eyes widened. "How can you do all of those stunt works?"

"My dad is already a circus performer before I was even born." Dick revealed. "Besides, Brazil is an amazing place. Dancing is even considered a fighting style. Ever heard of Capoeira? Yeah, my mom is an expert on that. My dad isn't so much. He and his bones were way too old to learn something like that, but he taught me Karate, so I got that going for me."

"You learned Karate and Capoeira?"

"Yup. Well, not so much Capoeira. I'm just like my dad. I'm kind of suck at it." As Dick said those words, Tim put up slightly curious eyebrows. "If you're going to be a circus performer, it would be nice if you know the moves and how to do it properly, and speaking of moves, let's see what you got."

Tim stood up from his seat immediately afterwards, and then, he did something that Dick didn't expect a 9 year old fan of him would do: Backflip, and the backflip is almost a perfect one at that. He landed flawlessly with his head on the top. His landing steps are correct, and most importantly his jump is high enough for him to flip once.

"Awesome, huh?" Tim said. "I can do this as well."

He then did a side roll to the left. Like a wheel, his left hand touched the ground first, continued with his right hand, and then the rest of his feet before going back to a standing position. It was flawlessly executed, but then again, it was the easiest move that perhaps anyone can do.

"Well, I suppose the lesson is over for today." Dick honestly had no words. He could only smile for those moves. "You are already an expert on this."

Tim briefly laughed. "I'm not. It's just something that I do in a gym that my dad had back in Gotham. It was pretty big!" He gestured, putting two of his hands wide open. "It had this big boxing ring in the middle and tons of mattress so that I would land safely. I did backflip too many times. Mom and dad always worry about me."

Dick grinned. "Can't imagine why."

"Have you ever got injured?" Tim asked.

"Back then, yeah." Dick shrugged off. Perhaps injuries aren't really a thing that he was worrying about. "Broken knees, broken legs, arms, and falling incorrectly can lead you to some serious injuries. My mom asked dad to stop letting me to do that, but he said that since I'm a kid, I recover pretty quickly. Even monkeys fall from their trees once in a while."

"I used to hate being called one back then." Tim said those out of nowhere. It was amusing to hear. "They do stupid things and they looked real stupid, but then I began to love them every day. Monkeys can climb up trees without any problems. They can jump really high. They can run very fast. They can climb over things easily. While my friends can't even climb up the back of my house's fence."

The unimaginable truth in every sense of the word caused Dick to have a seriously amusing giggle. He did took the monkey concept seriously like it was a part of him, and it is supposed to be like that. He used monkeys as an inspiration for his stunts, and his own fan began to adore monkeys the same way he did. Perhaps his influence and the people he influenced have bigger connections than he thought.

Not to completely insult him at all, but Tim is actually kind of like a monkey. He is pretty hyper-active in terms of movements. He talks a lot. He backflips and it is really good at that, and he is almost half-bald. If that's not giving away a lot of things, he didn't know what is.

"Well," Dick clapped once to interrupt. "I don't think you're going to need much of a learning, but I'll show you some tricks anyway. Should we begin?"

Times have passed and Tim Drake is one hell of a fast learner. Most of the tricks that took about hours for Dick to master only took him like a few minutes. He taught him lots of things, but none of the things that took him about months to master like the 720 degree somersault or the quadruple somersault, a trick which the only people who were able to do were the Graysons. He was amazed that Tim could made it up to 360 degree somersault. Even adults struggle to get through that far.

But stunts training aside, the Graysons had other issues to deal with, most of which Dick is aware of, but didn't want to tell Tim due to the depressing nature of it. One of which being that the circus is now owned by Tony Zucco. Zucco is a close relative of the previous owner, and a much better one named Jack Haley, and they absolutely wished that Haley didn't die just to give this man the absolute power.

Zucco is one hell of a real menace, always troublesome and always the kind of guy you don't want to disappoint with. Thankfully he is only pissed off at guys who didn't do any better. The Circus are doing great especially in South America which is where they are performing currently. It is a big hit down there more so than in North America. So it's easier to get some money there.

The Drake has something else in mind though. Jack Drake is talking about the proposition while the wives talk about something else in the stage. These two were big friends. Back in the war, they had lots of things going on for them, and this is one of the only chances that they can finally talk with peace.

"It's the company's anniversary. I think you'd perform amazing there." Mr. Drake started his offer, which somehow caused Grayson to feel kind of worried. "I can provide you the stage and the set. I can pay for the decorations and the properties. I'll pay everything, and of course your family as well."

"No, it's not that simple, Jack." Mr. Grayson replied. "This thing we're doing… it's not exactly independent, and the money is not the problem. It was my employer."

"Employer, you mean Haley?" Jack pointed out the kind, generous owner of the Flying Circus. Considering how he treated the other circus performers not in the nicest of manners, he could understand the circumstances.

"No, not him. The other one." Mr. Grayson fixed his statement. "The other employer... well... Let's just say that he has done enough to make us worry for our own safety."

"Oh Jesus Christ." Mr. Drake is shocked of the revelation. "You know, you can't just hang around on these crooks. You have to get out of here somehow."

"I made an offer with him that I can't escape from." Mr. Grayson said. "I give my skills and the money I got, he gives my life and the safety of my family, and so far, we have been going well. If you rent us, he might be worried that I'll tell anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"The only reason why I'm still alive is because I made money on this service and it is benefiting him greatly." Grayson revealed. "I should've died knowing that I know his criminal activities. He knew that I have a family and he…" Grayson approached him closer, muffling his voice. "… he will kill us if I spill the beans."

Jack is once again, shocked upon the revelation.

"So I made him an offer." Grayson continued. "I play for him, I make money for him, and just by then, I'm able to get out. My family is safe and I'm performing this for my life, and it is one thing that is at stake. If it's out, I'm out, my wife is out, and Dick is out."

Jack paused for a moment. He then nodded and tapped his friend's shoulder in a sign of agreement. "Alright, buddy." He simply said to his friend. "I won't hire you, but seriously, you have to deal with this stuff."

Grayson's face is worried, but relieved that Jack actually didn't take this matter further. Grayson was naturally paranoid, but this time it's a serious business. It's his life that is at cost and the life of his beloved wife and son.

Tony Zucco's representative is named Ernest. He is this really tall and bald man that had beard all over his mouth and chin. It was provocative at best. All he wanted is just a summary of the Grayson's performance back at the stage, but to be perfectly honest, the Graysons already knew that he is going to be disappointed either way. Ernest had another idea in the matter. He put the Graysons on the line as he reviewed the ratings.

"You are performing well tonight, Graysons." He said. Dick always hated his voice. That deep and dark tone of his couldn't signify more that he is the bad guy of the whole ordeal. Even when he is complimenting, he found out how to deliver those words in the most despicable of ways. "But unfortunately the boss has another idea on hand."

"What other idea?" Mr. Grayson asked him.

A simple head twitch and his muscular men stormed towards Dick. "Follow me." He said to him. Dick had no choice but to obey his words. Fighting it would be very stupid. These guys got guns and all he got is his pre-teen muscles that are just not good enough against these folks.

"Don't worry, son. We'll be safe." His father said to him.

Obviously they won't be safe. There will be trouble. Dick already put everything on his head. He has already pictured the worst case scenario. If this is that time, he at least need to act well. He had already expressed lots of doubts in his face, and his father noticed it. The worst case scenario is going to happen right now, and by that time, Dick is ready to face the consequences.

Dick couldn't really hear what the parents are talking with Ernest. He decided to look away from the tent the three were in and just follow the men to wherever they are leading him to.

But then, a simple sound, just one simple sound, signifies everything.

A gunshot.

The sound of his mother screaming can already be heard. From that moment on, he already knew that there is nothing more to argue. He stormed right into the building just moments where he could see the silhouette of her mother falling down due to the shot in the body.

Two gunshots.

No, three. One of the two thugs who brought Dick around pointed a pistol towards Dick. Knowing that he is going to shoot, the other thug pushed his hand away, leaving a missed shot away from the kid.

"What the fuck, man!" He said. "You're going to shoot a kid!"

The thug put away his gun and then began to run towards the kid, which is exactly the thing that they should've done in the first place. Dick managed to reach the room. Earnest was the gun holder, and his parents were already on the ground, shot dead.

While Dick slowly walked towards the corpse of his two dead parents, Ernest put the gun away from him. Perhaps he wanted to see his reaction, but he is met in a surprising turn of event. Dick walked and crouched between both of them. With both of their hands already on his, he hold it tight and began to shed a tear, but no sobbing or even crying is heard. Just tears coming out of him.

He then closed their eyes in a respectful manner and said his farewell. "Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye Dad." Through Earnest's eyes, he was expressionless. Like before, he showed only tears, but no cries or sobs. It was like he already knew something like this is coming. Earnest's expression can't be really summed up well. Was he curious or confused?

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Dick asked, facing against him while still crouching between his beloved family. That is literally the most logical question that should be asked. Dick Grayson was just a ten year old kid. He had nothing in his life. He might as well as die with them right now.

"Zucco ordered us not to kill you." He said. "He don't kill kids. He didn't pay us to kill kids, and I'm not going to do it."

And that's all there is. The thugs just left. The Flying Grayson have shown their best performance for today, and sadly it has to be their last. Dick didn't know what else to think of that time. There was nothing but two corpse of the most important people in his life, lying on the ground, lifeless. In a form of honor, Dick closed their eyes. All he wanted for them is to rest in peace.

##

Dick couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. His eyes kept stuck opening, unable to close and rethink. The moment he closed his eyes and slowly bring himself into the unpredictable world of the dream realm, their face always popped up in his mind. He couldn't stand the look of disappointment that was carved on their face looking at their son who could nothing more than just stand there and do nothing.

He wished that he could've just went back and pulled them away. He wished that he was the one who died instead. The world of criminals were just a wild card in the twisted part of this world. It was like an explosion. Once one person jump into one, others will soon follow, even if they didn't want to be. Dick was a part of the twisted realms of criminality, the unpredictable, cruel, and unfair world of criminality.

He was on his tent where he usually slept. The moon wasn't enough to shine the darkness inside the tent. All he can do was just to lay down the bed, thinking of that over and over again like there was no other time not to think about it. Her mother once told him that the worst possible thing that could happen to him will open a gate to a greater change. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to change, but he couldn't, at least not now.

The only family he had was the good old Haley, the real owner and should've been the only owner of the circus. He always got mad if the circus performers came in late. He'll always rant if someone didn't clean up Kimba's cage, but behind all of that ranting, there was a good, gentle and caring heart. He will always find a light among the darkness. He'll always find a solution. One of the solutions being that the Graysons could not perform anymore, and that Dick needed space.

"Richard," He called from the outside. Dick was still laying down with his eyes open. "I know you can't sleep. I certainly can't, not after all of that."

Haley sat right on his bed. He was sitting near his feet, and Dick could already feel the sweats running down his clothes. Haley couldn't stop to get the circus running again. Dick would've given the entire world for all the things he has done to his family. He gave just enough sparkle of life to make him to have that spirit again, but could it ever be gained at these kinds of times?

Dick woke up as well, sitting right next to him. He glanced down, feeling rather depressed. Behind those rants that he did right on his face, all he could see was the face of genuine care. Haley circled his arm towards Dick's shoulder. He pressed his arm tight and pulled him real close. Dick rested his head on his shoulder and hugged him tight.

And that's where he lost it.

All of the cries that were kept silent when he looked at the dead bodies of his parents were now unleashed. He shrieked down, crying right at his arms in the loudest possible voice he could think of. The only thing that Haley could do is to hug him back and rest on his head, comforting him as best as he could. It was depressing, and he couldn't resist but to cry with him as well.

"Why?" Dick asked. His voice distorted by his cries. "Why did this happen to me?"

Haley couldn't say any more words. "It's just bad luck. There's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm so sorry, Richard."

Dick didn't do anything but sob. He just unleashed all of that grieve, mourned as loud as he could, and hugged Haley like he was the last person that he ever had.

"Everyone is waiting for you at the memorial." Haley mentioned.

"I'm going."

Dick isolated himself from the rest of the circus performers to find some comfort or peace. He could say that he found neither. The rest of the members of the circus tried their best to give the most proper burial for the Grayson. Their skills, performance, and dedication will never be forgotten in the history of Haley Circus.

They all gathered together with Dick and Haley in front of every circus performer who performed last night. It was tough times. They could only stare at the ground for a few seconds, mourning and crying, as Haley gave his speech.

"I once thought that tonight couldn't get any darker." Haley began. "Tonight, we lost two of our family. They are the most famous, the most respected, the kindest, and the bravest people I've ever met in my life. We are living in a world full of bad people. I'm glad that someone like John and Mary brought us all the hope to survive."

He sobbed, wiping his tears off his eyes before continuing. "They have contributed so many things to the circus. They have given so much to us, and yet we couldn't give them back. All I can do was just to say thanks, but to me, that wasn't enough. They deserved better. Rest in peace, John... Mary... You gave us the best of times. You gave the world the best of times. We will never forget you."

Dick shed a tear. He stepped forward, throwing dirt back at the memorial they made. The grave itself was just two crosses, both were props that John and Mary used to wear during the show. Dick threw dirt at both of them. The moment he closed his eyes, tears begin to crawl on his cheeks. Dick wiped them out, trying as hard as possible to keep things rational while he began his words.

"I..." Dick began. "That night... I wasn't alive. Inside, I feel like I died with them." Dick turned around towards Haley and the rest of the circus performers. "And that's what you should think of me right now."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I can't stay here, not anymore." Dick shook his head. "I'm all alone right now, and I should be thinking of how to live this myself."

"You're not alone, Richard." Haley crouched, grabbing his shoulders and trying his best to comfort the Boy Wonder. "You're with us... all of us."

Dick turned his head away from him. "My dad once said that one day, I'm going to be alone in this world, and one day, I'm going to have to be alone. I think this is the time."

"Richard..."

"If I stay here, I'm just going to be a liability." He said. "I've thought about this as long as I could. I tried not to remember everything that happened that night, and I think this is what I should do, and this is what I should've done."

"Richard Grayson, you are 10 years old." Haley remarked.

"That doesn't mean that I can't!" Dick shouted. "My parents taught me how to live alone for the rest of my life. They taught me how to survive. They taught me everything I know up to this day. This is the best time for me to show it."

"You don't have to."

"There is no reason for me to live here anymore." Dick said. "I'm sorry. The Grayson is one. If a part of it is lost, everything is lost. I can't stay here for too long. I have to go."

Haley closed his eyes, never thinking that Dick could be this horribly selfish, but he found truth in those words somehow. He only had seconds to thought about this, and as he opened his eyes, he just came in a conclusion. "Then do what you must."

"Haley!"

"He is right." Haley turned around to one of the performers. "He can't stay here for long. He has to grow up. Keeping him here will only hurt him, and we can't do anything about it until we leave him alone. After all of this, he needed to find his place." Haley stood up, facing the entire circus performers. "I've been through so many tough decisions after another, but this one for me was the toughest. Dick, we never considered you expendable, but you're right. That night, you died with your parents, and that's how we are all going to remember it. Understand?"

The rest of the members could only stare down and grieve.

"Thank you, Haley." Dick said to him. "I don't know when, but I promise you I'll be back."

Haley gave a bitter smile before leaving Richard to go out and find his own fate. There is a reason why he is called the Boy Wonder, and now, looks like he's about to prove it.

##

"Are you sure that we're going into the right place, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, being the always kind butler that he was all this time. They were heading god knows where, and Alfred deserved to clarify that the locations the old billionaire gave to him was the right one after all.

"I already gave you the landing coordinates." Bruce said, sitting comfortably in his sofa that was placed near the window for comfort purposes. "I think that is enough."

"But we're landing right now looked like an ocean from out of nowhere!" He said the extremely obvious. "I want you to be bloody aware that if you're bringing us into somewhere that we're not supposed to be..."

"Relax, Alfred." Bruce kept that grin on his face, not feeling afraid even to a single bit. "There are worse places that I have went through. You're lucky that I brought you here."

"I can't imagine what kind of trouble you've been through, Master Wayne." He gave his concerns, which is something that Bruce Wayne thought that he didn't need. "To think that you have changed was only an understatement. The last time I saw you, you're breaking your own palms trying to break a brick wall with your hand, and right now you did that easily with your head!"

"Alfred," Bruce interrupted. Right now, he wasn't so optimistic like before. He frowned and continued his words. "I think I can't really talk about this until I found the person I'm looking for."

"And who is this person?"

Bruce grinned, although he kept his sharp eyes towards Alfred. "Someone who got back from the dead."

Alfred chose to shook his head in disbelief on those words, and Bruce honestly could see why he had that reaction. What Bruce Wayne had experienced in the past few decades was rather insane, and Alfred had never chosen how to let him grow.

The plane finally landed. Bruce had to admit. Being in the middle of the sea isn't exactly the kind of place that you would call somewhere. Alfred honestly didn't know what to expect from the person who has 'gotten back from the dead'. When Bruce uttered those words, he thought he was kidding, but he couldn't even express how expressionless his face had gotten the moment he heard the name, or even look at the person.

The year is 2015. Dick Grayson certainly didn't have the best of times through the five years of his mysterious disappearance. He had travelled through many different places around the world, and yet he still couldn't find the most perfect places to stay. He wasn't even sure if he should be proud of it or should be saddened of it.

He used to have some plans to return to the godforsaken city that was Gotham. He could seek some help there. After all, the Wayne family was the first people who sponsored him. It was in 1997, a year before the Wayne Family had passed. That was one of the Grayson's early performances. Except this time Dick still had to sleep in bed because he is two at the time. The Grayson wasn't so popular in 1997, but perhaps it was the magic of Wayne Sponsorship that caught them popular. Bruce wasn't very sure about it either.

After about ten years of a lot of things that he simply couldn't forget, Dick finally had a legitimate way of going back home. Gotham City is his first ticket, and all of that thanks to Bruce Wayne for being so nice and playful for the rest of his year. Even after the death of their parents, Dick had a history with Bruce. He was a comrade, a mentor figure, and a friend that could understand him. Throughout his spiritual journey, he trained with him to become something better than just a man.

The place he's in is actually an island not recorded in the maps somewhere in China called Tiantang. This is where Dick had spent the rest of his life on, and this is where Bruce gave him the trials to finish his training.

"Tiantang is one of his favorite island to travel to." Bruce gave his observations on the place. "It contained many mysteries inside, a lot of which he was interested to uncover. He was always the curious kind of guy, and you'll know why the moment you meet him."

"Should I come with you?" Alfred asked.

"You don't have to." Bruce revealed. "I've been here too many times. Trust me, I got this."

Bruce travelled on foot after the plane landed on water. After getting through the edge of the white sand, he ventured inside the depth of the green forests. In just a few minutes, the sight of the beautiful beach is now gone. The atmosphere of the forest just sank into him. This was one of his home for the expedition. It was a joy to finally feel something like this in years.

"HEY, BRUCE!"

He wasn't even deep enough, and out of nowhere, the Boy Wonder finally popped up, introducing himself with his trademark quadruple somersault. Dick spun swiftly. The wind flowing with him. It was a flawless move executed by the master of acrobatics himself. Dick Grayson might not be the best martial artist in the world, but he is damn good when combined with his acrobatics and his unparalleled agility.

He always had that charming looking face. That kind of smile, it was like he was destined to be some sort of a fairy-tale prince waiting for a princess. Perhaps some of Bruce Wayne's billionaire attitude got infected on his nerves.

"If you're going to sneak up behind me, jumping and flipping like that won't work." Bruce remarked.

"I'm not trying to kill you, Bruce." Dick replied. "And by the way..."

Dick threw something at him. It was a folded paper, rusty but still surprisingly readable. Bruce unfolded the paper to reveal a drawing of a map, but it wasn't the most professional of maps. It was amateur with black tints and apparently a not so correct recreation of the island.

"So what did you find there?" Bruce was talking about the X mark on the map, which from the drawings looked like some sort of a cave.

"Nothing but ruins." Dick answered. "But that's not the best part. The best part is that it was the ruins of a diamond mine, and I found a crap ton of those inside. I'm sorry Bruce, but I'm not taking any of them. It was the island's, and it better be kept that way."

"The diamonds don't matter." Bruce revealed. "What matters is that you find it, and as a reward, I get you back to Gotham."

"What, going back to that dirty miserable city?" Dick sighed. "I suppose it's inevitable. I should definitely go back to civilization, am I?"

"Of course, caveman." Bruce grinned on his reaction. "Honestly, the last thing that I wanted from you is not enjoying reality for once, but before we could go back to Gotham, I think it's much better for us to get you a much better present than a bunch of diamonds."

"Like what?"

"We'll talk about it in the jet."

##

The Bruce Wayne that Alfred knew before was not the Bruce Wayne he had right now. He was wiser and more confident. The old Bruce Wayne wouldn't pick up decisions that the new Bruce Wayne just made. The old Bruce Wayne wouldn't redecorate the mansion or crush tons of bricks using his head. Perhaps that spiritual journey had changed him to be someone else. Perhaps he is now the man that his parents wanted him to be.

Somewhere inside, there is still that boy who needed help. There is still that boy who needed the guidance of the old man. Alfred wasn't prepared to take care of young Master Wayne by himself, but whatever kind of decision that he made, it will always for the best of him.

Master Bruce just came from his journey six months ago. It was at the most desperate of times in Gotham City. There had been too many deaths coming from the mobs. There had been too many casualties coming from the innocent citizens. It seems that after Bruce departed for his journey on finding his true self, all hope of Gotham is lost, but now he is back after seven years of disappearance. He definitely wanted to fix things up. Alfred couldn't agree more with his decisions, but some of them are very questionable to say the least.

One of the decisions that he made was just coming into this island. God knows what made him to come into this conclusion. It's 2015, and his master certainly picked the most interesting of places to train himself. Alfred thought the island looked peaceful enough, but the fact that it wasn't drawn on the map is really unsettling.

The young master is now outside with a young man, the guy he claimed to have come back from the dead. Alfred prepared his greetings and opened the personal jet's doors. The door opened. The mini stairs extended from one of its compartments, enough for Bruce Wayne and his guest to get up.

"Master Bruce." Alfred greeted, putting his hands on the back. "I was hoping that you're not having any problems on your trip."

"I'm fine, Alfred." Bruce took the stairs up with the young man following him from behind.

"Do you mind if you actually introduce your new friend here?" Alfred asked.

Bruce glanced at Dick with an awkwardly confused face. "Uh... I think it might be better if we talk about this inside..."

"Richard Grayson, or Dick Grayson if you prefer that." Dick extended his hand towards Alfred, interrupting everything that Bruce said. "It's good to see you, Alfred."

There was only shock and confusion drawn beyond the surface of his wrinkled, old face. Even if Alfred wasn't taking care of Dick Grayson at the time, he still remembered all of his performances on stage and how he became one of the biggest impacts in the entertainment industry. The news of the Grayson's death managed to shock the old man, but it is ten times more shocking to see one of them is actually still alive.

"Sorry if I shocked you out of existence." Richard gave his comments. "It's okay. You're not the first one who made that face."

Alfred snapped out of the bewilderment of his existence and began keeping his attitude right. "Forgive me, Master Richard. My goodness. Please do come in! It must have been very cold for you."

"I've been cold too many times." Even on that depressing note, he still had that witty kind of tone that not a lot of people would have. "The past ten years were not too happy to say the least. Bruce had been taking care of me ever since. I can't thank him enough."

Alfred looked at Bruce with condescending eyes. He would've never thought his master would be someone else's ward for the time being. Judging from when Dick Grayson was born, he assumed that he was around his early 20s. Bruce had been missing for seven years and two years after that, the Grayson got killed. So it actually took five years for him to raise Dick into someone like him.

To be perfectly honest, the two had a lot of similar traits, almost if they were brothers or something. The charming smile, the suave attitude, always looking good despite the environment not being so friendly to his face, it's all there.

"Wow."

Dick was astonished the moment he stepped in the Wayne jet. The cold but somewhat fresh environment mixed with elegant interiors and expensive furnitures to groom the place up. There were actual comfortable sofas and chairs. He once asked how the hell did they got the furnitures to stick in planes, but he didn't care.

"Please, sit down Richard." Bruce waved his hand towards the most comfortable of sofas. "Make yourselves at home."

Dick just let himself fall into the sofa. Alfred had been in too many wars to know the feeling of comfort that a sofa could provide after so many horrors.

"I was wondering what happens in your ten years of disappearance, Master Richard." Alfred was standing with his hands on his back. He had all the rights to know what's going on and he's definitely going to take that chance.

"Actually there wasn't much." Dick said. "Bruce picked me up when I was like eleven or twelve. I forgot. He taught me how to survive. He put me on the test. So he dumped me there."

"My Word!" Alfred exclaimed. He just couldn't cope of what Master Wayne had to do to get him. "You just dumped him off the island and called it a day? What were you..."

"Hey, don't blame me." Bruce put both his hands in front of him before lifting it towards him. "He asked for it."

Alfred thought Bruce Wayne was lying. He wasn't. Dick actually grinning like he was guilty to all of this, and he was. "Okay. Yes, I did."

"As for me," Bruce slurped some of his coffee. "I was training in China with the League of Assassins, and that wasn't a joke. They mean business. The League of Assassins were able to turn anyone into a warrior in just six months. Imagine what they can do for me in about two years, let alone ten."

"What are you now, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

Bruce did not respond immediately. He instead took another gulp of his hot coffee and finally made his reply. "I am... a billionaire."

The two looked at him with a confused glare.

"I mean I still am, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tim Drake was one of the school's most valuable assets. Not only he was a part of the High School MMA, but he was also one of the smartest students that Gotham High ever had. He graduated in High School when he was fifteen years old, which was one of the most stunning of achievements. It took him a while to finally get a hang of University, but in just four years, he is graduated.

Tim got his Bachelor's Degree in Business Management. He always wanted to become a normal, intelligent businessman. Thanks to his father's company, he got a chance to have some internship in there, anonymously though. Drake Industries were one of the most successful companies in Gotham City aside from Wayne Enterprise, whom Drake maintained its alliance for the most part, Kane Manufactures, KORD, and finally Queen Consolidated.

Drake, Kane, Kord, Queen, Wayne, Tim always thought funny about those company names. Ego much? Thank god Microsoft didn't name itself Gates Computers.

"Could this graduation ceremony become even more formal?" While wearing the graduation outfit, Tim asked to his loyal bodyguard, mentor, and friend Ted Grant, who just stood there with his hands crossed.

"It's alright." He said. "You looked fabulous with it."

"I'm not asking how I looked, Teddy." Tim realigned his bowtie.

"But you do spend a lot of time adjusting that bowtie of yours."

"I want to look cool when I'm dressing up."

"You already looked cool with it."

Ted Grant was a former MMA fighter. The Drake Industries was one of the sponsors for his cause. Although famous and legendary, his recent injuries made him to completely retire out of the MMA business and thus making him to be completely incapable of continuing his career in professional wrestling. He's a damn good fighter, though, and he had his own personal gym, but Tim wasn't so sure if he was going to make a comeback or not.

Once Tim is all set on the outfit, the two walked off the hallway. The Drake Cottage was certainly an odd name for a modern five story apartment, but it sounded catchy enough in the ears of both. During the wrestling days, this is where Ted got his apartment. Tim's room was at the very top floor full of a lot of things that could make even the richest of boys to be jealous with.

Tim's phone vibrated. The sooner he picked up the phone, the sooner he realized how much he should've picked it about a nanosecond earlier. The call came from someone very special to him. Receiving a call from someone like her is a priority. Without thinking anymore, he swiped the screen of his smartphone to accept the call. "Ariana."

"Hey, Timmy." Ariana called him with his rather childish surname. Despite her Russian heritage, her accent just faded away. "Do you think that my uncle will hate it when I use the new dress? He doesn't like... I mean... uncomfortable with expensive stuff especially if someone else bought it for me."

"Then don't. Seriously, is that the best clothes you got?" Tim just underestimated the fashion sense of the former mob's daughter. "No, let me rephrase that. Are you going to look hot using those?"

"Well, the only reason you bought me this dress is to make me look hot." Ariana sounded like she was still preparing for the graduation. He couldn't blame her. Being the daughter of a Russian mob who is now dead, her preparations are almost sporadic.

"How about this?" Tim opened the door to his limousine. He entered it while he still got his smartphone up his ears. "Wear anything you want, as long as it impresses me."

"You're doing that oversimplifying thing again." She said.

"The point is that I don't want the dress that you're wearing to the graduation to be equivalent to the dress you're wearing when you're on bed." Tim made his remark as he closed the car's doors off.

"But I wear pajamas on bed."

"With me, I mean."

"I'm still going to wear pajamas with you."

"Well you should, because I'm your pajamas."

The air pressure inside the car certainly made the sound more contained and therefore, more comprehensible. Whatever conversation they had, someone would have noticed. Teddy, who took the driver seat, was actually kind of shocked to hear someone like Tim to say that. He looked back at him with very curious and disturbed face, but Tim replied with a very smug-looking wink. Ted grinned, returning back to his original position.

Ariana paused, realizing his attempt on asking for a mating couple. "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm not going to stop trying until you say yes." Tim shared his enthusiasm. "Okay, seriously now, get the best clothes you got and impress me. I'll promise that tonight is going to be the best graduation party ever, okay?"

"Okay, Tim." Ariana commented. "Love you."

"Love you too." He closed off his smartphone with the most romantic of closing words.

Tim got the graduation robe prepared for today. The limousine wasn't the longest one, but it is certainly one of the best. A lot of things were contained in it including beers, energy drinks, all those stuff. TV screens planted all over the place, built in Wi-Fi that Tim constructed himself, it all made things ten times more convenient in result.

Tim relaxed himself sitting in the backseat. His leg raised to the top of the other one and his hands crossed at the back of his head. "Any interesting news for today?"

"Bruce Wayne is coming back home." Ted said with that classy, New York accent he got. "He couldn't get to the graduation on time, but he'll come to the party with a surprise."

"Is that confirmed or just some rumor?"

"Confirmed." Ted stated.

"Well, make sure to put him on the guest list."

"Already did."

##

It didn't take long to finally get to the ceremony. Lots of students were already there to make sure that things aren't boring. The graduation was supposed to be for the people who got their Bachelor's Degree. Most people who do were around 20-23 years old. Tim was a year early, and that is one accomplishment he couldn't be more proud of.

The stage is open. The headmaster began his speech, and before they begin to announce who's going to get out of the school for good, the teacher actually had a special reward to give. Actually not just one, but two special rewards.

"We had our shares of miracles before," The School's Headmaster began his speech. "But we certainly did not expect the miracles of not only one, but two of the smartest, most accomplished students that this University ever had. These students accomplished the most out of any students in Gotham University. It was tough for us to decide. So we gave two awards this year."

Tim honestly could not believe that he got himself a competition. Who was this person? To be fair, he didn't expect competition coming from his age. There was another person who graduated with an Bachelor's Degree at a young age, and that person was someone by the name of Vicki Vale, the aspiring journalist who got nothing better to do than scrap through people's secrets. Like the Headmaster said, Gotham University had its shares of miracles, but not two happening in the same year.

"Please welcome the recipients of the Lifetime Award achievements to young Timothy Jackson Drake..."

Predictable, but satisfying to hear.

"... and Barbara Gordon Junior!"

There was the big surprise student, although her name was sort of predictable. Barbara Gordon, despite her origin being the daughter to one of the wisest, most respectable cops in known in Gotham City, is a pure computer engineering genius. Her logic and mathematics skills were unparalleled compared to any students even for Tim. If Tim understood a book of computers, she had an entire library worth of computer and engineering books stuck on her brain somehow.

Tim ran towards the podium. He was one of the most popular students in the University. So no wonder his presence got loudly cheered up. Most of the students wanted to just reach the hand to the popular kid, and he gladly reached them back. As he rose towards the podium, the headmaster and the teachers in general looked at him with pride. It was one of the proudest things to achieve and to reach on school.

But it wasn't really the proudest since he got himself a competition. The appearance of Barbara Gordon Jr. was slightly unsettling. She had one of the rarest hair colors in the history of human race (pure Auburn Red) and definitely one of the rarest pupil colors (dark Emerald Green). So not only he got himself a competition, but he also got himself an alien living among most human beings.

After receiving the lifetime achievement award, Tim got himself in the corner of attention by a lot of students, girls for the most part. The boys aren't really that interested with a smart, rich kid that can be the coolest kid in the school and yet still possess the same amount of intelligence as the most unpopular of kids, well except for his friends. This is something to be proud of and jealous of, but Barbara, despite not being one of the popular kids, managed to mentally took his mantle away.

Right now, Tim was outside, which was slightly more peaceful as he got all the attention he needed. Ted was carrying his trophy and all that stuff, and the beautiful girlfriend of his Ariana was right in front of him.

"Congratulations!"

Now there's a voice to the ears. Not only voice, but one hell of a look to the eyes. Ariana still use her normal robe. Although at this moment she could only reach her Associate's Degree. Another thing that is fair to mention is that Ariana is two years older than Tim, but she is a few centimeters shorter. The dress that she mentioned earlier was only for the graduation party that Tim Drake held at his cottage. Even if that's the case, she still looked beautiful as hell. Tim couldn't even describe it.

"Ariana!" Tim embraced her with a big hug, followed by a very short kiss. "Congratulations as well. You look beautiful."

"And you looked funny." Ariana gave her comments. Tim glanced at his bodyguard, who once gave comments that his clothes were perfectly functional. "Seriously, you should've kicked Barbara's ass."

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself." Tim stated. "We're just a year apart, and she got it in Computer Engineering, one was easy, and the other one was unreal."

"Calm down, Einstein." Ariana noticed his jealously of the situation. "I'm just being a good girlfriend. I want to make sure that you're not getting jealous of an 18 year old who got something out of tampering her Commodore."

"You're right." Tim stated. "I shouldn't be. I mean, I already got the best girl ever. So..."

"Wait, you're suggesting that she's going to be your future girlfriend?"

"What, No!" Tim denied that statement. "Honestly, the last thing I wanted is a girlfriend with the brain of Professor Langstrom. The only thing I wanted right now is a girl who cares for me, who looks out for me, who calls me every night before sleep, and beautiful in every way."

Tim grabbed the shoulder to his beautiful girlfriend, smiling at her with genuine passion. Ariana could only lie down on his arms, admiring the compliment that he just gave her. "Aww... Tim. Have you ever been sweeter?"

"Does being accidentally poured by a cup of sugar counts as sweeter?"

The two laughed. Ariana could only remember so much about that event. "God. I'm sorry. I should've been more careful tampering with the top counters."

"It's alright." Tim tapped her shoulder. "I've never been sweeter at least."

##

It's 12 in the afternoon. The ceremony had just ended, and Ariana had the courtesy of riding Tim's amazing limousine. Sometimes being the boyfriend of a rich family had its benefits.

"Oh I forgot to mention." Tim raised his eyebrows on that realization. "Bruce Wayne is coming back to Gotham."

"Bruce Wayne?" There was a disbelief on Ariana's face. "He's coming to Gotham? How did you know?"

"Alfred called in." Tim revealed. "Well, technically Alfred called Ted first and then he told me about it. I don't even have Alfred's number."

"Is he coming to be on the graduation party tonight?" Ariana asked.

"Of course." Tim remarked. "If not, then he wouldn't come with a surprise present."

"Surprise present?" Ariana exclaimed. "He disappeared for like ten years! Or was it nine? What was he doing?"

"I don't know." Tim shrugged. "But it's Bruce Wayne. He has been like a brother to me."

Tim's dialogue went surprisingly more depressing than last time. He was rather excited by the news of his old friend and/or brother coming back to Gotham. But there was sadness, regret, something that Ariana could feel from afar.

"Ever since his parents died, he visited me a lot, and I can't blame him." He continued. "He needed a friend, and I'm not the only one with him. He got friends, billionaire friends. Kate, Oliver, and then me. Honestly, when my dad is involved, all of those kindness to Bruce was just to... strengthen the partnership of Drake Industries and Wayne Enterprises."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Ariana exclaimed.

"At least Bruce has friends." Tim glanced down, looking rather depressed as his tone began to get quieter. "I'm glad that he got his edge back. I mean ten years without his parents... that's tough. I know how it feels. You know how it feels."

"Not really." Ariana said. "My dad was pretty much an asshole all his life. He killed so many people back then. And the only thing I worried about is how not to get involved in one of his family business, if he could call it that."

"Somehow, all of us were tied up to crime, no matter how good we've done." Tim said. He sighed. "But at the end of the day, he's still your dad."

"I don't love him anymore, and I shouldn't be." Ariana looked away. "I'd rather get as far as possible from his life or his business or his friends, honestly can you really relate to or even sympathize to someone like him?"

"Honestly, I could." Tim said, which surprised her. "He's living in Gotham City, one of the worst cities to live in, and whatever he's doing was probably just trying to stay alive. He did what he could to feed you, give you the best school, give you the best clothes, all those stuff. He did what's best, even though it wasn't always the cleanest option."

"I... I never thought of that." Ariana looked down. "But still, he committed crime. He killed people. I don't want him to do that. I want him to work honest. I don't care if it paid less than this drug smuggling or weapon trading or whatever kind of illegal market he's in. One clean pair of jeans is a thousand times worthy than a pile of dirty one, right?"

Tim raised his eyebrows. She actually had a point.

"I just want to be happy." She continued. "I honestly can't believe that I got all of that from my uncle. He's a better father than my dad ever will, and of course I got that from you as well."

Tim smiled at that thought alone. It was a genuine smile, rare for someone like him to have. "You're always the best." Tim grabbed her shoulder, putting him close so that she could lie down onto him. The thought was a bit too depressing to be talked about, but the last few lines she just said made him to kiss her forehead back.

"How about your mother?" He asked.

"I don't know my mom." She revealed. "My dad never told me about her. Chances are my mother is going to be one of those whores that he... and honestly, that's kind of scary." Ariana remembered that she might not be the one who got no mother. "How about you? You're still over it?"

God. Tim really wanted to slap Ariana for that. He didn't want to remember her. She was still beneath his deepest memories, and the last thing that he wanted is to be reminded of her.

"I'm over it." Tim revealed. "But like I said, it's tough and it took a while. Honestly, there's only one mother in my life, and that person cannot be replaced."

"God." Ariana shown her sympathy. "I don't even know how it's like to have a mother, let alone a caring one. The only thing that came close to my mother is my aunt."

"Well, I hope that your real mother is a good person, dead or alive. Sorry if that sounded a little too harsh."

"I get it."

The rather depressing dialogue came into a halt. A few minutes later, Tim realized that she had been sleeping on his shoulder the whole time. He once wondered how Ariana's face would look like when she fell asleep. Now that he have seen it, he wished that he could see it more times. The innocent-looking face of a girl with a dark family connection that she never wanted to be involved in.

The limousine arrived back at the Drake Cottage. Tim released her out of his tight grip and wake her out of the momentary sleep as he finally got into the sight of the most familiar place in his life. "Wake up." He said to her. "We're here."

Ariana opened her eyes. The first sight she had to see was the smart and handsome boyfriend that she is very proud to have. She smiled at him and pushed him away, trying to regain some consciousness.

"I think you overslept." Tim scratched her head. "Go home and get some rest. I'll meet you at the party, okay?"

"Alright, Timmy."

He then kissed her at the forehead before leaving her with Ted to be escorted back home.

##

As scheduled, the plane is about to reach Gotham in just a few minutes. Bruce promised a surprise present for Dick after he passed his test in Tiantang.

Ever since the Flying Grayson died, the Circus also died with them, but that doesn't mean that the members were completely out of job. The remaining members of the circus team have quit, which is a shame because they got talents and skills to face the danger themselves. Throughout the past six months, Bruce had been looking for connections and help.

"Dick," Bruce said. "Do you know what happened to the circus?"

"Disbanded." Dick revealed. "It was a shame. They're talented. They just need jobs."

"Well, I gave them jobs, all of them."

In a flash, Dick stroke his vision right towards Bruce's face. "What?"

Bruce took something that Alfred gave to him. It was a clipboard with papers filled with list of names. These were actually the names of all the circus performers who once performed in Haley's Flying Circus. There are about 37 of them including C. C. Haley, Dick Grayson, John Grayson, and Mary Grayson. Just looking at the list and remembering the names put Dick into a nostalgia mode. All those memories, all those names, all the goods that he did, all the bad, all the fun things...

"For the past six months, I've been looking for them, every single one of them." Bruce said. "I helped them the best as I could, even those who were lucky enough to have a good life."

"You... you did?" Dick noticed that every single names were checked, and for some reason including the name of his parents. The only name that wasn't checked was his name. "Why are my parents checked? How would you help them?"

"Well first, I'm making a memorial for your parents right beside mine. Second, helping you is a favor to your parents as well." Bruce revealed. "Other than that, I gave Newton and Axel a proper job in Hollywood as stuntmen, Christa and Frederick got a job in the Culinary, and I provided Wayne Scholarship for the young performers..."

"Stop..." Dick gestured towards him. "This... this is too much."

"I help when I can."

"But you don't have to."

"I have to. You're my friend." Bruce interrupted.

"But Bruce... I'm sorry... I can't..." Dick realized that perhaps not being appreciative of his offer is only going to make things worse. He sighed. "Thank you. No really, I mean it."

"You're welcome." Bruce replied with a smile.

"And you're right. I should be back. I should be... a little more normal if that makes sense." Dick smiled. He took a newspaper and began to read to latest news. Six months of isolation certainly made him to be less interesting. "Speaking of normal, what do you think was the perfect job for me?"

"Well, there is still an opening for a bodyguard."

Dick raised his eyebrow. "Bruce, you were trained by the League of Assassins for two years. You trained with me for the next seven. Why in the name of god would you need a bodyguard?"

"Honestly, I can't think of a good job for you." Bruce stated. "And I'm actually kind of surprised to say that after all the jobs I gave to your ex co-workers. Also, It would be a little suspicious for someone like Bruce Wayne to not have a bodyguard on his side. I want to look weak."

"For what?" Dick didn't really see the point of all of that. "All that crap about fighting, that didn't make you weak. Won't you use it for something good?"

"Nah." Bruce shrugged. "I'd rather keep it for surprise. Besides, I may have fought alone very good, but I fought better when you're around. You're my partner, Dick. You always have."

Dick scoffed, thinking of it for a moment before finally coming into a conclusion. "Okay, Bruce. I think that'll do... for now. How about a house?"

"Do you still remember Tim Drake?" Bruce asked.

It didn't take Dick to remember his 9 year old fan that he met ten years ago. "Of course. He's the last new person I've met before my parents died. I don't want to be old-school, but he's a little rascal."

"Well, you'd be surprised if I say that he got his Bachelor's Degree just recently." Bruce said. "He's very smart and talented, just like you."

"Sounds like you want to put us up in a fight." Dick grinned.

"Oh you don't want to fight him." Bruce said. "He got his gold in High School MMA, and he was taught by a former MMA champion turned bodyguard and gym owner."

"What happened to the champion?" Dick rested his back on the sofa.

"Some serious injuries, and he cancelled his career." Bruce said. "Thankfully, the Drake Industries were one of his sponsors. So once he quit, they got him a job."

"Ah, so that's where you got the idea to hire me." Dick revealed.

Bruce was about to say something, but after thinking of it for long, it was actually kind of a coincidence that Dick and Ted had a lot of similarities: World Champion, got injured (mentally in Dick's case), and hired by the guy who once sponsored him. The parallels were uncanny, but still amazing.

"Huh, come to think of it, you're right."

"Except that I wasn't an MMA champion."

"You are an Expert Gymnast and you're pretty famous." Bruce said. "You're agile, flexible, you're the Boy Wonder. So yeah, you're technically a champion. But never mind that. You're staying at his Cottage."

Dick went slightly curious on that revelation. "What, you don't have a free space on your huge manor?"

"I'm planning for renovation." Bruce smiled, reassuring him of what is going to happen.

Dick ignored him. Instead, he picked up a newspaper that lied on the table on his side. Alfred didn't really remember on leaving something like that near him, but after six months of disappearance, perhaps a newspaper is the valid solution to all of this. He then glanced at an article that caught his eye.

"The hell?"

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"A bunch of random thugs were beaten up by a giant bat." Dick said. "And bat as in the animal and not the baseball bat. God, I know that Gotham is the worst city ever, but it's not this insane."

"I think it was just a viral marketing campaign for the new superhero movie."

"What did they call it?"

"Oh I don't know." Bruce shrugged. "The Batman?"

Dick scoffed. "This is ridiculous." He threw the newspaper to the table, revealing the images of some of the injured thugs that were beaten up by the said giant bat. The giant bat had no illustrations, though, as the GCPD cops would never believe in such thing.

##

Taking care of a family was definitely a work, but Barbara Jr. was certainly a surprise for the Gordon family. Barbara had been isolating herself for getting better grades at the University, and all her efforts paid through as she reached the Bachelor's Degree of Computer Engineering in just a few years after she joined. It was one hell of an accomplishment, and it is definitely something to be proud of.

There was actually more reason why she isolated herself other than trying to reach her degree. Before the graduation, Barbara had a lot of troubles in her head. She was actually not the real daughter of Jim Gordon. Jim Gordon was actually her uncle. Her real parents got divorced by the time she turned five. It took her a while to adjust to the new lifestyle, but it didn't matter much. Jim Gordon had been very kind towards her and has given her enough freedom to do so.

She had lived more years with Jim Gordon than her parents to the point where he was more of a dad than her actual daddy was. Jim Gordon was a detective, and as she grew up, his attitude began to jump into her without warning. The more times she grew up, the more she wanted to be like her father, and the more times she had that detective sort-of thinking and attitude even if she didn't have that proper law education like Tim Drake.

But that doesn't mean that she didn't miss her old parents, though. As she glanced at the old pictures of the very little memories that she had with her old parents, she is constantly reminded of those precious memories that she had when she was four. Her parents usually brought her the best of toys or went into the best of places in Gotham just to cheer her up. If she could only be at their side once again. If they could only come back just to make her happy.

"Do you still miss them?" Jim just went back home for a little break to visit his stepdaughter after her graduation. He got himself a nice cup of coffee on the way home. He noticed his daughter's eyes strolling through the old pictures and remembering it like it was yesterday. "I wish that they could see this. They couldn't be more proud of you. I couldn't be." Gordon tapped at her shoulder and tried to comfort her. "You've done a great job."

"Thanks, Dad." Barbara said, smiling at him with a glance of her pure emerald eyes. "I appreciate it, and yes, I still miss them."

"You're not the only one." Jim tapped her shoulder again. "Gotham is a hard place to live. You can't imagine the struggle that your parents went through."

"I don't blame Gotham." Barbara crossed her hands. "Personally, I blame the cops for not following the system, even though the system itself is broken. I know that you're not one of them, Dad. I believe in you."

Both Barbara Junior and Senior were the ones who made him to be like this. Jim Gordon had something else that not a lot of other cops had. He had respect. He had compassion. He mostly acts like a boy-scout and for good reason. He is one of the best cops that Gotham City ever had and is trustworthy and respectable. It's a shame that not a lot of cops are following his examples and instead kept stumbling on into corruption and more corruption.

"I'm famished. I'm going for lunch." Barbara threw that out of nowhere.

"There are still some leftovers on the fridge." Jim pointed out at the kitchen.

"Boring. I'm in the mood for some Chinese." Barbara left Jim without even saying a word. "See you, dad!"

Barbara opened the door out of her apartment, but something interesting just caught her eye.

It was the recent newspaper that Gordon got every day. It was one hell of a news. A bunch of thugs being beaten up by what they claimed to be a 'giant bat'. It made it into the headline, but Barbara wasn't so sure why something like that has to be made in the headline. Was it real, or was it just a cheap promotional gimmick for the newest superhero movie?

"Hey, Dad!" Barbara shouted as she glanced at the newspaper. Jim approached her about the newspaper business and immediately knew what she was talking about. "What's the deal with the giant bat?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Jim said. "The thugs got drunk. Perhaps they beat each other without even realizing it."

"So there's no Giant Bat?" Barbara asked.

Jim giggled. "Of course not! They were drunk. You've been watching too many horror movies, honey."

"Shame." Barbara said. "I want his autograph."

"You had better luck asking Dracula out for a date." Jim might be a straightforward cop, but he still hadn't lost his sense of humor. "And if that's the case, I'll get the best damn silver bullet I can find."

"Oh, Dad." Barbara scoffed, amused by his always overprotective attitude. "Anyway, gotta go!" She left him with a kiss on a cheek. Jim smiled back at her.

As she went out, she then stumbled upon one of Jim Gordon's partner. She was a stunningly hot and beautiful Detective sent from Lakeside back to Gotham for one reason after the other. That golden blonde hair strolling all the way to her shoulder and that not so bold lipstick she always used, it really made an impression.

As she nearly bumped into her, Barbara immediately gasped. "Oh, Detective Essen!"

"Barbara." She was as surprised as she was. "Where are you going?"

"Chinese Restaurant." Barbara replied. "Sorry, I can't talk. I'm famished. Bye!"

She was as cheerful as ever. Detective Sarah Essen smiled and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Gordon, who was also smiling at the young spirit of his daughter.

Sarah scoffed. "I just met her in the graduation and I already liked her."

"Well, I think you two are going to get along very well." Gordon said. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry if I came here personally." She said. "I figure that since your daughter had just been graduated and you just came back home, you don't want to be disturbed."

"It's fine." Gordon reassured her. "If it's police work, I had all the rights to be disturbed."

"You had a moment with your daughter. It's more important than any police work ever. Besides, it's nothing too serious." She said. "I went to the office after the graduation and I think Bullock has a lead on the Batman case."

"The... what...?" Gordon said, snorting. "So that's what you're calling it, Batman?"

"What else is there to name him?" Essen shrugged. "A man who beat up a bunch of thugs and dressed up like a bat. The Batman."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why our Police Department is compromised." Gordon said. "The employees didn't take their work too seriously."

Essen was amused of his sarcasm. "I know, but this guy exists, Gordon. This guy... or this thing is real, and he is out there beating up a bunch of thugs every night."

"Well, tell that to the Commissioner." Gordon said. "I think he'll believe every word you say."

"Gordon!" Essen exclaimed. "Look, that's not important. The important part is that I have a video of the Batman in act."

"A video?"

Now that is definitely an interesting thing to look for. Barbara, who had been eavesdropping the conversation the entire time, left the two to investigate more on the case and let Barbara to investigate even further. Let's see who is faster.

Barbara arrived at her favorite restaurant. It was a Chinese Restaurant where she usually take her breaks out of schoolwork. She usually did this on a daily basis, to the point where she became a regular to the restaurant. There was just something about the red wallpaper that the place had. Was it just because the similarity to her hair? Or was it because the atmosphere?

She took a seat right at one of the tables served. She opened her laptop, the X-256, the thinnest, most resourceful, and most modern laptops that has ever existed. As a Bachelor's Degree Graduate in Computer and Engineering, she is mostly told on how to make the most basic stuff and the most basic of languages. Outside, she had mastered a lot of computer languages more so than what Gotham University could teach her.

Between hacking emails, going through people's social media, manipulating machinery functions, finding digitally-stored information, and even hacking through the Pentagon, one of the most secure locations in the entire world, it's all on her blood. The skills that she got were only known by her father in the surface, but he didn't know how to implement it right. She once had an idea to offer her father to become an information broker, but knowing that hacking is an illegal work and it is 'out of the system', it might have been better not to do so.

The waitress finally came in. Like most employees in a Chinese Restaurant, they were either Chinese or can speak Chinese fluently. So it's not surprising that most of the employees were Asian. Except this time, the employee was American. "Welcome! Can I help you?"

Barbara told the waitress her preferred food. After the waitress left, she continued her work. Her hacking skills can be used at anywhere and anytime. She could literally block off the electricity in this building. She could literally hack through someone's webcam and record their activities anonymously. She could find the locations of her favorite artists, but she didn't want to. She wanted to help, not abuse her skills into those ridiculous degrees.

The crimes that happened throughout Gotham were only a glimpse of the worst. People were desperate enough already to live. Drug distribution and Weapons Trading could only make things worse. She wished that there can be something to do. If she can't do it by following the system, she had to do it outside the system.

_Hm... working outside of the system. I got the skills, all I need is a place to implement it. If Daddy doesn't have a good place for me to start, there's nothing wrong to go independent. _

She stretched her arms and cracked her fingers. _Fine then. I'm going to play this rough and tough. _

Knowing that she couldn't really get an approval of working as an information broker to her father, she instead took it upon herself and just did it without their approval. She hacked in through the emails, recorded phone activities, and most importantly direct conversations held by the criminals.

_Hacking through the Gotham GCPD were too easy. I'm surprised that no one had even bothered to try it. There are so many loopholes and gaps to exploit, but for this time, I'm going to take the hardest one. _

The hardest one only took her a few seconds to exploit. In a few minutes, she managed to get inside the GCPD database. It felt like only a few seconds just passed.

_Alarms off, backtracker off, and a worm is planted. Right, the easy part is over. Now let's get to the interesting stuff. _

The main benefit of having a heavily modified PC is that she could exploit her privacy. The glass that she wore weren't just to fix her eyesight problem that she didn't really have, but it is indeed useful to maintain privacy. _Oh, and I want to make sure that nobody noticed this. Let's get the privacy mode on. _She put on a few codes and immediately the computer turned white, but on her glasses, she is able to look the real contents inside.

_Essen mentioned something about the proof of Batman existing. I should be able to find the relevant data in a compiled folder._ _The GCPD might be corrupt, but most corrupt people were unusually well organized at their work. Of course, they don't want people to discover their dirty secrets. _

She browsed through the database, finding more and more information that confirmed more and more of the sightings of the Bat, and in no time, she found the actual video.

_So this is the video that Essen was talking about. A surveillance camera in one of the toilets. Well, at least it's not pointing inside one of the stalls. I'm going to download this. Let's make sure that there a are no tappers... oh wait there are none. Downloading... _

Later on, the familiar Linux GUI stumbled into her eyes. A few little finger presses here and there and the surveillance video has completely finished.

She opened the surveillance video. She attached her headset to maintain her privacy even more. She didn't want someone's scream completely fill up the entire part of the restaurant.

At first, there was nothing completely unusual. There was a guy who just went out of the bathroom and he washed his hands on the sink. Nothing too unusual. Except in a few seconds, there was a power outage. The room went dark. The only thing that is remotely visible was the guy's phone. He picked it up the moment the powers went out.

Knowing a big fan of horror movies, she knew exactly what was going to happen next: Something is going to pop out after the powers went back in. It's a traditional horror movie cliché that was overdone in too many found-footage movies, but the thing is this footage was found by the police. So the term found footage does not apply to a genre anymore. It applies to its own literal meaning.

Although she had to admit. As a horror fan, even if it's not a movie, the footage is slightly more terrifying, but mostly because she knew that it was real and is not done by evil executive producers. The moment the lights went back on, there was a dark and terrifying figure resembling a humanoid bat. Despite the humanoid structure, the bat was very muscular and huge. The darkness that shrouded his entire body was like a part of the darkness that covered the entire room when the powers turned off. It was like it was a part of him.

Disturbingly Creepy: Check.

The Bat was just standing behind the man. He didn't twitch. He just stand there with his robe covering his body like the room was really cold and he had no blankets left. As the lights went back in, the guy noticed the bat through the mirrors and looked behind. The look on his face was just a glimpse of the unspeakable terror that he had to face. The moment he turned, the Bat grabbed the man, but the lights went back out again.

Electricity Manipulation: Check.

As the darkness covered the entire room, there was a very noticeable impact noise that can be heard from afar. Not only that, the man was screaming, like he was flying in the air and couldn't control it. The lights went back out again. The guy, who was standing in front of the sink, is now all the way back to the wall near the exit door. The range between the sink and the wall was about four-five feet, and his last position, combined with the impact noise she heard last time and the scream, made her think that the Bat actually threw the guy across the room.

Superhuman: Check.

Even though the lights went back on, the Bat is nowhere to be seen. The guy went slightly confused, but he's still absolutely terrified on that. He really felt like he was being attacked by a ghostly presence. He went to the exit door and did his best to budge the door and get out of this nightmare, but the door is locked and could not budge. Therefore, the terror was real. The lights went out again, but only for a few seconds before the Bat finally revealed his presence right behind the man.

The man could finally take a closer look at the beastly presence that haunted him on this bathroom. The Bat went in closer towards the man, and he finally spoke, but here's the weird thing. Even though he was around 7-8 feet across the surveillance camera, his voice were not only loud and completely distorted, but sounded like he was actually putting his mouth in the camera.

"Zachary Boles." He began. His voice was very monotonous, devoid of any emotion and is completely inhuman. "Today, you committed crime against more than a hundred and seventy women in human trafficking including more than fifty underage children. You know their distribution ring. Where were they sent to?"

Boles did not respond. He instead backed away and said his words. "Go to hell!"

The Bat stood still. He kept staring at the guy with that creepy looking face of his. "Don't worry. We already are in hell."

The Bat turned the lights off once again. The same kind of thing happened. The guy screamed. Noise of impact can be heard, and as the lights went back again, he is seen right near the camera and is five feet from where he last stood up.

"I can throw you into anywhere I want." The Bat continued. "I can show you pain."

Boles noticed the Bat was right in front of him. He woke up and threw a punch, but the screen completely distorted and the Batman is now at a different position, avoiding his punch.

"I can show you what it feels like to become those girls your sold to slavery."

Another punch by Boles, but the same thing happened again. The Bat dodged his attack and retorted back.

"I can show you the feeling of getting tortured bits by bits by your relentless needs of unnecessary violence."

The Bat had enough with the dance. As he moved, the screen went black. As he stopped, the screen turned back on. The Bat has pinned him down the sink, and he didn't even struggle to pin him there. Just a hand on the back of his head and one hand to grab his hand. That's enough to pin him down, and the strength of the Bat was inhuman. There was a noticeable damage on the counter that the Batman was pinning him down to.

"Look, man!" He begged. He was nervous. There was nothing he could do right now. "It was just business! There's nothing personal. I swear to god! I'll... I'll tell you where they sent them all! Just... please let me go!"

"Where are they?" The Bat asked.

"They were sent into many places and sold to many people." Boles said. "I have a list of buyers and their distribution records in my pockets. It was on my data stick. I can give it to you. Just please let me go!"

The Bat actually did what he said, but instead of giving him the said data stick, he took a knife out of his pockets and faced the Bat. He thought that he was the one getting the upper hand, but he could not be more wrong. The Bat was not intimidated by that. Boles whipped his knife towards him, but something like that can easily be dodged by a simple sidestep. Even Barbara knew that well.

The Bat grabbed his arm, and in an instant, he actually broke it. That is even without any sorts of effort. Just one hand a simple twitch is apparently all he needed. The bone-breaking sound can be heard. Boles shrieked like a little girl and immediately dropped the knife that he held. He pinned him down the wall and just through the camera, the Bat's eyes were bright white. The Bat took the said data disk right out of his pockets. "This data could save the lives of those people you took from their loved ones."

The Bat turned around from him and walked towards the exit. Boles, who could do nothing more with his arm broke, asked the Bat of his ghostly presence. "What are you?"

The Bat turned around to face him. He turned the lights off, but his eyes were still bright white.

"I'm Batman."

His eyes went dark. The lights went back on, but the Bat was already right in front of Boles. He shoved his final punch right at the guy. The punch was powerful enough to actually push him all the way to the top of the counter of the sink. It has certainly knocked him out unconscious. He finally delivered his final lines. "Nothing Personal."

The screen cuts to black.

_Eh... it was alright. _Barbara gave her thoughts. _The only scary part is that this is actually real. Other than that, I'm not impressed._

There are some additional things on the video's folder. One of them is the complete bio data of Zachary Boles, and yes, Zachary Boles has in fact, sold a lot of women including girls into slavery. Human trafficking and prostitution is still a thing in Gotham, but Batman's information is way beyond accurate.

_This is interesting. There are only a few ways of identifying Boles. One was to interrogate his friends and associates, and the other one is to hack through the GCPD database. Checking on the dates of the GCPD database only reveal that his bio data was last modified a day ago. The unmodified data only classify him as a suspect while the new one classified him as a convict. _

_How did the Batman know how to find this guy? How was he able to figure out that it was him who did this all along?_

That is indeed one of the biggest questions in Barbara's head right now, but a few types here and there managed to get her into something more than just a typical hack through the GCPD mainframe.

_I managed to get a hold of the information regarding the Trafficking Ring and the convicts. Ah, I think I got more than I need. There are several people known to be involved in the Ring. Through cross-referencing their information, there are some uncanny similarities that ultimately lead to Boles being assaulted by the Batman. One of the similarities being that these convicts gathered up on his apartment at an usual time after midnight and ended after 2AM, exactly the time where the Batman attacked him. _

_Hm... this is not enough proof yet. The Batman is going to need a more definitive proof in order to accuse him of all of this._

A little browsing in the video's folder reveal a more interesting information.

_Now this is definitely intriguing. The Batman not only has access to the GCPD database, but he also had access to the security cameras on Boles's apartment. At least that's what I thought. He couldn't have known that Boles was involved unless if he got security footage of his activities. The cameras were actually not the owner's cameras, but it was Boles's. He didn't want cops or other people getting involved in his work. So he set up cameras around his apartment including the toilets as well to prevent someone from getting in. Wow, that sounded very familiar to another horror movie. _

_So now it all makes sense. The Batman hacked through the cameras on Boles's apartment and set it up to record any trafficking activities and/or transactions without any of Boles's men's knowledge. Through the footage recorded by the camera, he is able to have a leverage on Boles and stop the Trafficking Ring once and for all. Not only that, but through the recordings, he is able to know that Boles got the records of the distribution ring, and from that moment, all the Batman needed was just to confront the man himself and find the said Intel. _

_In the end, Boles is brought to a hospital and the Batman is confirmed to be real, but does the world really need to know this?_

Barbara went back to the GCPD database and completely erased any sorts of trace of the Batman existing.

_Even if I delete this, the Batman would still be operating and find ways to expose himself in ways that I couldn't anticipate. Besides, I can only destroy the soft-copy of videos. Batman, Dad, Essen, or Bullock must have made a physical copy of it, something that I can't really destroy on a get-go. Even if they didn't have a physical copy, the Batman wanted this to be found. According to the reports, the video file was found in the hospital where they treated Boles's broken and dislocated ribs. So whatever I do to prevent it, he'll always find a way to show himself. _

_Well, let's see if he does want to show himself. _

##

The Batman had been operating twice. Both of them happened this month. The first one was just assaulting random drunken thugs. It happened about a week ago, and the second was to terrorize Boles. Looks like Alfred had been thinking too much into this, but what his master had pulled off for the second attempt of being the so-called Batman was probably a little too far.

Around two days ago, Master Bruce took his mantle and did his second attempt on Boles. He acquired the footage of him scaring the living shit out of the guy and beating him up senselessly until he spoke. He almost got killed by the knife, but thankfully the Batman is not really an utter buffoon in terms of fighting.

Alfred was thinking about the recent newspaper article. This one was talking about his assault on Boles, which for some reason just recently got published. The attack was two days ago, and Gotham Gazette just published the news now. Perhaps there were little to no information on it or perhaps that news about a giant bat assaulting sex offenders were too uninteresting.

The headline of the news couldn't possibly be any more subtle. _The Bat Strikes Again!_

Alfred walked in to Bruce's study room. The young master was reading the same article he read last morning. "You scared him off good, Master Bruce. Boles had gotten extremely paranoid of your crusade, but are you sure that this is what Gotham needed, a billionaire in an expensive suit beating up a bunch of thugs?"

Bruce Wayne dropped the newspaper and kept glancing at the news. "I'm not sure, Alfred. I don't know what kind of influence that I can give to this city, but it had to be something good. I want to do justice to this city. I want to inflict fear towards the criminals who did nothing better than to lay more waste and hurt more people, and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne. I have to do that as the Batman."

Alfred was honestly intrigued by the philosophy. Bruce had never been quite the philosopher, but right now he had shown that he might be capable of doing so. Alfred asked a more philosophical question instead just to see how the young master would do. "Why Bats? What was the story behind all of that?"

Bruce did not turn around towards the butler. Instead, he dropped the newspaper and walked away from him towards somewhere. "I was scared of Bats, and I wanted my enemies to feel what I feel. I want to inflict my own fear towards those who deserved it. As such, I can't be a normal everyday billionaire to do that. I have to become something else. I have to become something different. There's nothing more terrifying than being different. There's nothing more terrifying than being... unearthly."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Bat-Cave is probably one of the toughest projects that both Bruce and Alfred had to make. In just a matter of six months, they are able to convert the old cave filled with many different types of bats into the headquarters of the Dark Knight. They are able to construct an entrance and a landing zone for the largely unused but technologically superior D32 Lockhead AKA the Batwing or the Bat-Plane. They are able to take a concept out of an old Lamborghini project and turn it into one of the most fully-featured and intimidating vehicles for crime fighting, the Batmobile.

Not only that, but in a span of six months, he is able to construct a training field complete with fighting dummies, punching bags, all sorts of weapons, and beside it is a small gym with weightlifting machines and treadmills. It was an accomplishment, something that Bruce Wayne couldn't do alone. This is the beginning of his crime fighting regime. This is the beginning of the crusade.

This is the beginning of Batman.

"This is the criminal's worst nightmare." Bruce crossed his hands.

"I know, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "Which is why I recommend you to be careful on who to reveal your secret identity."

"When my parents died, I died with them." Bruce said. "I'm reborn as the a creature of the night. I'm reborn as the Batman."

"Well, I'd love to have the philosophy of a guy dressing up as a bat to beat up criminals, but you have a party to attend at eight." Alfred said.

"It's still six." Bruce said. "We have plenty of time to prepare."

"Have you ever considered some help?" Alfred asked. "You surely can't do this by yourself. Maybe Master Dick can do something for you..."

"Wow..."

Dick Grayson popped out of nowhere. He couldn't even find out how to comprehend the amount of insanity that was put in just one cave. "So the giant bat is real, and you're the giant bat."

"Well, now you know." Bruce said. He wasn't surprised that Dick would eventually find the cave. It's inevitable. "And honestly, I don't care. I've been thinking about this project for a year and I'm not going to stop now."

A pause. Dick was trying to comprehend the incomprehensible, but out of nowhere, Dick actually laughed his ass off. The laugh was so loud and so long that it made him cringe in tears. It was rather glorious. "Oh my god."

"What's so funny?"

"You know," Dick began. "I got this image of your face in the Bat outfit and pfftt... I mean you and the giant wings and the cowl and oh god." He laughed, mimicking the Bat ears while he's at it. "Bruce, the only thing that you need is to reopen the circus. Just get the title The Adventures of the Magnificent Batman and just let me say 'showing to you live at Broadway! Buy two tickets one free! $10 to see the giant bat beating people up and..."

While Dick was talking, Bruce was pushing a bunch of buttons. Something rose up from the floor. It looked like some sort of a pod. Inside the pod, an armor is displayed like it was some sort of a fashion show... for lunatics. The armor looked thick and powerful. The cowl that initially looked silly was actually pretty intimidating. If Bruce was wearing one of those things and he was crawling through the night, he couldn't imagine how scared he would be.

"Holy sh..." Dick was about to say it, but Bruce gave him the stare before he say it. "Wow... Bruce. This... I have to admit this looked badass. How are you supposed to wear this anyway?"

"Well," Bruce began. "I'll show you, but you have to do me a favor: Don't tell this to anyone."

Bruce actually showed him how it worked. He walked towards the pod and began to put things one by one.

"Well, this is the armor." Bruce began. "It is made out of the best material for the work called graphene. It is one of the strongest, lightest material ever produced to this day."

"But it doesn't come off cheap, right?" Dick remarked.

"Yes." Bruce confirmed. "When graphene is rolled up, it becomes nano-fiber tubes, which I use in this armor as the material. Combined with triple-weaved Kevlar, I'm practically bulletproof."

"How about the cape?" Dick asked. "Capes can be dangerous, you know? You can get stuck in an elevator with it or people can just pull it out."

"The cape is like the armor in many ways." Bruce explained as he began to put all the elements of the armors one by one. "It is based on D30 gels, a non-Newtonian fluid, which is a fancy way of saying that these things are flexible upon slow movements and rigid upon impact. This thing is able to block off pretty much any sorts of bullet moving in high speed. Also, it is conductive, meaning that I can transmit shock when someone tried to grab it."

"You're not planning to make some sort of a wing using this thing?" Dick asked.

"Of course." Bruce revealed. "If I would dress up as a bat, I need to have the ability to fly, at least partially able to fly. I can't really fly too much, but I'm close enough."

"How does this wing work exactly?"

"It's like a glider." Bruce revealed. "Like I said, I can't really fly. I can only manipulate the wind to get through wherever I wanted, hence the term gliding."

"How about falling, or the speed of the wing, or how to stop the momentum?"

"The materials on the armor have been designed so that I'm protected from any sorts of falling damage." Bruce revealed. "That combined with the correct falling technique and the grappling hook can make me safe from any height. I also designed the boots, elbow pads, shoulder pads, and my gloves to be the strongest out of all the materials, and the D30 gels I've mentioned earlier is shock absorbent. Not only that, but the artificial muscles is able to withstand any height."

"The cowl?"

"Other than using the materials I've mentioned, the cowl had a radio transmitter in the ears part." Bruce revealed. "I use this to jam the signals of police radios and find the ongoing crimes that will be around. The ears can also provide sonar projection with complete profilers and identification. I'm calling it Detective Vision."

"Why not call it Bat-Vision?"

Bruce looked at Dick with skeptical eyes, dazzled by how a basic knowledge can get right pass through him. "Because Bats are blind."

"Oh." Dick chuckled.

All Bruce needed to completely turn into the creature of the night was just to use his cowl. Even without the cowl, he still had the impression that he really is the creature of the night, and thanks to the increased physique of the Batman's body, the thugs could actually believe that they were really fighting some sort of a giant bat.

"I'm not sure if it's comfortable wearing that thing." Dick said.

"The artificial muscles built on the suits allow me to be more flexible in battle." Bruce revealed. "Although I have to agree on you with that."

"So it's not just the armor you're going to use to get the bad guys, right? Do you have any sorts of tools or gadgets?"

For demonstration purposes, Bruce put up the cowl. It could only cover most of his face except for his mouth. The ears were enough to become a transmitter, and just by that alone he already looked like the creature of the night.

Right beside the armor pod, there was a display full of all sorts of gadgets. "I have all the gadgets that I needed to fight crime. From the two gloves were two grappling hooks powerful enough to hold any sorts of force. The rope can only be cut with a specific material and not any sorts of knife. In the end of the grappling hook, a powerful spring mechanism is attached to prevent shock."

"What's with the voice?" Dick asked, noticing Bruce's voice become more monotonous and grizzlier.

"I have to stay in character." Bruce explained. "I can't be someone else when I am the Bat."

"Okay." Dick nodded. "Anything else?"

"I have explosive gels, bat-shaped shurikens or 'batarangs', electric disruptor, glue grenade, shock gloves, a line launcher, and NO guns." Bruce exclaimed. "I have learned too many times that killing doesn't make anything better. So I won't. I'll incapacitate."

"If you're going to plan for that, you're going to need a lot of sleeping gas or sleeping darts." Dick commented. "Can you add sedative injection system to your batarangs or something? I mean that would be nice."

"I have." Bruce revealed. "Now you have to promise me, Richard. You're going to promise me not to tell anyone about this..."

"Yeah yeah... I know the deal." Dick stopped him. "You got some badass armor, so I can't argue and why should..."

"Dick, I'm serious." Bruce grabbed his arm and just glared at him with very sharp eyes. "I didn't do this because I want to have a night in Broadway and entertain people. I do this because I want to fight crime, and I can't do that when people know who I am."

"Just relax, Bruce." Dick said. "Seriously, you gave my friends all work and you made me a memorial to my parents. You don't have to do anything else to get me to stop talking. You have my word."

Bruce should've known better not to doubt his friend, someone who was like a brother to him for the rest of his life. He had been with him for the past seven years and he had shown his appreciation for him, and yet he has doubted him too much for this sort of information. Perhaps giving him some trust would actually win his heart.

"If you want, you can actually help." Bruce said on his normal voice, finally removing the cowl and the Batsuit with him. Dick paused for a moment before Bruce continuing his sentence. "I have some of the armor prototypes in the back. You can give it a fresh repaint if you want."

"And dress up in a silly outfit?" Dick asked before scoffing. "Yeah, because you really looked like the type of guy who needed a partner."

"How many times should I say 'I'm serious' to you?"

"As many times as you can to get that scowly face out of yours."

Bruce laughed, smiling at him for his amusement. "Really, Dick. I have a costume prepped for you, but you might want to do some repaint if you don't like it."

Dick didn't smile, but there was still some enthusiasm on his face. "I'll think about it."

##

It's 7:30 PM and the party had just begun thirty minutes early. There was a pretty wide room on the third floor of the Drake Cottage that allowed them to have this amount of guests. It wasn't too big, but at least it was enough to keep some company. He had all sorts of properties ready, but he won't be getting specific for the selections.

Tim didn't really need a guest list, but after Barbara and his classmates were involved, perhaps he absolutely needed one. The residents of the house are obviously welcome. Tim Drake's classmates are obviously welcome. The Drake family is obviously welcome, and just recently, he added Barbara Gordon and her known friends in the mix. Ted also invited his sister, Cat Grant, who was a reporter in Metropolis, but even then, he had uninvited guests in the mix too.

"So who else we got on the guest list?" Tim asked Ted, who was getting the guest list ready using his tablet.

"Your buddies, check. My buddies, check. Family, check. Barbara and her friends, check." Ted said. "Uh... the other Ted, check. Oliver Queen sends his message. Kate sends her message. Bruce Wayne is coming. Oh and Bruce had his bodyguard. Can he come in?"

"Of course."

"Okay, got that." Ted said. "And finally... Vicki Vale. I'm not sure if I should approve her."

"Vicki Vale?" Just by the name alone, he went a little uneasy on the nerves. "That's weird. Fine, get her in."

"Okay..." Ted said.

"Am I late?"

Ariana came in through the front door, complete with the night gown that Tim bought for her. She looked stunning. Her dark hair matched almost perfectly with the gown. She had a very subtle purple lipstick that still managed to look natural. Thankfully her gown did match. It wasn't like the extremely tight gown that her aunt used to wear. It was so tight that every curve of her body can literally be seen, but not this one.

The most noticeable curves on her body were subtly followed by the gown. It didn't try to strangle her like last time. So not only it looked comfortable, but it looked absolutely sexy as hell. The guests were told to wear either casual outfit or formal outfit. Formal made it looked even more classy, and Ariana couldn't show it any better. Tim froze in place with his mouth widened. Ted could only be amused out of his reaction.

"Wow." Tim was stunned. "Ariana, you look..."

"Stunning." Ted gave his comments.

"I don't need your comments, Ted!" Tim hit him with his elbows.

"You do because every time you look at Ariana in a sexy dress, you clearly pushed the pause button."

"I don't have a pause button."

"Then what did you call that?"

"Okay, guys seriously." Ariana stopped them both from arguing even further. "I just woke up and I thought I was too late. So I hurried up."

"Well, you're early, and you looked beautiful for someone who got up so early so..." Tim commented.

"Well, I'm going to have to leave you two for the moment." Ted said. "No one is guarding the front door. It might as well be me." And then he left the room. His presence was a disturbance to the force.

Ariana smiled as Ted left the room. She turned back, only to caught Tim staring at her with his eyebrow raised and a very suggestive smile carved on the funny face of his. "Tim..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tim said. "Am I disturbing you with my charming face?"

Ariana scoffed. "Why were we dating again?"

"I'm just kidding." Tim tapped her shoulder. "I'm glad you came early. I appreciate it."

"Why is that?" Ariana asked.

"Well, we can do a lot of things while we're waiting for the rest of the guests." Tim said. "There's still 30 minutes before the party. A good dance might have done it."

"A dance?" Ariana was very scorned with it. "I'm not good at dancing. If you want to dance, do it yourself."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the MJ sort of dance." Tim said. "I'm talking about the slow, romantic dance. I like them more. They're more subtle and had more emotion to them." Tim actually imitated the dance like he was doing it with a shadow. That was slightly awkward to see.

Ariana grabbed her face, feeling rather embarrassed. She sighed. "Talk like a critic again and I swear I'll be two hours late next time."

"You just don't like dancing." Tim glanced away from her, annoyed.

"Well, I don't. So you shouldn't be surprised."

"I might surprise you." After those retorts, Tim offered his hand. He got his smartphone ready to play the best kind of romantic tunes. "Will you just give it a chance? It won't be long. Just five minutes. I got the best music on the house."

Ariana thought about it before finally coming into a conclusion. "Five minutes."

Tim cried victory. He threw his hands up and out of nowhere, hugged her tight. "Thanks, Ariana! I love you!"

"I'm totally going to hate this." Ariana said. "And I'm totally going to hate you for making me do this."

Tim pulled back, glancing at her annoyed looking face. "I promise. You won't regret it."

Tim pulled his smartphone. With a few button presses here and there, he played out the best kind of song for this romantic night. Even though these moments weren't supposed to be romantic at all. They had the first 30 minutes of the party dedicated to themselves.

"I love this song." Tim remarked. "La Vie en Rose."

Immediately, the song played. It started off with a very slow and subtle tune of the violin followed with a very quick but subtle piano as a filler that still managed to not ruin the song for a bit. After the very romantic bit, the amazing Saxophone solo by Louis Armstrong kicked in. This was the romantic part, and with Ariana on his hands, he couldn't be more happy.

"Okay, I have to admit. This is pretty romantic." She said. "Fine, Tim. You surprised me."

Tim smiled. He had his hands on Ariana's waist. Ariana circled her hands on Tim's neck. She was older, but she was slightly shorter than him. Having a shorter girlfriend made him seems more... weakened. How could someone like Ariana managed to weaken Tim's hearts in every possible manner? Was it the beautiful face she made every time she was smiling? Or was it her stunningly dark eyes that could not fit her gown even more? It was the beauty that weakened him today, and despite her being on his hold, she won.

Tim did nothing but to lower his head, and take a good look at his always beautiful girlfriend. Having Ariana on his waist is like reaching heaven. It was like she's finally his now, and no one will take it away from him. Ariana seemed very happy about this. She began to embrace the dance and enjoyed the music throughout the way. Her stare towards Tim was very powerful, like a strike of a sledgehammer through his head but is as soft as the silk dress running down her gown. She never actually wanted any of this, but the moment Tim's hands went around her body, she finally realized how much he wanted this so much, and how much she actually wanted it too.

Without even realizing, their foreheads meet and their noses touched. Even without touching it, Tim's heart was racing like a tornado, and he could feel it on Ariana as well. He could feel her minty breath as it began to get uncontrollable. He could feel that juicy perfume she always use on her body. She was clearly nervous throughout all of this. Her heart was racing and he could feel the adrenaline strolling through her blood veins just by touching her hands. Throughout her life, at least as far as Tim knew, she had never danced like this with someone this close. Just being a person that is very close to her is enough for a lifetime achievement.

"Hey, Ariana." While still on his clutch, Tim pulled his head back to talk to her. He got his voice on the most subtle voice he could. He didn't want to ruin the mood. "Do you remember when we first met? I think I remembered that I was on the principal's office."

Ariana flashed back towards the past, remembering the first few moments where she met him. "I remember. I think I punished you for being late. God, you were so adorable back then."

"Yeah, in a bad way practically." Tim giggled nervously before sighing. "God. Gotham had never been so much worse. Back then, I thought it could be worse, but right now, the only way it could get any worse is if pigs start to fly."

"Cats and dogs living together, mass hysteria, I know." Ariana continued. "That was like the first time you brought me into watching some old movies. I love the movies, but god it was just a depressing time."

"Yeah, not even Ghostbusters could even heal us from that." Tim said. "You know, I felt that I ruined some part of your family, you know? I mean they killed your dad ever since I had contact with you..."

"No... no... no..." Ariana reassured him. "Tim, my dad died. So what? He was an ass and a murderer. I don't feel bad. He had nothing to do with you. Don't blame yourself. As a matter of fact, my life is so much better when I'm with you. My Uncle is a better father than my father, I sort of have a mother right now, and I have a loving boyfriend who cares for me."

Tim smiled at her, but later on, Ariana realized what his real intentions were. "Oh... you wanted me to say that."

"I love you too." Tim gave the most adorable of line.

"I hate you." Ariana was just being sarcastic again. She can be seen genuinely smiling on his attempt, but whatever kind of issues that Ariana had right now, she quickly forget about it the moment where she rested her head on Tim's chest. Tim held her tight as they move in to the very romantic music. "I guess I've had enough for tonight."

Although disappointed, Tim released her out of his clutch and pushed her away very gently before giving the final touch on the soft skin on her cheeks. He loved to touch that. "Fine, beauty." Honestly, it was the shittiest moment in his life, to finally let loose on the girlfriend that he loved. "Actually, now that you're here, I'm going to need your help." Tim turned the music off from his smartphone. "I got no time to hire a DJ. So I'm going to have to do this manually. What's the best mix you got?"

Ariana sighed. She took his smartphone and began her search on the best mixes. "I have the two-hours Port Apollo mix. Or perhaps the Mad Cats mix last year? I heard it was the best."

"Well, as long as you make the party fun..."

The two walked towards the DJ set and began configuring their playlist for the party.

##

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?"

"I'm driving." Bruce said, adjusting his formal tie before going into his personal vehicle. "I'm suspecting that Blackgate isn't going to have a good day."

"Are you sure, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Just stay in the manor." Bruce ordered him. "Call me when there's an emergency."

Bruce went inside his Pure Black Lamborghini Aventador, and Dick Grayson was already waiting for him as his passenger. Dick was wearing a white shirt and a black vest, the kind of outfit that French Restaurant waiters wore, while Bruce was wearing his tuxedo with bowtie. Thankfully, it did fit on him, and he couldn't look even more charming using those.

"Sounds like you're pretty busy." Dick said. "And you have to be my driver now?"

"You're getting a new apartment. I guess someone should celebrate it." Bruce said.

Dick could only smile on that. "Look, I understand if you don't want me to stay. You got the Bat business on your nerves and you need some time alone. I get that."

"Then you should understand how important it is for me to do this." Bruce said.

"You know, has Alfred asked 'Why did you came into this conclusion, Master Wayne?'" Dick asked. "Seriously, what makes you think that you can help Gotham by being a giant bat?"

"There's a reason why I went through ten years of hell up to this point." Bruce said. "You know, I used to have a fear of bats when I was a kid."

"So you basically dress up as a giant bat only to tell people how much you're scared of them?" Dick said, giggling after that. "Nice one, Bruce. Way to scare the criminal minds."

"You know, sometimes I don't get your mindset." Bruce said. "Anyway, the crimes in Gotham were too much. I believe that it has becoming a supernatural occurrence, even though it didn't look like one. Drugs, poverty, slavery, human trafficking, weapons trading, gang wars, bank robberies, all those sort of stuff. It's extraordinary, and you can't face something extraordinary just by being something normal."

"So you become the extraordinary?" Dick said, scoffing. "I have to admit. You got some clever philosophy there."

Bruce knew Gotham from side to side. The seven years of absent that Bruce Wayne had didn't actually change Gotham for the better. In fact, one could say that the absent made things even worse. He knew Gotham very well thanks to his most frequent visits to the Drake, the Kord, or the Kane, all of whom were in the many parts of Gotham City.

"So..." Dick began. "Are there any particular criminals you're following? Who was the thugs on the news you beat up?"

"Just a bunch of junkies." Bruce said. "They bought drugs off of some dealers."

"What kind of drugs?" Dick asked.

"There's a new drug in the streets called 'Thrill'." Bruce began. "The drug is currently being manufactured by Zucco. It's the bestselling drug right now. Not only it's cheap, but it's effective, and people get hooked up rather instantly. The problem is that we couldn't really figure out what kind of materials that the drugs were made of."

"Zucco probably had the answer." Dick said.

"We might not know the materials needed, but we do know where he got the recipes from. I think I have the data on my tablet." Bruce pointed at his tablet. Dick took it and opened it right away. The tablet displayed a blonde man with the same colored moustache and a long hair.

"That's Arthur Brown." Bruce revealed. "He was just one of the chemists for Falcone's men. He is one of the people who formulate the meth drug for Falcone. He is in Blackgate now."

"How about this... Thrill drug?" Dick asked. "Do you know who made it?"

"Yes, a former doctor in Arkham Asylum named Jonathan Crane." Bruce revealed. "Using Arthur's old formula, Crane manufactured the drug with Zucco and create a more potent and highly addictive version of his drug. It used to be Arthur's old formula that has gotten Falcone this big, but Zucco had an alternative, and an effective one at that. Falcone and Maroni's business were starting to fall about six months ago, and in any moment, they will have the thoughts of breaking Arthur out of prison."

"Can you stop them?" Dick asked the most important question.

"I can't stop all of them without a proper leverage." Bruce said. "Zucco is practically invincible through the police unless if we found clues and evidence on his involvement with the drug business. Same thing goes to Falcone and Maroni. Knowing the invincible nature of Zucco, Crane might be invincible as well. The GCPD database were very minimal, and Mr. Boles were barely involved in it despite being an avid consumer."

"Who was Boles?" Dick asked.

"Just some thug." Bruce said. "I sent a video to the GCPD. I want to prove that the Bat exist."

"Wasn't the news enough proof already?" Dick asked.

"The thugs were drunk." Bruce revealed. "And of course, they won't believe them. When I attacked Boles, I jammed the security cameras and recorded the act. Now let's see what the police thought about that."

"Do you still have the video?" Dick asked.

"Of course." Bruce said. "It's on a secure file in my tablet. You can only open it with my identification, though."

Dick got Bruce's tablet out of his briefcase. Bruce provided the fingerprints to unlock the file. After that, he watched the video.

##

It's been a while since she has been invited into a party, let alone being invited to one of the richest and smartest kid in Gotham City. Tim Drake gave the courtesy of inviting someone lesser known into his graduation party. She didn't care much for Tim Drake, but at least her best friend ever Barbara would be there. It's been a while since she met her.

She was still strolling her long, blonde hair. She wanted to make sure that it didn't screw up her looks this time around. Thankfully she didn't wear formal. Her dresses weren't always formal. For tonight, a green and amber leather jacket mixed with a nice pair of jeans will do. Only Tim's friends were allowed to wear formal. Perhaps it was just to differentiate the social status, which in that case, Tim was being a jerk.

"You looked like you're dressing up for a date." Carol said. "I'm not saying you looked bad. I'm saying you looked really good in it."

"I'm not up for a date, mom." Stephanie said. "It's just a party. Besides, I can't remember the last time you say that I looked horrible."

"I can. It was in the Halloween night where you were using that gore makeup, and I can definitely remember the last time you went into a party." Carol said. "If you want my advice, I want you not to find any one of those boys or drink any more than three shots of alcohol. I thought I've told her to train you for this sort of stuff."

"She did." Stephanie said. "And she's doing a great job at it. I can handle just a party."

"Just don't get drunk." Carol advised her. "You're driving back home."

"Okay, Mom."

Stephanie hugged her. She was always quite the hugger. It was warm and tight. She wanted to make someone as close as her mother to be even closer. She wanted to feel that connection bursting after so long. After the warm hug, she left.

"Stephanie?" Carol called once again. "How is she?"

Stephanie sighed. She didn't really want to think of her again. It was a miracle to have her, but it was the worst kind of moments in her life. "She's in the right hand now, and please, don't make me think about her."

"I'm sorry." Carol said. "Well, sorry for playing the pronoun game. Off you go now."

Stephanie smiled and walked off.

##

"Wow." Dick said. "That's like one of the best horror shorts I've ever seen."

Bruce was baffled. "Well, did you miss the fact that all of that was real?"

"Then that was the best reality TV show episode I've ever seen."

Bruce sighed.

"No seriously," Dick said. "If I was that guy on the video, I would crap my pants even if I can fight. Even if I can get out alive, no one would believe me!"

"But they should." Bruce said. "I want the people of Gotham to know that they have a guardian angel. I want them to know that justice can be served to those who deserved it."

"But you can't always forever be the guardian angel." Dick said. "Someone has to take over your place."

Despite his snide attitude, Dick was noticeably observant from time to time. It was something that Bruce didn't think of for so long. Gotham may have their criminals and the Batman might change Gotham for the better, but it can't always have the Batman to protect them. The Batman is not Eternal. The Batman deep down is still just a man. He can die. He can have feelings as well. It's what makes him human, and it's what makes him to be the embodiment of justice.

"You're right." Bruce sighed. "But I can't think about that when I'm still alive and I barely begun yet. I'm 28 for god's sake."

"Can't imagine if I'm the Batman. Not sure if I'm going to look gorgeous." Dick quit the conversation. He glanced out of the window to see what's there. "So this is the place?"

"Yup."

Finally, they arrived at the Cottage. The outside walls were white and it looked pretty blocky for an apartment. The architecture is pretty simple and modern. As an apartment of a rich kid, it didn't look that bad. The apartment itself is a five story building and Bruce said that there there's a basement as well.

"How is it?" Bruce asked.

"It's great." Dick said, making a 'not bad' face. "It looked cozy on the outside. What time is it?"

"It's uh... 7:35." Bruce said.

"I thought you said the party was at 8." Dick complained. "Why come this early?"

"Well, you're about to move in to a new house." Bruce said.

"Wait, this is my house?" Dick was genuinely surprised.

"Not yet, Boy Wonder." Bruce said. "You're going to meet your number one fan, which is the owner of this house, and THEN... it's your house."

Dick snorted. "Tim Drake is my number one fan? I prefer girls, but Tim is okay I guess."

Besides the apartment, there was a parking lot. It was pretty big, enough for a lot of party attendances. There weren't a lot of cars or motorcycles parked in the Cottage yet. It was 25 minutes before the party. There won't really be a lot of people coming at eight, but it will be guaranteed that all of them will come at least after thirty minutes.

Bruce parked his Lambo just on the parking lot. The engine stopped and the two immediately walked out of the door. As he locked the doors, Bruce walked with his always loyal partner and his new bodyguard for the day towards the Cottage. It'll probably take only.

"You know Bruce," Dick said. "I really don't think I should be your bodyguard. How can I be your bodyguard if my house was a few miles away from you?"

"Bodyguards aren't that protective." Bruce said. "Let's just say that you're having an internship or something."

"There's no such thing as an internship for bodyguards." Dick stated. "Even if there is, I don't think I'm going to be the best of one."

"You don't have to be. You just need to be one." Bruce said. "I could've put you in a stuntman on my horror shorts instead."

Dick seriously wanted to argue, but after watching that horror short Bruce made as the Batman, he took his argument and threw it out of the window. "Point taken."

They got in, and they are immediately stormed with a bright orange environment. Tim didn't really care for the lighting in the lounge. So he stormed in a little bit of orange. Even if it wasn't orange, the furnitures had that color range. The wooden textures of the furnitures didn't help much, but the HDTV that was in the lounge was definitely a little out of place.

"Hey uh... do you know where the toilet is?" Dick asked him.

"Yeah, through that corridor to the left, at least that's as far as I can remember."

"Okay, thanks." Dick immediately left him alone.

Speaking of out of place, the vending machine on the other side of the room certainly is. In front of the vending machine, there was a female teenager. Her blonde hair fell all the way to her shoulder. She didn't pay attention when Bruce opened up the door. All her focus is stuck on that vending machine and that soda that she's dying to get. Bruce caught a sight on her face the moment they entered the lounge and immediately recognized her. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie turned her face towards him. The moment she caught the sight of him, there was a noticeable shock in her face. Even after the soda dropped, her attention is stuck on Bruce Wayne. "Bruce..."

In a moment's notice, all he could remember was the day that he shot her mother. It was only seven years ago, but the effect lasted forever inside of him. He stepped on the gum and he brought that all the way back. Even if he tried to remove it, the effect will still be there. Bruce approached her very carefully. He just didn't want any problems with her, not anymore.

"How are you doing?" Bruce asked.

Stephanie froze still. She didn't even bother to take the soda that was already dropped in the vending machine. "I'm... I'm fine... thank you..."

"It's good to see you." Bruce tried to smile at her, but their last confrontation was just not the kind of thing that he would want to remember. It wasn't even a moment that he want . "Look, can we... can we get just one thing straight..."

"Bruce..." Stephanie halt him. She actually smiled at him. He has never witnessed her smile at him, not even once. "Don't worry. I forgive you. You were confused. I get that. I once put myself to your position, and I thought the same thing. It doesn't matter. What matters is that you helped me to get my degree. You paid for my mother's surgery, and I can't thank you enough for that."

It's Bruce's turn to freeze. What Stephanie just said was unexpected to say the least. "I... I never had a chance to say sorry to you personally. At least give me that chance."

"Like I said. I forgive you." Stephanie said. "Now let's just forget about that and start over, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Bruce nodded. "So... what are you doing here? The party was upstairs."

"Thanks, Captain." Stephanie rolled her eyes away. "I'm waiting for my friends, Barbara and Wendy. We were classmates in High School. Barbara just invited me to a party and I can't just let that get away especially when Wendy is coming too. It's been a while since my last party, at least the one that I enjoy."

"Well, I hope you enjoy this one." Bruce said. "I think you deserve some celebration after your graduation."

Stephanie scoffed. "I graduated like a month ago, but I suppose you're right."

She went in to open the can of soda that she bought earlier. In all honesty, Bruce couldn't see the appeal on drinking a soda in the middle of a cold night, except if she is absolutely thirsty.

"So where have you been travelling to?" She asked.

"Well, I've been through many places." Bruce answered. "I mostly went to China, India, South America, and not the city part. I could've went back here for that. No, I mean like the most remote part of civilization. I have to detach myself out of this before I could even embrace my inner peace if you know what I mean."

"I understand." Stephanie nodded. "Most of the time, you could only find peace when you're like completely alone and merged with nature or something like that. I once wanted to just be left alone. So I went to the rooftop and did some meditation like five in the morning. I had some peace, but I just couldn't get it that much."

Stephanie glanced away from Bruce to notice that Barbara and Wendy had finished their business. The moment they noticed whom Stephanie was talking to, they were actually immobilized, standing still in place and pausing whatever kind of dialogues that they had previously.

Stephanie approached the two and greeted them. "So are you two done?"

"Yeah, we're done." Barbara said. She then paid her attention towards Bruce. "So do you mind if you introduce us to your date?"

"Oh, this is Bruce Wayne, and he's not my date." Stephanie revealed. "Bruce, this is Barbara Gordon and this is Wendy."

"I know. You're Jim Gordon's daughter, right?" Bruce said. He offered his hands. "Congratulations."

It took Barbara a while to process that the young Prince of Gotham right in front of her. Bruce Wayne was more known when he was younger. After his parent's death, he grew better, but he still hide that demon inside of him that was unnoticed to the public's eyes. He didn't wish Barbara to knew whom he was, both inside and outside. But thankfully, Barbara didn't show that terrified look on her eyes, only glamorous joy and a little bit of jealousy.

"Wow, Bruce Wayne as in the billionaire Bruce Wayne? And you're not dating him?" Barbara exclaimed. "Stephanie, you're an idiot."

"Eh... I don't blame her." Bruce said. "We had a history."

"Oh my god." Wendy gasped. Her mouth is covered and her eyes widened. "Your ex-boyfriend is Bruce Wayne?"

Both Bruce and Stephanie sighed.

"So... what did I miss?" Dick has finally done his business on his bathroom and approached Bruce and the three girls. "Whoa, Bruce. You knew these girls?"

"Uh... yes." Bruce said. "Dick, this is Barbara, Wendy, and Stephanie. Stephanie is an old friend of mine and they were all classmates in high school."

"Hi." Dick shook Barbara's hand first. "Richard Grayson, although people call me Dick."

"Barbara Gordon, and it's Barbara or Babs." She replied.

Dick proceed to shook Wendy's hand, in which she replied with mentioning her name. "Wendy Harris."

"Nice to meet you, Wendy." Dick replied.

Dick released his hand off of Wendy and went to Stephanie's. She replied by mentioning her name. "Stephanie Brown."

"Wait..." Barbara's reactions were a little bit delayed. As Dick revealed his real name, she didn't even bother to make the connection, but after a few seconds of short introductions, she immediately froze still and widened her eyes. "You said your name was Richard Grayson and people call you Dick. Dick Grayson!"

"No way!" Wendy also widened her eyes in disbelief. "But... I thought you died!"

"Uh... yeah about that." Dick scratched the back of his head. "Well, technically I'm not dead. I've just been missing lately."

The Grayson's reputations certainly had reached this far not only to the people years ago, but to the people on this day and age. Bruce knew all of it. Behind that face of anxiety, Dick was glad that his reputation still lives on, and that his parents and his legacy could still be remembered even to this day. He was honored, especially of those respective people who knew him were girls.

"You girls be prepared." Bruce interrupted their surprise. "The guy who invited you to the party is a big fan of the Flying Grayson since he was five."

No words to describe how astonishing that piece of news can be for the girls.

##

"You girls aren't coming?" Dick walked in towards the elevator without the girls following him in the elevator.

"We'll catch you guys later." Stephanie said. "We have something else to do."

"Okay. I'll see you on the party!" Dick said towards the three girls, waving his hand and carving his charming smile.

"Bye!" Bruce pushed him towards the elevator and pushed the elevator close button.

Bruce sometimes think about how long Dick had been interacting with girls or how long he had been exposed with girls lately. The extremely lacking presence of the opposite gender on his life let alone the one that were legit in terms of his age made someone like Dick Grayson to be desperate on the company of a young woman. That's exactly what made him this charming, and that's what made him to get that smile on his face.

"You should get a girlfriend." Bruce gave him his advice.

"Yeah." The Boy Wonder gave his reply. "But I don't even know what kind of girl that I want. I mean you married the badass mother of assassins and you both gave birth to one of the most dangerous kid that the world has ever had. By the way, how is she?"

"She's going to be fine." Bruce said. "Don't worry about it."

The elevator has stopped its digital interpretation of their current location. They have finally arrived at the third floor. The elevator door opened. Bruce began to walk out, but before he could make the step, Dick grabbed his shoulder and closed the door off.

"Wait." He said. "One of the girls, her name is Stephanie Brown, right?"

Bruce noticed his perception. The familiarity of the name Brown made him to reveal on whom he was referring to. "Yes."

"Does that sound familiar to you?"

Bruce had to tell something rather secret. He didn't want to take the risk. He closed off the elevator's doors and began telling Dick the super-duper classified information. "Stephanie Brown is the daughter of Arthur Brown. We've talked about him earlier. She was a year old when he got imprisoned."

"Does she knew all about this?"

Bruce looked away. The possibility of her knowing about this kind of circumstance might be a bit dangerous to say the least. "I don't know about you, but the way I see it, I think she's growing older than she looked."

And he wasn't kidding about that statement either. Behind that subtle emotional changes that she made, there was a person, damaged for the rest of her life and grew stronger from those pain. Someone in her age wouldn't just forgive someone who just killed their mother, but she grew wiser for it and forgave him anyway. This was the kind of change that Bruce experienced for the past years. There was a change between a weak, reckless, and unintelligent man into a strong, wise, and intelligent person.

He had witnessed someone like that before, and that person is just right near him. When he first met him, Dick Grayson as he met him was just a thirteen year old boy. Even then, he could see that fire burning on his eyes. He could see that spirit inside him, wanting to live as much as he wanted, and survive anything that the world has thrown into him. The Boy Wonder has turned into a man, and Bruce is happy to witness that.

Bruce opened the elevator door and walked away, leaving him to get clear of his thoughts. The elevator door is almost closed, but Dick pushed it away and followed Bruce behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bruce and Dick finally stumbled upon one of the managers of the said party, Ted Grant, the half bald, muscular bodyguard who got nothing better to do than just stand there with his tablet on.

"Hey, Teddy!" Bruce called him as he approached.

"Well, I'll be damned. Bruce Wayne on the flesh." Ted put away his tablet. He approached Bruce and shook his hand in the manliest of manners while laughing on the sight of the young billionaire. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, thank you." Bruce said.

The moment he shook his hand, there was a slight tremor on Ted's hands. Dick realized it for a while. He knew that he was just an MMA fighter and nothing else, but the injuries had probably gotten the better of him. He was pretty muscular from the outside. So when Bruce actually grabbed his hand, perhaps it was just a test of strength.

"You got a grip there, Bruce." Ted also noticed the oddities. "What, you went boxing when you disappeared?"

"I had my fair shares of training." Bruce revealed.

Ted scoffed. "We should spar sometimes."

Bruce giggled. "How about you? Ever thought of going back to the ring?"

"Nah, the ring's a history." Ted revealed. "I think it's time for the younger generation to shine. You know, someone like Tim Drake. It took me a real hard time to train that little nugget, but when he actually kick ass, it was well worth the price."

"I heard he won gold." Bruce revealed. "Congratulations on that."

"Nah... It was mostly him."

"You trained him to be like that." Bruce said. "You're the one who made him stronger. You should be proud."

Somehow, Dick had the feeling that Bruce actually wanted to say those words to him more so than Tim. After all, Bruce and Ted had similarities. Both were training youngsters, and both made them into a total badass in the end. As far as he knew, Ted Grant was only a year older than Bruce, and even then, it was only a matter of less than six months of a difference.

"Alright, Bruce." Ted said. He glanced at the mysterious person right beside Bruce. Even the black vest wasn't really a dead giveaway for his significance. "So you might want to..."

"Bruce!"

The party man himself, Tim Drake, shouted from the interiors of the actual party room. The man walked towards him with his very formal and good looking suit. The bowtie fit perfectly well on his body, and most importantly, it was his bright smile that stole the night, the face that he made after the sight of his old friend.

Tim actually ran towards him. His hands were in the air, ready to embrace his old friend. Bruce moved forward slightly. Tim was already inches right in front of him, and he started off the party with a very warm and tight hug.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey!" Bruce felt a little awkward on that hug. It was warm, tight, and the smell of fresh perfume engraved on Tim's suit was only making it better. "It's alright. I missed you too."

"God, you've been gone for so long." Tim released his hug. "It's pretty lonely when you're not around, you know?"

"I never thought that I'll give such a long impression." Bruce said. "But thanks anyway. How are you?"

"Like I said. It's nothing if you're not around." He kept saying that like he actually meant it, even though he didn't. Tim redirected his focus towards the Boy Wonder. "Mind if you introduce your new friend here?"

This is going to be the most shocking of moments.

##

_Ten Years Ago_

At times, there was a purpose on isolating him on that penitentiary. He was being tested. The world was testing him. The world was asking the question right him. It was the kind of question that he wasn't even sure if he can answer back. He wasn't even sure if he had an answer. Can he survive this? Can he stand the sight of children on his age with their freedom taken away? Will there be hope to survive this, or should he be looking for one instead?

He stopped thinking about that the moment the wardens just kicked him inside the cell. The dark cracks on the wall damaging it from one side of the wall into the other, the dirty peels of the paint that covered it, rotten and distasteful in the eye, even the visible hole damage that has gone through the layers all the way into the bricks and cement just right at the center of the room. The cell railings were another thing though. Large, thick, and powerful. Corroded, maybe, but still functional... barely.

"Get your ass in!" The warden said, kicking little Dick Grayson back inside his cell.

Dick stumbled into the ground, finally having contact with the rough and dirty floors of the cell. He turned back towards the man in the shadow and shouted. "I didn't do anything! You have to let me go!"

He went back up, charging towards the warden with his force, but it was no use. Before he could even touch his dirty ragged clothing, the warden swung his hand, hitting him with a very hard backhand. His vision blurred for a nanosecond before he could finally get the sight of the ground. Dick immediately regained balance, putting both his hands on the ground and making sure that none of his body completely hit it.

The Boy Wonder wouldn't give up that easily. He regained his balance, stood up, and marched towards the railings of the prison, but the warden was quicker. He closed off the prison door right before Dick could even regain his steps outside and gain back his freedom. In desperation, he grabbed the railings. He shrieked. His hands burning with anger as he grabbed the railings tight, trying to get it out of his way and shaking it back and forth, but he wasn't that strong. The rattling noise of the railings has signified nothing more than the loss of his freedom.

He stepped back, grunting with anger in the process.

"It's useless."

It was at the time where Dick didn't even realize that he had a roommate. That voice tingled down his spine, triggering him to look back to find out who has that voice. It was masculine, but it wasn't adult enough to be considered manly.

He found him. The room itself was already dark, but thanks to the rusty and uncomfortable double bed, in which he was comfortably sitting at the bottom, his face were completely covered with darkness. He got his hands crossed, not speaking a word even after that mess Dick had gotten himself into. He acted like it was no big deal. Dick wasn't even sure if he should consider trusting another kid that he barely met.

He emerged from his place and finally went out of the bed. He was very young. His hairs were brown and short. His face was bitter, but he could sense the confidence that was inside him. He didn't even flinch when Dick got beaten up by the guards. Not even a surprise or a move on his body.

"We won't get out of here." He said, approaching Dick very carefully. "Trust me. I've been here too long to know that."

Dick was very skeptical on him. He had that crept out sort of look that he gave towards him, but somehow, he believed what he said. His face were dirty like he was just as old as the environment that he is in. Dick believed that he had stayed here for a long time. The way he said those words, annoyed but relaxed at the same time, it was almost like he knew this was coming, and he's irritated to find out that he's right.

"You're hurt." He began to speak again, noticing the little blood on Dick's face.

"It was nothing." Dick tried to deny it, putting his hand away when he was trying to touch it.

"I'm warning you." He said. "You're not going to get anything here acting tough. The only thing you'll get is a beat up face and lots of scars, and I can't really treat it, not even here."

Dick wiped the blood himself. After that, he could finally get a good look at the roommate of his. He was as tall as him. He had brown hair. His eyes were dark brown, and his outfit was the same as what the warden has put Dick into: ragged and crap blue jumpsuit that did nothing better but make him look ugly.

"So much for social service." Dick said, scoffing bitterly on that thought alone. "Why did they throw you here?"

"I stole some tires out of the governor's limousine." He said, causing Dick to give him quite the puzzled look. "How about you?"

"I don't even know." Dick shrugged off. "They just throw me in for no reason."

The boy grinned. "Well, now that since you're my new roommate, I think we should know each other better." He walked towards Dick and offered his hand. "Jason Todd."

Dick shook his hands and revealed his real name.

##

"Dick Grayson, and yes, Dick Grayson as in the Flying Grayson." Dick finally revealed himself as he shook on Tim's hands. The moment Tim heard that name he couldn't be more shocked. Being shocked on that news alone is the most predictable out of reactions.

The moment he heard that name, Tim didn't even try to grip on Dick's hands. He just stood there, frozen still. He couldn't believe that someone like him just popped up right in front of him and admitted that he is one of his childhood icons. That disbelief can be seen right on his wide, confused brown eyes.

Tim ended up snorting on that statement. Surprise at first, yes, but ridiculous news like that couldn't possibly be some real news. "You're kidding..." Tim exclaimed before pausing and realizing what he was about to say. "That's... that's impossible."

"You could say that this is your graduation surprise." Bruce shrugged off.

"It's not a surprise when I know that you're lying." Tim said.

"I'm not lying." Bruce exclaimed. "He really is the guy."

"No." Tim yelled. "Dick Grayson is dead."

"He's not dead. He's right in front of your face."

"Bruce!" While at the midst of their argument, Dick actually yelled at his him. It wasn't something that students will do towards their masters, but it was certainly surprising to say the least. "Please, don't push it."

Bruce stopped talking and backed off. He just started off a small argument, and it wasn't really a good one.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not asking you to believe." Dick said, and now his face turned into Bruce and Tim. "Seriously, if you're going to argue about beliefs, you might as well as knock in on the front door to talk about Jesus Christ or something. Now shut up. We have a party to enjoy."

That little rant of his managed to shut every single person talking with him there. Dick actually went in without any sorts of registration or proper check on the guest list. That was mostly because of Ted, who didn't even bother to take the tablet out of his pockets.

"He..." Bruce had no words. All he could do is to shrug at best. "I don't even know if he does that."

"Well, Dick Grayson or not, he's right." Tim shrugged off his disbelief. "Just add him to the guest list. I want to have a little chat with him."

"You should." Bruce added. "He's going to be your neighbor. I'm buying a room for him here."

Tim looked at Bruce with skepticism written all over his face. "Wait, you're saying that Dick Grayson is going to be my neighbor?"

"I'm serious, Tim." Bruce put his hands on his pockets, trying to look serious and everything. "I'm a little busy in the mansion. Give him some time and space."

"I'm sorry, Bruce. It's just..." Tim said. "I don't believe it myself. He's still alive, all this time. Where the hell have he been? What happened in that circus? Was it really an accident?"

Bruce sighed. "No, it wasn't."

##

As he entered the cottage, there was a very large rectangular room enough for a bunch of people to dance and have a good time with. Dick was right in the middle of it, admiring the scenery with putting his hands on his back, showing that he had some class and respect towards his number one fan as well. He smiled, amused of the decorations that Tim put and the efforts that went into it. The mini bar, the retro arcade machines, the air hockey, and the coolest neon lights he ever witnessed.

The whole stage had a very modern feel to it. Thanks to the very bright neon lights, it was brighter in the inside more so than the outside. The disco light was hanging right in the middle of it, and he actually installed neon lights below the balconies. The floor wasn't wooden, but it had a wooden texture on it, which gave a more traditional feel among the modern incarnation.

Beyond those decorations and interior redesigns, there was a certainly a young, beautiful, long black-haired girl configuring things on the DJ set. She was a bit surprised on Dick's presence, and she didn't even know his name.

"Sorry if I surprised you." Dick apologized to her, even though all he did was just wandering inside the room. "Ariana, isn't it?"

"Are you one of Barbara's friends?" She asked. "Or are you Ted's? Because you're not certainly Tim's or at least I don't remember you're being Tim's."

"Oh, I am." Dick said to her, keeping that cool attitude inside. "But let's just say that I've been away from him for a little too long."

"I don't recall Tim having long distance relationship with his male friends." Ariana said. "Where are you from?"

"The Afterlife."

The moment he gave those remark, Ariana glanced at him with disbelief. She scoffed at the comment and went back to her work. "What, you came back from the dead or something?"

"Yeah, sort of." Dick said. "Because if I came back from the dead, I should've died first, except I didn't. People just kept saying that I'm dead for some reason."

Ariana put a very curious face and stopped her activities. "What... you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to take the risk of you getting shocked." Dick said. "Your boyfriend is still standing in front of the door hearing the news."

"Try me." Ariana slightly moved forward, grinning with confidence. Except she didn't know what's coming.

"Dick Grayson."

There was nothing that could drive her crazier than a zombie claiming to be her boyfriend's most favorite childhood icons. Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder, is right on the dance floor and just joke his way out of this. She didn't expect to take it seriously, though. "You're kidding."

"He's not."

Tim Drake suddenly came in and shouted. Instead of being completely bewildered by the notion that he technically got a zombie right on the dance floor, he ignored it and instead focused on convincing his girlfriend about what's going on all this time. Dick wasn't even sure what he's going to do with him.

"I heard that you're buying a room." Tim said towards Jim. "I'll let Bruce pay you, but you have to do me a simple favor."

"Fine." Dick said, shrugging off. "What's the deal?"

"The Quadruple Somersault."

Quadruple Somersault is basically a front flip for about four times. It was a very common move that Dick had to perform for the entertainment of the many. The moment he heard those words, Dick snorted. The somersault is, no doubt, one of the hardest moves that most circus performers had to work hard to even be able to get that much on a trampoline. The Graysons are unique. Acrobatic talents are on their blood. They can master that technique only in about months.

"In this world, only three people have known how to move in such speed and agility without even the needs of using trampoline." He began. "Mary Grayson, John Grayson, and of course the Boy Wonder himself which you claim to be."

Dick gave a confident smirk and a distasteful giggle. "If Quadruple is four, how would you call six?"

Tim raised his eyebrows. Dick actually challenged him for six. Not only it was slightly unhealthy, but it was rather foolish as well. "Hexatuple or Sextuple."

"The Sextuple?" Dick giggled on those immature statement. "That sounds stupid."

"It's stupider when you crash and burn." Tim said.

"It's stupider when you had to admit that I am right." Dick challenged him. "By the way, your backflip was flawless, but your cartwheel still need some work. I really love our talk about monkeys, and I still want to see that large gym of yours."

Shock could not describe what kind of feelings he had right now.

Dick took the stairs to get up the balcony. He walked up on the edge of the railings and he managed to perfectly balance himself like he was really the master. The way he did it, it was almost like he knew what he was doing. He stretched his arm wide up, still managing to regain balance on the edge like he was standing on the trapeze.

And finally, the jump.

The so-called Sextuple Somersault is pretty much a lie. The balcony was about ten feet tall, and in just ten feet, Dick jumped. The first flip was successful... then the second... then the fourth... then the fifth... and finally the sixth. Even at the sixth, he was halfway to the floor, and he did the seventh... and eighth... before finally landing flawlessly on the ground.

Astonishing couldn't even describe the words. Tim Drake could only pause at this very moment, trying to comprehend that one of the best gymnast in the world is now right on his apartment. Dick Grayson was practically better than his parents at this moment. The Octuple Somersault... even Dick himself didn't even know it was possible.

"Oh my god." Ariana herself was astonished.

Dick walked off towards Tim from that jump like it was nothing. "So how about that, monkey? You still like being called one?"

Tim grinned. "You just gave physics, gravity, and human physiology the middle finger."

"Hello? Boy Wonder?" Dick said. "There's a reason why people call me that. It's not because I did the impossible. It's because I'm impossible. Like I said, I'm not asking you to believe. It's a fact." Dick gave a very amusing smile.

Tim gave a very bitter and annoyed sigh like he had to admit something. "Okay, Dick. You win. It's really you. I suppose there's no time for me to be a fanboy, aren't there?"

"No, there isn't." Dick shrugged it off. "But there's still time for party, right?"

Tim giggled while Ariana followed soon after. "The party hasn't even begun yet, but still, welcome."

##

It was 8:15, and the real party has just begun. The crowds were starting to fill up the dance floor. There was just a relaxing music for the crowds to enjoy for a few minutes before Tim officially open the party up, but there is something riveting on a relaxing progressive house music strolling through the crowd's ears with consistent beat, beautiful melody, and a very nice tempo that come up with it.

This night was special for Tim Drake. The unexpected resurrection of his childhood icons and the fact that he wanted to stay here is more than just a graduation present. It's more of an honor. The entertainment media certainly needed someone talented and skilled like Dick Grayson rather than those talentless artist hacks that did nothing but to bring in the laziest attempts to cash in.

As the crowds began to chat with each other on their respective groups and friends, Tim glanced his eyes on the daughter of the most respectable cop in Gotham City. Despite this party going to be wild, she still wore her casual glasses and outfits, and that bright red hair that she got, almost like she dyed it on purpose instead of it coming off naturally. She was talking with her blonde friend who looked a little less special, but still stood out nonetheless.

"Barbara Gordon." Tim called. Both Barbara and her blonde friend noticed the call and pleasantly smiled at him. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, I can't miss a high school reunion." Barbara said. "Thanks for inviting my friends, Tim. You know them very well."

"Well, I had a good database." Tim shrugged off, slightly blushing.

The blonde girl had her turn to say. "What database?"

"Barbara, of course." Tim said. "It's not like I'm stalking her for information or anything."

The blonde girl looked at him with skepticism. She crossed her hands and raised her eyebrows on that ridiculous remarks. "Tim Drake, isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah..." He nodded, not knowing what to feel about that.

"Stephanie Brown." She shook his hands, but by the time she did, she tighten her grip and began one of the least intimidating threats that he had ever heard. "And please, never think of stalking my friend again."

Stephanie glanced at him, pretending to be intimidating on the eyes at least, but he couldn't get intimidated with a blonde and take it seriously. She didn't even try to be serious. She just grinned at the most non-intimidating of fashion. She went in rather close to him, trying to challenge him with just the best of her stares, but it was too funny to watch. That challenging stare at her eyes could only cause him to be amused with it.

Barbara smirked, giggling. "Relax, Stephanie. He doesn't bite, at least as far as I know."

Stephanie released her surprisingly strong grip, and she grabbed the same guy who had gold in MMA. Tim extended and tightened his fingers back and forth before putting it back to his pockets. "So... Stephanie, where did you come from?"

"I mostly live at Newton, but I've been travelling for the past years." Stephanie said. "I graduated at Harvard. I got my Associate's Degree in Mechanical Engineering just a month ago. I guess we have a late timespan."

"Wow." Tim was genuinely impressed. "So this wasn't just our celebration."

"Nah, I don't need celebration." Stephanie said. "You both deserve one. You got your Bachelor's Degree at a young age. Me? I'm nothing special."

"Well, you're going to need something that makes you one." Tim said.

"Timothy Jackson Drake."

Someone from the back actually popped up. It was none other than the other billionaire that he had been long friends with, and that guy was Oliver Queen from Starling City. His blonde hair, his thin beard, and that silver suit that he always wore was always a catch in the eye. The sight of him just made Tim rather surprised. "Oliver Queen!"

"Congratulations!" Oliver hugged Tim off. "You're always the best, Tim."

"Nah..." Tim shrugged off. "I don't think so. I got myself a competition."

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "Wow, there's actually someone smarter than you?"

"Technically yes, except she's on a different field, and yeah, it's a 'she'." Tim said before noticing Barbara and Stephanie were just amused of his initial reunion. "Oh and uh... Oliver, this is Barbara Gordon. You know Detective Jim Gordon? This is his stepdaughter."

"Hey." Oliver said, shaking his hand to Barbara.

"She's my competition." Tim revealed.

"Oh, how so?" Oliver asked.

Barbara got her hands off of him to reply. "Computer Engineering if that's what you're asking, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver, Please."

"And this is her friend, Stephanie Brown." Tim pointed out at her. Oliver shook Stephanie's hands.

"Nice to see you, Oliver." Stephanie said. "I'm honored to meet one of the most successful businessman in Starling City."

"Eh... I'm not really a businessman." Oliver admitted. "It was mostly my assistant and my coworkers who did the work. I'm just enjoying what I got."

Suddenly, Oliver got a phone call. Using his Bluetooth Headset, he accepted the call and made some of his arrangements. "Oliver Queen... Yes, make sure that you got the reports due tomorrow. My subsidiary in Russia is not going to be amused by our stock price rising. We still have a lot of business to do... Yes... Thank you." He closed off his conversation. "Sorry, guys. My phone calls are not very friendly of me lying."

Tim, Barbara, and Stephanie giggled on that thought alone.

"I thought you could only sent your message." Tim said towards Oliver.

"Well, Kane was very busy and I can't convince her to get here so I came here instead." Oliver said. "Oh, how about Bruce? Is he here?"

"He was here actually." Tim said. "But not sure where he is right now. Anyway, I'm going to officially open this party. I'll catch you guys later."

"See you later, Tim." Oliver said.

Tim went up to the DJ stage. It's just 15 minutes after the said required time and there are enough guests to officially open the party for good. Tim got the microphone on and turned off the music.

"Okay, guys. Thank you all for coming to this graduation party." Tim began. "After all of that struggle we had in Gotham U, I think we deserve some form of celebration. First of all, I want to give some shout-outs. I'd like to thank my beautiful girlfriend Ariana Dzerchenko. She's helping a lot on making this party possible. You're amazing and I love you so much. Please do give some applause for her."

People clapped for Ariana, who was standing in the balcony all this time hearing on what Tim just said. Ariana could only blush and some of her friends gave a pat on the back out of jealously.

"Next is Barbara Gordon for being so kind to invite her friends to this party. You're all awesome." Tim said. "And finally, my friends and my family who has come here to celebrate. Once again, thank you all for coming. I promise you I'll give you the best graduation party you'll ever be in. We got beers, arcade machines, swimming pool in the outside balcony, and most importantly the most amazing EDM tracks served for all of you guys. So let's open it with some bang. I'm Tim Drake, and welcome to the party, pals!"

Tim Drake turned on the music and the crowds were already cheering up to the opening EDM track. It's just the tempo and the beat that keeps people going, and no matter what, people just love the reckless, more than necessary beats per minute music. The lights were completely off. The only lights available is the DJ set and the disco lights turning around showing bright lights all over the place.

Welcome to the party.

##

"Alfred, report." Bruce asked.

"There is about to be a transaction and a potential gang war between the local Gully Carson gangs and the Fifth Row." Alfred reported. "I've given you the coordinates."

"Wow, it's close." Bruce said. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

"Be careful, Master Bruce."

Little did Dick know that Bruce had a lot of places where he can store his costume. One of which was his Lamborghini. Bruce got a secret storage at the front where he could get all his costume on the get go. The Batsuit was intended to be compact and flexible and can be brought anywhere, and thankfully the Lamborghini is one of the places to go.

Bruce pressed a bunch of buttons to turn the autopilot mode on, and as such, the autopilot mode is turned on and is confirmed thanks to the notification that the GPS screen on his side said. He sent the respective coordinates and the Lamborghini is able to figure out where to go next. Thankfully, the GPS AI by Wayne Enterprise was smarter than any other GPS AI out there, rivaled with KORD to be honest. Even though Bruce knew the city inside out, he still needed that bit of help.

"ETA 5 minutes." Bruce revealed. "Well, this won't be long."

Bruce pressed a button on his supposed to be airbag container, but it turns out to be a storage for his about to be legendary Batsuit. It was folded very well with the gloves and the utility belt, and a lot of gadgets too in the process. The mechanical nature of the Batsuit is perfectly viable to transform into the most compact of forms. As such, it is able to be carried at just a simple golf bag.

And now, it's going to take a while before something amazing is going to happen.

Bruce Wayne is no longer inside the car. He has fully transformed into the creature of the night. He pressed a bunch of buttons and it's finally the time to join with the wind. "Initiate launch." He said.

"Launch initiated. Launching in five... four... three... two... one..."

The Lamborghini opened up the rooftops. The launch is merely just a thruster on the chairs to launch Bruce up sky high in the air. The launch is fast enough and is perfectly capable of launching a fully-armored Batman for about 15 feet in the air. Bruce did his maneuvers in the air and launched his glider. Even though the cape's width could reach both of his arms, it can extend to about three meters. Other than the glider, it can transform into a mini parachute able to slow him down when he's about 10 feet above the ground.

"Computer." Bruce said. "Autopilot status."

"Autopilot Mode: ON." The computer confirmed.

Bruce let loose of his glider and let it flow alone. He got his holographic map turned on and pointed out at a specific location. "Park in the marked location. Normal speed."

"Location received. Parking to the location. ETA Five Minutes."

All that is left is for Bruce to just travel using the glider and the grappling hook on his hands to get around. He could only manipulate the direction of the glider and not the amount of lift he could use. This part of Gotham had a lot of low-level apartments, an ideal place for a gang war to happen. The said gangs were just preparing for the worst, but they do not prepare for something like this.

Batman grappled towards one of the buildings and lift up. From there, he observed the two gangs. Both were away from the street and in a back alley somewhere. It was wide enough for a war, ideal enough for a warzone, and discreet enough for transaction. It was night, but the Batman could still observe them. Using sonar projections AKA Detective Mode, he is able to tag a bunch of targets. The sonar projection is detailed enough to the point where he could calculate the amounts of bullets that are left in the casings in their guns. It's ideal for configuring tactics.

_Fifteen members from each gang. Total of 30 people to incapacitate. Each of them were armed with thug-class armory, cheap but effective for murder. I can take them down from here using Shockwave Blast. I need to dive bomb into the middle of them and turn it on. The shockwave blast will incapacitate every man in five meters range, but they were too far away. So I have to take one gang at a time. Only one shockwave capacity, enough to take down one group, but I'm going to have to do this the hard way for the other one. _

_The Fifth Row was about to sell something towards the Gully Carson. Looks like I'm dealing with the buyers first. _

After giving his observations, Batman glided through the top of the Gully Carson gang. There were fifteen of them gathered up for some sort of negotiation. The moment he got to the top of them all, he began his dive bomb move, which was basically diving straight through the ground. His gloves were ready to give the most shocking of all shockwave blast. Moments before his hand touched the ground, the gloves produced a blue energy from the palm of his hand. It grew even bigger as it went closer to the ground.

And in an instant, the shockwave happened. It managed to blast an entire fifteen members of street gangs. An energy blast occurred around the Batman. The blast was enough to push all of them five meters away, hitting walls, garbage cans, the ground, name it. Batman intentionally jumped into the right position so that the blast could throw the Gully Carson gang towards the other gang members. The amount of surprise plus the amount of energy that the shockwave gave to the men has completely shocked all of them out of existence. No Gully Carson gang members are able to protect themselves now.

Almost all of the gang members were thrown right into the rival gang. This managed to completely confused all of them. There was no time to react. The members who got caught in the blast were thrown on their face, and they have no time to take out their guns and shoot whoever did that.

The moment that happened, the Batman disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the Fifth Row gang members said. He immediately took out his Uzi out of panic and began aiming without any sorts of direction.

"I don't know, man." The other replied, taking his small pistol out. "I heard from the news that there was a giant bat beating up thugs. Could this be him?"

"This can't be real." The Uzi guy said. "He just took out all of the Gully Carson gang with that blast thing. How are we supposed to fight him?"

"We don't even know where he is." The Pistol guy said. "Have you guys seen anyone or anything?"

"No."

"Nah."

"Nu-Uh." One shook his head.

"Shit." The Pistol guy said. "Here's the thing. He's going to take us out with that blast thing again. So the best thing is we're going to need to split up. Charles, you got the back. Charles...?"

Before he could even say anything more, the Charles guy did not even respond. "Has anyone seen Charles?"

"He's out." One of the guys reported. "He got knocked out by one of the Carson."

"Damn it... What the... "

"BEHIND YOU!"

The ghostly presence of the Bat finally appeared right behind one of the gangs. He took a knee towards the guy's stomach. One is enough to shock him. He grabbed his head and threw his entire body into a nearby wall, knocking him out. One out, fourteen more to go.

And of course, the other fourteen members were ready with their guns out. The sole purpose of this entire plan was just to completely waste their entire clip towards the Bat and test the brand new armored cape. The gangs were ready with their shot and immediately took an entire barrage right at the Dark Knight. The Bat could only cover himself with his cape and crouched down.

All of those precious ammunitions wasted towards the Bat, and not even a scratch was made even on his cape. Every shot of ammunition coming out of the weapons just sneaked out of the cape and fell down to the floor. There were only five of them shooting at the Bat while the other nine was just guarding from the back. All five used a standard issue Uzi, all 9mm, all 32 of them in a single clip, all 160 barrage of ammos, and not even a single one that was strong enough to penetrate the powered cape.

"What the fuck..." All gang members were bewildered by that revelation alone, but the Batman didn't stop there.

They didn't even bother to shoot. Knowing that it was practically useless, they charged in with all of their fists and kicks, not knowing that it was a big mistake charging in towards the Dark Knight in the first place. Ten men charging in simultaneously towards the bat, but no one could even stop his strength. Despite the armor looking heavy enough for someone like him to lift, he was still very much agile and powerful. Not only he dodged the kicks and/or punches from the men, but he could also throw them off balance and smash them one into the other.

There aren't many things that they can do to even stop the man. So they just ran off away and without even bothering with their weapons as they're practically useless against the giant beast. The thing is the Dark Knight does not tolerate cowardliness. He immediately got his grappling hook and shot it towards the top of the buildings right above them. As he propelled all the way up, he dropped down, right in front of the criminals, scaring the living crap out of them.

"No escape." The Bat said with his gruff voice.

Having no other choice, one of the guys just charged in towards the bat, fighting him with his own fist. He swung his first punch, but the Bat is able to just block it and throw his even stronger punch to his face. Twelve down.

One was equipped with a 2x4 that he took as a weapon. He swung his 2x4 wooden plank towards the Bat. It wasn't so effective. The Bat easily blocked the swing. The 2x4 wasn't strong enough to get through his gloves and in turn, completely break upon impact. That alone was too much to terrify the guy. The Bat immediately gave a quick kick to the side of his ears, causing his head to slam against the wall, knocking him out at least. Thirteen down.

The other two was unfortunately too smart for melee encounters. So they took out their gun, but they forgot how fast the Batman can be. The Batman did a roll towards the first guy. He was about to shoot, but the roll managed to completely throw his aim off. After the roll, the Bat punched him in the stomach and quickly gave him an uppercut, throwing him off the air and landed with unconsciousness. One more to go.

"Screw this." He threw his pistol and ran away, but the Batman, once again, was faster.

He shot his grappling hook towards the foot of the guy and dragged him closer. The shot of the grappling hook could only pull him closer towards the Bat's hands, and in an instant, the Bat grabbed his leg and pulled it up so that he could hang him upside down. The man groaned, screaming in panic and waving his hand around trying to find a way to fight, but the Batman was too strong.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man said, lifting his leg into the air and leaving his head hanging close to the ground.

"Bryan Wills." The Bat spoke. "Member of the Fifth Row. You're lucky that you're still alive."

"How did you know my name?" Bryan asked.

"I know everything." Batman said. "What's going on here?"

"We're just selling drugs. It's the new stuff called Thrill. It's real good." Bryan said. "It's no big deal, I swear."

"It's a big deal when Thrill is involved." Batman said. "Where did you get it?"

"We stole it from Zucco's warehouse at the docks." Bryan said. "Please don't hurt me!"

The moment he said that, the police sirens were already heard in the distance. The Bat turned around noticing the sound. He took out his GPS. He projected sonar and found two police cops coming closer to the crime scene. "You're lucky this time." The Bat kicked the guy's head for good and put him down the floor. He shot his grappling hook and launched himself upwards, escaping the crime scene.

After he reached the building, the Batman stood over the edge. The darkness was on his advantage as he was completely covered with it. He zoomed in towards the police cars to identify the cops. What a coincidence. Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock were around the area. Judging from the area, perhaps he was devoted more on going into the party and keeping an eye close to his daughter. The Drake Cottage was just 2-3 miles from here. Thankfully, he wasn't really known for being fast. This one is just a little lucky.

"Computer, initiate extraction." The Batman said towards his Bat Computer.

"Extraction Initiated. Sending rendezvous coordinates."

Jim Gordon arrived at the scene with about thirty men completely knocked unconscious. None of these men seemed interested on the idea of regaining their consciousness. None of these men were scattered at the most right of manners, and none of these men were dead. "Who the fuck could possibly did all of this?"

"My guess is that Batman guy might have done it. These Fifth Row ballers deserved every punch." Bullock said, picking up something that Batman has left. "Gordon, check this out."

Gordon went towards Bullock to notice something that was stabbed at the neck to one of the thugs. It was some sort of shurikens with the shape of a bat. It's a brilliant design and the tip is sharp enough to cut off a human skin.

"It's like those ninja throwing knives or something." Harvey said. "What was it called again?"

"I don't know." Jim Gordon said, picking up and observing the said shurikens. "It's evidence, Harvey. Keep it that way." Gordon took a sight on the briefcase that the Fifth Ballers left. He couldn't be more astonished on the sight. "Thrill."

"They're selling drugs here." Harvey said. "But why? I thought Zucco sold the Thrill Drugs."

"I don't know." Jim Gordon said. "But we're going to need more cuffs to get all these people to prison.

##

It's certainly a bit lonely without the presence of the billionaire around. Bruce Wayne was like a brother to Tim. He had been a great friend to play with even at the most desperate of times. Through the many crowds gathered around the party, the familiar sight of the billionaire just wasn't around for some reason. Tim glanced in every bit of corner, every look on the face, every suit, but not even a person is found.

But there is still one other person that can give him some hope, though. There are a lot of people on the swimming pool both inside and around. He had hoped that people inside the swimming pool had spare clothes, but he didn't care for those people. The Boy Wonder, who was obviously more familiar with Bruce than anyone else, was off chatting with a strangely familiar redhead at the balcony near the swimming pool. As he approached the two, the redhead became very clear, and it couldn't annoy him more that she was on his sight: Vicki Vale.

"Tim Drake." Vicki spoke first, greeting him with some pleasantry that he was sure wasn't genuine. "Nice to finally meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the party and talking to one of the most talented people on the Earth, two in fact." Vicki said, winking towards Dick Grayson in the process. "I hope that didn't bother you, though."

"No, no I mean why are you in my party?" Tim asked, redirecting his question.

"Well, you let me in so..." Vicki shrugged off that fact.

"I let you in because I want to know why you really want to be in my party."

"What, you don't like me being in your party?"

"It's not that. Don't get me wrong. You're a great journalist." Tim said. "It's just... a little unusual to have you here."

"You're the guy with the PhD." Vicki said. "I think you should figure that one out yourself. Your drinks are great by the way."

"I didn't have a PhD. I got my Bachelor's Degree in Business Management." Tim revealed. "If I had to speculate, I think it was because you want to ask Bruce Wayne out. Well, sorry but it's not happening."

Vicki twitched her head left and right and shrugging. "Well, yeah. It's not happening, but mostly it's because I got someone better for the coverage."

"What... oh..." Tim glanced at Dick Grayson. "Dick, she's using you for her article."

"No, I didn't." She replied. "I'm just enjoying the party."

"She's right. Even if she is, so what?" Dick shrugged that one off. "I want an article myself. Besides, I had a soft spot for red heads."

Tim was slightly disappointed on the intelligence of one of his favorite childhood icons, but he shouldn't be surprised. He was an artist after all. He demanded to be famous. "Well, by the time you turn really famous, you won't be. Trust me. Bruce had bad experiences with reporters."

"Thankfully, he didn't tell me this one." Dick ignored every word that Tim just said and focused more on the attractiveness that was Vicki Vale. Honestly, Tim didn't even find her attractive.

"Fine, whatever." Tim said. "I'm looking for Bruce Wayne. Have you guys seen him?"

"Oh uh..." Dick scratched the back of his head. "I think he said that he got some clients to work with..."

"Hey..."

The Billionaire popped up right behind, much to Dick Grayson and Vicki Vale's surprise.

"I'm sorry." Bruce began to give his excuse. "I had a call with an important client. So I went to your lobby for the moment."

Tim sighed. "Grownups, busy at the most inconvenient of times. Have you seen Oliver Queen? Yeah, he was really enjoying this party especially the part when he get called off by his supervisors or something."

"Don't be mad." Bruce tapped on his shoulder. "At least we have a party to enjoy. Isn't that right, Dick?"

"Damn right." Dick replied. "Oh speaking of Bruce, I got something important to talk about." Dick grabbed Bruce's hand and just dragged him into somewhere else more private.

Tim sighed. "Billionaires and famous people."

"Funny, Attractive and pretty Busy." Vicki continued, causing a slight irritation at Tim's face. "What?"

##

"Why are you taking me out?" Bruce asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, the video that you showed me..." Dick began. "Check the YouTube front page."

Bruce checked in the front page and was surprised to actually see that one of his videos got leaked. The video that got leaked couldn't surprise the billionaire even more. It was rather an astonishing view. The thumbnail showed a bathroom that looked quite familiar. It had that found footage sense to it like it was recorded through a security camera. The man looking at the mirrors couldn't look more familiar. That's where Bruce came into the conclusion.

"How the hell?" Bruce questioned himself. "Did you upload this video?"

"I didn't! I swear!" Dick threw his hands, guarding himself from anything that Bruce will say towards him. "I don't have time for that!"

"So who did?" Bruce asked.

Dick could only shrug at best. Whoever got through Bruce's personal files must have been enthusiastic enough to get themselves punished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"About 30 gang members were captured by the GCPD last night. They were members of the Fifth Row and the Gully Carson gang. Some of the gangs who survived the last have revealed that they have been attacked by a giant bat..."

"This city is crazy sometimes." Dick groaned, turning the TV screen from the Bat Computer off after countless and countless news about the Batman invading the entire channel. "It was a case from the GCPD. Of course it's real."

"The GCPD got that from an unknown source." Bruce explained, admiring his masterpiece that was the Batsuit stored inside the pod. "Even the source is still compromised."

"Yeah, because you are the source and you don't want to talk about it." Dick complained. "So this is what Alfred said about being unearthly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know about you, but a single guy knocking out thirty people at the same time, yeah that sounds like an everyday occurrence, doesn't it?" Dick stated his opinions. "Okay, maybe for me, but not so much for the rest of the people around."

Bruce quit his focus on the Batsuit and went in closer to Dick at the Bat Computer. "Dick, we have seen too many things that we couldn't possibly comprehend." He said. "All kinds of insanity done by the most horrible of people. They have upped their game to eleven. If evil is upping their game, I think good should up their game as well."

"It's not a simple good vs. evil sort of thing, Bruce, and you know that." Dick said. "That's why you don't kill. That's why I don't kill. That's why we'll never kill."

"I'm not saying that." Bruce said. "I'm just saying that most evil had his reasons."

"Yeah, tell that to those maniacs in the Squid." The words that Dick just said managed to bring back those painful memories of the past. Those people in the penitentiary, all the things they have suffered, they don't deserve any of it. "I've been there for too long to realize that something like evil was just nothing but personal satisfaction. Those are evil for the sake of being evil. Real evil gave people no choice."

Dick stared back at Bruce. He gave the seriously menacing eyes that he did not expect the Boy Wonder would give. On his face, there were the remnants of the past. There were the leftovers of what happened in those penitentiary and what had scarred him for life. He glanced away, looking bitter, trying not to remember everything that happened.

##

But he couldn't. It was stuck to his head, the first few years inside the penitentiary was the most painful ones. If not for the visceral punch by the guard when he just got inside his cell, it was the cries of children coming from many places in the other cell. Those children that couldn't do anything but mope and cry were the biggest victim of all. No parents could pat their back and reassure them that it will be fine. Not even the night could silence them for good.

"Oh my god." Dick said, grabbing the edge of his cell hearing the cries of a little girl echoing through the entire room. "What is this place?"

"Hell." Jason replied from the back. "This is every kid's worst nightmare. Those kids, they tried their hardest to kill themselves so that they could snap back out of the dream, but they couldn't."

"This isn't a nightmare." Dick said, turning his back towards Jason. "It's real. I don't even know if that's the scary part."

"That's a very good question." Jason said. "When you go beyond this cell and into the cafeteria, you'll see the worst kinds of children on this planet."

"How long have you been here?" Dick asked.

"I don't know." Jason said, shrugging off. "Two years, I guess? But it doesn't matter. I've been here long enough to know everything."

"Maybe not everything." Dick took out a paper clip in one of his pockets and attempted to pick the locks for the prison door.

Jason could only chuckle on that sight alone. "Even if you're smart enough to pick that lock, there will be guards. They got stun batons. It knocks you out in one hit for about a second."

Dick groaned. "Then how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We don't." Jason said. "We adapt and survive. That's how we play. Be a good boy and you live. Be a bad boy and you die, and if I sounded like I'm kidding, well those cries aren't."

The cries suddenly stopped. It was replaced by the sound of electrical compartment. The buzzing noise echoed through the tight and small hallway of the penitentiary. It gave Dick the impression that fighting back might not be a smart move.

"We can't just wait here and be treated like we're prisoners!" Dick said to Jason.

"That's the problem, Dick." Jason said. "We already are."

"I'd rather die."

"You and me both." Jason said. "But death is not their first choice. It has never been."

The sound of the chatter that the guards had was immediately interrupted with the loud ringing noise of the bell. The sound of the bell managed to pause any sorts of activity or chatter that they had.

"What was that?" Dick asked.

"It's a bell for lunch." Jason revealed. "Great timing, too. I'm very hungry."

The guards were ready to watch the kids and make sure that they didn't go far back. One of the guards looked quite menacing enough with the grizzly moustache. He opened the lock for the door and banged on Dick and Jason's cell. "Get out, both of you."

Jason simply complied and left the cell. He didn't even bother to look at his cellmate. Dick just stood there inside, grieving about what just happened to the little kids. He couldn't even be bothered to hear those cries again, and that electrical shock that ran through their body, giving a halt to every voice they made.

"Hey!" The guard shouted. "If you want to get hungry, be my guest. You won't get another chance next time."

"Dick, don't be stupid." Jason asked. "Get out." Dick glanced back at the guard and Jason, who was looking at him with the most desperate of eyes. "Dick!" Jason called. "Dick!"

##

"Dick!" Bruce called, snapping him back to reality. "You're in?"

"Uh... yeah sure I'm in." Dick inexplicably replied without even knowing the circumstances.

But Bruce knew him better. Dick wasn't the best liars in the world. "You're not listening." He said. "Something bothers you?"

"Yeah, if you can call it that." Dick said. "It was just the thing in the past. I can't stop thinking about the penitentiary or Jason..."

"There are a lot of things that we need to keep behind." Bruce said. "The past could only ruin you so much. You need to learn how to build yourself from those."

"I am." Dick said. "But I guess if I want to be rebuild, I have to keep reminding myself of who I am, and what has made me to be like this."

"You're a strong man, stronger than when I first saw you." Bruce said, tapping his shoulder. "You can do this. We can do this."

Dick smiled. Bruce was eight years older than him. He could sometimes consider him to be a really good friend, a brother, or even a father figure. "Thanks, Bruce."

"You're welcome." Bruce tapped on his shoulder. "Now that since you're not listening, let me explain it to you again."

Bruce went to the Bat Computer with Dick. The Computer itself only consist of a large holographic touchscreen and three physical keyboard underneath it. Bruce dragged in a bunch of files from a folder in the holographic display and showed the thing that he wanted to show, but what Bruce has shown was quite surprising. It was a costume consisted of a red armor, a black cape, and a face mask. There is an 'R' logo written on the side of the chest plate.

"Wow, a costume?" Dick was astonished himself.

"I think I'd rather show it to you than telling you about it." Bruce said. "Do you like it?"

He enlarged the blueprint display of the costume and looked quite pleased with it, smiling in delight on every piece of detail. "It looks amazing. What does the R stands for?"

"Robin." Bruce revealed. "That's what your parents always called you, right? Little Robin?"

"Well, at least you're not naming it Boy Wonder." Dick shrugged off. "Wait, how did you know that my nickname was little Robin?"

"Well, you told me that when you were training back at Nanda Parbat." Bruce revealed. "I don't even know what you were doing. You were just rambling."

"Urgh..." Dick groaned. "I shouldn't be."

"Well, you did and you paid the price." Bruce said. "But hey, at least the costume is good, right? You might want to take a look at this."

Bruce pressed a button on his smartphone, launching a pod right beside the Bat Computer and the Robin costume is already up there. The red armor, the R logo engraved on the side of it, it was all already printed there.

"Wait, how come I'm completely red and you're completely black?" Dick asked. "Wouldn't people spot me easily if I wear red in the dark?"

"The materials for the armor's paint was designed to adapt with light condition, which means that it went darker as the lights out." Bruce said. "Don't worry about darkness. Your armor works well on it. You're safe. Oh and speaking of safe, I don't want you to take that costume immediately. I want you to do something for me, some sort of a trial or something."

"What trial?" Dick asked, crossing his hand.

"Sparring."

Just one word of that managed to catch Dick's interest. He noticed the rather wide training area on the center of the Batcave with training dummies and everything. He always wanted to try to do some sparring there at least once. It looked like a pretty good place to start.

"Spar?" Dick asked. "Hell yeah."

##

The lunch was thankfully not one of the worst times that Dick could ever think of. At least he got more freedom to move this time around. At least there wasn't a steel chain holding his position and blocking him away from walking out. All he needed was a different thing to look for. Sure, it had that same colorless and tasteless atmosphere that the prison gave to him, but looking slightly different did help to color the eyes for a bit.

If looking at something slightly different is enough to cure the boredom of the Boy Wonder, there's clearly something wrong here. He wasn't be able to get used to with looking at the same thing over and over again. He was used to being free. He was used to the sight of getting into the falling forest of autumn into the blooming field of flowers at summer at just a few millisecond of transition to one place to the other, but this? This was brown and grey. Gritty had taken over his atmosphere, and just by that he couldn't forgive those who put him into this mess in the first place.

Dick had Jason walking right in front of him. They were walking on the line for lunch. After all, these prisoners should be kept fed. The wardens will not tolerate death by hunger, and yet they kept bringing the prisoners the worst kind of food on planet Earth. These foods are the ones that gave the feeling of eating actual feces, even though it will definitely not make prisoners hungry for at least until dinner. It stunk, but it was necessary stunk.

Every single time Jason received a soup, he groaned in disgust. Even though he didn't really sound like it, there was a noticeable change of expression on his face as he got every last bit of his food on his food tray. It was disgusting to say the least like a pile of mud combined with garbage, but at least he was better be kept fed of those than being stuck in hunger all the time.

"I know that the food sucked here, but you're going to have to eat." Jason gave his advice, whispering towards him. "There's no other food around here. If you don't eat, you'll die. You'd better keep that in mind."

Dick listened to every word he said. He certainly wasn't lying on the dying of hunger part. It's his turn now. He put his tray on the table. The chef seemed perplexed to see the sight of the new guy, but honestly, disgusting foods only come in from disgusting chefs, and in this case, it couldn't be more obvious. His stomach stretched about four-five inch from his chest. He had noticeable stains of mustard on every part of his napkin. His facial structure made mountain rocks looked more consistent. What could possibly go wrong?

He glared at Dick with interest and a grin, the kind of grin that pedophiles would have, and the same kind of interest too. He splashed the said food into the tray. "So you're the new kid, huh?" His voice was deep, chubby, and sounded as good as the look on his body. "Welcome to the Squid."

The Squid was indeed an odd name for a prison, but there are definitely worse names for one. The name Squid sounded kid-friendly, but what's inside was definitely not. The kids didn't quite catch that family friendly tone and how it was supposed to be ironic. All they could think about was this place, and now fear of Squids could not be more apparent.

Dick didn't speak a word. He just glared at the disgusting food that he was putting on his tray. The chef didn't even bother to look at the tray. He just stomped the food right in. Some splashed right towards Dick's face. He wiped it out and stared back at him.

"Well, since you're new here, I'd like to give some introductions." He began. "Name's Clarence."

Dick raised his head, getting his focus away from the filthy food and back towards the guy. "Grayson." 

"Well Grayson," Clarence said, putting his soup spoon back waiting for the next prisoner. "Enjoy your meal."

He couldn't even tell if it was a meal until he got a good taste on it. The moment he got his meal, he turned around towards Jason and followed him from behind. He was the only guy who cared for his safety and the only one he could trust. There's no use of fighting him at this moment or going against his order.

Apparently, the sight of a new kid was a completely new thing for the rest of the prisoners on board the ship. Those creepy, curious stares that they gave towards him fortunately didn't distract him, and there were like tons of them who watched him like that. In the corner, the left, the right, every direction, eyes stuck towards the Boy Wonder. He kept walking with Jason on his back and was very cautious with everyone he saw. He just never wanted anyone to completely stab him in the back for once.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Dick asked.

"You're new." Jason said. "We don't get a lot of new kids here, and we don't get friendly with them either. Stay away from them if you want to stay alive."

This is the first time in history that he noticed boys and girls were hanging out on the same room, but these girls, as Dick observed, wasn't really the kind of girls that were electrocuted last time whining and crying for help. These were the girls who got the same kind of unpleasant, disgusted stare that the boys gave, and their face could only show the scars of relentless beating.

He sat down on a nearby empty table with Jason right across him. Dick began to ignore the stares that the other inmates gave to him and began focusing on the food. He was pretty hungry too after all.

"Dick, the first time you eat this food, you're going to puke." Jason said. "That's why I got you a barf bag just in case you do."

Those piece of advice was intimidating enough. Dick smelled the food. It didn't smell very good. He grabbed a spoon and began pouring a portion of it right into the top of it. He gulped, bracing for the moment he ingested the food, and in an instant, he got it inside his mouth. Dick closed his eyes, trying to hold off that painful feeling of unpleasantness that the food gave to him.

But the longer he kept biting, the more familiar the taste of the food. Dick swallowed that spoon full of food that he just processed on his mouth and got the little taste of it. Jason was already preparing for the worst, awkwardly opening up the barf bag and getting it closer towards Dick's mouth, and somehow the rest of the people on the prison was preparing for that funny moment where Dick was going to puke over that disgusting piece of filth.

Somehow, he dodged the bullet. "Eh... it could be worse."

The reaction on Dick's face was quite astonishing for Jason. He didn't even realize how much that meant to the entire people watching him like that and anticipating that going to be puking face.

"What?" Jason was both disappointed and surprised on that reaction. He wasn't even sure what to display first.

"It's not the worst food I've ever tasted if you're asking me that." Dick said, going as so far as to continue eating his meal.

"But..." Jason sighed. "Whatever. Just eat." Jason proceed to eat the meal himself. Since he has been two years living here, he should've known better not to be disgusted on his own food, and Dick couldn't help but to notice that. "How old are you?"

"Ten." He replied. "You?"

"Depends." Jason said. "What year is this?"

"2005."

"Nine then." He revealed.

"Nine is right."

A boy, dark in hair, pale in skin, and muscular in size, said that right out of nowhere. He popped right behind Jason's back, circling his hand. Jason didn't look very comfortable near him. If this is the prison's definition of bullies, then they weren't on the right hands.

"New roommate?" The big guy said, laughing in a very tough and arrogant tone. "At least you got someone new to cuddle with. Who's the boy?"

"The name's Grayson." Dick said. "And you?"

"Johnny Rancid." He finally revealed.

"So what's your business here?" Dick asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Rancid said. "I'm just telling little Jason here that his friend is going to have some initiation."

"What initiation?" Dick asked.

"It's been a while since our last." Rancid said. "I'm not going to pretend that we're entertained by the lack of new members inside the prison. We're not. It's been a while since we got a new target."

"Target of what?" Dick asked.

Jason tried to stand up, but Rancid pushed him down. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to look."

"Well, too bad. You're going to look anyway." He said. "BOYS!"

Dick looked back towards whom Rancid was referring to. But before he could even do that, two pair of hands got both his arms and just pulled him away from his dining chair. He's now on the ground being surrounded by bigger boys. And in just a moment, he'll make sure that things

"Initiation is all about having fun." Rancid continued. "If you want to get to this prison, and you want to do it legit, this is how you do it. Guards of this prison are corrupt. They don't care about us until the bell rings. If you don't fight, well, you'll going to get beaten up. But the fun part is if you do fight. So instead of beating Jason like we usually do, we'll going to beat you instead."

The two guys behind him released their grips. Dick dropped down the floor and stood up immediately. "Well, at least you got one thing right."

"What is it?"

"I'm a circus performer." Dick said. "My job is to entertain. So bring all you have."

Rancid laughed in an evil manner. He gestured to the two boys to charge right towards Dick, attacking him with full charge. But Dick was more flexible. He ducked as the two was about to land punches on him. After the two misses, Dick kicked each of their back leg, causing them both to kneel down. He punched the first kid's temple and he fell down unconscious. The other kid landed a punch at Dick, but he was able to block that and elbow his forehead, also knocking him out.

"So Rancid," Dick began walking closer towards a terrified Johnny Rancid. "When you said that I'm going to get beat up, aren't you confusing me with you?"

Johnny Rancid charged himself towards the Boy Wonder. His punch was at a very predictable angle. Dick used that predictability and twisted it for his advantage. As the punch was about to land on his head, he slightly dodged it and kicked his stomach in retort. The kick was hard enough to stop his movements. After the kick, Johnny grabbed his stomach for a moment, and despite still being in pain of that kick, he still tried to get in closer to land another punch towards Dick.

Of course, Dick dodged the punch. But he had enough of this nonsense. He gave a backhand towards his face and repeatedly punched his upper body multiple times in a speed of almost 3-4 punches a second. Dick landed his final punch at him, a punch to the face, which somehow caused his leg to lose balance and launched himself towards the same dining board that Jason was sitting.

"Either those were steroids or just implants. Either way, not cool." Dick said.

Out of nowhere, someone else launched in with a kick. Dick was able to notice that fast enough to dodge it out. The guy landed towards Johnny Rancid's fallen body. It could only do so much as to damage his chest even more, causing him to groan in pain. "Of all the places you chose to land on..."

The mysterious guy jumped and was attempting to kick the Boy Wonder using a simple somersault. The scary thing was the somersault was quick, like he blazed himself against the wind, and landed perfectly on the floor. A hit of any of his body part will be a fatal blow. This kid is a professional, and Dick had to be very careful on this.

"Dick, watch out!" Jason shouted from the back. "You're going against Zavimbe! You're not going to win!"

"I haven't even tried yet." Dick said, getting ready on his fighting pose.

Zavimbe was a black African sort of kid. It couldn't be more apparent when Dick actually noticed the color of his skin. But that wasn't the intimidating part. If it wasn't for the evil stare, it was the flawless flip that got him there.

Zavimbe attacked first with a very skillful move. He put only one of his hand into the floor and launched his kick above towards Dick's head. It was so fast Dick couldn't even have time to move backwards. He could only block so little. Soon after that move, he lowered his feet back to the ground and swept it, targeting Dick's feet with a hit to the side. Thankfully Dick was quick enough to notice those moves and lifted his feet one by one as he attempted to swoop his leg off the ground.

He raised his target towards Dick's arms, rolling smoothly as he went along for every single attack he made, and swoop his foot towards it. Dick moved his stomach back seconds before it hit him, but he didn't stop there. He swoop another kick to his head, hands still on the floor, and he managed to actually land a kick on him. Dick stumbled to the ground, feeling the unpleasant buzzing on his head, and tried as hard as possible to regain control.

The crowds cheered as Zavimbe managed to land a hit on his head. If it was a stage, that was a knock out, except Dick wasn't knocked out yet.

He noticed that Zavimbe did the _ginga_, a basic move for capoeira practitioners. And since he was familiar with Capoeira himself, even though he wasn't very good at it, he decided that he might as well exploit the weaknesses of Capoeira that most practitioners should be aware of. Zavimbe launched another attack. This time, he launched himself up in the air and attempted to stomp Dick in the ground, but Dick was fast enough to avoid it.

The more Zavimbe spun, the easier it is for Dick to notice his patterns and expose his weakness. He launched more leg swoop on Dick's lower body and Dick was struggling to even avoid every single one of them. Dick was about to get into the risk of getting his head kicked again just for him to actually expose his hands, the crucial structure for almost all capoeira moves.

So he moved his head forward, prompting Zavimbe to launch his leg above. And in a quick succession, Dick lowered his body and swoop his hand towards Zavimbe's. Dick manipulated Zavimbe's own strength and lifted his hand towards the direction of his leg swoop, causing his body to lift off the ground. Dick had some time to lift his head and direct it towards his, kicking it and causing him to get launched into a nearby dining table.

The two continued to fight, exchanging blocks, hits, punches, and kicks. Dick used his agility and tactics while Zavimbe used his flexibility and speed. The dance was quite interesting, but including the previous attacks, it only lasted for a minute long, and nobody won. Zavimbe pulled up a leg grab and rolled around Dick's body attempting to slam it down the floor, but Dick grabbed him and slammed him instead. After a little bit of wrestling, the bell rang. This is where the guards popped in.

"Zavimbe! New kid!" One of the guards said. "Drop it!"

##

"We're done here." Bruce said to him after Dick finished the said test. "You passed. You're still as good as ever."

"Well, I had a good teacher." Dick replied.

"Not really." Bruce admitted, snorting. "The first time I found you, you were already good at fighting."

"Well, I had a lot of good teachers." Dick redirected his words, which caused Bruce to laugh, which was something unusual for him to do.

Bruce threw in a dry towel towards him. The sparring was only around two-three minutes, but it carved so many sweats around Dick's body. Bruce not only considered him his student, but also a worthy opponent, as Dick Grayson was as wonderful as he was when he got that title. Dick was sparring against one of his teachers. Breaking the defenses of someone like Bruce Wayne is like breaking through a steel wall using bare hands, almost close to impossible.

"You want to talk about it?" Bruce suddenly asked a question.

"Talk about what?" Dick asked.

"What has been bothering you." Bruce revealed.

"Well, yeah there are a few things that's been bothering me." Dick said. "Practically, I'm now famous, all thanks to you bringing be back to Gotham. I've told you everything that happened to me, well, almost everything."

"Almost?" Bruce retorted on the last few words. "You mean that there's something that I don't know?"

"Er... When I say almost, I mean most of the things that matter at least." Dick said. "Should I tell you what type of boxers I use every morning?"

"Okay, I get your point." Bruce said.

"But how about everyone else?" Dick asked. "Should I tell them what happened to me?"

"You shouldn't." Bruce said.

"I can't always keep secrets long enough, you know?" Dick said.

"Then I should save that Robin role for someone else." Bruce said, which couldn't shock him even more. "I want someone who can keep secret to himself."

"I'm not talking about that kind of secret, Bruce." Dick said. "Look, I won't tell that I'm a vigilante beating up a bunch of thugs or tell people that you're a vigilante beating up a bunch of thugs, because that would be funny, and ridiculous. No, I'm talking about Dick Grayson, you know, as in the circus guy who got missing for like ten years and suddenly is alive?"

Bruce crossed his hand, looking rather skeptical to the point he's about to make.

"At least one guy in this world wants some answers, especially the guy that is going to be my neighbor!" Dick said. "Should I remind you that he's my biggest fan?"

"What are you going to tell the media, huh?" Bruce asked. "What are you going to tell Tim?"

Dick paused, thinking of what the media should know, and what they shouldn't know at all. He had a terrible past that he wasn't even sure if he should tell. Perhaps sometimes, there were things that deserved to be forgotten. "Maybe I should consult someone."

"Who?" Bruce asked.

"My neighbor."

Bruce raised his eyebrows before he widened his mouth, realizing on the person that he was going to talk with. But there was something else he needed before he could get out of the Batcave.

"Hey!" Bruce called.

Dick turned around right before Bruce threw him a key of some sort. He caught it with good reflexes. "What's this?"

"The latest Ninja, black with dark blue stripes." Bruce revealed. "There's also one if you want to work out as Robin."

Dick smirked across the room, scoffing. "Well, you knew my taste very well."

He left the room.

##

It was afternoon a day after the party. Tim had given Dick Grayson a chance to stay at his apartment, but he wasn't here now. He wasn't going to be at his new apartment as well. Right now, Tim Drake was sleeping on his room, lying unconscious after that best graduation party ever. It was glorious. Beers, crazy friends, non-stop EDM tracks, getting heavily drunk, and a girlfriend on his side.

Yeah... girlfriend.

When he got that thought on his head, he glanced to the side of his bed, but Ariana wasn't around. He woke up only using his plain t-shirt and boxers. That night he got with Ariana was one of the best, if not, the best. She wasn't extremely drunk, but the beers that got into Tim's system probably got into hers as well. The moment they made out right on Tim's room, every part of her common sense was gone. All that's left was just pure, unadulterated satisfaction.

Ariana was probably somewhere around the kitchen cooking up one of Tim's favorite meals. She was an amazing cook on her own and she knew everything that Tim liked and knew when to bring it up to him. His predictions on her current location was right. Ariana, being the seductive person that she was, didn't really use her own shirt. She used Tim's and she didn't even bother to wear her thong that she wore during that intense make-out session, as Tim could clearly see that on the bed she was in. The shirt only covered all the way to slightly above her thigh, and Tim couldn't help but to find that stunningly sexy.

Tim approached her from the back, and he couldn't help but to notice that amazing smell of a food. He hugged her gently and began sniffing out her neck, biting it. "Good morning, love. You're making something?"

"Hey, Timmy." She replied. While still keeping focus on her cuisine, Ariana turned around and kissed Tim's cheeks. "I'm making your favorite soup."

"Mmm... smells delicious, just like the cook." Tim released his grip from Ariana and focused on touching the boiling soup with a spoon, but Ariana quickly snatched it out of him.

"Uh... uh... No sneak peeks." Ariana replied.

"Not even for the royal prince?"

"Not even for the royal prince."

"Aww." Tim lowered the spoon and put it back to the table. "What should I do to get a peek?"

"No, no. The real question here is what the royal prince should do to get his cuisine."

"What?" Tim exasperated. "Was a night of romantic proportions isn't enough?"

"Mm mm." She shook her head. "Last night was amazing, but there was something quite missing. I'm not really sure what, but I..."

Those sayings were interrupted as Tim's doorbell rang. Tim's face went from a bizarre boiling red into a state of calm the moment he heard that. He focused his attention towards the door and walked towards it. "I'm coming!"

"You most certainly are." Ariana whispered under her breath.

Tim arrived at the door and opened it to reveal one of his favorite childhood icons standing right in front of him. "Oh hey uh... Dick. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm looking for..." Dick noticed something behind Tim. He focused his sight downwards, indicating that the object was on the ground. By the time he glanced at that object, Dick raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh... is your girlfriend here?"

"What, oh yeah." He said. "How did you..."

Tim looked back only to notice her bra was sitting right at the top of the table. That sight could only get Tim to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh," Tim said. "Well I... let's just say that..."

"Hey, you scored." Dick revealed. "You scored when I haven't. I'm proud of that."

"You haven't?" Tim asked. "Dude, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"No! Really!" Dick said. "I've been too much with Bruce lately, probably a little too much."

Tim gave him an evil, seductive grin, with one of his eyebrow curved down. "Did you..."

"No!" Dick stopped. "I didn't score with him! What are you, nuts? I'm as straight as you can possibly get!"

"Okay fine." Tim said. "I'm just kidding. So really, is there something that I can do to help?"

"Yes actually." Dick said. "It's about what happened to me. I was just a day in Gotham and I just told people that I'm alive. But people want to know how, especially my about-to-be neighbor and my biggest fan. Am I right?"

Tim was intrigued by his statement. He crossed his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"So let's just talk and get this over with." Dick said.

"Okay." Tim said. He waved towards the living room. "Come in."

Dick walked inside and closed off the door behind him. Tim immediately ran off towards the bra lying on the ground that was made clear by his current house guest that it can be seen right off there. After snatching off the bra, he went to his room and just threw it in. Ariana was just probably there, gathering up as much clothes as possible.

"Well, make yourself at home." Tim said to his house guest. "This is part of your home after all."

"Thanks." Dick nodded. He took a seat on the living room. It was a cozy and comfortable place to live. It was clean and tidy, minus the messed up clothes that he got during the make-out session he had with Ariana last night. Tim hoped that Dick would feel comfortable. He didn't expect a guest especially this morning, and especially from the Boy Wonder himself.

After a little bit of cleaning and tidying up, Tim went back to the living room, finally ready to confront his guest on the matter. "Sorry about that. I don't expect guests this early."

"It's alright." Dick said. "I'm the one who should say that. I shouldn't visit you this early."

"Well, if you considered 10AM as early, because I certainly don't." Tim remarked. "In my college years, I was used to wake up at five. It was cheating day this time, and believe me when I say that it's an amazing cheating day."

"Yeah, especially since your girlfriend is around." Dick replied. "She's beautiful by the way. You're very lucky."

"Nah." Tim shrugged. "It took me a lot of effort to ask her out. And honestly, I can't believe she said yes."

"Where's your family?" Dick asked.

"My dad is working at Drake Industries subsidiary at Gotham South." Tim said. "He visits me once in a while, but he had gotten very busy for the last few years. He's CEO after all."

"Your mother?"

Tim's face went bitter. She almost closed his eyelids off, glancing down and looking away. "She died during her trip in the Caribbean."

Dick widened his eyes. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"That's fine." Tim said. "It was like five years ago when it happened. I was in my class when I heard the news. I can't believe it myself. I was... devastated. I don't even know what to say." Tim hated that he had to bring up that news somehow again, but he was glad that he could get it out somehow. "How come Zucco didn't kill you when your parents died?"

"Zucco doesn't kill kids back then. I don't know if he is now, though. I was lucky that he didn't. If he did..." Dick sighed after those words. "By the way, my parents didn't die because of some 'weird accident on the trapeze' as the news said. No, they died because Zucco's men shot them. After my parents got a proper burial, I left the circus. I realized that the circus already had too much trouble on its own. So..."

"But..."

##

"You were ten!" Jason said. "You got people that care for you, and you just leave?"

"It's not that easy." Dick answered. "You have no idea what kind of problems that my circus had. Hunger, taxes, debts, being beaten up by Zucco's men, tons of them. I don't want to make things worse by adding myself into those problems."

"At least it's better than here!" Jason said.

"No, it wasn't. I think it's much worse." Dick revealed. "I may be free, I may have people who take care of me, but I'm not so happy. I don't know why. It just doesn't feel right staying there. And by the way, I didn't leave by being a dumbass either. I know my way off the forest. I know how to get food, how to get clean water, my dad taught me all of that and I've endured the wild for about six months already."

"Six months?" Jason was utterly shocked. "I don't believe it myself."

"Like I said, I've tasted worse foods." Dick said

"I don't know how, but somehow I believe you." Jason revealed. "I never actually see a real-life Tarzan. But you're totally selling it. Wait a second... I still don't get why. You're one of the most famous kid ever lived. You said that you have fans, people who admire you, and you said that there are thousands of them! There has to be at least one person who wants to help you!"

"I... I never thought of that."

"Really?" Jason said. "After all this time pretending like you're some sort of Tarzan for no reason when you could've just went to a city and tell people that you're still alive."

"Why are you saying all of this?" Dick said.

"What, is it wrong for me not to give a shit?" Jason said. "Is it wrong for me not to point out how dumb you are dealing with this issue?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Dick said. "Yes, I was dumb. I didn't think of this through. I was... stressed. I don't know what to think. I just want to be left alone. You have no idea how it feels like after you see your parents got shot. You don't know how it feels like to see your parents now buried down the ground! All I want is to be left alone!"

"Well you could've just stayed on the circus's tent instead of in the forest where you can get eaten by a tiger!" Jason said. "Dick I know you were stressed. I know it's tough to lose your parents, but you need to think smart. I'm trying to help you here. I don't want you to make one bad decisions after another."

"How can I think smart when I'm stressed?" Dick said.

"Okay fine. You were stressed. I get that." Jason said. "But the people on the circus... they just let you go? They might be stressed out after seeing your parents die, but they're not as stressed as you are. They can make smart decisions, and letting you go is not one of them."

"They trust me." Dick said. "They knew that I can handle myself very well. I was trained to survive in the wilds. They knew that I could do things that they couldn't. That's why they let me go. I insisted on them for letting me go."

"Did they ever come back to you?"

"Yes, actually." Dick couldn't even keep his breath consistent as he almost shed a tear. "I met them only once, at least one of them, and I was right. The circus had gotten worse and it eventually splits up. They struggled to survive on themselves. I could only make things worse if I join up with them."

Finally Dick shed his tears. Jason had pushed him over to confront his past once again. He didn't blame him for all of this. In fact, he thanked him. It felt really good to finally go back to the past and look back at the decisions he made in his life. Going out alone in the wilds wasn't exactly the smartest one.

Dick snorted as he wiped his tears out.

"I'm sorry." Jason said. "I got way too personal, am I?"

'No it's okay." Dick said. "You don't have to apologize. You're right for bringing that up. Just because I can, doesn't mean I should. I should've thought about this more times. Maybe I shouldn't leave the circus. Maybe the circus is better if I'm around. Maybe somehow, I can help them all."

##

"And just yesterday, Bruce helped all of the performers, every single one of them." Dick said.

The connection to the past and the present was quite uncanny. It almost felt like he was telling the same story and shedding the same tear. He couldn't find the right term of it. What was it called, dèja vu?

Dick continued the story. "He gave them scholarships, jobs, early retirement, even a memorial to my parents, all the things that I wanted to give them but I couldn't. He did, and I can't be more thankful about it."

Both Tim and Ariana joined the chat. It must be hard for both of them especially Tim. Seeing one of his favorite icons crying as he tells the story of how he got here was hard to stomach. Tim can be seen wiping off his tears, and Ariana snorted on her tissue paper as she cried listening to that.

"So what else happened?" Ariana asked.

"Well, I didn't stay long inside the prison. I got out after like three months." Dick said. "There was some sort of an explosion. It broke off the entire prison and I escaped. I was lucky."

"And how about Jason?" Tim asked. "Where is he?"

Dick trailed off from that question. "I don't know. We didn't see each other since we got out."

"Whoa." Ariana said. "That's... quite depressing."

"Yeah." Tim said. "And uh... thanks for opening it up to us. If you need help, anything, just... let me know."

"Let US know." Ariana corrected. "We'll help in any way we can."

"Thanks guys." Dick said.

"Do you need anything else?" Tim asked. "You're hungry? I assume you're hungry. Ariana's cooking the best food."

"No thanks." Dick gestured to stop. "I'm not hungry. I had this idea that... I think the public should know about this."

Tim sharpened his eyes on that thought alone, but Ariana didn't change her expression. Actually, she was the first one who shared her thoughts. "I agree. You can't just expect someone like Dick Grayson to just pop out of nowhere. People are going to have questions."

"And how are you going to do that?" Tim asked.

"Well, you can post a blog about it." Ariana said. "And then there's Vicki Vale..."

"Oh please no." Tim said. "Look, I don't care what she said to you last night, Dick, but she was just giving you ideas."

"Yeah, and it was a good one." Dick said. "So what's the problem?"

"It's nothing." Ariana revealed. "Tim just hate reporters."

"They asked me the most personal questions. They just can't mind their own business." Tim revealed his reasons. "They just can't keep it to themselves, and I hate that."

"Well, there's something that you need to know about Vicki, Tim." Ariana said. "I've known her since High School. She's a good friend and a professional reporter. We can trust her."

"Oh, so Vicki Vale was your friend and you didn't tell me?" Tim asked.

"You didn't ask." Ariana said. "When have you met Vicki Vale anyway?"

"I met her during my Freshman year." Tim said. "She was smart, but in a diabolical way if you know what I mean."

"Uh... guys," Dick interrupted them. "I got her number. I think she might be interested on putting me in an article."

"You got her number? How?" Ariana asked.

"Well, I had my own ways of..."

"You're Dick Grayson. Of course you got her number." Tim interrupted, giving an irritating facepalm. "Okay, so you got her number, so what? You're going to give her an interview for this?"

##

"On behalf of Gotham, we are very sorry about your losses." She continued her interview. "They were the most talented people on Earth. We are all saddened by their deaths." She flipped a page on her tablet. Interview apps are getting quite popular with journalist for the past five years. "How did you meet Bruce Wayne?"

"Bruce Wayne found me." Dick revealed. "He was at a trip to Paris. I was a bartender there, not really knowing what to do with my life. Bruce got beaten up by a bunch of thugs and I saved him out. He hired me as his bodyguard."

Vicki raised his eyebrows. "But why didn't you come with him when he arrived in Gotham six months ago?"

"I was... having a little reunion with my old friend in Blüdhaven." He revealed. "He said that I should stay there for a while when he settle things up. After that, he picked me up."

"That's wonderful." Vicki replied. "So what are you going to do for the future?"

"Not much." Dick revealed. "Maybe I'm going to be a bartender again if Bruce actually give me permission to quit or something, maybe not, but I'm not quite sure. The future is a mystery, and I'd like to keep it that way."

The exclusive interview was held right on his new apartment where Vicki Vale already prepped her own cameraman, microphone, lighting, etc. Tim Drake was very generous of letting someone like Vicki Vale to have an exclusive interview right on his apartment. Surprisingly, it was Dick Grayson who did the convincing, and surprisingly, Tim Drake agreed for this. According to Bruce, he wasn't really fond of reporters.

But Vicki Vale was different. She was professional on her work. She was two years older than Dick Grayson himself, and the two years apart had shown her very competent interviewing skills. Unlike the Vicki Vale that she met on her party, she kept her emotions down there somewhere, hiding it the best as she could with the blankest of faces. She asked the questions with a soft, sincere tone, and her acting was worthy of some sort of an award.

It didn't please the child prodigy one bit.

"You know," Tim began his comments, talking to Bruce Wayne at the far side of the room away from the reporters. "I'd rather have millions of people storming here complaining about how loud my music is than a bunch of reporters asking questions about my personal life."

"It's not the reporters who asked questions, Tim. It's the world." Bruce replied. "If someone like Dick Grayson just popped back from the dead without any reason, people are going to have questions about it. How many times should I say that?"

"Yeah but..." Tim was about to answer that statement, but he chocked.

"You just hate reporters in general." Bruce revealed. "Besides, he's not Tim Drake. He's Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder. He can do anything he wants, even if it is quite stupid."

"Well, I can't argue. Besides, it's only a matter of time before he got sick of reporters." Tim said. He sighed, turning around and forgetting the sight of multiple reporters inside his own Cottage, and focused more on the sight of his beloved girlfriend.

Ariana was surprisingly okay with the sight of reporters in every corner of his Cottage. Either that, or she just liked to see Tim getting annoyed to death. Tim was the kind of person who would throw a punch to anyone disturbing his study session, even if that person was his girlfriend. And instead of being angry, she was very much amused of his reactions. He was a serious person after all, and the best part of being a serious person is seeing someone like him suffer for the most wrong of reasons.

"Aww... is Mr. Drake being grumpy again?" Ariana went in closer to Tim's face. "Someone needs a cuddle."

"I don't need cuddles, Ariana." Tim Drake actually said that to his own girlfriend, even though she was hugging him tight and pulling his cheeks. "Stop it."

"You know, I always like it when you're completely serious." Ariana said. "And by the way, our breakfast is getting rather cold. We'd better taste it before it's getting worse!"

Tim sighed. "I suppose you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James Gordon had dealt with insane criminals. He had dealt with serial killers, rapists, even demonic cults that just won't stop killing people for their sacrifices. But there was nothing that separates him from this case. Vigilantism is not an unusual thing in Gotham. In fact, vigilantes have existed in Gotham for years. Most vigilantes, however, uses guns and kills what they so claimed to be the people who broke the system, despite of how hypocritical that sounds. This vigilante however, or these vigilantes, were special.

Jim was giving some presentation on this high-profile case to his partners, Detective Sarah Essen and Detective Harvey Bullock, and high-profile there is. It didn't sound as ridiculous as he made it up, but even someone like Jim Gordon had to put up with this crap. The Batman case was driving him crazy, and it couldn't be more apparent the moment he talked about those with his fellow colleagues. He wouldn't imagine the face that Commissioner Loeb had to make because of this ridiculous statements.

"We have another vigilante on hand, but this time it's nothing like we faced in the past years, and I doubt that it's even a he. It's a 'they'." Jim Gordon said. "Once, we had the displeasure of dealing with gun-toting lawbringers, this time they don't even use guns. They used what the gangs called 'ultrasonic blast'. The gangs said that it was just one guy, and he took down like thirty people."

"It was the bat." Sarah asked.

"One guy couldn't do that, Essen." Gordon said. "Thirty gang members, all claimed to have been attacked by a giant bat, some injured, others suffered major concussion, all of whom are now treated at Gotham General, no man can do this by himself. This is high-profile assault, and I'm still not convinced that one guy did this."

"Whoever these people are, they had access to some expensive technology." Bullock added. "Forensics had some nifty evidences on hand. One of them being this ultrasonic blast thing possibly being real. Civilians reported sights of broken glasses and loud noises. It could've been some sort of a concussion blast. And you know how hard it is to find a concussion grenade around here."

"If that's the case, then we're dealing with professionals." Jim revealed. "We're dealing with professionals who are able to incapacitate about thirty men in a span of less than thirty seconds without landing a shot. We're dealing with people who left clues like this bat-shaped throwing knife. Whoever did this, they're dangerous, and we should get them before it's too late."

Jim glanced at the files including the drawing sketch based on what the gang members have witnessed. The sketch depicted him as someone tall around 6'8. The cape behind him stroll all the way down to the ground. There was a huge bat emblem planted on his chest, which was darker compared to the rest of the clothing that he got. His eyes were bright white with no pupils, and his cowl was long and menacing.

"Wait," Sarah exclaimed. "How about the bat?"

"The bat is not real."

"I've shown you the video."

"The video is fake."

"How would you know that?" Sarah asked. "Bullock found that security footage. It was real."

"It wasn't." He said. "The video is leaked on YouTube right now. The comments already pointed out a lot of convincing evidences that this was fake."

"What?" Sarah was shocked on that revelation alone. "How?"

"First, the screen goes black once in a while at the most convenient of times." He said. "It was obviously directed and designed to be..."

"No, I mean how did the video got leaked on YouTube?"

Jim took a pause on answering that question. It was indeed a good question, and something that he hadn't explored in the past few hours. "I'm not sure, but it's there now. Whoever leaked the video was anonymous. I'm convinced that this Bat guy just wanted to show off, or this was just a publicity stunt for a superhero movie."

"Besides, the Commissioner ordered us to drop off the Bat case. He wasn't interested in it." Bullock said. "Seriously Essen, you can go punch criminals or go home because either way, you're nuts."

Essen gave Bullock a very distasteful look before scoffing at him. "Now I see why Loeb picks him up as your partner. He's more hard-headed than metal."

"Sarah..." Jim was trying to cool off that ridiculous argument.

"Zachary Boles is now in Arkham Asylum." Sarah snapped. "His friends said that he was fine a few weeks ago. But after that thing that happened to him, he kept muttering about the giant bat and for the record, he didn't even stop."

"He was a Thrill drug addict." Jim said. "We're still not even sure the long-lasting consequences of the drug. We haven't tested it, we haven't found someone willing to test it, so we don't know much. He could be just hallucinating."

"Then how about the damage that the Bat caused on the sink on his apartment's public bathroom?" Essen said. "We both saw that it was real and you saw that in the video, don't you?"

"I saw that." Jim admitted. "But were you really sure that it was the bat who was in that video and not just some jackass who made himself a video for profit?"

"Why would a jackass spend some time to dress up as a bat to do that?" Sarah asked. "Why would someone wanted to spend that time and effort to edit a small found-footage short video just to prove that he exist? And why would someone replace a security footage for the matter? If it was fake, then why did we find a physical copy of it?"

"Sarah," Jim said. "Like I said before, we're dealing with a bunch of professionals who wants us to think that the giant bat is real. They could've tampered the evidence way before we could. They could've edited the video and cut it out on to the same physical tape we got in a matter of seconds. Tons of people pointed out how it was edited and not real. These are the people who knocked out 30 men in less than 30 seconds. Do you think it's possible that a man in a giant bat suit is able to do all of that?"

Jim paused. He noticed how harsh he was to the female detective, and got himself a chance to apologize. "I'm sorry, Detective. I know that you're trying to do hard work here, but I'm still not buying this bat theory."

Sarah didn't speak a word, looking away from him in disgust. He probably shouldn't have been harsh to her. She just came in to Gotham six months ago and they had a really god teamwork in the past, but sometimes things like this happen, and it made Jim worried more than anything else.

"I'm going to get some coffee." She then said after about five seconds of pause and immediately left the room. But she turned around momentarily. "I know that both of you were thinking that I'm starting to lose my common sense. I think it's the other way around."

Jim ignored every word she said. As she closed her doors, he glanced back at the files, including the sketch image of the bat. He picked the image up and squeezed it into a ball before throwing it across the room.

"You okay, Jim?" Bullock asked after that little bit of outrage he got.

"No, I'm not. I think she's right." Jim said. "Sometimes, cases got strange, and it goes beyond our understanding. If we had strange cases like this, I think it's safe for us to assume the strangest."

"Oh, now you're starting to believe her?" Bullock asked. "Jim, we got our ass handed to Loeb if we even think about that possibility. Seriously, stick to that professionals theory. That's more convincing."

"Convincing, yes," Jim said before turning back to face Bullock in the face. "True? Maybe not."

##

Due to the video being leaked, Batman is known as one of Gotham City's Myths, the Caped Crusader, the Guardian of Gotham, the Dark Knight. Those names sounded silly, but the actions that Batman took to protect Gotham City was the truth, even though it was at the most ridiculous degrees. Thirty people beaten up by just one single giant bat. It's the most illogical thing that happened in the criminal world.

Carmine Falcone was one of Gotham's most notorious criminals, but due to Zucco entering the drug war, Zucco was the one who dominates, crushing him and his rival Maroni into submission. Right now, the two joined together in a desperate attempt of reclaiming that glory back through selling the drugs from the old formula, but no one was interested and no scientists could even attempt to match the effectiveness that was the Thrill Drugs.

Falcone somehow managed to find Dr. Jonathan Crane, the corrupt doctor from Arkham Asylum and one of the manufacturers of the Thrill drug. Thanks to some of Falcone's spies that were in Zucco's in the first place, they got the location for his home address, which was more insane than anyone could think of.

His infamous mobs were already prepared with gangster-class arsenal and is ready to kick in the front door. The first guy on the front gave a signal, and in a count of three, they kicked the door in and entered. What they found was more mystifying than just a simple house from a doctor in Arkham Asylum.

It was a lab.

From the surface, it looked modern enough. There was a wide table on the center of the room. It was illuminated with blue LED lights underneath. The blue LED lights were glooming rather vibrantly because those were the only lights illuminating the room aside from the computer monitors at the end of the room. All of that mixed with the chemical tubes, microscopes, and all doctor stuff scattered around the table created an uneasy environment.

At the end of the table is doctor Jonathan Crane himself, who was just turning his back looking at his computer with lots of monitors in front of him. He put his hands on his back and wearing some sort of a long, rounded brown hat with the back of his face being covered up by some sort of a mask. Falcone's men entered the room, guns pointed right at him, but he still kept both his hands on his back, relaxed through the whole situation.

"Doctor Crane." Falcone entered the room right after his men. "It's good to see you right here."

"If you want to live, I'd recommend you to take your guns down." Crane said. His voice was distorted, echoing through the entire room like it was nothing. "Have you smelled something odd lately?"

Falcone only came in with two of his mobs and was only underestimating the skills that Doctor Crane had. The smell didn't come off at least after five seconds. It was rather odd. It was striking through their noses all the sudden. But once all of it got into their noses, they know what kind of object that they were sniffing at all this time: Gasoline.

"Are you really going to kill me?" Crane said. "If you are, then you should reconsider your weapons first."

Falcone recognized the smell and gestured towards his men to turn the gun down. "You're just bluffing."

"Am I?" Crane turned around, revealing his face to be in a more intimidating figure. Through the brown burlap mask, there was the mouth, sewn from left to right to form a menacing grin. His eyes were bright yellow, vibrant enough to beat the LED lights from the table. He wore a traditional brown tunic, something that farmers wore, and he looked pretty menacing by comparison. "I'm afraid that you're not on the upper hand here, Mr. Falcone. If you want to talk, then let's talk. But if you want to fight, it won't end well with all of us here, because I have a gun, and I can trigger this explosion at any time."

He took out his small revolver. Funny how a simple spark of that gun could blow up an entire room. "You don't want something like this to happen. After all, you have a legacy ahead of you..."

"Fine." Falcone said. "But you're not going to be safe the moment I shoot you from the outside."

"Oh believe me when I say that I have full control of the flammable gasoline." He continued. "Do you even have control of yourself? You can't even intimidate a lone scientist who got nothing better to do than make drugs for the mobs. I don't just make drugs for the mobs, Mr. Falcone. I make masterpieces, something cheap, intimidating, and enough to put all of you on your knees."

Somehow, both of Falcone's men grabbed their heads and beginning to scream. They were downright terrified. They couldn't make an even more intimidated face. They dropped their gun, at least they had some common sense on that part, and began to run away from the room. The ghostly presence of Jonathan Crane was enough to intimidate the gun-wielding maniacs.

Crane approached Falcone in a very quick manner and took out a syringe with large container. The moment Falcone began to have his own delusions, Crane injected him with something that slowly removed those ghastly illusions.

"Fear gas toxin." Crane said. "Apparently anyone can be brought into their knees using this one. I gave you an antidote because there's something I want to talk to you."

"Ask anything! I won't answer!" Falcone said, looking rather nervous.

"Oh don't be nervous." Crane said. "After all, you're the most notorious criminal that Gotham had. You won't be intimidated by inhaling gas. So go and ask anything. You'll be on the same level as the patients I got on Arkham, but at least you'll get an answer."

"I'll... I swear I will crush you!"

"You don't even know how." Crane said. "So I'll tell you, but you'll be just as crazy as I am when I did."

"How?"

"Arthur Brown." Crane said. "The Thrill formula was based on Arthur's old formula, the formula of your old drugs. He can take my modified formula and make it ten times stronger. But he wouldn't do that. You wouldn't just break people off of Blackgate, wouldn't you? Oh wait, you would, except you're too late, because Zucco will break him out first, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

After revealing those plans to Falcone, Crane walked out of the small apartment, opening the door and leaving Falcone lying unconscious. "I've also included a sedative formula. You'll wake up in ten minutes, but I can't guarantee that. You have a 50/50 chance to live. Even if you do live, there's nothing of value that you have. If you really want to save yourself, you'd better get up on your feet. It must be so disappointing to find you here, trapped in my own room with your spies now dead."

"What the fuck are you?"

With a menacing figure, he slightly turned his back on him. "I just want to scare birds like you."

He closed the door off and locked it out, leaving Falcone to be completely paralyzed.

A phone rang on Crane's pockets. He glanced at the caller and finally make his answers. "It's done."

"Good." The man on the phone said. "Now let's get to the plan."

##

Tim Drake had a night shift in a nearby drugstore. He just went out of a nearby noodle store to buy in some noodles. It was a tiresome night. Tim came in to the shift without even having an extra sleep beforehand. He didn't even have time for a dinner. He just stormed in at his usual time in 5PM and get to work. All of that got him famished beyond belief. It's half to ten, and it would make him very angry if he couldn't make it home at ten.

Tim groaned the moment he realized that he had to get cross through a dark alleyway. Christ. He hoped that there wasn't any trouble around or homeless people asking him for some food.

Too late to think about the latter.

A girl, definitely Asian, was grumbling some words that Tim couldn't even comprehend. Tim tried to make sense of it by stopping and listening, but his ears were harmed from illiteration. He only got a cup of noodle on his hand that he didn't even try to eat yet, and maybe, just maybe, the girl was asking for it.

"Do you want this noodle?" Tim asked, lifting the noodle in gesture.

The girl nodded immediately. She really wanted this cup of noodle so badly. Tim wasn't always giving homeless people some money or anything in general, but it's not wrong giving them something once in a while. He groaned and handed his entire cup of noodle towards the Asian chick. "Fine, take it."

The chick stood up from her seat. She was stumbling into the darkness and she finally got a good look on her. Just a little glance on her face made Tim felt uneasy. She wasn't just a chick. She was a girl, presumably around High-School age. Her clothes were ragged and ugly. Her face was dirty, but beneath those dirt that covered up her cheeks and brown skin, he could still see a beautiful face. Jesus, what has happened to her?

"Jesus Christ." Tim said. "Where are your parents?"

She didn't answer, and instead focus more on the noodle that she got. It was a glorious eat, and one of the best foods that she got in the business, at least that's what he thought she was thinking. She was devouring that food like it was the last food on her life. She must have not had that kind of food for like years, and despite Tim being a rich guy and everything like that, he could feel her pain.

"You're welcome." Tim replied back to her and walked away. Despite his general empathy towards the girl, he ignored her at this moment. She had her food and it's better that he gave her some time to devour those and get her stomach filled up.

Great, now Tim didn't really have something to munch on. But still, at least he could get back to the motorcycle and get into a nearby dinner. The noodle wasn't that great anyway.

While he was thinking about which quick diner that he should go to, he encountered a two-way street. He wasn't far off from the homeless girl. Then a bunch of people, thugs as he liked to call them, came in from the front blocking his way off. Tim wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He was an MMA fighter after all. He did an amazing job being one and he is going to do an amazing job here just in case if these guys really want to mess around with him.

Besides, there were only three of them.

"Give us money or die." One of the thugs said, actually pointing a gun right at him. His line delivery was just glorious. It almost made Tim to chuckle his ass off.

"Seriously guys, are we doing this?" Tim asked, grinning. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble."

"Then give us money." He said. "We'll leave you alone. We're being serious here, kid. You want to see your parents again, you'd better be giving us money."

"Fine." Tim raised both of his hands. The guy who pointed a gun at him gestured towards his two henchmen, asking them to get something out of his pockets. They seriously have no idea who they're dealing with.

The moment they got really close, Tim did the quickest of jabs towards the guy in the left. But there was no time for the guy in the right to get shocked. Tim slapped him to the side using the back of his hand. It was extremely powerful and is able to knock someone like him out until he collapsed into the ground. The guy in the right got a kick in the stomach from Tim's leg, and Tim turned the battlefield onto his side by turning his body around and put him on a choke hold.

"Like I said, I'm not looking for trouble." Tim said towards the guy who was still pointing a gun at him from far ahead. "Drop the weapon if you want your friend to have his fingers functioning."

"What?" The guy on Tim's hold was shocked on that thought alone.

"You can't be serious." The guy with the gun said.

"Oh I'm serious, man." Tim said. "I'm going to..."

A sound of muffled scream came from Tim's back. All the sudden, he was confronted with a man screaming on his lungs before he immediately collapsed into the ground. It turned out that someone has pinched his neck from the back, and that person was none other than the homeless girl he encountered earlier. Sometimes ridiculous conveniences can be very helpful.

The moment Tim saw that, he immediately gave the guy a quick slap in the neck, knocking him out, and pushed the guy he got on choke hold towards the guy with the gun moments before he could even fire it. Both were pushed away and pinned down to the ground. A shot was fired, but it didn't hit anything. That shot was enough to convince the second Prince of Gotham to run away.

"Run!" He said towards the homeless girl.

A chase ensued. Parkour was one of Tim's favorite activities. The French might have been a little bit of a weakling running away from things, but somehow they found a way to make that pathetic, cowardly tactic to be very cool-looking. Through the back alley, Tim jumped from various dumpsters, boxes, pushing pedestrians out as he got through another alley, and finally, a pretty tall fence.

The seven foot fence got him quite surprised. He thought that he couldn't do this maneuver, but there was nothing wrong on attempting regardless. He ran towards the fence. Using a nearby dumpster, he got himself a lift from above the ground. Through his incredible speed, he briefly ran in the wall and pushed himself out of it to jump above the fence, and he did. Then he landed on the ground, rolling to regain speed and momentum, and thankfully that was the easy part.

He doubted that the homeless girl could do such move, but after pulling something that he mostly see in Star Trek of all things (a nerve pinch, something that he didn't even know possible), he had no more doubts. She also did the same maneuver as he did, except she got some time to do a single somersault in the air. As she landed flawlessly as well, she rolled on the ground and immediately stood up, astonishing Tim in the process.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Tim asked.

The best answer she could give was only a simple shrug. Thankfully, Tim and the homeless girl was perhaps way too athletic for the robbers to get, but apparently the girl did not realize it. Tim grabbed her hand moments before she could run away even further.

"Wait!" He said, looking back towards the way he came from. "I think he's gone."

She nodded in reply, but the moment they turned around and walked, the guy with the gun actually came right in front of them, startling them both.

"Found you." He said. "No more running. Give me money or I shoot you both!"

Tim froze, but the homeless girl moved in slowly towards him.

"Hey!" He said. "You're having a death wish, girl? Get away or I'll shoot you!"

In almost around half a second, she just snatched the guy's pistol and pointed it right back at him. There was a genuine shock on his face the moment she did that faster-than-light move. It got him thinking: An Asian with incredible speed and agility? What a shock.

The girl didn't even try to look intimidating and the guy was intimidated as all hell. He crouched down, hands gestured in front of him like he was trying to defend himself, and immediately stood up and ran away. As he ran away, the girl stopped pointing the gun, and instead broke it into several pieces, making it completely futile towards anyone who's about to use it.

Tim approached the girl and gave his gratitude. "Thanks. You saved my life."

She smiled back.

"Well, your noodle is so far away now, isn't it?" Tim said. "Don't worry, I know a good restaurant from here. I'll buy you some food, okay?"

She nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Tim Drake." Tim offered his hand.

She shook his hands, but she didn't reply.

"Uh... can you speak?" Tim asked. "Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

The girl looked bitter and shook her head out.

"So what's your name then?"

She struggled as all hell to even say her name. "Cass... Cass... Cassan... daa.."

"Cassandra?"

She smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay, Cassandra." Tim said. "There's a nearby diner right around. I'll pay for your food, any food, okay?"

##

The nearby diner restaurant was just in the sight of an eye. To be honest, Tim couldn't imagine the kind of life that Cassandra had to endure. Being completely illiterate, mute and unable to speak, not even sign language, it was amazing the amount of education that she lacked.

Tim entered the diner and stood up at one of the stalls. Everyone kind of looked at him weird coming with a girl in ragged clothes. Thankfully, the diner wasn't so crowded, so no shame has to be put in play. The waitress approached him with her notebook. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Two sandwiches and a cup of tea, please?" Tim said. "How about you, Cassandra?"

Cassandra pointed out something at the menu. It was an omelet, something that Tim wasn't a big fan of, but it was her personal choice. She gestured that she wanted two of them. And then for the drink, she only pointed out a water.

"Date?" The waitress asked.

"Oh no." Tim said. "She saved me from a bunch of thugs. I'm giving her some treats."

"That's very kind of you." She said. "I hope Ariana doesn't see this, because I certainly have."

"Wait, how did you... Oh," Tim glanced at the waitress, and realized that he was looking at a more familiar face. "Stephanie, isn't it?"

"I never would've guessed that one of the richest people in Gotham would buy some gourmets on a nearby diner." Stephanie said.

"Can you just get my food, please?"

"Whatever you say, captain." She said as she took her notes and left the two on their business. "Oh and uh... if you do anything remotely suspicious, just know that I'm watching."

Stephanie didn't leave for long, though. She took a tea pot, poured it to a cup, and gave it back to Tim. "Here's your tea. You know where the sugar is."

"Thank you." Tim said. He took the cup of tea, but before taking a sip, he glanced at Cassandra. "Do you want some? Relax, it's tea."

She glanced at the drink, and it didn't take a while before she recognized the drink that Tim was drinking and nodding in reply.

"One more, then." Tim ordered.

Stephanie took another cup from the counter and went back to Tim's table. She poured the tea into the cup and gave it to the Cassandra girl. "Is she..."

"Yeah." Tim revealed. "Don't say it, though."

"I know. I'm sorry." Stephanie said. She then took a seat right in front of him. "Where are her parents?"

"I don't know." Tim said.

"How did you meet her?"

"I gave her some noodles, then I got attacked by a bunch of thugs, and she saved me." Tim said.

"How?"

"Nerve pinch."

"Nerve pinch?" She raised her eyebrows. "What like Star Trek nerve pinch? Is that even real?"

Tim redirected his questions on something else instead. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I worked here, part time at least." Later, someone called her from the kitchen, asking her to get back to work. She sighed. "Duty calls, I guess."

He took some extra sugar from the table and added it into the cup of tea. As he drank, though, he glanced back at the TV, showing the Gotham City News in the distance.

"In other news, " The New Anchor said. "The GCPD has yet to say anything on the investigation of the mass vigilante known as Batman. Many witnesses have report to have seen the Dark Knight themselves, but the police were determined that these claims to be false."

"There's no such thing as a Batman." The familiar face of Jim Gordon showed right on the screen.

The Batman... as much as Tim really dislike hearing crazy things from the police, that one was one of the craziest. Batman, does that word sound even real? A mass vigilante known as the Batman was reported to have been working for the past few weeks. Tim hadn't followed its progress ever since the Dark Knight video that he saw once. Something like that couldn't possibly be real.

"I swear this city is getting crazier." Tim said. "Batman? I mean you can't be serious, right? It's like something out of a comic book. Ever since the Dark Knight video, the Batman myth popped up, saving people like he was some sort of a guardian angel or something. Even the video I thought was fake."

Cassandra didn't respond. She could only shrug at that answer at best. After that, she continue devouring whatever kind of hot tea she got. The tea was still warm, but surprisingly her tongue is resistant enough for that kind of temperature. He shouldn't be surprised, really. He just nerve-pinched a guy until he's knocked out.

Looks like this is going to be a fine night.

##

As Robin, Dick was meant to spy on the latest updates of what Zucco and his chums were going to do. Finding Zucco was an easy task for the Dark Knight and his Boy Wonder. Zucco had a lot of plans on his back, mostly diabolical enough to get his satisfaction. It's all up to Robin now to get a more coherent information of the planned out Blackgate invasion.

And he did.

"Hey Bruce!" Dick shouted from the other side of the room, obviously have returning from his duty as Robin. "Check this out."

He connected his PDA wrist to the Bat-Computer and showed Bruce something rather interesting. It was someone with a large brown hat with brown burlap mask covering his face. Bruce couldn't really see the front of it, but Dick was very determined that it was Jonathan Crane.

"Looks like you're not the only one turning into a creature of the night." He said. "By the way, it was Crane behind the mask."

"How's so?" Bruce asked.

"He just went out of a lab using that mask." Dick said. "I think there was some sort of a gas filter and protective goggles inside it or something. He's a chemist, right? He had to work with a lot of gasses in his life."

"But why is he wearing it now?" Bruce asked.

"I guess he wanted to keep his identity out." Dick said. "He looked kind of like a Scarecrow. That's a good codename, right, Scarecrow?"

"Keep the jokes out of the way, Dick." Bruce said. "Gotham is going to be in a big trouble and we're the only one who can save it."

"I think he was serious on the Scarecrow part, Master Wayne." Alfred said. He was standing right beside him all this time, refusing to comment on anything. His presence was startling to say the least.

"Alfred's right." Dick replied. "I'm not joking about that Scarecrow part, and I wish I was joking on this part as well."

Dick has shown something else, and it was rather terrifying and hard to believe. The image was pretty distorted, but what was seen cannot be unseen. It was someone with a rather large physique. His rather large body was covered with some sort of a greenish reptilian sort of skin.

"I almost crapped my pants when I saw this guy." Dick admitted.

"My word." Alfred said.

"What the hell is that?" Bruce asked.

"His name is Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc." Dick gave him a rather spectacular nickname. "I couldn't believe it myself, but I did some research. He was one of Jonathan Crane's evil puppet experiment at Arkham. Something turned him into this human-crocodile hybrid thingy. It wasn't just something. It's mad science."

"He's going to cause a catastrophe in the entire Blackgate prison." Bruce said. "I need to stop him."

"WE need to stop him, Bruce." Dick said. "We've been partners since the League. I don't care if you're dressing up as a giant bat beating up thugs or if I have to dress up as silly as you are. I'm not going to let you go alone."

"Thanks." Bruce said, smiling.

"Anytime." Dick said. "So anyway, what's the plan? We're just going to jump right in using the Batplane?"

"When will they make their move?" Bruce asked, getting his armored Batsuit on his disposal.

"Very soon, tonight is most likely." Dick revealed. "Oh crap."

"What is it?"

"I've planted a tracker in one of their choppers." Dick revealed. "Looks like they're heading right towards the prison. If we're just a second late, they might be coming first."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bruce finally put on his cowl. "We've got work to do. Alfred, get us in."

"You do realize that you're entering a prison that will most likely be in some form of a riot by the time that nasty reptilian break in." Alfred brought up a good point.

"I've handled hundreds of people. I can deal with this one." Bruce said. "Dick, get the sedatives ready. Let's try not to kill the Croc and put him where he should've been analyzed."

"Got it." Dick said. "It's okay, Alfred. He got like a 30 men per second KO count. I'm betting he can deal with 15 them."

Bruce scoffed towards Dick. "You can't even deal with the circus lion."

"Says the guy who has fear of bats."

##

Blackgate Penitentiary was known to be one of the most secure prisons in Gotham City. It has kept some of the worst offenders that Gotham City ever had. The security was tight enough to secure even the most destructive of criminals. It has been operating for so many years this time and has been serving Gotham City for so long.

It was located off of a separate island out of Gotham, which was connected through a heavily fortified bridge. The prison itself was built like some sort of a modern castle with tall, impenetrable walls emerging from around them, blocky and sturdy buildings, and intense security. The Blackgate itself was named because of the huge black gate right at the front door.

But that's not to say that it doesn't have its flaws. Containing a bunch of mad criminals into one place was perhaps not really a good idea. Not a lot of people in Gotham were criminals. Not a lot of people in Blackgate were bad people as well. But all of them combined with the wrong people may have caused the worst kind of catastrophe. Even before an earthquake happens or something, the prison will still be in chaos.

Arthur Brown was very aware of this. Thanks to his criminal activities in the past, all of which he was forced to do because his job didn't pay well, he was thrown into the jail for all he did, and he deserved every moment of it. He got disconnected from his family, and he never had the chance to see his daughter, not even once in his life. He wondered how she looked, how she would react through all of this, how would he be in her eyes when she knew that her father was nothing but a junkie chemist. Junkies may be bad, but the creators are worse.

Stephanie was a baby during all of this. He always kept that photo on him. He always remembered the day where Carol gave her some photos of his nine year old daughter, whom has no doubt grown up to this day. It was almost ten years ago when she gave the picture. During one time visit, he couldn't be more excited to see his wife visiting him there, and he couldn't be more excited to see the kind of gift that she gave to him.

He remembered that visit like it was yesterday. He was thrown in when Stephanie was like a year old. Carol never had the chance to visit him. But this time, she did, and he couldn't be more surprised. He finally got the good look on his beautiful wife, those brown hairs that stroll all the way to her shoulders and the beautiful blue eyes that always caught him off guard. She came in with a scowl on her, and she still looked beautiful.

He sat across her. The two began to pick up the phone. There was five seconds of silence. Carol glanced at him carving the most disappointed of faces right in front of him. Arthur could only look down on shame. It was him who started the talk.

"Carol," He began. He was trying to construct words. By that time, it has been almost ten years since he got imprisoned. Despite of that, he could never forget the look on her face, the woman that he loved the most, and hurt the most. "I'm so happy to see you right now."

"On the contrary." She said.

"I miss you so much." Arthur couldn't be more genuine on that tone alone. "And I understand if you don't. I did a terrible thing. I made people's lives more miserable than they already are. I deserve to be put here."

"I'm not here trying to pity you, Arthur." Carol said before looking away from him. "Although after what happened, maybe I should have."

"What happened?" He asked. "Are you hurt? Are you alright? Is she alright?"

"I'm fine." She said. "But she... wasn't so much."

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked. "Carol, tell me!"

There was a heavy concern on his face. He knew that he shouldn't have jumped into this mess. He should've not done his deal with the devil. He should've focused more on building a happy family. He didn't care for the low salary or crappy bosses. All he cared about was seeing his wife and daughter happy, but he ruined those chances, and he paid the price.

Carol didn't cry, however, so there must be at least some hope in all of this. But not a single hope can be seen in her eyes. "Six months ago, there was... someone. He shot me right in front of Stephanie."

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter." Carol said. "He shot me with a blank gun that he thought was real. I fell down. I thought I was dead, but I'm not. Then she came to me when I lied down the ground. I've... I've never seen her crying like that."

All of those feelings of regret and guilt are now kicking him back right in his lower leg. He froze still. Right now, he has to enjoy the consequences.

"How is she now?" Arthur asked.

"She said that she's fine, but I don't think she is." Carol said. "She left the house a lot. She hung more with her friends, most of which I don't approve of. I thought after all of that, I can be more protective and more caring, you know? But I feel like a stick in the mud. After that time, she was more... rebellious, tougher, doing things more by herself. I saw my younger self in her, the same girl who was born and raised on the streets."

Arthur kept his face straight and his emotions genuine. He didn't want to ruin this moment, but the last few words that she said made her to chuckle, although bitterly.

"I don't know if I should be proud or scared when she said these words to me." Carol continued. "She said that she should find someone else to go to when I'm not around. She believed that I can't stay with her forever. She's right. All of that is true. I'm proud that she's smart enough to know that, but I'm scared that she has to face that."

Honestly, the same thing goes to him. He didn't even know what to say about that. She couldn't stay with her forever, the same way he couldn't stay with her forever, if he had even the chance to stay with her.

"Then she asked me to do something." Carol continued. "I really don't want to do this, Arthur, believe me. I want to get you off of her as far as possible."

"And you should." Arthur interrupted. "I don't want you both to get hurt. What did she ask you?"

"This." Carol took something out of her pockets. It was a simple piece of paper, but what's in it was more important. It was the picture of the now ten year old Stephanie Brown. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

Arthur's heart melted. Even if he couldn't see her directly, he could finally see her in picture. It's all he needed at this moment. Her face was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Her blonde hairs were obviously from her father, and her blue eyes were from her mother. She was seen smiling very happily towards the camera. That bright smile on her couldn't make his day any better.

"My god." Arthur replied. "She's gorgeous."

"She wanted me to give you this photo." Carol said. "She imagined how it's like to be alone. It's like being in a prison. As she got that thought, she remembered you. She said that she didn't want to see you, but she knew how much you wanted to see her."

"She... she did this?" Arthur couldn't believe it himself. "She wanted me to have this?"

"Yes." Carol said. "And if my daughter shows more care to you than I do, there's clearly something wrong here. I should stab myself for not having that thought once, the thought of maybe, just maybe, you deserve a second chance."

"I don't think she was offering a second chance at all." Arthur said. "I think she just doesn't want me to feel alone."

"And she's right." Carol said. "I can't imagine how it's like to be there. How was it like?"

"Well, I... adapt." Arthur said. "I know how to get myself around. I made some new friends. I know how to defend myself. Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think."

"Well, I'm glad." Carol smiled. It was the first time he saw her smile. It's been a while since he saw her in that state. She slid the photo towards the hole provided inside. "It's amazing how someone as little as her can make me care for you again."

"Yeah." Arthur chuckled. "Look, I know that I didn't look the part, but whatever happens, I always love you, Carol."

"I love you too." Carol shed a tear, smiling very happily in that statement. "But you know that I can't always visit often."

"I don't care." Arthur said. "As long as you're safe, as long as Stephanie is safe, I can sleep just fine."

The bell for the call rang and the time is up. But for some reason, it didn't really feel like it was the bell for the call. As Arthur glanced back at the photo, he snapped back to reality. The prison bell also rang at the same time. But this time, it wasn't just a prison bell rang. It was an emergency alert.

"Prisoners of Blackgate," The announcer began his calls. "There is an emergency situation on the courtyard. The guards are dealing it with the best as they could. I want you all to stay on your seat and stay where you are. It will be safe..."

The audio was suddenly cut with the sound of incomprehensible wreckage and destruction of a bunch of objects. A scream of a man was heard in the speakers. That couldn't worry anyone even less.

Suddenly, the prison doors opened. Arthur walked just near the edge of the door and shouted towards the guards who was just running pass him. "Hey! What's going on out there?"

Both guards ignored his calls.

Another sound came in. This time, it was the sound of a rather monstrous growl. The monstrous growl echoed through the entire room. He thought that it was just an echo coming from some sort of a loudspeaker, but what happened in the loudspeaker was authentic enough for him.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the prisoners said. "That can't be."

"Whatever it is, I'm getting out of here!" Another prisoners said.

The rest of the prisoners went out of their cells and began running away out, and chaos ensued. Whoever made the growl was outside, but he could feel the sense of danger and threat right on his own cell. Arthur went out of his cell and began his run towards a nearby exit. If he wanted a chance to see his family just once more,

What he didn't know is that all of this was staged, and he was being followed.

##

"Looks like we're late." Robin said as the Batplane made its way into the Blackgate Prison. "It's the Squid Riot all over again except this time with Killer Croc."

"It's not going to be a joke by the time someone gets killed." Batman said. "We need to stop him before he kills someone."

"Eh... If he's already inside, chances are he already had someone to kill." Robin said.

"Where is Zucco?"

Robin brought up the GPS and looked for his tracker, but he didn't have to. He already got that visually. "I got him. He parked his chopper right there. How about Arthur Brown?"

"Let's hope that he's still inside."

"So who's going to deal with Killer Croc?" Robin asked the number one question on his mind.

Batman gave some consideration before finally coming up into a conclusion. "You're going to stop him. I'll get Arthur Brown."

"Alright!" Robin shouted, excited on this fact alone, which kind of startled the Dark Knight all this time. "I'm going to kick some seriously pissed off anthropomorphic reptilian butt."

"Do you know how to use the glider?" Batman asked.

"Of course I am."

"Then good luck."

"Wait..." Robin suddenly realized the meaning of those words, in that Batman is going to drop him at this very moment. He did. He pressed the launch button and he was launched up in the air from the Batplane.

His screams went audible.

Thankfully, Robin was able to have full control of the whole thing as he triggered the glider system from his cape. The glider was able to completely slow down his momentum in the air, and is perfectly capable of being a life-saving parachute and a glider. He glided down towards the Blackgate Penitentiary prison and finally made his target.

"Goddamn it, Bats!" Robin said. "You should warn me next time!"

Somewhere out there, the Caped Crusader carved a smile to his face.

"Uh oh." Robin said, witnessing a quite unbelievable scene as the giant crocodile went smashing around four-five guards. "I got a lock on my target. Oh shit!"

Suddenly, Killer Croc threw one of the guards out of the window. As he fell down fighting against gravity, Robin did his instincts and shot his grappling hook towards a nearby building. He swung towards the fallen guard and snatched him out. By the time he got him, he was about to hit the prison walls. So he used his momentum to bounce off of it and swung towards a nearby rooftop. He managed to let go off his grappling hook and landed safely nearby.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

"Who are you?" The security guard was shaken by the fact that someone in a cape just saved him. Robin thought the same way too. It was indeed a weird day.

"Call me Robin." He said. "I'm going to save the day."

More growling can be heard from the top of the prison. It was still Killer Croc wrecking up the place and pushing even more guards out of the prison walls, but this time, he was too late. The guards thrown off of the fifty feet walls fell right towards their doom, and he couldn't save them on time.

He crouched, glancing at the splattered bodies off of the prison guards who did not deserve it. Robin clenched his fist and teeth. He immediately stood up and shot his grappling hook towards the prison walls.

"You're not getting away from me, Croc."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin climbed off the prison walls and confronted Killer Croc right in the face. Killer Croc seemed rather surprised to see someone different. He froze first, taking a few minutes to glance at the Boy Wonder before he made his first comment.

"Your shirt's funny." He growled as he got the sight of the Boy Wonder right on his face.

"Let's get something out of the way, freak." Robin said. "Name's Robin. Nice to meet you. So what should I call you right now, huh? Killer Croc, or was it Waylon Jones? I usually got those two confused."

He couldn't do anything better but to growl as hard as possible.

"You're playing a dangerous game here." Robin said. "If you really want to play, I suggest you not to fight over someone weaker than you. You won't fight those prison guards. You'll be fighting me."

He was actually able to giggle through that anthropomorphic face of pure ugliness. "You're kidding."

"I'm not." Robin knocked both his fist together. Sparkles of electricity began to come out of his gloves as Robin began to smile confidently towards him. "Shock Gloves Online." Later, Robin punched the ground, causing a significant damage towards it. "Electric powered Artificial Muscles ready to kick some reptilian ass."

The reptilian growled. He charged towards the Boy Wonder, but the Boy Wonder got the upper hand. Many times, the croc swung his large, inhuman hands towards him, but it was proven very ineffectual as Robin was ten times swifter and more agile compared to the beast. He finished off the dance by punching the beast several times in front of his stomach. For the final move, he did an uppercut, putting the beast out of submission.

The beast got knocked out, but he can still feel his breathing. He turned his head towards the rest of the guards trying to get him off guard behind. "Everyone, run! I got this!." Robin shouted towards the rather helpless guards.

"Why should we take orders from you?" One of the guards asked.

"If you want to be those people in the bottom, be my guest." Robin said.

But in a moment's notice, the crocodile woke up from his unconscious mind. Robin began to notice the growling. He turned his head back towards the beast, and in an instant, he gave his comments. "You're still not giving up, aren't you?"

##

Gordon listened to the emergency that just happened in Blackgate through the radio. It wasn't very good especially the desperate voice coming from the other end. Worried, he drove all the way to Blackgate

"We need some serious backup at Blackgate." Bullock said through the radio. "We're coming in to check!" He put the radio back. "This can't be real. First, they got a giant bat. Now a giant crocodile? I swear to god this city is getting crazier."

"More than five guards died fighting this thing." Gordon said. "Get the shotguns. We're hunting."

Gordon and Bullock arrived back at the front of Blackgate. They went to the car luggage and got their black Beretta shotguns and their ammos. Bullock cocked the gun up while Gordon prepared himself some backup ammunitions on his pockets.

"You're ready?" Bullock asked.

"I've been hunting since I was ten. So yes, I'm ready."

"Then let's go."

They marched inside towards the Blackgate prison. Gordon didn't even know what kind of crocodile he was facing. If it's true that this was a giant one, he should be prepared for the worst.

The two was confronted with the guards at the gate. Gordon immediately dropped in to ask. "What's the situation, gentlemen?"

"The thing is still inside." The guard said. "It got all the convicts out. We're securing the perimeter here, make sure no one gets in."

Gordon nodded. "Stay there, gentlemen. Backup is coming."

##

The chaos didn't make him think just once that this raid is going to be an easy one to accomplish. He had been through Dick Grayson's raid at one of the Squid. It was a bunch of trained professionals against a bunch of corrupt guards that don't know how to fight. This one is no different, but this time he (and Dick, arguably) was the only trained professional against tons and tons of untrained convicts.

In order to restore balance out of this chaos and massacre, Batman had to risk some of his time finding Arthur and instead focus on the convicts that just went out of their cells. The guards were trying their hardest to push in the convicts back, but not even the guards should be trusted. The ensuing fight with the monster in the back just caused more chaos than anything else, and it seems that it couldn't be more apparent that all these men wanted was just to get out of here as quick as possible.

Batman threw some smoke bombs right in the middle of the barrage of escaped convicts. After the smoke was enough to cover up the front part of the barrage, Batman considered throwing himself inside the smoke. Thanks to the sonar and the bat computer, he was able to completely see beyond those smokes using the so-called Detective Vision. He turned in on and everything went blue all the sudden, with conscious people highlighted in orange.

The smoke caused sudden confusion between the prison guards and the convicts. The bigger mystery was where the smoke grenade came from. That one caused some uneasiness, and the break in attempt was immediately paused by the smoke alone.

"Who threw in the smokes?" One of the convicts asked.

"I don't know." The other one answered.

This is where the Batman came in. He gave his analysis of the situation.

_According to the data, cell B contains fifty cells with two-three prisoners inside them, but I could only count about 43 of them right here. It's going to take me around two minutes to take them all down. Let's do this._

Batman jumped and threw himself beyond the smoke. Using the Detective Vision, he kicked two convicts in the head. The speed of his fall plus the strength of his boots caused the kick to throw them out completely, knocking them unconscious.

The smoke was still covering up the room. Batman used only his fists for this time as the room was too cramped for some legitimate leg strikes. A few strikes on their forehead, temple, and neck chops was all he needed to knock them all out. No need for leg work. None of the people inside the smoke were aware of Batman's existence. The smoke could only make things ten times easier than it was ever before, as nobody in the room had Detective Vision, and nobody had the chance against the giant bat.

But soon enough, the smoke faded. Batman didn't lost his count. The data on his Detective Vision showed than about 32 people were knocked unconscious. The rest of the people probably ran away after they saw three guys being thrown off in the air. As the smoke began to fade, Batman shot his grappling hook up and ran away.

The smoke faded to reveal about piles of people getting knocked out, injured, groaning in pain, and piling up against each other. In a very tight corridor, that's an accomplishment to be made.

"What... the... fuck?" One of the prison guards said.

"Who did this?" Another one asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Was it the bat? Is he here?"

"Don't know, but how the hell are we supposed to report this?"

##

Killer Croc growled and began his attacks towards the Boy Wonder. Robin flipped back, dodging the swing. The beast leapt towards him and began wailing his arms towards him. He went into a consistent punching and swinging pattern, most of which, thanks to the artificial muscles, he was able to hold the strength of his vicious arm swings.

But he was unable to block his grip. Christ, sounds exactly like the last video game he played.

By the time he blocked his last swing, he was clever enough to break the pattern and finally get a hold of the Boy Wonder. Robin was lifted up. He tried to get off of his grip, but both his hands were powerless by that. The Beast, with Robin still on his hand, walked towards the edge of the prison walls and threw the boy off of it.

Thankfully, Robin was swift on his hands. As he fell down the edge of the prison walls, he shot his grappling hook towards the leg of the beast. The hook grabbed Croc in the leg, and the power of gravity is stronger than his own power. Croc got dragged down, but he was able to grab in the edge of the walls, stopping Robin from completely falling down.

A bigger problem ensued when the prison guards decided that it might be best to shoot off Killer Croc's hands so that he fell to his doom. A reckless amount of bullets were shot towards just the mere hands. Croc was unable to handle that extremely focused pain. The guards kept shooting, until he was unable to get his grip on the walls and fell down.

Robin was once again, quicker on his thinking. He shot another grappling hook from his other hand to attach himself into a wall. Since Croc was about a hundred times heavier than him, chances are his weight will definitely break some of Robin's bones the moment he fell down. So Robin had no choice but to cut off the grappling hook attached to his leg, letting Croc fall into his doom.

Croc fell and hit the edge of a building's roof on his head. His head was strong enough to smash through it and break it to pieces. Robin didn't worry about if he would survive that landing because he knew he would, except he didn't really know how much harm that creature could take before he fell into his consciousness.

Even if the creature fell, Robin was still an easy target for the guards above the prison walls. "Freeze!"

Robin knew that he wasn't going to be easily captured by those goons. He threw one of his wingdings towards all three prison guards pointing the gun at him. The wingding managed to hit all of their guns. Robin detached himself from the grappling hook he shot on the walls. He fell down to the ground, but he had another gadget on his sleeve that made him possible to fall from the height of around third feet: The Long Fall Boot.

He triggered the long fall boot mechanism. Something came out of the rear part of his boot, some sort of a pad that will land first before his leg does, giving him that extra spring he needed in order to keep him alive. As he landed on the ground, the said pad touched the ground. It gave him a slight jump before finally landing his leg completely. He rolled forward to make the fall less harmful, and even he couldn't believe it himself.

"Whoa." Robin said. "I never knew that could work."

The stunt caused an amazement among the prison guards, who stopped shooting the moment they saw that ridiculous feat.

"Did you see that?" The prison guard said. "He just fell like thirty meters down!"

"And he's still alive." Another guard said. "This is crazy."

"Hey guys! We have a situation near the gates. I need your help!"

Despite being able to hear what they chattered, Robin ignored them and focused more on Killer Croc. He went in closer to him and detected his vitals. He didn't really have to, though. He could still hear him breathing. Through the vitals alone, he was able to breathe. His heart rate was a little bit inconsistent, but that probably was one of the risks of being a giant anthropomorphic reptilian being slammed on the head after falling down from a fifty foot wall.

"Batman," Robin called. "Killer Croc has been dealt with. He fell from the prison walls, but is only knocked out."

"Excellent work, Robin." Batman replied.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Robin asked. "I almost fell down fifty meters just to take this guy down, you know?"

"I don't know." Batman said. "Did you bring in the sedatives?"

"I did, but would it work to this guy?"

"He got knocked out by falling off of a roof. It will work. But still, keep your eyes on him."

Robin nodded. "Just make sure you get Arthur. I'll keep an eye out."

"If you can, you probably should help the guards dealing with the escaped prisoners." Batman said.

"The guards almost opened fire at me." Robin said. "But I'll try."

Robin took out his injector, but his radar said that he has to go. He detected about five more guards coming right at him. By that time alone, he was worried enough. Following what Batman has said before, he ran away and kept his eyes on the beast just in case something happens.

Jim Gordon, as much as he didn't want to believe it himself, had seen one of the most unearthly phenomenon he had ever witnessed: An anthropomorphic reptilian just got knocked on their face. Gordon had to pause for a bit of time to sink that fact in, and even then, he still couldn't believe it. Not even the three guards that were coming with them believe that something like this could exist.

The same face can be seen on Harvey Bullock's. Probably, he even disbelieved the sight even more. "God help us."

"I don't even..." Gordon said. "How are we supposed to deal with this?"

"Is he dead?" Bullock asked.

"I don't know." Gordon moved towards the creature. He was about to detect his vitals, but his breath was both smelly and rather loud. "He's still alive."

"Son of a bitch. We should kill this thing." Bullock pointed the shotgun right at him.

"Let's not get too hasty." Gordon said, trying to lower Bullock's shotgun that was pointing at the creature.

"Gordon, this is different." Bullock said. "Why can't you understand that you can't save everybody? This thing is an abomination. If you're not going to kill this thing, then why bring in shotguns here? Jesus Christ, five guards are dead. And we don't even know what this thing could do."

"This thing was a human being." Gordon said. "He was a victim of an experiment. Besides, this shotgun wasn't even lethal."

"No offense, Detective Gordon, but are you crazy?" One of the guards said. "This thing just broke through our walls! He didn't even look like he was trying to break through! And you're saying that this thing should be alive?"

"There has to be another way." Gordon said. "Everybody, get your shotguns armed with beanbag rounds or ring rounds and get around the crocodile. If it wakes up, shoot in the head."

"We already shot him several times, sir." One of the guards said. "It didn't work."

"I said bean bag shotguns, not 9mm SMGs." Gordon said.

"Wait, SMGs?" Bullock stopped him. "I thought guards were not supposed to carry SMGs."

"These multiple holes on his body and especially his hand could only be from an MP5." Gordon revealed. "The bullet hole was close to each other and every hole seems more recent than the other. Not only there's an anthropomorphic reptilian roaming around Blackgate, but also illegal use of weapons as well."

"Son of a bitch, you're right." Bullock said. He immediately charged towards one of the guards and pinning him down towards the prison walls. "Where did you get this? Who ordered you to use this?"

"It was Captain Brandon!" The guard said. "He said that we should use it in case of break ins! I'm just following orders!"

"There's a reason why this place is called prison, buddy!" Bullock said. "We don't kill prisoners. If we kill them, we would've done that when they got caught already..."

"Bullock!" Gordon said. "Let him go. He didn't do anything."

Bullock did as he was told. He glanced back at the thing and prepared his shotgun.

"Go get the beanbags and come here quick." Gordon ordered the guard. "Where's the Warden?"

"I've last seen him in the surveillance room, but the Croc jumped in and wrecked the place up. He's probably dead by now."

"Shit." Gordon said. "Who else was in the building?"

"I think I heard Commissioner Loeb was inside the building."

"Oh great." Gordon said. "Looks like I'm going to have to take charge here."

Gordon snatched the radio from one of the guards. He was able to get the right frequency to contact every guard inside Blackgate.

"Guards, this is Detective James Gordon from the GCPD. Right now, I'm assuming command here. Ignore all orders from Captain Brandon. Get everyone equipped with beanbag shotguns, batons, airfoil rings, pepper sprays, tear grenades, anything non-lethal. Secure the front gates with water cannon. We're going to get the escaped convicts back to their cell. The Croc has been dealt with at this moment, but I'm going to need five more men with beanbag shotguns to help me control the Croc. Someone get to the Commissioner right now! One more: No Killing!"

It didn't take long before five more men came in with beanbag shotguns on their sleeve. But that wasn't really the big problem. Suddenly, the growl was real, and there was nothing that Jim Gordon couldn't do about it. It's essentially inevitable.

"Gordon!" Bullock shouted. He immediately pointed his beanbag shotgun right towards the creature.

Gordon turned around, slowly walking back with the gun pointed at it. He kept his focus on the creature. It had woken up from its momentary unconsciousness. He managed to completely stand still. Gordon still kept having the gun pointed right at his head. He made his first step. He made another step. This time, Gordon had his shotgun ready, and he was about to blow it, but he's not that clumsy. He wanted to be careful on dealing with this one.

"Hold your fire." Gordon said. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Are you crazy!?" Bullock said.

"I am." Gordon said. "Just... just let me try."

As people began to back away from the creature, Jim walked slowly towards it. The creature didn't move. He just stood still, loudly breathing, glancing down, looking rather depressed. Gordon lowered his shotgun. His front leg wanted him to get away from that thing as far as possible and make a run for it. He ignored his body warnings and kept getting in closer anyway.

"Detective James Gordon... GCPD." There was no sense of panic in him. He was confident enough to even talk. "I'm here to help you."

"How can you help?"

The creature talked, with a deep, growly, and almost incomprehensible voice. That fact alone was enough to startle everyone over on Gordon's back. Gordon ignored it and kept talking to him. "We won't harm you."

"Sure you won't." He said.

"As long as you won't cause any more harm to these people." Gordon said. "They don't deserve it."

"They do, Jim." He replied. "I know who you are, some straight by-the-book cop who happens to be a Detective at the same time, the most respected cop in Gotham City. Criminals love to play with someone like you. You should've been dead by this point, but I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"I adapt." Gordon said. "I have my shares of skills. I have friends, partners, allies, family. All of them keep me alive by this point. What do you have?"

The creature scoffed. He glanced at Gordon, finally having him face to face, and began his answer. "I have power."

Gordon raised his shotgun right at the creature. Surprisingly, Gordon's reflexes were slightly faster than the reptilian. As the reptilian made his move by stepping quickly right towards Gordon, he shot his beanbag shotgun right to his face. Every part of those beanbags scattered on him. He was just around two-three feet in front of Gordon and that's where the shot was made.

Every scatter went right towards his face. The impact was almost quite surprising. As the beast got hit with the scattered beanbag rounds, he got pushed back with an incredible force, almost stronger than him. The shot was enough to push his head away from Jim Gordon for a few inches. It was also able to lift him off of the ground. He got pushed back and ended up on lying on it.

Jim cocked up his shotgun, releasing the empty shell, and made another few steps backward towards his friends.

"So much for talking." Bullock said.

"At least I have backup." Gordon said. "If he wakes up again, shoot right on his head. On my command, all fire at the same time. If one close shot is enough to pull him away like that, a few more would probably knock him out."

"Got it." Bullock said.

"Alright, get ready."

The creature woke up once again. The shot wasn't enough to penetrate his skulls, but it was enough to knock him back. He growled rather loudly and struggled to wake up. He was about to begin his charge towards the rest of Jim Gordon's teams.

But someone jumped on his back.

Robin grabbed his neck. The monster struggled to even get Robin off of him. In an instant, Robin injected the sedatives. The monster growled loudly the moment it hit his neck. By the time it was all out, he was able to get a grip on Robin's hand. Just using his hand alone, he threw Robin all the way towards a wall on a nearby building. The force was enough to even wreck the cement walls. It managed to cause some heavy concussion on the Boy Wonder.

Robin struggled to wake up. The monster struggled to even stand up due to the sedatives in his body. Jim immediately focused more on the order. The monster began to approach them. His men pointed the beanbag shotguns right on his head.

"Ready..." Jim Gordon said.

The monster came in closer. He was around 10-12 feet more towards the men. From this moment on, Gordon shouted his final order to put an end to this beast once and for all.

"FIRE!"

All men, Gordon, Bullock, and the rest of the guards fired towards the head of the creature. That amount of force was enough to completely knock him back several feet away. This time, the creature was knocked out for good. The simultaneous shot plus the sedative that the mysterious man gave to him was more than enough, at least that's as far as Jim knew.

Jim approached the creature very slowly to make sure that he's completely knocked out, and he was. Thank god for that. Jim immediately focused his attention towards the mysterious man that almost saved him a few seconds.

But he was gone.

##

It took him a great deal, but he finally made it: Cell B25. Unfortunately the man he was looking for wasn't even there. The amounts of convicts running away from their cells were too much. The cells were empty. Nobody was there. That was enough to worry the Dark Knight. He was probably amongst the convicts he had beaten up earlier, but none of them actually resembles Arthur Brown at any point. He had his facial recognition systems online, and yet Arthur is not here.

Later, Robin called through his com. Batman immediately answered, with Robin began his complaining. "Please tell me you got Arthur."

"Not yet." Batman said. "He's not on his cell."

"God, I need some back massage." Robin said. "That thing threw me to a wall like a garbage bag."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but god it hurts." Robin said. "You know, I think I have an idea to get Arthur."

"How?" Batman asked.

"The chopper." Robin revealed. "While the guards were busy handling the escaped convicts, no one is paying attention towards a chopper coming in especially if it was just a normal prison transfer chopper, which he clearly used for this one."

"I also think it was the same one who brought Killer Croc here in the first place." Batman said. "But I don't think someone will get out of the prison using the chopper in an emergency situation."

"That's exactly why they want to get out." Robin said. "This is an emergency situation. Someone has to be evacuated."

"Who?"

"Commissioner Loeb."

Batman gave some thoughts. "No..."

"Yeah." Robin said. "I think some of Zucco's men disguised themselves in either prison jumpsuits or guard armors. At any moment, they're going to get the Commissioner and... Oh crap."

"What is it?"

"The chopper's coming up!" Robin shouted. "Call the Batplane!"

"Do you still have your trackers on it?"

"Yes, I do." Robin said.

"Meet me at the chopper's rooftop." Batman said. "I'm calling the Batplane."

"Roger that."

##

There was a standard prison transfer chopper that always come here about five-six months. It was usual for some prisoners to be transferred in and out of Blackgate, but that wasn't Gordon's interest at this moment.

Right beside the aforementioned chopper, there was another plane. This time, it was more hi-tech and more flexible and dynamic than the chopper. The transfer chopper was the size of a bus, but the plane was the size of a jeep. The plane's wings were very sharp and intimidating, and the shapes almost closely resembled a very familiar rodent that he wasn't interested on looking on for the past few weeks.

"What the hell was that?" Gordon said towards Bullock, pointing at another plane right beside the chopper.

Bullock didn't even know what to say on that plane alone. "I don't know, but it looks scary from here."

"Get your spotlights on it!" Gordon ordered. "We're going there now!"

Gordon stormed towards the rooftop under the plane, with Bullock following in the back. He managed to get there on time, but the owner of the said plane was just right there first, standing still.

It's that one time in his life that he had to face the truth and accept reality.

There was no such thing as a Batman. It was a rather funny quote that he said towards the reporters a while back. The theory of the Dark Knight was as plausible as pigs learning how to fly. He never wanted to buy that. He wanted to avoid it like plague. It's that kind of theory that will eventually ruin his life and career, both of which are the only things that he had right now. But theories sometimes can be right, and this kind of theory was the one that devastates.

As he slammed down the rooftop's door, Jim widened his eyes by the sight of the Dark Knight standing right there among the dark. All he could see at that moment was just his dark cape strolling almost all the way to the floor. He could see his hands, almost downright robotic full of random gadgets and auxiliaries being put in there. Right now, he understood why people considered him to be an intimidating presence. He wouldn't want that fist of his to hit his head in any possible manner.

"What the hell...?" Gordon said.

"Holy shit." Bullock exclaimed.

The Dark Knight turned his head around and welcomed the sight of Jim and Harvey there.

"Good Evening." Batman said. His voice were just like the video: Deep, distorted, and incomprehensible. It echoed through the entire room, and it was also able to find its way through his radio.

"Just... Just stay where you are!" Jim pointed his non-lethal shotgun right at him. "Move an inch and I'll shoot!"

"You won't do that, Detective." Batman said.

"I will shoot!" Gordon shouted.

"No you won't."

Out of the blue, Robin popped from the back of Jim Gordon. He grabbed the muzzle end of the shotgun and pushed it all the way towards Jim's head. Jim couldn't even resist the strength that the Boy Wonder had. In result, he got hit on the head by the shotgun's butt stock. Robin did another attack on Jim Gordon by punching him in the cheeks, pushing him into the side and knocking him out.

Robin didn't have a lot of time to break his guns into pieces, as Harvey Bullock was right in front of him pointing a gun right at him. Immediately, he threw the gun away from Jim Gordon and focused his attention towards Harvey Bullock. Harvey only just managed to turn his back, but Robin was quick enough to get right in front of his face and disarm him.

Even if Robin managed to get his shotgun, Harvey used his brute strength to push him and pin him down all the way towards the door. Robin had his artificial muscles off, so he had to feel the surprisingly immense strength of Harvey Bullock. He was pinned down the rooftop's door, but after a little bit of shaking, he was able to get out. Bullock was surprisingly weaker on the inside. He was able to grab his head and slam it towards the exit door. He wanted to slam again, but this time instead of just merely hitting the door, the door completely got cut off the walls. That amount of slam was enough to get Bullock knocked out.

Robin should've broke Gordon's shotgun into pieces. Gordon, still lying on the ground after that hard hit in the head, took the said shotgun and shot Robin in the chest. The power was enough to propel him off the ground and crashed him about five feet away. That alone was shocking enough for the Dark Knight to witness.

"Robin!" He shouted.

Knowing that sound, Gordon turned around to get his shotgun up the Dark Knight, but he was nowhere to be seen where he last shouted. Gordon glanced back up only to find Batman was already at the top of him. He grabbed his shotgun and slammed it up Gordon's head once more to fully knock him out. Gordon is knocked out, and so was Harvey apparently.

Batman did not think twice to immediately run towards Robin after that rather harsh shot. His armor was also made just like Batman's and it would be resistant against almost every known bullet in this world, but a shotgun up close to his chest was more than enough.

Batman went up close to Robin. He was in shock, and that shot was enough to completely knock him unconscious, but at least he was still breathing. Although he was able to monitor his vitals, he was still worried on his physical condition more than anything.

"Goddamn it!" He reacted.

Before the other prison guards came to him, he was able to get his grip on Robin. He threw his smoke grenades right in front of the remaining prison guards. As he was engulfed with smoke, he shot his grappling hook towards the Batplane and propelled himself onto it.

After he got him and Robin into the Batplane, he went into the control panel and immediately turned the autopilot mode on, putting the coordinates back into the Batcave. He put Robin in the back room, wide enough for emergency purposes like this, and began treating him to get him back up to speed.

"Robin, can you hear me?" Batman asked. "Robin? Robin?"

Robin snapped and grabbed Batman's hand. His breathing was not consistent, and he was shocked upon regaining his consciousness.

"It's alright." Batman said. "You're going to be fine."

Despite his struggle to breathe, he can actually be seen smiling amusingly. Batman didn't find anything amusing on that smile at all. He thought that he almost died, his one and only partner of crime fighting and most trustworthy friend of all.

Robin chuckled. "Of course I am. It's a non-lethal shot. Even if it was lethal, this armor is still going to protect me."

"I'm just worried, that's all." Batman said.

"So are we going to get Arthur Brown or not?" Robin asked.

Robin was the only person that was reminded of the mission all along. Arthur Brown was probably in that chopper that Zucco used to get inside the prison. He'd probably be too far away at this very moment, and it's not worth the risk of chasing him off again. Batman glanced outside for a few moments before finally making up his decision.

"I'm not going to risk your safety just to get to him." Batman said. "It's either Arthur Brown or you. I chose you. We can get him later."

"Oh great." Robin was about to stand up, but after hearing that, he lied back down the floor. "So to sum up, what have we done to save the day? I dealt with Killer Croc and injected him with sedatives, but Gordon was the one who knocked it out. You dealt with some of the prisoners on the way to get Arthur Brown, and you didn't even get him. This mission is a failure in almost every level."

"It's a failure in my level." Batman said. "I should've been more careful about him, and I should've been more careful about you."

"Don't worry about me. It's just occupational hazard." Robin said. "I dodged a lot of bullets, even got hit several times, and I'm not dead yet. If you have becoming a vigilante that beats thugs up every day, you got to accept it."

"After all of that?" Batman asked. "No. I'm not going to put you in the field again if you're not focused enough."

"Look, Gordon was just lucky to get a shot on me and..." Robin said, before sighing for himself. "Yeah I have to admit I should've seen that one coming. But it won't happen again. I promise."

"It's too early to put you in the field." Batman said. "I'm going to have to train you more."

"Of course." Robin said. "You're right. I need more training. After all of that, I got almost beat up by two cops and you're right. But we just started doing this thing. We can't avoid making mistakes."

"I can't blame this entirely on you, though." Batman said. "Jim Gordon is the luckiest cop in Gotham. He played by the books even when my parents died, but he was able to get out of it."

"Then what should we do now?" Robin asked.

"I think we should bring you back home."

##

"So how was the dinner?" Stephanie asked Cassandra as she ate some of the food that she ordered earlier. Cassandra herself could smile bright while closing her eyes enjoying the food.

It was rather amusing to see a homeless girl like her devouring food in the most barbaric of ways. At least that's what Stephanie had been feeling. She ate her ordered food like termites tearing through old wood tables. At the same time, it was also kind of sad. The way she ate, she might have not eaten something for like weeks. She was surprised that she didn't die of starvation.

Stephanie thought that Tim and Cassandra were just going to stay here for just around 20-30 minutes, but he ended up spending an hour talking to her. Those amount of talk, plus the amount of food that Cassandra ordered made an immense amount of time to have a conversation.

"How many kinds of food has she ordered already?" Stephanie asked.

"Four? Five?" Tim said. "I don't think that she ate that much food for the past days."

"When did the last time you eat?" Stephanie asked.

She stopped eating before gesturing three fingers right at Stephanie.

"Three days ago?" Stephanie recalled. "How can you get through that?"

Cassandra could only shrug lightly.

"Cassandra," Tim took something out of his wallet. It was his sort of business card. He didn't even attempt to start a business yet and he had his business card. "If you need something, anything, just visit me here. I'll do anything to help."

Cassandra took it and glanced at it. There was Tim's complete name on the front: Timothy Jackson Drake, with the Drake Industries Logo up front as well. There was Tim's personal phone number and his address pointing out at the Drake Cottage. Despite knowing that Cassandra is illiterate, at least she could ask someone else to read it for her or let someone else figure out the address.

"Why did you have your own business card?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, Dad has been very busy, but he wasn't that busy." Tim revealed. "He once gave me an internship. I was still eighteen by that time. So he brought me to the Metropolis division of Drake Industries. I hired for an internship with a fake ID and a fake name, and people there don't even realize who I am until like six months in work. Their faces were so priceless even Wayne Enterprise couldn't buy them to act like that."

Stephanie giggled. "Wow, that's really stupid."

"I know right?" Tim said. "I can't stop laughing when I got home. I just fooled like an entire company and it was just... so implausible it's hilarious."

All of those talks they got was interrupted with Tim's phone call. "Shit. It's Ari. She must have been worried." He answered. "Hey, babe. How is it going? ... Look, I'm sorry I didn't call back. I almost got myself robbed and I'm very hungry."

Ariana replied, but her words were mostly shrouded by the phone speakers that he pinned right on his cheeks.

"I'm fine." Tim continued. "A homeless girl just saved me. Yeah, I know it's random but she's a life-saver. I figured that I might treat her with some meals. I'm hungry too anyway."

Tim paused to let Ariana say something.

"Oh not really." Tim said. "I'm with Stephanie Brown. She was working in the same diner I'm in. Yeah, I know. Coincidence, right?"

Tim's bright, exciting face, suddenly went bitter the moment he heard the next few words from Ariana. "What do you mean?"

There was uneasiness on Tim's face. Stephanie was sort of worried that he might know something about her, a secret that she honestly never wanted to talk with anyone ever again. But that wasn't the thing that she had to worry at this very moment.

"Ari, don't talk like that. I'm right in front of her." Tim said. "Look, I don't care how much you want to gossip with your friends, but you don't spread rumors on me, okay? Especially if it's a bad taste in the mouth..." Tim went slightly louder than he usually do when talking to his girlfriend. He realized what he just said and sighed. "I'm sorry. Look, I call you back, okay? I love you."

Stephanie had no other ways to react other than to widen her eyes in amazement. He just talked with his girlfriend that way. Most of the time, it's serious business when Tim got angry like that. She hadn't seen him angry before, but she had to admit it was kind of scary.

"What was it?" Stephanie asked.

"Goddamn it, Ari." Tim said. "I... I don't even know anymore. Ari loves to gossip around, but sometimes she picked the worst topic to gossip on."

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie said.

Tim sighed. "She said that you got knocked up when you were 16."

Stephanie widened her eyes, but she had to admit she should've seen that coming, and she should've faced the consequences. Surprisingly, she didn't want to be angry at this moment. And more surprisingly, Cassandra paused her dinner to listen to that.

"She... she did?" Stephanie said calmly.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." Tim said. "Ari's kind of a bitch sometimes."

"It's okay." Stephanie said. "I knew Ariana. She was one of the people who helped me through my... well... you know..."

"Oh, how so?" Tim asked.

"Mostly mental support." Stephanie revealed, before scoffing on the realization. "I was a really bad girl before, just pretending that I'm a tough, independent woman who can do things by her own... even though I was still sixteen at the time... and I'm not going to lie that I'm still pretending to be. I mostly go on the streets, joining up gangs, picking up fights with random strangers, be a man, be something that I'm obviously not. I used to cut my hair short just to be that way, and I'm not going to pretend that I don't have issues."

Cassandra didn't even bother to eat anymore. She glanced at Stephanie like she was some sort of an alien from outer space. Tim also had that same look towards her.

"So yeah. If you dedicated some part of your life too many times on the street, obviously you're going to get raped at one point." Stephanie said without even any notions of being absolutely serious about it. Just that one word managed to deliver a very hard punch in everyone's gut. Not even Cassandra could cope on that one word. Tim wouldn't even take that word as a joke. It wasn't a joke. It was a heavy topic to be brought in.

Stephanie went on to whatever she was doing at the time, which was drinking the juice that she made and bought for herself. Even on that note, even after what happened to her, she smiled like it was no big deal. Honestly, it was a rather profound topic to be talked about, but she dealt it in the most unusual ways, and both Tim and Cassandra noticed that.

"Stephanie...?" Tim called her off with the most gentle of tones.

"Yeah?" Stephanie replied. Her bitter smile slowly faded away.

"Are you alright?"

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. His question was kind of odd, but it wasn't surprising coming from him. She didn't even know what to answer on that question alone. "Uh..."

"Hey Stephanie!" The owner of the diner suddenly called in. "Where did you put the remote?"

"I think Josh dropped it under the counter again." She replied. "What's going on?"

"A crocodile monster in Blackgate."

Tim, Cassandra, and Stephanie immediately focused their attention towards the TV. He wasn't kidding. A bunch of police officers tied up the monster with chains and everything. They struggled to drag that beastly monster all the way to the huge black gate of the prison. Everyone on the diner widened their eyes on that sight alone. The owner got the remote and put the speakers into maximum.

"I'm reporting live at Blackgate Penitentiary." The familiar voice of Vicki Vale came in. "Another break in at Blackgate, this time with what looked like a giant crocodile. The contents that you see might disturb you. Viewing Discretion Advised."

Honestly, she didn't even know what's crazier: The crocodile monster, or Vicki trying to record a live news on a crocodile monster.

"But thankfully, the situation had been dealt with." Vicki said. "The creature appeared to have been knocked out all thanks to the fellow hardworking guards of Blackgate. There are still some prisoners outside of the gate, but the guards were able to hold them off using water cannons."

"Well, at least it done. Christ, this city is getting crazier. Next time, we're going to have aliens from outer space." The owner said before lowering the volume and turning the TV into another channel.

A few moments after that, another employee with a similar dress as Stephanie's came in from the door. It didn't look important for Tim and Cassandra, but it definitely looked important for Stephanie.

"And that is the end of my shift." Stephanie glanced at her watch. "It's great talking to you both. It's nice to meet you too, Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled and nodded towards her.

"You too, Stephanie." Tim said. "Oh uh... can you take me to the drugstore I worked with? I ran off from the robbers and I left my motorcycle in front of the drugstore."

"Sure." Stephanie said.

"Great." Tim said. "And Cassandra, is it fine for me to leave you here?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded.

"Okay then." Tim took out his wallet and took out some money. "You pay up the food, however much, and you keep the change."

"Tim, that's two hundred bucks." Stephanie pointed out.

"I know." Tim said. "Take it."

Cassandra was slightly perplexed on that notion alone. She was a little hesitant to take that hefty amount of money. She nervously got her hand towards the money. Her hands were apparently shaking for a bit, but she didn't put it away. She ended up grabbing all of them, all four fifty dollar bills. She couldn't believe it herself.

"Right uh..." Tim made an awkward statement. "We're going."

Tim was just got out of the table, but out of nowhere, Cassandra ran towards him and hugged him tight. Tim couldn't really do anything but to stand there awkwardly as she made that quick hug. Thanks to Cassandra's hug, he couldn't even hug back. She hugged his arms as well. He should've expected those kinds of reactions, but he didn't.

"Uh..." Stephanie widened her eyes on that out of nowhere reaction.

Cassandra released her hug, which was also rather sudden. She walked back. Her hands were close together on her chest. Her cheeks were noticeably getting more pink.

"Well, need I remind you that he has a girlfriend." Stephanie said towards Cassandra.

"It's just a friendly hug." Tim said. "She's physically mute. She couldn't say thank you. Besides, she's fifteen."

Stephanie frowned. She pointed at her own eyes at first, and gestured towards Tim. "I'm watching you."

Both Tim and Stephanie went out of the diner, leaving Cassandra inside to eat some more and fulfill her hunger. Later, they encountered Stephanie's car, an orange Mini Cooper.

"This is your car?" Tim asked.

"I know." Stephanie said. "I bought this one off cheap. I don't like expensive cars in the first place. I had a dream of buying a motorcycle once, but that dream never came. So I got this piece of crap instead."

"Even if it is crap, you have to admit at least it's functional." Tim said. "Besides, it looks like it has gone through hell."

"I couldn't agree more." Stephanie said. "I'm considering some renovation, pimp my ride sort of thing, but I don't have money so... actually wait. I never thought that rich guys like you think function is more important than style."

"If I've ever thought of that, your diner won't be the first place I went to." Tim said. "So what are we waiting for?"

The two got inside Stephanie's rather embarrassing Mini Cooper. She had to admit it was rather cozy inside the car. It smelled rather good as well. It had that rusty metal odor that most old cars have, but instead of bothering her, it only adds more to the character.

"You know," Stephanie said. "Two hundred bucks is basically my monthly salary. If I just gave all of those away to a homeless man or woman or girl, I'll rot on the streets begging."

"I'm the son of the owner of Drake Industries, one of the best companies working in Gotham City." Tim bragged. "My dad gave me billions of dollars every month. Losing two hundred bucks was just 0.0002% loss of my monthly income."

"Okay, rich boy." Stephanie said. "Brag some more and I'll stop right here."

"Okay, sorry." Tim said.

"Just a moment ago, you were eating in a cheap diner. You said that you worked off in a drugstore, and now you're riding my Mini Cooper." Stephanie said. "So how was that one billion dollar per month again, huh?"

"Shut up." Tim chuckled.

Stephanie stopped the car right in front of the drugstore. Tim's dark green sporty motorcycle can be seen right in front of it. The moment she glanced at the motorcycle, she was slightly amazed on the sight. Perhaps jealously was the best word to describe it.

"That's your motorcycle?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but..."

"Don't." Stephanie trailed him off.

"Hey." 

Someone tapped on the car's windows, specifically right near the driver seat. It was a rather large man. He got his police badge pinned on the window to signify that he was a cop. Although knowing that they're in Gotham, a place with corrupt cops slightly more common than Christmas decorations in November, even showing the most genuine badge can still be troublesome to them.

"Get out of the car." The cop said.

Stephanie glanced at the badge. She knew most types of police badges the moment Gotham became the most corrupt cities with the most corrupt of cops. The badge was genuine, but she doubted that the man really is.

"I know this guy." Tim whispered in the back. "Even if you think the badge is genuine, you still need to keep your eye out."

"Isn't that the case to almost every cop in Gotham probably except Jim Gordon?" Stephanie asked.

"Maybe, but I'm serious on this one."

The two went out of the car, cautiously making sure that the guy didn't do anything stupid or dangerous. The two couldn't be more careful. They had their eyes glued on the cop, who had his eyes more glued on Stephanie's face rather than Tim's.

"Is there a problem, officer?" Stephanie asked.

"Are you Stephanie Brown?"

"Yes." She said.

The officer pinned Stephanie on the side of her own vehicle. He got his cuff and cuffed her without even any second thoughts.

"You are under arrest." The officer said.

"For what!?" Stephanie asked. Her voice was rather furious on that.

"For allegiance of murder."

"What?" Stephanie struggled to get the cuff off of her. "Are you serious?"

"He's not." Tim said out of nowhere. "How are you enjoying those money, Flass?"

Flass glanced at Tim. He was quite surprised that someone like him was aware of that kind of matters. "Not enough, in fact."

Tim also had that discomfort of having his hands being cuffed in the back. His partner just popped right out of nowhere and cuffed him right away.

"Flass!"

"Sorry, boy." Flass said. "I'm not in the mood for being a serious officer at this moment."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In the Batcave on the medical area, Alfred did an extensive check on Dick's condition after that rather harsh beanbag shot. The only person that was shaking out of existence was Bruce. He had put himself and his partner in danger once again, even after all of those crap that he had to deal with during his years with Dick on the League of Assassins. Even with all of that protective armor, no one is going to protect him of the guilt of letting someone he cared for die again.

Bruce was getting all of the costumes back on its place. All of the body armors and the parts and even the capes had to go with the armor pods just to make sure that they're sterile and ready to be used in the future. Both Batman and Robin had spare clothes in their arsenal. All of their gadgets and everything was also going to be hard to produce. Every batarang thrown was basically throwing another $50 on his enemies, but money wasn't the thing that he's concerned with at this moment.

"He's in good shape, Master Bruce." Alfred said. "It's just a minor concussion. There's no further damage on his body. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Good." Bruce said. "I don't want to make another mistake on the field again."

"Hey Bruce," Dick called. "It's our first year. We'll going to make mistakes."

"We don't want to make one anymore." Bruce said. "This mission is a failure. I didn't get to him on time. Although I doubt that the Killer Croc guy was all entirely Gordon."

Dick chuckled. "I helped a bit."

"No, you helped a lot." Bruce said. "One man almost fell down to his doom, and you saved him. That's exactly why I put you in the costume in the first place. I want you to save people's lives, and what you did tonight was more than enough to convince me."

"So does that mean I'm still Robin?" Dick asked.

"Of course you are." Bruce said, tapping on his shoulders. "But we're going to need a hell of a lot more training and more experience to get this sorted out."

"And we can't get any if we don't want to take risk." Dick said. "You know, the way I see it, I think this mission was just another risk that you took. You knew the consequences, but you take it anyway, and that's how you get experience. So let's not blame each other out. It's not going to help. Let's instead find out how not to make those mistakes again. That's experience for you."

Bruce smiled. He wasn't expecting Dick Grayson to be the one to lecture him, but those words were the words that he would've said if he was about to lecture him. "You're right."

Alfred was not amused in any way, but there was a slight smile on his face. "I didn't know Master Richard was capable of having some wisdom on his little pants."

All chuckled.

"Well, I should get back home." Dick stood up. He put all of his normal clothes back on and began to ran towards the exit of the Batcave, an elevator going straight to the top of the Wayne Manor. "It's late. Someone might be worried. Good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Richard." Bruce said.

Alfred went in closer towards his godson with a hand on his back, smiling as Dick went out of the room. "You know, Master Wayne, after what happened last night, I doubt that you're still on board with the sidekick idea. He's too young for all of this."

"Don't worry. I've trained him enough." Bruce said. "He's 20 years old. He's old enough for this."

##

It's quite disheartening to know that someone in the Squid actually cared for a brief prison fight. The fight between Dick and the Zavimbe guy was one of the most entertaining fights that the prison ever had. It was not too long (about two-three minutes tops), but the amount of moves and techniques that both Dick and Zavimbe had was very fascinating, and it had caused an eruption of excitement that hadn't been felt for years for the prisoners of the Squid.

Both Dick and Jason were riding the elevator towards the owner of the prison itself. He had to give some credits to the architecture. They didn't do a lazy job on making the prison. The elevators looked rusty and uncomfortable, but so are all the things he saw in this hellhole. The prison brought them into a higher level, which lead back to the cafeteria. After the last encounter he had in the cafeteria, he honestly wanted nothing more than just being in his cell again.

"Look," Jason said. "I don't care if people thought that fight you had with Zavimbe was entertaining, but the guards noticed that, and they were lucky to let you go."

"Who was Zavimbe anyway?" Dick asked.

"He was a kid from Congo living mostly in Brazil. That's how he got his Capoeira skills." Jason said. "When he first entered, he tried to escape and took down like five-six guards on his own. He almost managed to reach the outer levels of the prison before the guards got him."

"He almost find his way out?" Dick asked.

"I'm not sure." Jason said. "He tried to get out twice, but he didn't make it. Although Zavimbe is not the only one who attempted escape."

"Who were the other ones?"

"I was." Jason revealed. "I knew how the prison worked from inside out. I recognized all the guard patterns and loopholes. I got out, but I didn't get too far."

"How many times have you tried?"

"Three times, all failed." Jason said. "I'm not sure if I have made it as close as Zavimbe ever was, but if I was, then I'd be very surprised."

Dick nodded, but went confused for a brief moment. "Hey, I thought you said that it's useless to get out."

"I said that after I tried like three times and after Zavimbe tried countless of times." Jason said. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I know too much to know that I couldn't get out of my way."

"Have you ever considered working together?"

"What?" Jason glanced at Dick on that ridiculous circumstances. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, you both were trying to get out of the prison. So why not work together?"

"Speak a word to him and you'll get your ass kicked!" Jason said.

"Hey, I got your back." Dick said. "Besides, how do you know that you'll going to get your ass kicked? You never talked to him personally."

"Urgh... Okay I admit, you're right about me not ever talking to him but... I don't know." Jason said. "Look, he's freaking David Zavimbe. I don't know how to fight."

"Then let me teach you." Dick said. "Okay, we're going to talk to Zavimbe about this and see if he agrees. Then we'll find our way out of this prison. You've done it three times. Zavimbe has done it once. If we both do it, we might have some chance!"

"Dick, you're crazy." Jason said.

"I know." Dick shrugged off. "Look, no matter what happens, we're not going to get out of here alone. We're going to get out of here together."

"It's easier said than done." Jason said.

"God, you're so pessimistic!" Dick said. "Where's your optimistic side?"

"Fine, we'll talk to him. Jeez!" Jason said before noticing something rather odd. "What's up with the elevator? Get us to the cafeteria already!"

"I heard the guards said that there was a power outage." Dick said. "Perhaps it's not going to be enough power to get up."

Just moments later, the elevator bell rang.

##

"Oh hey." As the elevator opened, he encountered Ariana in front of the elevator. It was rather late, half to twelve, but she was still at the Cottage. "Why are you still here?"

"Tim hasn't come yet." Ariana said. "I've called him an hour ago. He said that he'll come back home, but he hasn't."

Dick widened his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Ariana said. She crossed her hands with her heads down, wandering aimlessly back and forth, worried. "He said that he was on Stephanie's diner and I'm worried that something might happen to him."

"Don't you suspect that he might be... you know..."

"Don't say that!" Ariana shouted. "He's not that kind of guy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We've been together for like two years." Ariana said. "If he cheats on someone, I would've noticed by now. He just met Stephanie on the party last week. Why would he cheat on me for her?"

"Okay, fine." Dick said. "If you really do believe it that way, go ahead, but I'm still curious."

"He wouldn't, Dick." Ariana said. "He wouldn't cheat on a girl who is not a virgin and got herself pregnant when she was sixteen."

"Whoa! Wait a second," Dick said. "Stephanie was pregnant, at sixteen?"

"Yes she was." Ariana said. "I took care of her during her pregnancy years... You know what, forget it. I'm going after them."

"Wait." Dick said, grabbing her arms. "I'm coming with you."

Ariana nodded. "Fine, you can come."

The two went inside the elevator. Ariana pressed the button heading towards the basement. As the elevator went down, Dick asked a few questions.

"So does Tim let you borrow one of his fancy cars?" Dick asked.

"Of course." Ariana said.

"Does he have a Lamborghini?"

"He doesn't have a Lamborghini." Ariana said. "Okay he had, but he sold it for a fully customized Mustang."

"Mustang? Cool." Dick said. "So where's the garage?"

"Down the basement." Ariana said. She took out a key from her purse. "I got a spare."

"Great." Dick said. "Should I drive or should you drive?"

"Unless if you know Gotham here and out, I'll drive."

"You point out the directions. I'll drive." Dick said.

"I'm a little tired, Dick." Ariana said. "I just want to find him, get some sleep, and get this over with."

"Well, you're getting tired is one reason to let me drive."

"Fine, you drive." Ariana gave the keys to her.

"Thanks."

##

Gotham in the Midnight were just as busy as Gotham in the dusk especially in the Downtown district. Most of Gotham's successful company's buildings were always lit. The Wayne Tower is a good example. The Wayne Enterprise logo was shining on the night. Not only that, Employees prefer to work until they got it done. Besides the Wayne Enterprise was the Drake Industries, the very company that built him all the way to this day.

"Turn left on the next traffic lights." Ariana said.

"Got it." Dick said. He took his smartphone out and gave it to her. "Uh... can you make a call to Bruce? Put it in loudspeaker."

"Sure."

Ariana did what he ordered.

"Hey Bruce."

"Dick, what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Tim's not on his Cottage and this is half to midnight." Dick said.

"What?" Bruce's tone was higher than last time. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Dick said.

"He was supposed to get home at ten." Ariana interrupted. "I called him at 10:30. He answered and he promised to go back home, but he never came."

"Where did he say he was?"

"He said he was at Stephanie's diner where she worked." Ariana answered.

"Do you know where it is?"

"I do." Ariana said. "We're going there. He was working in a drugstore just right near it."

Dick gave a question. "Should we call the police?"

"Not yet." Bruce said. "Go and check both places and then Stephanie's apartment. If they're not in any of those places, call the police. I can't go anywhere at this moment. My back still hurts."

"Okay, get well soon, Bruce." Dick said, playing along on his lies.

"We'll find them." Ariana said before closing off the contact. "Dick, you missed a turn!"

##

Bruce closed off the phone. He was still in the Batcave, conducting investigations on the criminals tied up on Arthur Brown and Zucco. The two had some connections, and he was going to figure it out. But there was a more important duty just called, and he didn't like the sound of it one bit.

"I knew this would happen." He said.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked.

"Tim hasn't come home yet." Bruce revealed. "If he was at Stephanie's diner when Arthur broke out of the prison, then he must got himself captured as well."

"Captured, for what?" Alfred asked.

"If Zucco wants something from someone, he'll get personal towards them." Bruce said. "Of course, he'll get personal towards Arthur. But if he just even scratch his fingers on Stephanie or Tim, he'll get personal towards me."

"Are you going to use the suit, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Depends." Bruce said. "Ping on both Stephanie and Tim's phone. Then ping on Stephanie's apartment's telephone. I need sonar projections in all of them."

"Okay, Master Bruce." Alfred then began to do his magic on the Bat computer.

He pinged at Stephanie's phone, only to find out that Tim's phone was just right nearby. The ping pointed them towards a familiar apartment somewhere around Newtown, Gotham. After pinging on said phone, he triggered the sonar projector, which is able to project whatever is going on around the phone.

Alfred gave his speculations. "Both Tim and Stephanie's phone are at their pockets, sir. Right now, they are walking in the hallway of Stephanie's apartment being cuffed by what appears to be a police officer."

"He must be a corrupt cop working for Zucco." Bruce said. "They're going to use them as leverage. But I'm not sure why Tim is with them, unless if they wanted some ransom money."

"Then put the suit on." Alfred said. "I'll be on the computer watching your progress. Another thing, be careful."

"Of course, Alfred."

Bruce went to the Batsuit pod. He punched in a few buttons and finally, he is able to get a hold of each components of the suit. He had already too much action going on in one night. He never wanted another more, but this situation left him no choice.

##

He was an MMA fighter. He was built to get pass troubles by fighting and punching people in the face. He couldn't fight back. It was the amount of power that the authorities had, and how much people love to abuse them. This is one of the biggest reasons why Gotham is such a failure of a city in almost every level. He was surprised that the government didn't nuke it up to pieces at this moment.

Both Stephanie and Tim were cuffed in the hands of the corrupt Detective Arnold Flass. He knew Arnold Flass very well thanks to Jim Gordon and word to mouth. He had dealt with asshole cops before, but not Arnold Flass. This man went into the extra mile of abusing powers and authorities. This man does not speak to reason. He does speak to money. At least Tim was aware of that.

"Where are you taking us?" Stephanie asked, cuff still on the back of her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Flass said. "I'm taking you hostage."

"At my own apartment?"

"Your mother is waiting." Flass said.

Stephanie scoffed. "Of course."

Tim was actually surprised. Her mother was being put in hostage and she just scoff on that reaction alone. She scoffed after he brought up the topic on teenage pregnancy and rape, and now she scoffed on her mother being held hostage by corrupt cops with handguns. She didn't even scream or whine or even beg for mercy. What is wrong with this girl?

"You're really going to do this, Flass?" Tim said. "You know, you could be a good cop, have a kid, get a wife, or something like that. If you really want to get your stress out, try a punching bag."

"You're going to shut your mouth kid, or I'll throw you out of the window." Flass said.

"Fine." Tim said.

Flass brought them both towards Stephanie's apartment. It wasn't in complete darkness. Two henchmen were already there guarding a tied and beaten up Carol. There was a blood on her mouth and her left eyes were dark black from the result of being beaten up. Tim was even more surprised that Carol didn't even cry. She just sat there with her head down.

"Mom?" Stephanie called. Her eyes widened by the time she noticed her injuries.

"Stephanie, thank god." Carol smiled as she glanced on the sight of her daughter.

Stephanie was thrown right towards her mother. She fell down, slamming her body on the ground. Tim also got pushed down, but this time, it was Flass who personally did that to him. Tim and Stephanie regained control of their body and sat right near Carol.

"You all going to stay here until we made our calls with Zucco." Flass said. "Your daddy is going to work with us. If he doesn't work with us, then we'll shoot either of you."

Tim stared back at Flass with furious anger. "You'll going to regret doing this, Flass."

"Nothing personal, kid."

"When it's personal, it's your funeral." Tim said.

Flass scoffed. "What do you know, huh? You're just some rich, motherless brat who got nothing better to do than just sit on his room weeping about her."

Tim widened his eyes. "Don't talk about her."

"Why?" Flass said. "Last time I saw you, you were crying out loud about your dead mother. She was a total bitch, and she'll always die a bitch."

"Hey!" Stephanie shouted. "If you're going to insult someone, you're running out of insults when you're insulting dead loved ones."

If only he could break out of his cuff and grab that smug looking face of his and slam it into a nearby wall, he would be very satisfied by now. Tim's sudden adrenaline was rushing right through his veins. His only desire of getting Arnold's face slammed into a nearby wall could only get stronger the moment he got into his face.

Tim grunted and charged at him, but it was no use. The henchmen already got his shoulder and put him all the way back down.

"I say what I want." Flass said. "Where's your baby, anyway? She misses her mother, you know? You put that poor little thing away from your care because you don't care for her."

"You'll going to regret saying that." Stephanie said, eyes burning with anger and a stare below the freezing point.

"I won't regret a thing."

"Really?" Stephanie grinned. "Just you watch. I keep my promises."

Arnold Flass got called by his superiors. The phone on his pockets just vibrated. He took the phone and answered.

"Hey, Boss." He said. "I got them. Do you want to get him in line? ... Wait a second..." Flass closed off the phone and turned his head towards the three. "I had an important call. I'll be right back."

"I hope you are," Tim said. "So I can slam you down a cold ice and beat your face with a hammer."

"Oh god yes." Stephanie said. "I can't wait for that."

"Dream high, kids."

##

It's fifteen to midnight, and they have yet come into a resolution on the disappearance of Tim Drake. Even Stephanie Brown's disappearance was still questionable. Dick was hoping that whatever they are doing wasn't intimate. He trailed off from that thought as the owner explaining his alibi.

"Her shift ended two hours ago." He said. "She was with a boy and an Asian teenage girl. I think the teenage girl was homeless with that awful garbs she wore, and she eats more food than she speaks words."

"Where is this homeless girl?" Dick asked

"I don't know." The owner shrugged. "She left shortly after, but she might be around. The last thing I know about the girl is that she was given $200 by the other guy."

"$200?" Dick widened his eyes. "That's a little excessive, don't you think?"

"Don't ask me." The owner began packing up and getting his apron off. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go home."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir."

"It's alright, kid." The owner said. "At least you're not robbers."

"May I ask something?" Dick began. "Does people often come here after midnight?"

"You might be surprised." The owner said. "You may have late night reporters and news anchors coming here once in a while finishing their late night news that nobody watch." The owner paused for a moment, realizing the person that he was talking to all this time. "Hey, I think I know you! You're that circus kid who came back from the dead!"

"Yeah, that's me." Dick said. "I should've listened to my friend last time. The reporters won't shut up, but thankfully my sort-of dad always give me the best advice: Give them hell."

The two chuckled. It's been a while since he had a normal, pleasant conversation with someone especially in Gotham City. It's rather uncommon to experience something like that.

"Dick," Ariana called from the back. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm done." Dick said. "Let's go."

"Girlfriend?"

"No. My friend's girlfriend." Dick said, leaving the diner as he spoke.

The two went out of the diner and began walking back towards Tim's Mustang. Ariana opened the door into the passenger seat, but Dick wandered off buying some sodas on a nearby vending machine.

"You want some Pepsi?" Dick asked.

"No, thanks."

Two cans dropped off from the machine. Ariana was slightly confused. "Who was the other one for?"

"It's for Tim."

"How do you know Tim likes Pepsi?"

"Last time I checked, he had a Pepsi Vending Machine on his apartment AND he drank a lot of Pepsi on the party." Dick said. "Also he drank a Pepsi when I was on the circus."

Ariana raised her eyebrows. "You seems to know Tim a lot."

"Yeah, the toddler version of him at least."

Ariana laughed. "So what did the owner tell you?"

"He said that they were here two hours ago with a homeless girl. That's all that I could get." Dick said.

"Let's get to the drugstore, then." Ariana said. "It's not too far from here."

The two decided to walk towards the drugstore. The night was cold, but calm and relaxing. If there were any thugs coming on his way, Dick will be ready on that. During the way, he had some questions to ask to her. "Why is Tim working in a drugstore?"

"Because other than listening to Heavy Metal all the time, science is actually his biggest hobby." Ariana said. "So he pretends to be an intern working off at a drugstore. It's a weird thing that he does, but that's just who he is."

"Then why is he graduated in Business Management?"

"Tim is a perfectionist sort of guy." Ariana said. " He's miles ahead to even the scientists in STAR Labs. He's like a walking encyclopedia. He just doesn't show it often."

"Why?"

"Well, because he's not a scientist." Ariana said. "He had all the skills and the talents of being a one, but he has his own company to run on. Without that company, he wouldn't be able to buy that car. Even if scientists in STAR Labs are very well paid, nobody is going to look out for his company. So he studied Business Management."

"So a former High School MMA fighter, a scientist, and a businessman at the age of 19." Dick shook his head back and forth. "I really don't buy it."

"So do I. Perhaps the Boy Wonder title that you got already passed on to him." Ariana said. "He studied Physics, Biology, and Chemistry months, probably weeks way before anyone starting freshman year could. Tim was one of the youngest students entering Gotham University, and for good reason. I barely started the class and he'd jump start about 10 materials. He outsmarted even the senior students. I'm not bragging, but according to the teachers, I was the top student in the entire class, and even then, he still beat me to it. I hate to admit it, but I actually went to him for help."

"Wow, a senior asking a freshman for help." Dick said. "Never thought that would happen."

"Yeah, me neither." Ariana said. "When he started, he was a troublemaker. He got late to school, always quits, and thinks that school is extremely boring. You know, I only thought that he thought the school was boring because he was a jerk who know nothing, but then I saw his presentations and how he owned every student including myself. Honestly, my jaw couldn't drop even harder. I can't imagine how boring school is when they told you the things that you already learned."

"A very smart troublemaker, huh?" Dick said. "That sounds scary."

"He IS scary." Ariana said. "He's not only the smartest student in the class, but an athlete as well. People either hire him to join the Gotham City Knights, you know, the national league Football Club, or get him into some science fair or something. He mostly said no and instead went to the MMA class of all things. He barely knew MMA when he started, but I saw his trainings with Ted Grant, and he's a really fast learner. He even visited an old martial arts master Richard Dragon during his visit to China. During one match, I saw him KO a student in just one hit. By god, he excelled it, and then he won Gold, then he stopped and went to other things."

"He's an over achiever of some sort." Dick said.

"Yeah, he's sort of like that back then." Ariana said. "But the thing is he doesn't like winning one type of award all the time. He likes to win at everything, and he won a lot of things other than MMA, that is except for a few things."

"Like what?"

"For one, there's computers." Ariana said. "Even though Tim is really good at computers, he'll never be as good as Barbara Gordon. If there's someone that is worthy to be his rival, it's her."

"God, now you made me want to see how the two fights." Dick asked.

"Oh trust me. Their fights are anticipated like Christmas." Ariana said.

"So if Barbara is as clever, if not, probably better than him, why didn't he date her instead?" Dick asked.

"Well, for one, he said that he didn't want a girlfriend with the brain of Professor Langstrom." Ariana said. "Langstrom is one of the weird professors in my College years. He was teaching Biology but someone hired him for a government project. So he left. And when I say he's weird, I mean it."

"Maybe it's only her brain that was like him." Dick said. "Maybe her heart is different enough."

"I don't know. I barely knew her." Ariana said. "How about you ask her out yourself? I heard she's still single and Tim said that you have a soft spot for redheads."

Dick blushed. "Yeah, uh... I'll consider that." Moments later, Dick noticed the building that he was looking for all this time. "Is that the drugstore over there?"

"Yeah." Ariana said. "And that's Tim's motorcycle. It's still there. That mini cooper looked pretty familiar as well."

"Isn't that Stephanie's?" Dick asked.

"Actually yes, that's her's." Ariana revealed. "It's open for some reason."

"Thank god no one bothered to steal it, but this probably means that they're in trouble." Dick immediately approached the mini cooper. He glanced around it and noticed something hanging right near the steering wheel. "The keys are still here and they're not inside."

"Shit." Ariana said. "I'm calling the police."

"Wait!" Dick said. "We haven't checked Stephanie's apartment."

"Why would they just walk out of their cars and walk to her apartment?" Ariana pointed. "Her house was like four-five miles from here. If there's a car and a motorcycle that they can use, why walk?"

Dick sighed. "Okay, fine. Go call the cops. But don't blame me if they're practically saying the same thing. I'm going to park the car away so that people can get pass it."

"It's almost midnight." Ariana said. "No one is passing by."

"Well, tell that to the news anchor." Dick said. "I just saw Vicki Vale on the live news during the Blackgate break in."

"A break in?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard?" Dick asked. "I saw it on the news. Anyway, just call the police. The keys are still on the car. I'll park it out."

"Right." Ariana nodded and took her smartphone out to call the authorities.

Dick entered the mini cooper. He turned on the car and raised the window to get some privacy. He took his Bluetooth headset and connected it to his smartphone. He called Bruce to report in what's going on, probably on his duty as the Dark Knight.

"Not now, Dick." Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"What's up?" Dick asked. "Have you found them?"

"Both Stephanie and Tim are in her apartment." Batman said. "And no, they're not sleeping together. Keep your minds in check."

"Christ. I wasn't thinking of that." Dick said. "I found Stephanie's mini cooper opened and unlocked in the middle of the street and Tim's motorcycle parked in front of the drugstore he worked on. Who brought them to her apartment?"

"A bunch of corrupt cops." Batman said. "I think one of them is Detective Arnold Flass. He's Jim Gordon's former partner and is now off of him for a good reason. He's corrupt, violent, and is only working for Zucco's money."

"So you're going to take them down?"

"I'll get a complete blackout on the entire sector, then I'll give the rest of the guards some distraction." Batman said. "There are only five cops in the entire building, but I couldn't see Flass. So it won't be a big deal. Don't call me unless if it's an emergency."

"Okay, just make sure they're safe." Dick said. "Be careful, Bruce."

Dick went out of the car. He went towards where he last seen Ariana. He couldn't be more surprised that there was someone else talking with her. She was a girl, a tall girl with a short black hair and rags with small ripped holes around her. It can be seen that Ariana is struggling to speak to her.

"Oh thank god." Ariana said. "Dick, I need your help talking to this girl."

"Of course, I'll..." Dick then took a good look at the said girl, but there was a noticeable shock on his face. "Oh my god."

##

It couldn't be much easier getting off of plastic cuffs. Richard Dragon has taught him so much to get out of captives. Plastic cuffs are no exception. In fact, it was one of the easiest forms of bondage. He was glad that the cops didn't use metal cuffs. Even if they did use metal cuffs, he could still break fee out of them with just a little force on his hand.

He also noticed Stephanie did the same thing that he did to get out of the plastic handcuff. He couldn't be more shocked knowing that there was a girl almost equal to that amount of skill. Carol was also able to get out of that plastic cuff alone. Shock and confusion couldn't hinder more around Tim's head.

A few moments after they got out of it, a power outage occurred. The room was dark, but it wasn't completely dark. He could still see in it. Tim was trained for this sort of thing just in case if he was facing other opponents as well. There were only two corrupt cops inside the room with them. Tim observed every hand twitching and gestures that they made. Even without observing much, Tim knew that these cops were just a bunch of amateurs.

"Who turned off the lights?" One of them said. 

"It's total blackout, I think." Another one replied. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Sounds of windows breaking can be heard from the outside, followed by gunshots and a voice of someone screaming like hell and echoed through the entire building. Not only screaming, but sounds of brutal and violent hits into the wall can be heard as well. It sounded like there was an intense one on one battle that he couldn't see at this moment, even though he wanted to see it.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know. Get your guns ready in the front door. Anything comes and we'll shoot it up to hell."

"Got it."

Tim honestly couldn't even think of how he could hold up with a bunch of dumbasses. He could still see the door from here, and in just a moment later, the door actually opened. The moment it opened, the corrupt cops just downright opened fire at whoever is opening it.

"Hey, uh..." Stephanie shouted. "Need a little help here!"

"What?" Both cops were distracted by her shouts.

"Not you, morons!" Stephanie shouted. "Whoever's behind that door!"

Someone actually broke through the door. It propelled and got loose from the hinge, hitting one of the cops right in front of it. He's knocked out, and his gun dropped out of his hand. The moment it all happened, the other guy already got his gun aimed towards the one who kicked the door in the first place. He wanted to not believe what he saw, but his eyes couldn't lie.

The Batman.

There is no better way to describe what he just saw. It was just a myth, he thought it was just a lie. He thought it was just a lie spread by the people who didn't know any better, but those eyes weren't lying, and his eyes weren't certainly lying on what he just saw. What people have said about him also weren't lies either. His strength was inhuman. One simple kick managed to let loose a door from its hinge.

His swiftness and agility were the few things that he had to see to believe. The other man tried to shoot him with efforts, but every single bullet passed right through him. His reflexes were amazing and he dodged very well. He also managed to completely propel one bullet using the metal thing on his arm, which also extended into very sharp blades on its surface. It won't be a good news trying to punch the guy. He could get cut from those blades easily.

It only took the Batman two seconds to get his grip to the man's neck and lift him off the ground. So far, only three shots were out of the 9mm pistol. Even if it is able to hit the Batman, he doubted that it could penetrate through his rather large armor. The cop didn't give up there. As he was lifted up, he still got his pistol loose. He pointed the muzzle end besides the head of the Bat, but the Bat was quick enough to snatch the gun and threw it away.

It all ended with a huge bang on the corrupt cop. The Batman pinned him towards the side of the wall. In a moment's notice, he then began his interrogation. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Screw you!"

"Wrong answer!" Batman slammed his body down the wall once again, causing him to groan in pain. "Tell me or this will be the last time you will ever feel your leg!"

The voice of the bat was abnormally loud. It was unreal. It not only echoed through the entire room, but it sounded like he was whispering, except it was really loud and he was close to the microphone, if there is actually one on his throat.

The man groaned, but he later proceed to answer the question himself. "Zucco used them as a leverage, an illusion for Arthur Brown so that he would work with him."

"Then why is that boy there?"

"I don't know." The man answered. "Go ask Flass!"

"Where is he?"

"He's outside."

"What's going on here?"

The voice of the detective can be heard just right near the door.

"Get down!" The Batman warned the three hostages.

He threw the last henchmen out of the way. Flass took his pistol, but instead of shooting the Bat, he pointed his direction towards the hostages. Batman immediately ran towards the direction of the gun to take the rest of the bullet by himself. He used his bulletproof cape to shield the rest of the hostages away from the stray of bullets travelling in a speed of light. The bullets were not able to penetrate through the powerful cape.

After his Berretta was completely reduced into an empty magazine, it's Batman's turn to get to the upper hand. He charged towards the bad guy, and Flass was easily defeated. The Batman flew in towards him much faster. He hit him rather hard in the nose, which caused him to bleed out and fell down the ground. The Bat turned his back towards the three hostages only to find something more horrifying.

Despite his best efforts taking the bullet, the first shot actually hit. One of the bullets managed to get pass him, and it hit Carol in the shoulder. There was a noticeable bullet wound and blood coming out of her. It was rather horrifying to say the least.

Carol can be heard grabbing her shoulder in pain. She groaned slightly, but she didn't like scream like most women would. Since all three got their cuffs out, both Stephanie and Tim tried to get Carol to lie down the floor. Stephanie was clearly the most shocked of all. It was a bullet wound in the shoulder. For the record, it wasn't the most threatening area of all, but that didn't mean anything. It's still dangerous.

"Mom, you're going to be fine." Stephanie was clearly panicked.

It should've been Carol who had an inconsistent breath, but it was Stephanie who did. Her breath was really fast, but Carol kept it consistent and controlled.

"Hold on, mom." Stephanie said. "You're going to be fine."

Carol chuckled. "I've been through worse."

"Tim!" Stephanie shouted. "We need to slow her bleeding. Get the first aid kit inside the kitchen counter!"

Tim nodded and turned around towards the entrance door, but what perplexed him was that the sight of the Dark Knight cannot be seen around anymore. The Batman disappeared, and so is the corrupt detective Flass apparently. He stood up and ran towards the end of the door, glancing around at every turn of the corridor and every dark corner of the room, but there was no sign of the Bat.

"Tim!" Stephanie shouted once again. "Hurry!"

"Okay! I'm coming!"

##

"Speak!"

"What in the hell are you?"

"I'm not important." Batman said. "Now you're going to tell me what you're going to do with those three hostages or I'll drop you off in this building."

"You won't."

"I will." Batman said. "By this height, the best thing that can possibly happen to you is you have your leg hurts like hell. The worst thing, I can drop you in here, put you back up and drop you again until every lower bone of your body breaks like how you bite off your potato chips."

"What?" This time, Arnold's face was drenching with sweat. "You're crazy man!"

"Speak!"

"Okay, okay!" Flass said. "Look, Zucco paid me to get Arthur Brown's family to get him to work, and you're late. Arthur is convinced, and he's working for Zucco right now."

"What does Zucco want with Arthur Brown so much?" Batman asked.

"Zucco is dying of the side effects of the Thrill Drug." Flass said. "The new Thrill Drug was based on Arthur Brown's formula. His withdrawal kicked in and he took the wrong drug. Instead of taking the thrill drug, he took a prototype version of the new drug and it caused so much more side effects on him. I don't know what it is, but even our chemist couldn't help. That's why he took Arthur. He hoped that he could heal him."

"Why would Arthur want to help him?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Flass said. "Now please, just let me go. You're not going to drop me, aren't you?"

Batman lifted his face towards Arnold before finally giving a conclusion to his fate. "Why did you shoot Carol Brown?"

"I... Zucco warned me if someone goes in to come, he should kill all the hostages."

"Remember when I say that the best thing that could happen to you is to have your legs hurt like hell?"

"What...?"

"You're in luck."

"Wait... No... NO!"

He dropped him. Just like what Batman said, Arnold is dropped from the ground and he didn't actually kill him in this height. It only managed to cripple his leg, but his groaning was rather quite painful to hear. There was even a bone-cracking noise heard by the time he got into impact. His back was also in pain.

The Batman called the Batmobile, which was in autopilot. The Batmobile came, drifted towards a nearby street and automatically parked right beside the building where Batman was. Arnold glanced at the Batmobile, still seeing quite the unbelievable sight of the menace that was Batman plus the Batmobile that fits with his dark knight motive. Its design was futuristic. The sound of it was not very loud like a simple humming noise coming from a fan, but it is still very menacing. Not to mention the speed of it and the amount of armor and firepower it got.

Batman descended to the Batmobile slowly using his cape. The Batmobile detected his presence. The rooftop pilot entrance is opened and he immediately took position sitting on it. The moment he entered, the Batmobile's engine began roaring and ran away from the area.

"Computer, autopilot to the cave." Batman said. He grabbed the touchscreen and called in Stephanie Brown.

"Stephanie, Stephanie?" Batman took off his mask and spoke to Stephanie Brown with his normal voice.

"Good Evening." She replied. "Who is this?"

"It's Bruce." He said. "How are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Stephanie said. "I was being kidnapped by a bunch of cops, but you wouldn't believe when I tell you that the Batman just popped in and save the day."

"The... Batman?" Bruce said. "Are you alright? Did he hurt any of you?"

"Not really." She said. "He just came in to save all of us. My mom is injured in the shoulder but we're bringing her to Leslie Thompkin's clinic."

"Good, that's where you should go." Bruce said. "I'll go and check up on you two."

"You don't have to." Stephanie said. "I'm with Tim. He'll get you up to speed. He's fine, by the way."

"I'm going there anyway." Bruce said. "I'll call you later."

"Bruce..."

He then closed off the phone and called in Dick Grayson. "Dick, where are you?"

"Bruce oh thank god. You honestly wouldn't believe who I just met." Dick said. "I'll explain later. Where is Stephanie and Tim?"

"She's in Leslie Thompkin's Clinic." Bruce said. "I'll meet you there. Who did you meet?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I'll keep it a surprise."

##

"Look, I've seen many bizarre things, but this one really takes the cake." Ariana said. "It's a miracle that you just found her all out of the blue and it's a coincidence that she actually talked to him. This is the mother of all coincidences."

"I'm sorry that you were shocked. " Dick said. "Hell, you could put me on electric rails while being struck by lightning and it still wouldn't be as shocking as this one."

"Now let me ask the question that I've been asking since you just hug her out of nowhere." Ariana said. "Who is she and how did you meet her?"

"Her name is Cassandra Cain." Dick said. "She came from a family once, a very happy family. I knew her parents very well. There was some sort of accident with her parents. We both split up and we thought we never see each other again. To see her like that on the streets sleeping with ragged clothes like that is just..."

"Okay, fine. Spare me the details." Ariana said. "So she's a longtime friend of yours. Why was she roaming on the streets?"

"I don't know." Dick said, shrugging. "I mean the last time I checked, I thought she was with her uncle or something. But now that I've seen her, well, I don't know what to say."

Ariana paused, not even trying to think of what to say after all of that.

"But it doesn't matter now." Dick said. "She's a friend of mine, and I can't let her roaming out on the streets by herself, especially the streets of Gotham City."

"So what are you going to do with her?"

"I'm going to give her a place to stay." Dick said. "She saved Tim's life. Maybe he'd consider giving her a room in his apartment."

"I don't know." Ariana said. "This is the first time Tim just gave away one of his apartment rooms and that is to someone close to him and also because Bruce promises that he'll pay for it."

"Don't worry." Dick said. "Bruce knew her more than she knew me."

Another shock can be seen on Ariana's face. "What, she knew Bruce as well? Seriously what kind of coincidence is this?"

"I don't know, a special one that comes once in a while." Dick said. "Like I said, it doesn't matter. Now that she's here, I want to help her."

Ariana sighed. "Seriously, I really want to know what's going on between the three of you."

"It's a long story." Dick said. "But it's not an interesting one, I can tell you that. It only has a bunch of roaming around."

"Fine." Ariana said. "Just keep it to yourself."

"Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a while since he went here, the clinic of Dr. Leslie Thompkin's. It was always grim from the outside let alone in midnight. The place didn't stay up in the middle of the street. It was somewhere in a corner where no one might have not bothered to look, but people around at North Gotham might have already known where it is.

It was a place full of dark history. Many bad people have come in to her clinics. Some came out fine. Others died miserably. It's Gotham City. Crimes always have its places, even at the most restrict of corners. It wasn't the criminals who deserved all the credits. It was Dr. Thompkins. She was the one who healed them until they got patched up. She did that for free, because she believed of something important, something better, something inspirational, something hopeful, something that not a lot of people in Gotham City has in the past years.

Bruce came in to the front door. He noticed Tim's rather amazing looking Mustang and Carol's old Land Rover at the parking lot right in front of the clinic. The Thompkins clinic was located in Crime Alley just Southeast of Newton and its very close to Stephanie's apartment. Leslie was a very skilled and experienced doctor. She will never be something else to Bruce. She will always be the healer of Gotham and a kind and gentle soul. Wayne Enterprise sponsored her clinic for a reason.

The clinic is open for 24 hours. Not only this was her clinic, but this was her house as well. She actually got some employees to help her guard the front door every night just in case people came in. Sometimes they might be bored out of their ass, so Bruce installed some Wi-Fi to help things out.

The moment he entered the door, he couldn't be more surprised to see the sight of someone else rather familiar. That Auburn red hair, the glasses, and that laptop she had on her desk, it was no one else other than the daughter to one of the most respected cops in Gotham City, Barbara Gordon. She was sitting right on the receptionist desk.

"Barbara?" Bruce was startled upon her presence.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne!" Barbara took her attention away from her laptop first and got a good glance on Bruce. "I've been expecting you."

"Have you?" Bruce said. "Oh, and please call me Bruce."

"I'm sorry." Barbara said. "It's just a long shift for me here and I couldn't get more bored out of my time."

"It's okay, I understand." Bruce said. "At least you still have Wi-Fi to enjoy."

Barbara sighed. "I'm still trying to find out what's wrong with it. Like, it just broke off for some reason and it cancelled all my downloads. Just wonderful. I thought this day could get worse, but then Carol showed up. At least it kept me from getting tired."

"How is she?"

"She's fine." Barbara said. "Believe me when I say that Carol had worse. But still, whatever kind of thing that Carol had right now, Stephanie always had it ten times worse. I suppose I shouldn't be talking about this away from her but, well, she had a baby."

"I've heard about that." Bruce said. "I didn't talk about it with her, though."

"I usually got a little icky dealing with pregnant friends, but I've known Stephanie for a long time." Barbara said. "I can't just give up on her. So I helped."

"That's very noble of you." Bruce said. "Well, I just passed Stephanie's apartment and it was completely dark around like there was some sort of a blackout or something. Maybe that was the cause of the Wi-Fi."

"That 'blackout' on Stephanie's apartment is not just some blackout." Barbara said. "It's either a hack on a specific region or sector on the power generator either coming from the central of it or just from the generator itself. That or it was some sort of an EMP blast. I'd say EMP blast. If it was just a power outage, the internet would've been back by now. Besides, Stephanie said that the Batman broke through. Can't imagine him hacking to the Gotham Central Power Generator. He couldn't be asked for it."

Bruce raised his eyebrows on that kind of knowledge Barbara had. It might have been a little bit dangerous for her to know something like that especially the fact that one of her theories are true. He had to admit she was right about the 'couldn't be asked' part.

"Are they inside?" Bruce pointed out towards the medical room.

"Yes." Barbara said.

"Great." Bruce said. "You're not coming in?"

"I have, but I need to continue my shift just in case if someone come in."

"Well, keep up the good work." Bruce said. "And thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping Leslie on her work." Bruce said. "She can get exhausted sometimes."

Barbara gave a very bright smile towards him. "It's not the work that I want but... well... you're welcome."

Bruce opened the door and found all the teenagers on place. Carol was sleeping on the hospital bed with a bandage wound at her shoulder. Stephanie was sitting on a chair right beside her grabbing her hands. Tim and Ariana were right beside her with Ariana comforting her for what happened. Dick Grayson was right across the two with someone else quite familiar.

And quite shocking.

"Bruce!" Dick was the first one who greeted him.

"How are you doing, Dick?" He greeted him back.

But he didn't focus on him. He got his focus on the one girl just right besides Dick Grayson. She was a girl that he thought he couldn't ever meet again. He was the girl that disappeared during his history with them. She was genetically perfected to be the best of assassins, completely brought away from all sorts of contact around the world, and now she's here with someone almost at her age.

Cassandra Cain, the child assassin.

"Oh my god." Bruce widened his eyes. His mouth was in awe the moment he noticed her. He couldn't be more surprised himself. "Cassandra?"

Cassandra, whom knew Bruce rather well more so than Dick Grayson himself, ran towards him and hugged him tight. By this point, everyone was looking at Bruce with rather weird eyes. It just happened out of nowhere. Surely, they might expect some sort of explanation, but thankfully since they have been a while here, Dick should've got them up to speed.

Bruce hugged her back tight. Cassandra can be heard crying right on Bruce. This was honestly one of the most warming moment in his history so far. To see an old member of an old family coming into his clutch again was downright heartwarming, and it's also more heartwarming to know that it was coming from someone he thought was lost a long while ago.

"It's okay." Bruce said, clutching her head and gently tapped it. "I'm here now. I won't leave you again, okay?"

Bruce knew that his story was rather sketchy at best and it's best not to talk about it to anyone other than the people who actually knew his story like Dick and Cassandra. People who knew what happened to Bruce in his ten years of disappearance smiled, but people who didn't know could only widen their eyes at this awkward moment. It's not awkward because it's weird. They just didn't know what to feel of it. They barely knew her, and yet somehow she is an important life at Bruce and Dick's time.

"How did you find her?" Bruce asked, letting her hug go away from her for a bit.

"I didn't. Ariana found her." Dick said. "She was on the streets. She was the one who saved Tim from being mugged by robbers."

"Seriously, what a night." Tim interrupted. "I thought this night couldn't get any weirder. Then I saw an Asian homeless woman who nerve-pinched a thug and a giant bat storming in and standing in front of a corrupt cop who was shooting at us."

Dick glanced at Bruce with curious eyes, knowing exactly what those meant and what he did to save them, and Bruce could only shrug at best.

"That's how you get ended up here?" Ariana said. "Jesus, Tim. You could've been killed!"

"I know, but I didn't come there at choice. I was being snatched for crying out loud, but thank god a hero just saved the day... or the night apparently." Tim said. "Anyway, why are we having this sort of mini reunion?"

"I don't know." Bruce said. "Maybe because this is the happiest moment in my life."

"Maybe." Tim said. "Oh and uh... Cassandra, if you need somewhere to stay, I still have some empty rooms in my apartment."

"You still have some?" Bruce said.

"Of course." Tim said. "It's okay, Bruce. You don't have to pay. I sort of felt like I owe her some, you know?"

"Well, if Carol's going to be fine, I'm going home now." Bruce said. "If any of you need something else, just call me. You're going home too, Dick."

"Wait, what?" Dick groaned like a kid not wanting to go home from an amusement park. "Fine. Good night, guys. Sleep well."

"And say my hello to Dr. Thompkins." Bruce said.

"She's not here." Stephanie interrupted. "All of this, it was mostly me and Barbara. She said that she was still working in Gotham General so..."

"Still, say my hello." Bruce said.

"We'll do it."

##

Bruce, Cassandra, and Dick left the room, leaving Ariana, Tim, Stephanie, and an unconscious Carol inside. Tim had an amused smile on Dick's rather childish reaction on Bruce's orders. In fact, he wasn't even sure if Dick has grown up to that point.

But there was something more than just Dick's reaction that he needed to know. It was Stephanie. There was just something going on in her head that completely baffled him. Her head just didn't work like most women do, and that's kind of strange for him.

"Stephanie," Tim said. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Something important." Tim said.

The two walked into the corner of the room just right near the window. Honestly, Ariana wasn't quite sure what just happened towards them, but it won't going to be that private.

Speaking of which, she just remembered what she just said to her last time, and what made Tim rather angry than before. It was his always typical behavior, but it was the most sporadic anger that he could unleash on his phone.

"Stephanie," Ariana stood up. "When I called Tim, I... I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She said. She and Tim then walked towards a more secluded part of the room where the two could talk personally. It was Tim who wanted the chat in the first place. She wondered what could possibly go wrong on what kind of questions he got for her, but he might have found the worst questions to ask to her.

"Stephanie," Tim began. "There's something. It's been bugging me so I'd better be talking about it instead of well, just keep it for me."

"What's the matter?" Stephanie said.

"When..." Tim began nervously. "When we're at diner, you talked about how you got pregnant, then you brought up something about being raped."

"I was raped." Stephanie said. "It's not my choice if you're asking."

"It's not that." Tim said. "I mean... it's the first time I've seen someone who was just fine after they just outright said that they got raped."

"What?" Stephanie asked. "What makes you think like that?"

"When I talk to you about it, you just scoff like it wasn't a big deal." Tim said. "And just a few seconds ago, you admitted that you were raped and acted just like last time. I just want to make sure that you're not... you know... crazy or something."

Stephanie downright scoffed on that ridiculous statement. "Tim, I'm not crazy. Okay, I have some issues, but I'm not crazy."

"Stephanie, having 'some issues' exactly mean that you're crazy."

"Not issue as in I'm crazy. It's just... I'm just a little different." Stephanie said. "I moved on quicker than most people I guess. I don't know how, but that's just me. That's how I roll, all that stuff."

Tim had a perplexed look on his face.

"I know that's a little strange for you to take on, but people who live in the streets of Gotham had different reactions to people who live in expensive mansions like yours." Stephanie said. "I didn't mean to mock you or telling you that you're weak or anything. I'm just saying."

"Yeah, I get it." Tim said. "But do you want to know what I think of it? I think you're just trying to hide it."

Stephanie had a genuine shocked look on her face with her eyes widened and her mouth pouted together in an instant.

"I know that I barely knew you and I know that I shouldn't be tampering of how people feel of something, but you don't have to pretend to be brave about it. It's okay to be scared."

"That's the thing, Tim." Stephanie said. "I WAS scared. In fact, I'm probably still scared. It's just that I don't want to show it. I don't think it's... necessary. I've passed being scared a long time ago. When I learned that I got a baby inside of me, I don't know what else to think. All I could think of was what am I supposed to be doing to deal with it. This baby of mine, what kind of future will she have? Who is going to be her mother? Because I certainly can't be. I'm still in College."

Tim froze. He was even more surprised that Stephanie went genuine on that, but didn't cry or showing any sorts of emotion. It was all in a stale-looking, normal, monotonous tone that he honestly couldn't make up to be.

"I think of everything that might happen." Stephanie said. "I think of every possibility. I am scared that any one of those possibility might happen to me, because I've spent years thinking when it happened. So please, don't tell me what to feel because I feel differently. Just because I didn't show it doesn't mean that I didn't feel it, okay?"

"Alright." Tim said. Both his hands were up in front of him, worrying that perhaps she might just charge at him and beat him up. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm just worried."

Stephanie gave Tim a cold, hostile eyes, almost if she was like challenging him to a fight. And honestly, Tim was intimidated. After what he said to her, she might lose it and start beating him up, and he'll let her do that. It was such a personal topic to bring on. He was surprised that she was open to him, and he was surprised that she didn't just downright ask him to leave her alone. The way she handled his thoughts alone opened a lot of questions on Tim's head.

"Well, I'm glad that someone is honest about me for once. So let me be honest with you too." Stephanie said. "You're right. I might be a little crazy. I'm sorry if I came off a little angry and you have all the rights to be worried about me."

"That's okay." Tim said.

"Guys!" Ariana shouted from the other side of the room. "She's awake!"

##

"What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything dangerous, if that's what you're asking." Dick said. "I just said that Cassandra is a friend of mine when I was travelling. I said that her parents died and I thought she was with her uncle but then I found her now. It's okay. They bought the story. It's just as true as what I told to the media."

"Good." Bruce said. "Just don't tell them anything that they don't need to know."

"Of course." Dick said. "I don't like to lie, but I have to keep them safe somehow. I don't think that telling them about the League of Assassins is the right idea for that. I mean if anyone knows about what her parents did to her..."

Cassandra was sitting on the backseat of Bruce Wayne's dark Lamborghini. She didn't talk much. She understood some English language, but she didn't know how to speak properly nor even have the capability to speak that way.

"What Cassandra was intended to be was horrible." Bruce said. "Almost everything that the League has done so far is horrible. All I could do was to play along to survive. Well, I made the wrong decision. I should've died doing what's right instead of seeing her to be raised like that. What they did to her... what they almost did to you..."

"Bruce, stay on the road." Dick said. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. We both need some rest after all of this."

"You're right." Bruce said. "I just want to say one thing, though."

"What is it?"

"You make a great Robin tonight." Bruce said.

Dick gave him a little scoff and a smirk. "Thanks, but how about Cassandra?"

"No. Cassandra should never ever be Robin. Are you crazy?"

"No! No! I mean should we drop her in the Cottage too?"

"Oh uh... well... I think Alfred still has some room left in the mansion for her to use." Bruce said. "I'll make sure Alfred buy her some clothes tomorrow and she'll be ready to move in to Tim's cottage maybe in two-three days."

"Great!" Dick said. He turned his back towards the girl. "Cassandra, you're going to get a new home and new friends. You don't have to go anywhere else, okay? Whatever is going on, we're here to help you."

She smiled.

##

Thanks to this stupid kidnapping, thanks to Dad being one of the major causes of this act of stupidity, she had to almost pay the price. Mom was shot. The house was a wreck. Dad is somewhere doing business with criminals. Stephanie is in her apartment, cleaning up the mess that they caused. The door is completely wrecked. No one is going to get the door functioning again. The hinge was completely broken, and all of that thanks to the superhero that is the Batman.

Who was that man behind that mask? Why did he bother to save her? How did he know where to find her? What was he looking for anyway? Those are questions that she might never know, and she wasn't bothered to find out when there are tons of more important things to do.

She was still cleaning down the apartment after all of that mess the Batman caused. She has called the police and asked the forensics team to investigate the place for the entire morning, but only the forensics team could make it there and not the detectives who were supposed to be dealing with this case. Apparently, the people in GCPD are in denial of the mysterious giant bat that was roaming the city. They were ignorant of the proofs. Barbara had told her all of the story. Someone leaked the Batman video on act and yet the cops still don't believe the thing that they saw, claiming that it was just a viral marketing for the next superhero movie of some sort.

It was outrageous to say the least. Even more outrageous was the news anchor telling about what's really going on in Blackgate. If it has something to do with Arthur Brown, she's definitely going to flip out.

"During the Killer Croc Massacre in Blackgate happening last night, the Batman has made its first public appearance in the face of Detective Jim Gordon and his partner Detective Harvey Bullock." He began. "The GCPD is ready to make their statement regarding the masked vigilante."

The screen cut into the face of Jim Gordon talking in front of the camera using a script. "We will apprehend this vigilante by any means necessary. We will find out this madman and we bring them to justice. That also includes the rest of his known associates including the man in red that I encountered last night."

"The Killer Croc incident has caused five deaths and several injuries. The giant crocodile itself has been apprehended and is brought directly to Arkham Asylum for safety. So far, the police are still counting on the number of escaped prisoners, but only one person has been reported so far and that person is Arthur Brown who was a former drug chemist."

"Dad..." Stephanie said. "Why...?"

She went on to turn the TV off and proceed to clean up the place. That is until someone familiar stood up right on the door hole, a redhead with glasses.

"You're going to need some help." Barbara said, crossing her arms.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long enough." She went in closer towards Stephanie. "Your mom still needs some rest. She's conscious, but not yet fully recovered. I called Dr. Thompkins when my shift is over and she came in there to help."

"Thank god for her nursery class." Stephanie said. "Without it... I don't even know what will happen."

"We did a great job at least." Barbara said. "By the way, my dad is here now. He's going to need you to testify."

"You told him what happened to me last night?"

"Yes, but he figured all of that by himself for the most part." Barbara said. "Harvey was still counting how many prisoners who escaped. My dad is coming here to find out why someone would broke Arthur Brown out of the prison. His first instinct is to come to your apartment and investigate... wait a second, is this him?"

"Yeah." Stephanie replied after realizing that Barbara was glancing at an old wedding photo of his parents. Arthur still had that short hair and no beard. Carol was still as pretty as she was back then as she is now. "When I was a kid, he looked quite gorgeous. I stopped saying that when mom said that he's in jail."

"Why do you still keep it around?"

"I don't know." Stephanie shrugged. "For old time's sake, I guess."

"Excuse me?"

Jim Gordon suddenly popped up right in front of the door. Stephanie was slightly startled with his presence, but she greeted him anyway. "Detective Gordon."

"Stephanie," Gordon began. "I suppose Barbara has put you up to speed why I'm here."

"Yes of course, Detective. Please come in." Stephanie went civil and showed Gordon where the living room is. Barbara felt that she was left out of the discussion.

"Well you two go on about your business. I'm going to clean up the place." Barbara said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Stephanie simply replied.

The two sat across each other. It's been a while since Stephanie had to greet up a guest personally. "I'm very sorry about this mess. The forensics were just done with the crime scene and I just finished my lunch."

"It's fine. I understand that you're going to be busy so I won't bother you for long. I only have a few questions." Gordon used a normal old notes to get his information. He did things old school. It's not certainly modern, but it is still effective. "What happened here last night?"

"I was being abducted when I was right in front of a drugstore that Tim Drake worked in. After that, I was brought here to be held captive." Stephanie said. "My mother was beaten up and got shot in the shoulder. She is at Dr. Thompkins's clinic. I think Barbara has told you about that."

"Yes, she did." Gordon said. "Um... Have you recollected on who has been abducting you?"

"Tim recognized one of the officers by the name of Detective Arnold Flass." Stephanie revealed. "Other than that, I didn't know a single person, but I do know that all of them are corrupt cops."

There was a surprise on Jim's face. She was very calm and controlled about this instead of panicking or crying like most women do. Stephanie noticed him staring at her for a good couple of seconds before coming back to the questions. "Yes, Detective Arnold Flass wasn't exactly our brightest."

"I heard he was your former partner."

"We had a history." Jim said. "He was a real bastard, smacking anything on his way and acting like he was the toughest son of a bitch ever lived when deep down he was nothing but garbage. I once found him beating up an innocent bystander because they insulted him or something. I gave him a lesson for that."

"Like beating him over with a baseball bat?" Stephanie said. "Tim said that it was his father that got beaten up, and then he said that the baseball bat was the way for you to break his ties off of him."

"I wasn't the brightest in my early days too." Gordon said. "I was easily provoked, emotional. But that was mostly because I had a family and a son. I provoked the wrong people that time. Now my son is dead, and that ended me and Barbara Senior. I thought it was all over, but then Barbara Junior's parents also got divorced. So that's how we ended up together."

Stephanie was actually quite shocked of how the conversation had turned out. It was Jim Gordon asking her legitimate questions about the case, then it was her who redirected him off of that topic. She felt sort of guilty for that, let alone hearing Gordon confessing about whatever he's rambling on about.

"I'm sorry." Stephanie said.

"It's fine."

"No, I'm sorry I redirected the topic. I didn't mean to." Stephanie said. "You have a job to do and I don't want to waste your time."

"It's okay, Stephanie." Gordon said. "Barbara has told me all about you, including your kid as well. It must have been horrible."

"I thought it was." Stephanie said. "Back then, I never wanted to get her to adoption, but I had no choice. It's the best thing for her."

"Do you know where she is now?" Gordon asked.

"She's fine. I knew the one who adopted her very well. I visit her once in a while."

"Well, at least that's working for you." Gordon said. "I haven't heard from Barbara Senior ever since two years ago. I'm beginning to worry."

"She might be fine." Stephanie said. "With all that problems that you're dealing with getting bigger like the Killer Croc and the Batman case and then Zucco obviously, perhaps leaving you was the safest choice for her."

"It's hard to accept that truth, but you're right." Gordon said. "Anyway, back to the case. Barbara said that you have seen the Batman up close."

"Yes, I did."

"Well, the Batman made its first public appearance on the raid last night as you well aware by the news." Gordon said. "But why would the Batman came right over here just soon after the raid? How come he know this place?"

"I honestly don't know." Stephanie shrugged it off. "The only thing I know is that this might have something to do with my dad. I think the Batman is working off of something big, and I think my dad is playing a huge role on it."

"What kind of role?"

"You know, the thing that he did in the past." Stephanie said. "I guess it's mostly chemistry stuff or drug cooking stuff. I don't know exactly, but it must have something to do with any of that."

"Perhaps." Gordon said. "Have you ever met him personally?"

"My Dad? No." Stephanie said. "I have never talked with him or even made an attempt to talk with him. When I was like ten or something, I once cared. Mom asked me not to even try and now I understand why. So I gave some sort of a goodbye card to him, my nine year old photo. I don't want to meet him, but I just want him to know that wherever he is , I want him to be happy."

"That's... very kind of you." Gordon said. "So you have no idea what's going on?"

"No, I'm sorry." Stephanie said. "I don't know how to help or even have something to help. Have the forensics team come up with something new?"

"So far, the forensics could only report that there are a few bullets missing from the scene. I think maybe the Batman snatched it out for his own purposes or something. But if you say that it was Detective Arnold Flass who captured you, it might make our investigation easier. He had a lot of links before. I can definitely figure that one out."

"So is there something that I should know about?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm still working on the Batman case."

"Will you find him?"

"We will in whatever means necessary."

"Well, good luck with your investigations, Detective." Stephanie said. "I'll help wherever I can. Do you want something to drink, a coffee or a juice maybe?"

"No thanks." Gordon said. "I've had enough drinks as of today. So what did the Batman look to you?"

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"I've seen the Batman up close, but I've only briefly seen him in action." Gordon said. "How is he?"

"He's... dark." Stephanie began. "When he kicked and wrecked the front door beyond belief, I just saw him in the face right there. He's not human. He kicked that door easily like it was no big deal. Then it flew off its hinges and hit a cop rather hard with it. One of the police took several shots to the guy, but he dodged the bullets, and when I say dodge, I mean literally moving back and forth to not get hit."

Gordon noted something on his notebook.

"Later on, he interrogated this guy and just pinned him down the wall. His voice was unusually loud. It was like he was whispering on a microphone or something. Then Arnold Flass came out. He shot mom at the shoulder, but the Batman was quick enough to use his cape to protect us. I couldn't believe it myself. He had a bulletproof cape."

"A bulletproof cape?" Gordon said. "Stephanie, I want you to be very serious about this."

"I am." Stephanie said. "Go talk to the forensics team. There's no way twelve 9mm bullets could get crushed all at the same place. I've seen in myself. You can ask Tim about it as well and he'll say the exact same thing."

"Okay, fine." Gordon said. "We'll make sure that we get the information from him."

Barbara then came in out of the blue with a broom on her hand. "You guys done?"

"Yes, I think that's all I need to know." Gordon said. "Thanks for your help, Stephanie."

"No problem." Stephanie shook Gordon's hands. "Good luck finding him, detective."

"Yes, Good afternoon Stephanie and um... Barbara."

"Sure, dad."

Detective Gordon left her apartment for good. Stephanie walked to escort him out, only to find a rather surprising thing. The door is back on its hinge, although the locks are still broken.

"You did that?" Stephanie asked her.

"Of course I did."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Barbara said. "Yeah, it doesn't have a handle or even a lock, but thank god you bought off a new hinge and a new door lock."

"Nah, I can deal with the handle." Stephanie said. "There's a lot of things to clean up other than that door."

##

Tim was trying to wrap his head on what the hell just happened last night. What the Batman did to help him was something that he couldn't stop thinking about. Who was that man behind that mask? Why would he risk his own life to protect such innocent people like him? What has gone through the man's head to make that such questionable decision? What are the philosophy behind all of that?

Even if he popped up on his face, even if he stood up protecting him from twelve rounds of 9mm bullets travelling in a blazing speed, he still couldn't believe that someone like him existed. It was a rather nightmarish experience especially with the uncanny, superhuman abilities that he apparently owned. Not to mention the way he treated his foes and not to mention his rather growly, intimidating voice. He had to dig in more about this. He had to find out who this person is and where did he get such strength.

The Drake Industries are always a great place to start. His industry had several divisions. The most notable being armor manufacturers, which used the strongest, lightest materials known to man. If there really was something as a bulletproof cloth, he will know what kind of materials he's in there for.

He had his research project on his laptop. It was a rather extensive one, something to be had in mind. He kept browsing from one page files after another, investigating multiple problems at the same time. Multitasking was always one of his specialties. This kind of trouble is definitely something that needs to be multitasked for. The Batman case, the Batman project. Why in the world would a giant Bat find out about the kidnapping and saved him away from the incident?

Someone knocked on the door. Perhaps he already knew who it was. He closed off the laptop that he used for his research and went into the front door of his apartment. Once he opened the door, someone familiar appeared.

"Hey, Dick." Tim said. "Wow, you look classy."

He noticed that Dick is wearing a white shirt with a black vest up front and a dark blue tie. It's not the kind of attire that Dick Grayson usually wore. For the first week he was living in here, he mostly wore Tim's old clothes. They didn't fit well on him due to his surprisingly muscular physique. Thankfully, he did mostly buy some casual t-shirts, most of which he couldn't see because it was covered with his biker jacket.

"Cassandra's moving in." Dick pointed out to the stairs using his thumb. "I think you might want to introduce her or something?"

"Oh she's moving in now?" Tim said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, now if you still have a free room." Dick said. "You might want to give her a little tour, you know?"

"My Cottage is not a museum." Tim wiped his face out, pretending to just wake up from his sleep. "Why don't you give the tour? I'm a little tired."

"I can't." Dick said. "Well, the reason I got dressed up like this is that Bruce invited me to a royal family party."

"Family party?" Tim raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm pretty busy myself, but I'll handle it."

"Thanks. You're the best."

Tim went out of the room and locked of the door to his apartment. "Where is she now?"

"She's in the gym." Dick said. "Back then, she was a kick ass Kung Fu fighter. She just lost energy by the time she went homeless. She's just trying to be fit."

"Huh..." Tim realized something. "An Asian girl who is really good at Kung Fu... That is very stereotypical, don't you think?"

"Oh, don't worry. This time, she's mute! So it's not like any other stereotypes or something!" Dick joked. "Wait, you said that she saved you. Don't you see her in action?"

"Yeah, of course I did." Tim said. "Don't you hear what I said last night? I said she pinched a guy in the neck and he fell off like a dead ant, except not dead. If your circus still opens, she would be a good stuntwoman for you."

"What? I don't need a stuntwoman!"

"Clearly you did. She ran off the walls and somersault in the air much better than you do."

"Pfft... those are just amateurs showing off."

"Yes, because someone that you claim was a 'kick ass Kung Fu fighter' is definitely an amateur."

"Shut up."

The two stood up in front of the elevator door, waiting for it to get up.

"So you're still fighting?" Dick asked.

"Yup, but not at the tournament anymore." Tim said. "I mostly got to the gym and get some spar with Ted Grant. When he's not my bodyguard, which was his part time work by the way, he's on his personal gym."

"I'd love to go there sometimes. What is he doing there?"

"Oh he mostly teach self-defense classes. It was pretty successful thanks to his name. I was one of the students back then. I was a real brat."

The elevator finally arrived and the two entered it.

"So you're still Bruce's bodyguard?" Tim asked.

"No, not really." Dick said. "He actually got me a job to become a bartender in one of his night clubs. I love the bartender job. It's so refreshing, and he got the best beers there. That doesn't mean that I can't be his bodyguard, though."

"Don't tell me that you love to drink."

"Nah, I only drink when I got like extremely depressed. I only tasted them for a bit before I gave it to the customers. You can have some of my finest mix by the way."

"No thanks. I love myself some booze, but I better keep myself on check. Maybe later when something depressing happens."

"And by that time happens, I'll be ready with the best mix."

Tim glanced at Dick, but he gave a smirk and a really cool wink. The best thing that Tim could do at that moment was to groan at his reaction. Out of nowhere, Tim pushed the elevator door back into its closed position.

"Do you want to spar?" Tim asked.

"With you?" Dick said. "Are you sure? I'd love to but you're going to lose."

"I won't." Tim said. "Let's do it right here."

"What, here?" Dick said. "You're serious?"

"This elevator was designed to withstand that kind of fighting." Tim said. "You know, just in case someone attacked you or something."

"Someone might."

"Yeah."

Tim opened with a roundhouse kick towards Dick's face, but he easily dodged it by tucking his head down slightly. He then continued with a few more punches direct towards his upper body, but Dick was able to either block it off or redirect it away. The fight really opened with Dick pushing Tim away after a constant attack.

"Well, you got some moves there, rich boy." Dick said, smirking at him in an arrogant manner.

That was nothing more than another trigger for Tim to get right to him and start attacking. This time, Tim really got him off guard. After he missed his roundhouse kick, which ended up hitting the elevator door, Tim managed to kick Dick's other leg that was supporting him, causing him to kneel down the floor. Tim closed his counter-attack down by pushing his head away.

"How about that, Boy Blunder?"

That did not intimidate him, however. He replied with a smug grin and continued his strikes. He knew that Dick was just playing around last time. Tim could really sense that right now, he was taking this a little bit more seriously.

Tim's kickboxing techniques was closer to Muay Thai than it was American kickboxing. So he was definitely relying on his elbow and knee strikes more so than his regular kicking and punching. All that year spent training with Richard Dragon, one of the best Muay Thai practicioner he had ever seen, should've been worth all the price. Dick Grayson was one of his childhood icons but also his hero. He learned Karate even at the age of ten. But he didn't know that he could evolve up to this point.

Dick concluded this fighting with a hard punch to the stomach and the face. Tim blocked his about to be punch in the face with both of his hands. In a moment's notice, Dick slipped one of his hand to his neck and in only did a few simple arm turns, he completely turn him around, flipping him in the air and slamming him down the elevator floor. His foot just hit the railings and his entire body is completely on the floor.

The fight only lasted for about two and a half minutes, and it was a rather embarrassing lost. Dick went on to push the elevator door open. After that, he glanced back at his fallen friend. "You okay there?"

Tim groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Shit, shouldn't have opened with a roundhouse."

"I love your choice of fighting style." Dick said. "Muay Thai is really effective in close range. Kicks are not so useful in a space this tight. Thanks to you, I learned that the hard way. I have to admit, for someone who got a gold at MMA, you're pretty damn good."

Tim stood up from the elevator floor and went out with him. "I still have much to learn."

"Oh come on, cheer up." Dick said. "Yeah sure, you can't beat me, but I can totally see you kick ten people' ass."

"Let's just hope that something like that doesn't happen."

"You were lucky that there were five corrupt cops abducted you last time."

"Yeah, and the Batman took care of them all and I didn't get the chance."

The two went into the said gym on the ground floor. Tim wasn't comfortable making a gym in the upper floors especially with people jumping around and a bunch of weights here and there. Cassandra was practicing at the wooden dummy. She always had a fascination towards the Wing Chun martial arts, which was a more relaxed and peaceful fighting compared to others.

Tim sighed. It's going to take a long time introducing her to the Cottage. "I'll get her the tour... You do... whatever kind of business that you're doing."

"Thanks." Dick tapped on Tim's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Tim gave his farewell.

He then went straight to Cassandra, who was standing at the far side of the gym. The gym was only specialized for people who live in the Cottage, but it was also for the public as well. He knew the people who lived in his cottage very well and he knew the people who came in here just for fun and giggles. Cassandra didn't look like any of them. She looked like one of the masters. The rhythm, the punches, the kicks, all looked very legitimate for a Wing Chun practitioner, and all looked like it was done from the master.

Of course, last night wasn't Wing Chun. It was some sort of an ancient Vulcan fighting style.

As he approached her, she noticed him and took a quick glance. She gave a very bright smile at him. Honestly, it was the kind of smile that would definitely melt the world. No doubt Cassandra was a troubled child during her times being homeless. To see her smile like that was very heartwarming.

"Hey." Tim began his greetings. "How are you doing? Good, I hope?"

She nodded in reply.

"I see that Alfred has bought you some new clothes." Tim said. "The price tag thingy is still there."

Cassandra glanced at what Tim was mentioned before. She noticed the price tag hanger thing still hanging on her shirt specifically at her neck . It wasn't the actual price tag, but the plastic hanger that usually came with it. It was still hanging, and that couldn't embarrass the girl.

Tim actually went in close towards her, very close in fact until he could feel her breath. He wasn't trying to do anything on her. He just to remove the plastic hanger on her neck, but that alone was enough to fry her face with red.

"Got it." Tim said, pulling the thingy out of the collar part of her shirt. Tim didn't notice the state of her face until he pulled the hanger thing out of her. He didn't comment nor react to that, though. "I'll show you around. Come on."

Cassandra froze still in place. Tim turned back to see her on that state. Instead of commenting, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "Come on. It won't take a while. I'll show you to your new home."

And that's where things get slightly more complicating.

Detective James Gordon just popped up right at the front door of the house. If it was Jim Gordon, then it must have been something very important especially after what happened last night.

"It's the Detective." Tim said. "Cassandra, we're going to take the tour later. There's someone important I have to meet."

##

In around thirty minutes, the room is fine and dandy again. No broken glasses, no random bullet holes, no random scatters of bullets, and no more traces of chaotic fights ensuing in the process. It was hard work well worth the price. They have worked together when they're high school, and they have certainly worked together right now.

"Great, this should do it for this moment." Stephanie said, wiping her sweat from her forehead after that intense cleaning session. "Barbara, I really appreciate the help. It makes things ten times easier."

"No problem, Steph." She said. "Just call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks." Stephanie said. "Actually, there is something that I need from you."

"What is it?"

"I want you to keep a secret."

Barbara raised her eyebrows, intrigued of this premise. "What secret?"

Stephanie took something out of her pockets. The thing that she was holding at this very moment couldn't make her eyes any wider. It was a very small tool. It was colored dark black. The edges were very sharp and pointy. Even though it didn't have the size of actual human hands, the significance of that thing in the grand scheme of things was incredible.

The Batarang.

"I found this when I clean things up." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, that's an evidence!" Barbara said. "You should give it back to the cops!"

"I don't think it is now." Stephanie said. "I think of it as a souvenir. Don't worry. The forensics team already got like two of them around. This thing wasn't even attached to anything. So I take it for myself."

Barbara sighed. Usually, that kind of action would just make her to snatch that evidence right away, but this is Stephanie, one of her best friends since High School. She would never let any of her best friend in trouble again just because of that. Stephanie knew her very well for that. "Okay, fine. But promise me you won't hurt anyone with that."

"I won't."

Before any of them could even do anything, Stephanie threw the Batarang with incredible force and speed. It flew off straight with little to no drop from its original throwing height. The speed was enough to penetrate the wall on Stephanie's room. The penetration was enough to completely attach itself to it.

"I'm going to play around with it for a while."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He didn't expect his last meeting with Batman to be something inconsequential. That is until he saw all the complete reports of what happened last night. All that meeting with the Dark Knight had more things to be considered than he thought. The only thing that he could think of after watching more reports after another was to slam something in disbelief. This could not happen. This shouldn't happen.

Gordon on his official meeting right at the GCPD to deal with this ridiculous case. On the room was Detective Sarah Essen, Detective Harvey Bullock, a bunch of police officers, and two representatives of the MCU Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen.

"Okay, some of you know Detective Renee Montoya and Detective Crispus Allen from the MCU division." Gordon said. "They're here to investigate the cause of the break in at Blackgate and the mastermind behind all of it. Detective Montoya, you can proceed with your presentation."

"Thank you, Gordon." Renee stood up amongst the crowd of police officers at the room. She used her tablet to switch between relevant pictures and relevant data of last night's break in. The first picture on the projector was the 2015 Blackgate Break-In. "As you may aware, Blackgate hasn't gotten a total break in ever since the incident in 1995. The last break in was not a successful one, however. This year's break in is by far one of the most successful break in of Blackgate that has ever been recorded."

Renee switched slide into the horrifying presence of Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. "This is the primary cause for the break in, a half-human half-reptilian by the name of Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc. Waylon was a patient in Arkham for around two years now. He has been a lab rat by the corrupt Doctor Jonathan Crane. Jonathan Crane has been working with Zucco for years even to this day. So Croc must have been coming from his orders."

Harvey stood up right besides Montoya to give his papers. Montoya continued the presentation. "Now, according to the reports that Harvey Bullock just gathered last time, there is only one person that has been reported missing, and that person is Arthur Brown."

Montoya switched into another image, this time with Arthur's face on the screen. "Arthur Brown is a former drug chemist for Falcone. At this very moment, we still have no idea what they would need him for, but it has to be something about a new drug formula, probably ten times more dangerous than Thrill."

Bullock scoffed on that remark. "Yeah, as if Thrill wasn't so hard to take down already."

All the police officers giggled. The rest of the serious working officers aren't pleased with it already. Renee decided to ignore those amateur dickheads and proceed to the presentation. She pressed up the next slide button to show a crime scene from a house that Jim Gordon just visited last afternoon.

"Shortly after that raid, there was an abduction." She said. "The people who were abducted are Timothy Drake, Stephanie Brown, and Carol Brown, the last two being Arthur's relatives, daughter and mother respectively."

"I think Zucco is using them as leverage." Gordon continued. "I think Arthur is not going to work unless if his family is in peril, and I think that this is one of his ways to convince them."

"We're not sure yet." Montoya said. "But the more interesting thing is that I believe we do have the real culprit of this abduction, Detective Arnold Flass. For some reason we found him in Gotham General with a severe leg injury alongside four other cops with almost very similar traits. Stephanie and Carol Brown have witnessed five corrupt cops abducting them and Stephanie here happened to recognize one of them."

"That's not the biggest issue that we have, however." Gordon said. "The biggest issue that we have is the one who saved them from that abduction. The new vigilante also known as the Batman is nothing like many vigilantes we faced several years. This man appears to be a trained professional who happens to have access to bulletproof capes."

Gordon didn't say that one with a straight face, knowing that he'll be confronted by the laughter of the police cops who didn't believe that ridiculous idea. The bulletproof cape however, is more than just an idea. Gordon took something out of a tray filled with plastic bags of evidences. Among them were the squashed bullets that he found with the forensics team at Stephanie's house.

"Now I know what you might be thinking, a bulletproof cape sounds as silly as it is." Gordon said. "Well, at first glance it certainly is, but our forensics team took something as silly as that and make it to be something quite unbelievable."

Gordon switched the display into a crime reconstruction software. It consisted of a rather detailed reconstruction of Stephanie's apartment, only in holographic images instead of actual textures. He started off outside of the apartment instead of the inside.

"This is the reconstruction of what just happened in the crime scene." Gordon said. "First, we have this window. The Batman flew from the top of a building using some sort of a grappling hook and broke through the window right here. He kicked the first corrupt cop on the scene as a guard and knocked him unconscious. According to the recent arrivals at Gotham General, there is one cop with a similar identification and a similar wound. Not only that, but there are traces of blood in the scene as well. DNA profiling makes a good match with the cop."

Gordon switched into another part of the room. "There is a very imminent struggle in this sector. After hearing the breaking window, another man came in to take some shots towards the Bat, but none of which made it through. I want you to watch over right here. This is the same strange pattern that we encountered during the Gully Carson vs. Fifth Row raid done by him."

The crime reconstruction video showed a bunch of crushed bullets, all of which dropped at the same place. "These bullets over here, they all shot into the same area all into the same place. All bullets are found just right near each other. All squished into these tiny little pieces." Gordon pulled the bullets out of the evidence box. "These are the bullets right here. How the bullets fall and with the forensics report, this could only further strengthen the theory of a bulletproof cape."

Harvey was slightly baffled with all of this. "Where can you find something as a bulletproof cape?"

##

"Kord Omniversal Research and Development, or simply KORD, was founded by Tom Kord in 1990." Dick said as he read the brochure for his invitation. "Where is this?"

"Ted Kord is going to open up his new building right in the Financial District." Bruce said. "His R&D company is rivaled to STAR Labs in America. STAR Labs has many divisions including here in Gotham City specializing in weaponry. KORD is making a grand opening here and I don't want to miss the party."

"Who is this Ted Kord exactly?"

"Oh, Ted Kord is a very good friend of mine." Bruce said. "He's a very enthusiastic scientist and industrialist."

"God, Tim would really love to get him."

"Actually, other than you, Ted Kord is one of Tim's childhood icons." Bruce said. "He is his main inspiration to become smart. Not only that, but he's a hero. He actually donated ten million of his funds to a charity event to feed all the starving children in Africa."

"Wow." Dick said. "Tim had eyes for heroes. But really, is he really as smart as what Ariana said?"

"I don't know how he is right now, but he graduated with a Bachelor's Degree at the age of 19. So yeah, I guess he's smart."

"God, people have been telling me that he's smart, but all the things I've seen him done hasn't shown him being smart."

"Seriously, don't say that." Bruce said. "Whatever you did or say about Tim, it'll backfire."

"Oh, I'm going to let him."

"Trust me, you don't."

As far as buildings go, this R&D building wasn't so bad. It was a standard, three story square building. What made it so special was the entrance room was surrounded with rather tall glass and the second and third floor has only a few small glasses here and there. The one that intrigued him the most was the logo. The KORD logo was a simple, sans-serif four letter words, except not all letters are words. The 'O' in the KORD logo was replaced with a circular blue beetle. What was the significance of the beetle in the whole thing? He didn't really know.

Alfred the always loyal family butler and driver parked the Mitsubishi Dignity at the front door of the premiere of the new KORD building. There were already lots of guests with very formal clothing and expensive attires, some of which Dick wasn't sure if he could buy himself. His formal attire was the one he bought off some Boutique, and that alone costs more than $5000. Regardless, it's another party that he had to put himself in, and it's not going to be glorious if there are just normal adults attending it.

"We're here, Master Bruce." Alfred turned towards the two dynamic duo in the back. "You're free to go."

"Come on." Dick gently hit Bruce's arm. "We don't want to miss anything."

"You do need to realize that you come here as Master Bruce's bodyguard." Alfred added.

"Then do you have some sunglasses?" Dick said. "I think I'm going to look better with those."

"No doubt, Master Richard. No doubt."

##

Tim finally arrived at the Drake Industries building. This is where he was going to begin his research on the Dark Knight. That kind of materials could only be constructed either in the Drake Industries R&D Lab or the STAR Labs, which in Gotham's division is focused more on weaponry.

The very first person to be asked for this sort of stuff was a former Wayne Enterprise Board Member Lucius Fox. Lucius came off as rather odd to Tim. According to the records, he has worked on Wayne Enterprise, but under the direct orders from Bruce, he was transferred to Drake Industries to further improve the partner's industry to prevent it from downfall or something.

Downfall? Pfft... Tim has doubted that notion a long time ago. It won't fall especially under his father's rule. Now that he had the education to run off his own company, he should be able to run it off and bring it up to speed with other companies like Wayne, Queen, Kane, or even Kord. With the education he got right now, he could definitely do it.

He couldn't believe that he just entered the building that he owned. It was a rather large building from the outset. As he entered deeper and deeper, it has becoming more apparent. The 20 story building of the Drake Industries apartment has already turned into a marvelous sight. He could feel the height of it by just looking up. There are countless elevators from every corner of the building, but he always loved the main elevator on the center of it all. It was glorious to say the least, but it was amazing to take a good look at it.

Tim came off like a sore thumb for the other employees. His attire was just a simple red hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath. Not a lot of people inside the building dressed up that way. Even the janitors and clerks have a place right there. If he wanted, he could just steal one of their clothes just so that he didn't feel out of place. Just walking among the other, well dressed crowds gave a slight uneasy feeling on his spine.

The receptionist was in the middle of the building just right near the main elevator. He came closer towards the said receptionist and began saying his intentions. Tim didn't remember a single person from the receptionist. He wanted to stay away from rather attractive chicks for a while before he got smacked by his girlfriend. This receptionist was no exception. For some reason, Tim always had a soft spot for blondes, despite his current girlfriend's hair being black.

"Welcome to Drake Industries. How may I help you?" Her charming voice began to soothe in his ears.

"Uh... yes." Tim began, trying not to be distracted by her looks. "I'm looking for Lucius Fox."

The blonde began to look at him awkward, which was strange since the name Lucius Fox should be familiar to any of the employees. He didn't realize why she looked at him like that until she glanced at the person right beside him. Apparently, that could be the man himself. Tim's voice was loud enough for the man to hear. He did fit the physical description. He's a black American with a relatively good physique for his age and wearing glasses.

Lucius didn't glance him the way the receptionist did. The glare that he gave was slightly more confident and less awkward-looking if that made any sense. He took his hand out and began to give his introductions.

"The future entrepreneur of the Drake Industries." Lucius began. "I couldn't be more honored to meet you myself, Mr. Drake."

"Likewise. And please, it's Tim." He said, shaking his hands back. "So you're the head of the R&D division?"

"Of course." He said. "I begin to head this company six months ago and try to clean up the mess. I was at Wayne Enterprise but your good old friend Bruce came back from his disappearance and try to fix things up."

"Oh." Tim said. "Listen, I've looked everywhere on the internet and not even the most basic Google search was not possible for me to get into it. I trust that since you're in the R&D division, you know more about bulletproof materials."

"Of course."

"Can I go to the R&D lab?"

"Sure thing. It's on the basement. Let's take the main elevator, shall we? And Janet, please tell Mr. Kord that I cannot come to his party right now. I'm not in a good mood to come."

"Yes sir." The receptionist nodded.

"This way, please." Lucius waved his hand towards the elevator.

He hasn't been into the elevator for years, but he had seen significant improvements with it. The windows were always crystal clear and the way to the basement was always transitioned into something dark, and Tim loved the fade to black transition out of it. It was so comforting.

"So Ted Kord is having a party?" Tim asked.

"Yes he is." Lucius said.

"Why don't you come there? I bet it's going to be great."

"I..." Lucius's face went slightly bitter. "My son Luke just informed me that his friend just died out of overdose."

"Oh my god." Tim said. "I'm so sorry."

"I've never seen him grieving like that. He must have been very close to him." Lucius said. "Just seeing my son on that state was just... I couldn't go on."

"I'm sorry you couldn't come." Tim said. "Ted Kord is one of my favorite scientists."

"Really?" Lucius said. "Well, you really have good eyes for talents. Now, it has to be something important for you to come all the way to the R&D lab just to get information for bulletproof materials. Is there a problem, Tim? Is someone looking for you or trying to kill you?"

Tim giggled. "Well, I really hope that's not the case, even though it's quite possible. But that's not what I'm here for."

"Then what brings you here?"

"I know that Kevlar is the most basic bulletproof materials out there, but the world has gone through some developments on making carbon fiber-based armors since 2008. Thanks to Wayne Enterprise, it is sold to the public on the late 2010." Tim began. "What I'm not sure is that if those materials are researched and developed to the point where it is flexible and strong enough to be made into a cape."

"What do you need a bulletproof cape for?" Lucius asked.

"It's very important for a research project and a case that I'm working on." Tim said. "Last night, I was abducted and invaded by corrupt cops."

"Oh god." Lucius said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks, but that's not what concerns me. The one who concerns me was my savior. You wouldn't believe when I say this but... the Batman saved me."

"The... Batman? THE... Batman?" Lucius had a completely disbelief look on his face. "I've heard news about him, but I still think it was outrageous."

"Oh he's real." Tim said. "Whatever kind of thing he owns, it's very advanced and dangerous. I want to find out who the man behind the mask is."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Tim said. "Ever since that night, he drives me nuts. Of all people to be saved, why me? But that's not the beginning of the story. When I was held captive, he stood up right in front of me and the other two hostages when someone was about to shoot us with a 9mm Beretta. One shot pass through all of us first and hit one of the hostage. By the way, she's fine. And then, he defended us by getting his cape over to his head and blocked all of the shots. All eleven shots coming from that Beretta was blocked, and all bullets were crushed upon the impact of the cape. None managed to get pass through us or even him."

Tim showed the proof of what he just saw last night: A crushed 9mm bullet. Lucius fixed his glasses to get a good look at the thing. Tim believed that he also felt quite disbelief on the sight. But of course, there is something beyond that disbelief, something that he couldn't sense.

In just five minutes, the two are right inside the R&D lab. Tons of scientists are working on a lot of projects. As a chemist, he recognized almost all of the laboratory stuff that the doctors are working on, but medicine was not one of his priorities. They actually ventured deeper into the rooms to finally find the real R&D lab for weaponry and armory, which was significantly greyer and less bright than the medicine counterpart.

"Very fascinating." Lucius commented.

"Do you think something like that is possible ?" Tim asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, but you saw this happened with your own eyes." Lucius said. "There are four levels of performance standards for bulletproof materials according to the National Institute of Justice. Level IV is able to make the term armor piercing rifle rounds to be obsolete, but it was heavy. If we're really talking about 9mm rounds here, then it must be around Level II. But this thing squashed it to pieces."

Lucius took some papers out of the file cabinets and did some research. "Ah, it's right here. These are some archives that I got when I was working with Wayne Enterprise up until 2010. The scientists are experimenting on applying D30 gels as body armors. It's a non-Newtonian fluid that is flexible on slow movements but becomes rigid upon impact against any fast objects."

"So it can be as flexible as a cape and as hard as a body armor at the same time."

"Yes." Lucius said. "We didn't have time to experiment on that. So we sold the projects to KORD and focused more on making the carbon-fiber armors."

"KORD? Wait... the party!" Tim said. "What kind of party was it?"

"It was a premiere of his new building right at the Financial District." Lucius revealed.

"Then there must be some sort of a showcase on his inventions." Tim said. "I'm sorry if I took all your rights for having fun talking with mutual scientists because believe me I really want to do it as much as you do, but can I have your invitation for the party?"

"Sure thing. I'm not going to need it anyway." Lucius picked up the said invitation on his coat and gave it to the young genius. "But if I may ask, are you considering that?"

"Considering what?"

"Considering that Theodore Kord might be the Dark Knight."

Tim raised his eyebrows and giggled. Even though he was baffled by that statement, he couldn't deny that possibility. "That's a very amusing thought, but I don't know. If it's true, I wouldn't be surprised."

Lucius also giggled on that thought. "He really is a walking angel."

"That's why I love him." Tim said. "Anyway, I gotta split. Thanks for the invitation."

"You're welcome."

"Oh and uh... can you do me a favor, Mr. Fox?" Tim said. "Just keep this thing between us."

"Got it."

##

As Dick ventured through the exhibition of many wonderful inventions and the history of KORD like some sort of a mini museum or something, the kind-hearted, quirky, bright, and aspiring brown-haired scientist was already right in front of the sight of the Billionaire and the Boy Wonder. He was surprised after the sight of the two caught his eyes. The moment he caught eyes on them, he dropped all the dialogues he had with the other guests and made a quick goodbye before coming towards the two.

"I'll be damned. Bruce Wayne!" The scientist gave his very bright greetings before walking towards him and embracing him in a rather warm hug. "It's been a while, my friend. I never thought you would visit."

"Why wouldn't I give a visit to my High School friend? "Bruce gave his remark.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Ted said before he giggled. He took a glance on Dick Grayson and gave his comments. "And this must be the Boy Wonder on the TV. Holy Moly. You're a very talented kid. I happen to caught one of your circus performance on the TV. It was spectacular."

"Yeah, thanks." Dick didn't blush on that remark surprisingly. "It was the most glorious of times."

"I'm sorry for your parents, kid." Ted said. "I hope Bruce here has been a good parent for you."

Dick giggled. "Actually, Bruce is more like a brother to me. But I suppose he's old enough for that."

Ted suddenly burst out in laughter. "I like this kid. You got eyes for talents."

"Yeah, eyes for talents." Bruce said.

Dick couldn't imagine the kind of shame being revealed something like that. But regardless, Ted kept on going. A waitress suddenly walked pass him carrying glasses full of wines. He gestured the waitress to wait and picked up one of the wine. "You want to toast?"

"Sure." Bruce was the first one to answer. He took the said wine... actually he took two glasses of wines and gave the other one to Dick.

Dick just took it off from his hands and began the toasting. "To Gotham City."

"To Gotham City."

All three men got their glasses of wines touch together before drinking it. Dick, who was and is still a bartender at this moment, recognized the smell and the taste of the red wine as he gulped it down through his throat using the wine glass that he had.

His first impression of the wine was to give the widened eyebrows of surprise. "Is this the Limited Edition French Poirot?" Dick asked.

"The one and only." Ted said. "Wow, you have some really good tongue."

"Bartender's tongue." Dick said before taking another sip. "Thanks for the wine. It's amazing."

"No problem, kid."

"I think we should open the party right now." Bruce said.

"Patience, Bruce." Ted said. "I'm going to open it when I'm ready. In the meantime, you can look at some of my marvelous inventions. I'll see you later."

"See you soon!" Dick said, raising his glass of wine towards the guy.

He then focused his sight to one of his inventions. Coincidentally, it looked rather familiar to his eyes especially for the fact that he actually wore one of those during his days as a superhero. It was just a simple fabric being hung with a pole. The description right below the display said 'Project Dante', which was some sort of a bulletproof cloth that was flexible but is also very hard to break through.

"Bruce," Dick asked. "Don't you think this looks familiar?"

Bruce took a good look at the thing that he just said. "What about it?"

"Stop pretending to be stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

"I actually don't." Bruce said. "Go ask the Dark Knight if you want to."

And then, he just wink at him. Although that didn't really mean anything beyond the Dark Knight pretending to be Bruce Wayne. Knowing what he meant, Dick scoffed. He didn't really always see Bruce Wayne as the Bruce Wayne figure throughout the rest of his life with him. He always sees him as the Dark Knight persona of himself. Beneath all of that winks and billionaire personality, there is only one personality that he keeps true to himself, the personality that he always had in his life.

The Batman.

##

Tim Drake wasn't actually far off from the Financial District of Gotham City. His own Drake Industries was in Diamond District. It only took a few minutes ride to get there even using his own motorcycle. He didn't even have time to get into his formal clothes. He didn't bring any of them, but he surely hoped that someone that he knew very well brought in some spares.

He went in to the entrance with two guards already with their guest lists and everything. Of course, since Tim wasn't really one of the most striking looking guest in the entire party, he looked rather jaded especially the fact that even the guards knew that Lucius Fox wasn't white.

"Invited guests only." The guards begin to say.

"But I am invited." Tim showed the invitation. It looked rather odd to see the name Lucius Fox on their eyes when the Lucius Fox that they knew didn't really look like that.

"Kid, did you steal this?" One of the guards said. "You're not Lucius Fox."

"Mr. Fox gave me that invitation." Tim defended. "He said that he couldn't come because he's busy. I asked him for an invitation and he gave me this."

"Now why should I believe you?"

"Because my father is his employer." Tim said. "My name is Tim Drake, co-owner of the Drake Industries."

Both guards scoffed on that notion. "How are we supposed to believe that?"

"I'm afraid that he's telling the truth, gentlemen."

Suddenly, the always loyal butler of the Wayne Family Alfred Pennyworth came from the back and surprised Tim with those stern eyes.

"Master Timmy. You're not supposed to be in here." Alfred began.

"I know." Tim said. "But I can't wait to see Ted Kord. Other than Dick Grayson, he's one of my childhood heroes. So two of my heroes combined into one party. What's not to like?"

"How did you get the invitation?"

"It was Lucius Fox's, the head of the R&D division in my company." Tim said. "I paid a visit there just to check things up you know, and then he said that he couldn't come to the party because he's a little busy. The invitation is kind of useless to him now. So he gave me one."

"How utterly convenient." Alfred said. "But at least you'll find your way inside."

"Thanks." Tim said. "Oh and uh... do you have some spare clothes?"

##

This will do for the meantime. Tim came into the party with a rather gorgeous looking formal shirt and a black vest. It's kind of like Dick Grayson's bodyguard outfit of some sort, except this time with a dark red tie, which was just the cherry on the top of the super classy cake. The identity of the Batman will never ever escape the brilliant minds of Tim Drake. It shall be revealed by this time and moment. He asked the Batman to pray, because Tim Drake is coming to wreck his day.

That is except if there's something in the way.

The rather unpleasant sight of Vicki Vale on her dress just stormed right through his eyes. The sight of reporters always made him sigh and want to smack a nearby hard object until it breaks into pieces. Even if someone as gorgeous as Vicki Vale, even if someone as honest and as skilled of a journalist as she is right now, she still manage to get under his nerves. And by the time she did, he'll make sure that her head is bleeding on a nearby pavement.

Christ, that was too much of a thought.

Tim got his thoughts out of the way first and instead avoided any contacts with her as far as possible. Unfortunately, there's nothing impossible for Vicki Vale. She just went in closer right towards him, apparently noticing him with that silly waiter outfit.

"I'm afraid there's no opening for waiters, Tim." Vicki began.

"Oh Christ." Tim said, groaning. "Should I really see you at the same freaking week?"

"What's the matter?" Vicki said. "People begged to see me on the streets. You're one of the very few people who whined about it."

"Don't start." Tim said. "I begged not to see you for at least once, but here you go again."

"Timmy, if you have some sort of eternal grudge against reporters or if you want to smack reporters in a nearby pavement until they bleed on the side of the street, I don't blame you." Vicki said. "But out of all the asshole reporters alive, you put it on me like I'm your target practice even after you admitted that I'm a great journalist. Well, thank you so much for being a true gentleman."

How did she...

At least she was alone on that matter. At least she wasn't a trained fighter of some sort. That is as far as he know. She could be an ass-kicking spy for the government or had experience with government agents or something. Or perhaps he could be an alien from outer space being sent to kill all the people who doesn't give the right for the press. He didn't know for sure, and he didn't care.

Barbara Gordon, Vicki Vale, why do women have to be his rivals? And why would all of them be redheads?

Thanks to the approval of the Wayne Family butler, he managed to get inside the party with some classy suit and crappy makeup. He has none, and sometimes none can be very good for him. According to the invitation that he got, the party should've started about an hour ago. No wonder the guests didn't come around the entrance door or the exhibition door. Nobody is there.

But that's not the most important thing that he's coming to at this very moment. There is a rather nifty showcase room at the entrance of the building. All kinds of inventions ranging from normal everyday products claiming to be revolutionary to downright insane products are here. One of the most insane that really fascinated him was the Beetle Sting. It was supposed to be a pistol that . Kord, both the company and the man himself, always find a way to breaking new grounds and innovate, while STAR Labs could merely improve concepts and ideas from other people.

That is not saying that KORD is entirely original as well. The bulletproof cloth was actually the idea of Wayne Enterprise, but they gave it to them because they are busy for other projects as well. Tim didn't need a lot of time to look around before finally glancing at the real object. It was no longer in alpha or beta stage of development. It is the full release of the entire thing. The bulletproof cloth.

Still, even if that is all true, the Batman just wouldn't show up with these kinds of things. If there was something that he knew, the Batman is ten times smarter than him and will be ahead of his game. The investigation has to go on, and it cannot stop here.

The bulletproof cloth actually existed and it is right there. There is a TV screen demonstrating the effect of the said cloth when it was hit with a bullet. It turned out that the cloth has a Level III efficiency, which was able to block off any sorts of rifle bullets or the like. The materials made inside the cloth were designed to be almost impenetrable. Level II bullets like 9mm pistols would only crush the said bullet, and Level III bullets like the 44 Magnum could only push the said cloth for a few centimeters until it bounced off.

However, armor piercing rifles are prone to breach through its defense. So it's not entirely safe at all. He had to test some theories, though. If somehow he could find a way to drew the Batman right in.

The party has just started, but what he did not expect was that it's just not some kind of party. There was a seat specifically reserved for Lucius Fox, now him. He took a seat, and immediately the guests on his side are not convinced by the sight of a 19 year old. Tim wasn't really the kind of person who looked like he was a part of building a Mega Company Empire as huge as Drake Industries, but he had all the spirit and the heart.

Still, spirit and heart wasn't enough for the start of this party. He needed to have at least a little knowledge of his company. Well, at least he has his brain to trust this time.

The opening ceremony has just begun with Teddy opening up with his brilliant speech of science and motivation. Tim always loved the guy. He fed the starving children in America, making countless innovations in scientific technologies, and making the American industry to be ten times faster and more convenient. His company are the kinds that gave humanity one step further towards greater evolution, or at least that's what he said.

"And now a welcome from the representative of Drake Industries, whom KORD has been recently partnered with to open its new branch in Gotham City. Please welcome Mr. Lucius Fox."

And... now he's screwed.

He didn't even know that he had to make some sort of speech. Looks like Mr. Lucius Fox gave that invitation with another reason on his hand. Well, if he was supposed to represent the company that he partially owned, then he should probably go up on the stage and ramble for about thirty minutes. It's just a welcoming speech. Just five minutes tops. He didn't want to bore the audience.

He marched into the stage. Already, the people on the seat are starting to question their sanity and their expectation. A 19 year old man suddenly joined as a part of the big empire? What kind of madness is this? He hoped that's what they thought. If any, they could have turned on by the sight of a young brat marching down to the stage without any contingency of this being completely moronic on sight.

As he stood up at the podium glancing at all of the... 342 people out of the estimated 400 guests coming in, he prepared his speech on his head and began contemplating what kind of thing he was supposed to be talking in. Among the VIP guests, he could see Bruce and Dick. Dick's mesmerized face of the day was one of the most priceless thing he had to witness in years.

"Good Morning." Tim began his speech. "I am very sorry to inform you that Lucius Fox is unable to come to this party because his son is in depression of his friend's death. As such, he has pointed me to become his replacement for today's opening ceremony. My name is Tim Drake."

That alone managed to completely silence the rest of the audiences.

"And now I'm here to represent the company that I co-own with my father." Tim said. "It has been my privilege to be standing right here to open this premiere. The Drake Industries had always seen KORD and the men who built it as a very inspirational sight for the people of Gotham. This company has advanced our technology fifty years ahead, and opening a new branch in Gotham City adds more possibilities and opportunities to advance our technology. You've seen the showcase. You've seen what kind of things that KORD could do. It is a waste if we don't use this opportunity to cooperate and work together to make another step to the future."

Tim paused for a bit before continuing on his speech. "To me personally, Mr. Kord here is one of my childhood heroes ever since the Flying Graysons died in a horrible accident. He is a man motivated to make the world a better place. He is a man that will bring the future to us. He is able to bring science and heart into one. While he gives mankind another step forward into the future, he helps the poor and the helpless, the oppressed and the minorities. I remember his charity event on Africa with the famous singer Stevie Wonder back in 2003. He helped the poor starving children to have their food. He opened a safe haven for those children. He could've used all the power and money to buy expensive clothes and cars and buy expensive buildings like this, which for the record he did,"

That gained a very brief laughter from the audience. "But he also used those to help people who don't have that power and money. Those kinds of people earn a spot right near my heart, and it should also be at yours to."

Those lines didn't actually came off from thin air. It was all from his honest heart and his admiration to Theodore Kord that managed to get him. He took another deep breath and made sure that his final lines are just as worth it as the other lines. "It wasn't only by the support of his friends and family that got him to this day. It was by the smile of the people who stood up for him and helped him throughout his journey that got him to this day. He earned this building, he earned the respect of the Drake Industries, and he most certainly earned mine. Please, give a marvelous applause for the man of the hour."

He swore that he could see the astonished face of Dick and Bruce as they heard those speech coming right to their ears. Theodore Kord himself, who was standing right besides Tim Drake, was genuinely surprised and couldn't really give himself to talk about anything else. He gave his best applause for that speech and the brightest scientist smile that he could bring to his biggest fan.

Boy, he didn't even realize that he just spent the rest of his speech being a fanboy.

As Tim about to walk off of the stage, he was about to shake the hands of his childhood hero, but after that speech, shaking hands didn't look like it was worth it. So Ted just downright hugged him. Being hugged by one of the world's most known scientist is not only an honor, but an accomplishment in his life as well. Wow, he definitely scored, even though his intentions were not about to score at that.

He was just reminded of his original intentions. If this is one of his ways to gain the respect of the man of the hour, he's going to need more that speech to win him over.

##

Richard Grayson had listened many speeches from many different people. Bruce just couldn't go on five minutes without him rambling about his destiny and his tragedy and all that stuff. It was rather unreal to see people with that amount of pain that they hold equals a greater amount of speech that can come out of their mouth. After constant speeches after speeches after speeches, he was tired listening to people how hard it is to live like that. Those kinds of people need to freaking lighten up. It was the kind of attitude that kept Dick from rambling on about the purpose of life, something that he was very sure he didn't need to find out as long as he enjoyed it.

It's so nice to hear speeches from people that he didn't even know capable of producing one that is not only convincing, but is not the run on the mills average kind of speech. It's the kind of warm speech that can make you hug the person. It's a speech that could only come from the heart and not the brain. Even if he wasn't convinced that Tim Drake was one of the smartest people that he ever met, he was at least convinced that he has a good heart behind all of that brain.

After they punched the gong and cut off the opening barrier or some crap, Bruce and Dick were invited to have some lunch at Theodore Kord's personal dining table. It was elegant. The music was very soothing and nice. The weather was bright and colorful. The table was located right near a large open window at the second floor. It was such a beautiful thing to see. Dick could only sit down and enjoy the view.

Alfred just joined the seat. Kord welcomed him with delight. "Ah, Alfred! It's been a long time."

"It certainly has been, Mr. Kord." Alfred said.

"Uh.. Alfred," Dick whispered to him. "You know that Tim was wearing the same clothes that you brought in just in case if something happens, right?"

"Yes I do know." Alfred said.

"What is Tim doing here?"

"Nothing, Master Richard. He was just meeting his childhood heroes and being a fan."

"Yeah, but the last time I saw him, he just woke up from his bed and was bored to death." Dick said. "If he knew about this party and if he knew that Ted Kord is in it, he should've been more excited."

"He just went to his company for some sort of inspection. I do not know the details myself, but I am very well sure it is not important." Alfred said. "I assume you have heard that Lucius Fox couldn't come to the party. Therefore, his invitation become obsolete, at least to him, but it is not to Master Timmy."

"So he could just snatch on to his employee's invitation cards?" Dick said. "Well, at least I hope he asked for it and not just, you know, snatched it."

"I'm sure he asked." Alfred said. "But well... Master Timmy wasn't exactly the most honest person on Earth."

"Yeah sure... wait what?"

"Hey guys!"

Tim Drake finally popped up out of nowhere. Kord was even startled by his presence. He just appeared right behind him. The table wasn't exactly nailed on the wall, but perhaps he talked too much with Alfred and did not focus on anything.

"Okay, why are you here?" Dick asked.

"I'm just visiting." Tim said. "What's wrong with it?"

"I thought you were supposed to be..."

"Mister Kord?"

A more surprising sight came right behind Tim's back. That facial hair, those brown trench coat, and the glasses couldn't signify someone else. It was Detective James Gordon apparently coming alone for his journey on investigation.

Kord was also rather surprised with his presence. He stood up from his table and began his greetings. "Detective Gordon! I'm very surprised to see you here."

"Yes, I am sorry to come uninvited." Gordon said. "My partners here need to do some investigations on one of your projects."

"What project specifically?"

"I need you to give me more information on the bulletproof cloth."

"The bulletproof cloth?" Kord asked. "Ah yes. It's a marvel in military science. I did my research on the thing since 2010. After five years of research, I am able to make a real functional object out of it. Are you planning to use it?"

"No." Gordon said. "We are working on a vigilante case pretending that he's some sort of a superhero. This Batman is using a bulletproof cape for his operations."

"How would you know that?" Kord asked.

"Me and my partner have seen the Batman ourselves." Gordon began. "He definitely wore the cape and he stopped multiple 9mm bullets with it. Have you sold this project to anyone else?"

"No, I haven't." Kord said. "This is just a showcase. We're not planning to sell our inventions until we begin mass producing it."

"Do you have prototypes or stock for testing?"

"Yes, I have five of them in fact. Let me see for a moment..." Kord took his tablet and began his search. "I have... three of them in Central City, one in Starling, and the last one in Gotham."

"I'm going to have to ask you a few more questions." Gordon said.

"Sure, Detective. Have a seat."

Dick decided to ignore the said interview. Whatever kind of thing that Jim Gordon was asking was probably going to make him a step closer towards the Batman. While Dick (and subsequently Bruce) ignored the rambling of the two, he noticed that Tim was actually listening intensely right on the back of it. He got his ears on every piece of conversation. The more Jim continued his questions on the bat, the more intrigued his face looked.

Knowing that Jim Gordon was about to take a seat right on Kord's table, Bruce stood up from his seat and let him take it. "I will be at the exhibition. Call me when you're done."

"Me too." Dick said, although he didn't really say it as confident as Bruce was. "We'll be back."

After escaping from that close encounter, Dick tried as far as possible getting away from all of those Batman investigation team. He went in closer to Bruce, worrying that his identity as Robin might be compromised, and even more worried that Bruce's real identity might be uncovered. It can't be happening. Bruce is a smart man. He knew what he's doing, isn't he?

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry."

##

By the time she put her kid on her adoption, she didn't even bother to give her a name. All she wanted is to make sure that she is safe and away from her. Giving her a name would only give her another connection. Even if she did, someone else would rename it into something else probably better than the name that she gave.

She had doubts of the one who adopted her. She didn't really know the backstory other than the fact that she was a single mother who lived in Starling City and by some tragic incident just couldn't have any children.

But overtime, she began to really know who she is at a personal level. When she got pregnant, Starling City was one of the cities that she visited, or escaped to which is probably a more accurate manner. Other than Ariana, who mentally supported her only for about a month, her mother's friend Sheila Dover actually got her a house to stay. She could come in there whenever she wanted to, but she had no time.

Instead, she had better be looking at her daughter's face when things are about to hit the fan. Internet has been always friendly with video chats, but thanks to last time raid by the presence of the Dark Knight, her internet has probably also hit the fan as well. She went into a nearby internet café. She didn't bother to use video chat this time. Just a live audio chat between the two is fine. Using her laptop, she made a contact to the one who adopted her daughter.

Dinah Lance.

"Dinah?" Stephanie began the call.

"Oh hey, Stephanie." She began. "It's been a while since you called."

"Yes it has." Stephanie said. "How is Cynthia?"

"She's great." Dinah said. "I never imagined to have a daughter like her. She was very diligent and caring, but probably a little bit rebellious. I don't blame her. She's still a three year old after all."

"I doubt that her father was just like that." Stephanie said. "I don't even know who he is, but he gave her to me. At least I had to look on the bright side of things, you know?"

"How can you easily say that after what happened to you?"

"It's been three years, Dinah." Stephanie said. "I just want to move on. God, just yesterday, another guy just talked to me about it."

"Who was he?"

"Nothing. He's just some rich boy who lives in an expensive apartment."

"Oh, rich boy is not nothing, Ms. Brown."

"Okay, his name is Tim Drake and he has a girlfriend by the way." Stephanie said. "He was just freaked out on my reaction after I told him that I was raped and I had a kid."

"Wait... Tim Drake as in the Drake Industries Tim Drake?" Dinah said. "I knew him actually. I was with him during my training in the East."

"Really?" Stephanie said.

"It's a long story." She said.

"Wow." Stephanie said. "You know, I'm just checking on Cynthia. It's just... something has been happening lately and... I just need that support, you know?"

"What happened?"

"Long story, but the point is it's pretty bad." Stephanie said. "I'm going to need something... someone worth fighting for."

"Fighting what?" Dinah asked. "Stephanie, I didn't train you to pick up a fight. I trained you so that you can defend yourself."

"But they attacked me first."

"Who?"

Stephanie sighed. "Zucco and his chums, I guess."

"Oh god." Dinah said. "How?"

"It's my father." She revealed. "They got him out of the prison for some reason. I don't know why, but I won't like what's going to happen next."

"Stephanie, you have to get out of Gotham." She said.

"I can't." Stephanie said. "My mother was injured. She's in Doctor Thompkins's clinic now."

"Which is one more reason to get out." Dinah said.

"No." Stephanie said. "I have to stay."

"Stephanie..." Dinah froze, choking on what kind of words that she has to say. "Okay, I know Gotham is the worst city to live in but... are you really going to risk your life for it?"

"If it's for my own sake, yes I will." Stephanie said. "I will stay and fight. I don't know what's going to happen to me because I don't care. I'm going to die anyway."

"Wow, that's very pessimistic of you." Dinah said. "Look, I won't stop you and knowing Gotham, I'm not going to blame you for being hopeless but still, be careful."

"Thanks Dinah." Stephanie said. "Please take care of Cynthia for me would you? I believe in you, Dinah?"

"Of course."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The part time job or so at Leslie's Clinic was probably a little bit too exhausting for someone like Barbara to endure. She had to witness tons of gang members or victims being shot, traumatized, and bruised. She was once not used to the sight of people being bruised or the sight of bloods pouring out of the small scratches of someone's skin, but after working with Leslie part time for a year, it was just as expected as the sun rising in the east.

Barbara had always dreamed of being a cop. She wanted to apply for that job and be accepted. She wanted to be just like her dad: honest, compassionate, and can help others at the time of crisis. Gotham is always at the time of crisis. She wanted to help. She wanted people to get out of the broken system just to make sure that Gotham is a safe and peaceful place. After all the gangsters and victims she treated at Leslie's Clinic, she doesn't have to be reminded that Gotham is not a safe and peaceful place.

She always caught herself in the eyes of the Dark Knight and what he just did to save the lives of her friend. He was described in the newspapers as being an unearthly figure, almost quite monstrous and odd-looking that it created fear amongst the criminal minds. After what he has done to smash on Stephanie's door, he might also be superhuman. Maybe that's why he used a costume. He just got a superpower and had no idea what to do with it.

Barbara was an avid reader. Other than the clinic, she worked in Gotham Public Library. The library also includes a lot of recent releases of the latest superhero comic books. Most American comics these days rely on their superheroes to tell their story. She loved the Golden Age heroes. She remembered all of those ridiculous costumed crime fighters that had nothing better to do than just put on a costume and fight crime just because. She remembered all the ridiculous hits and exclamation marks that came off from the sound of someone punching up their face. She remembered those who can fly and save people from falling off of buildings. She remembered those ridiculous dialogues that did not hold up for long. It was such a fun time.

Never thought someone would put that idea up to use. Not only that most people thought it was ridiculous, but it was financially impossible for someone to go out there and do that. Perhaps the bigger question right now is not why someone would be at the position of authority when their job is to take people's money to use for their own. Why not people who genuinely wanted to help? Compared to the police officers in Gotham, the Batman is a savior of humanity.

Her father currently was at the state of frustration. The Dark Knight case has lead them to almost nowhere. Right now, he was still sitting on his couch after a tired day. Barbara had to make him a very soothing and calming herbal tea for that one.

"How was the case?" She asked. "I heard that you were looking for that bulletproof cape."

"It was a dead end." Gordon said. "It was just a showcase. Kord has only five fully working ones at a final stage. Although there are prototypes, most of them are not effective. I looked up one at Wayne Enterprise and it's broken."

"Do you have any more leads?"

"I don't think so." Gordon said.

"How about Stephanie's dad? Have you looked up into it?"

"The best thing that I've looked up on him is his family." Gordon said. "We're too busy chasing off this Batman. The longer we chased him, the more dead ends we found. And if it keeps getting longer, we might all be sent to Arkham."

"Yeah, I can see that." Barbara said. "He's driving me crazy as well. I can't stop thinking what he did to save Stephanie. Why would he do that?"

"The Batman knows about the case. He knows about Arthur and he knows what Zucco will do to make sure that he works for him."

"He knows about everything, I guess." Barbara said. "Anyway, you need some sleep. You look pretty tired."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to sleep." Barbara walked back towards her room upstairs. "By the way, I'm still looking for the job, you know?"

"Barbara..."

## 

Like the hardworking student that she was, Barbara woke up in about five in the morning. She made her breakfast and was about to be ready in whatever kind of daily activities that she had this moment on. During her college years, she had a lot of side jobs. Working at Leslie's Clinic is one of them. Since it was paid by the Wayne Enterprise, it definitely worked out well for now. Leslie's clinic was just a volunteering job. She had a job working off of the database at a local library. Programming the database off of the Gotham Public Library was already a pain in the ass in the first place. Too many books, novels, comics, and even sequels with different titles.

The most painful thing she had to deal with was comic books. She had no idea how she should sort it out. There are some books designed for this specific continuity and there are some books designed for this continuity. Not to mention that one of the biggest comic book company in the history of mankind thought that the best way to make comic books accessible to the audience is to redo the entire thing from scratch. It was a total mess. So she decided not to sort them out and instead just sort them alphabetically and hope that someone who picked them up could figure their own continuity.

Before she went to the library, she of course had to confront her father about the possibilities of working as a field cop, a job that she dreamed of for a long time. The last time she had that conversation, Jim could only laugh out loud. But still, there had to be some hope.

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"I'm serious, Dad!" Barbara exclaimed. "I want to be a field cop."

"You don't have what you need to become one." He said. "If it was a computer operator or forensics science, at least I know that you can pull it off and maybe GCPD has an opening for you, but a field cop? We had too many that died in the gang wars, Barbara. I don't want to put you on the body count."

"I can fight." Barbara said. "There's a reason why you put me up with that crazy guy calling himself Dragoncat for crying out loud. Seriously, I got a black belt in Karate! I go to the gym every week! I go to the dojo for training every day! I even taught some of the students! What makes you think that I couldn't do it?"

"It's a stupid idea, Barbara, and you know it." Jim said. "I almost had myself killed over a giant humanoid crocodile. I almost had bullets scattered around my body. If I weren't too careful or if I was just thinking for a second late, you might not have a father right now."

"That's just occupational hazard, and you're not really my father."

"Barbara!" This time, Jim really took the last words seriously. "I don't want to talk about it again."

Barbara paused for a bit before finally snatching her bags and running away out of her house. "Fine then. I'm going."

##

Barbara didn't really have a lot of people inside the library, at least the people who care. She didn't really have a lot of good relationship with other colleagues. The most annoying one was Frankie. If he wanted for an excuse to find a date, he shouldn't have come asking for the location of a book that is just painfully obvious where to put the books in.

For about three hours straight, there wasn't anything special for the day. That is until a certain man came right in the front door and completely shocked the existence out of everybody perhaps including herself. She widened her eyes as the sight got to her. She has seen him last time at Leslie's Clinic, but never actually had the chance to speak to him completely. The Boy Wonder just rushed in, and everybody stopped caring about their books for a good five second.

Nobody in this entire universe has managed to shock someone else out of existence just by stepping into the front door. The significantly older Boy Wonder has managed to caught her eyes. He didn't wore anything special for today. It's just a silly blue coat plus a white T-Shirt underneath. It wasn't really how she imagined him to dress, but it was certainly a welcome change.

Barbara was sitting in the front row using her always amazing laptop. Programming the database was certainly tiresome. She was surprised that interrupting her busy activity doesn't make her want to strangle him for once. After fixing more bugs and programming more scripts necessary for the database, Barbara lowered her laptop screen, finally noticing that Richard Grayson himself was approaching her and just right in front of her.

"Hey Barbara." Dick began. His words were almost mesmerizing. "Weird. I just met you like two days ago. How many jobs do you have?"

"Two." Barbara said. "I worked part time on Leslie's Clinic while I'm here working off of the library's database software."

"A database software?" Dick said. "There has to be one on the internet."

"Yes, there is one actually. Guess who the lead programmer is." She pointed both fingers just right to her head.

"Wow." Dick said. "You're not asking for help, from anyone?"

"Well, Wendy is still working on her part." Barbara said. "She's an amazing programmer too. It's just that she has a lot to deal with especially with her douche brother."

"How long is it going to take?"

Barbara sighed. "Let's just say that the local library wasn't paying enough all of us for this."

"Ouch." Dick exclaimed. "Well, maybe I can help."

"No thanks. I got this."

"You look exhausted."

"I'm not." Barbara gave a sharp look towards him. Later, she sighed, realizing her reactions. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"There are some files I want to look at." Dick said. "Do you have any archives off of the old Gotham City Subway?"

"There's one for free in the subway station."

"No, I mean the old subway station."

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the one with the database here. You know what I'm talking about."

"Hm... Oh you mean that old subway blueprint?" Barbara said. "Yeah, I have that. I think I stored it right on the unsorted archives. I have no idea where to put that one on. It's just a bunch of random crap."

"Well, it's not a random crap if the Wayne Enterprise needs it."

Barbara stood up from her chair and began walking towards the unsorted archives. Dick followed her from the back.

"So all this time here, you're just programming that thing?" Dick asked.

"That's what I'm paid for here." Barbara said. "Trust me, it's more boring than you could possibly think of."

"I can't imagine. You're just sitting in front of your laptop the entire time." Dick said as Barbara gave a strange glance at him. "And no, I'm not complaining so don't call me a hypocrite. I just sat on my living room watching TV all the time."

"Well, for someone who just disappeared, you are pretty lazy." Barbara said. "How's that turned out for you?"

"Well, the dramas are better than the old days. I can say that." Dick said. "The news still sucked, though. Don't you just hate it when people tell what kind of clothes Kim Kardashian wear when you just don't give a damn and wants to get another series over with?"

"Oh, don't get me started with that." Barbara said. "I couldn't give a rat's ass about them. But there are some people who do, and that's when I lost my faith to humanity."

"Couldn't agree more."

"It's really dumb." Barbara said. "It makes the most egotistical person relatable by comparison. It makes me relatable by comparison."

"Are you saying that you're egotistical?"

"Well, sometimes." Barbara said. "I almost got into a fight with my dad this morning. It's all because I want to be a cop and all of that."

"Detective Cop or Field Cop?"

"Field Cop, of course."

Dick was slightly puzzled by that thought. "Did your dad laugh on that part?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well, because it was quite ridiculous." Dick said. "He knew that you wouldn't take that, at least he thought that you wouldn't especially you're being a computer girl and all."

"You're saying that I can't be a field cop?"

"No of course not." Dick said. "I'm just saying that it's not really the first job that come to mind for a computer expert."

"Well, I have my dream. You have yours."

After getting through many labyrinths of book cases, the two finally arrived at the unsorted archives. Barbara scrolled through some files and finally found the file that they're looking for. "Anyway, these are the files... I think."

"Cool, thanks." Dick opened the files and finally found the said blueprints. "Ah, here it is. Just what he needed."

"What are you going to need it for?"

"Well uh..." Dick began. "Bruce had this weird project of reviving Wayne Enterprise's scrapped project from the 60s. His grandfather has a lot of really neat ideas. He wanted to fully realize those ideas if you know what I mean."

"Like this old subway scheme?" Barbara said. "We already have a subway. Why would you need another one?"

"Well, that's for Bruce to answer. I honestly don't know." Dick said. "I'm just his errand boy for the day. Besides, as far as I know, Wayne Enterprise paid for the original subway construction. Am I right?"

"I don't know." Barbara shrugged. "At least I hope he pays you enough for that."

"Well, he gives an apartment for me to stay and a brand new video game console so I guess you can call that a payment." Dick said. "Anyway, can I borrow this?"

"It's technically Wayne's. So I wouldn't consider borrowing to be the term. Taking it back is more like it."

"Great, thanks." Dick said. "You know, just in case if someone's asking for these, well, tell them that Bruce Wayne took it back."

"Okay." Barbara said before she remembered something. "Uh... Dick?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind telling me what really happened to you?" Barbara said. "The real story, I mean, not the lie that you told to the press."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dick asked. "I'm telling the truth."

"We're in Gotham City, Dick. People lie all the time here." Barbara said. "I've seen people lying in front of the camera before, and I think Vicki also sees that in you. I just want to know if this thing that you're hiding is really worth hiding or not. People want to know what happened to you, including me."

Dick paused, looking away from her in probably shame. She couldn't really tell his expression, but there's definitely nothing good about it. "I can't say much but trust me, it's definitely worth hiding."

And he just left.

##

"This is a bad idea." Jason said.

"We're going to do this, Jason." Dick said. "It's our only chance of getting out of this place."

"What if Zavimbe doesn't want to hear any of that?" Jason said. "What if he's going to kick our asses instead?"

"It's a risk I'm going to take."

"I'm not."

"Why?" Dick asked. "Both of you tried to escape alone and look how it ends up. If we work together, we might just have a chance."

"It's because I can't fight!"

"Then learn." Dick asked. "I'm not asking you, Jason. You NEED to, or you'll not going to make it."

"Dick..."

"Here he is."

Zavimbe walked in alone. No one bothered to stare at him. Not even the guards are trying to keep an eye on him. That is if there are any guards in the room. Even for a kid, the face of Zavimbe clearly marked a damaged kid, someone who was skilled beneath him but carries enough damage to make him this powerful. Just looking at his face alone was unsettling. That plus his body structure was enough to intimidate the two.

"I don't like this."

"Deal with it, because I'm going there."

Dick stood up from his seat and picked up his lunch tray. He went towards Zavimbe, who clearly wasn't in the mood of talking just seen through his face and just want to devour anything that was right in front of him.

"Excuse me." Dick began. "If you mind, I need to talk."

Zavimbe ignored his words.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. But that's not why I'm here." Dick continued before coming in closer to whisper to him. "I've heard about your attempts on getting out of this prison."

Zavimbe gave a sharp glance towards him the moment he heard those lines.

"I know you failed, but I don't blame you." Dick said. "This prison is tough to break out. Too many guards are around and they are armed well. If you go out there by yourself, you won't have a chance. But if we go there as a group, together, there just might be a chance."

Zavimbe decided to continue ravaging whatever is right in front of him instead of listening for more words.

"You're a great fighter Zavimbe, better than I am." Dick said. "If we just... practice and work together, maybe we have some chance."

He still ignored those voices. 

"If you don't like it, that's fine." Dick said. "I am very sorry for disturbing you. I will leave now. I'm still around if you change your mind."

"Hey asshole!"

Jason suddenly said that out on his back. "He's talking to you! You'd better show some respect."

"Jason, you don't need to call him names."

"I don't care what you think, Dick. I've had enough of him acting like he's some sort of a badass who punches you for no reason."

"So what, you're going to act like a badass in front of him too?" Dick simply replied. "How are you supposed to make friends if the answer of good morning is a punch in the face? He's angry, Jason, and I'm sure that whatever kind of thing that happened to him, he has gone through so much. If you start calling him names, you'll only going to make him angrier."

"Well, he's nothing but angry."

"We don't deal anger with another anger, Jason."

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about here."

"Jason, you asked me to live just like the others like here." Dick said. "What I see here is nothing but people getting angry at each other and beat people up and acting like garbage. Whatever happens, I'm not going to do all of those. If it can be done nicely, I'm going to do it nicely."

Jason scoffed. "You're not going to get anything with being nice, Dick. We're in a prison and in the freaking real life. You're not going to get anything from being nice."

"Why is that?"

"Well look around you." Jason paused. "Do these kids look like they're nice? Do these kids look like they buy you for acting nice?"

"For god's sake Jason, you're looking at these kids like they were psychopaths or something." Dick said. "Jason, they're not. They don't just become angry or cruel because they are angry and cruel. These kids here... they've been through a lot. You have been through a lot. Just calling them names like that would do nothing but hurt them. I don't want to see any of these kids get hurt, even someone like Rancid, because they're prisoners just like us, and however bad they can get, they're still not as bad as the people who got us here in the first place."

Jason choked.

"So are you saying that a guard beating up a little girl by a shock baton as she screams down in the hallway is just a normal sight for you but just one kid trying to be civil and nice to someone else is just plain crazy?" Dick said. "Look, I'm not going to die being remembered as that guy who beat you up with a shock baton."

Dick immediately took the tray and left the place, leaving a very awkward situation in which pretty much everybody on the room is staring right back at Jason for being a total ass hat. Surprisingly, Zavimbe did listen to that marvelous conversation, but just like last time, he kept devouring the food that he still have on his tray instead of speaking about anything. Even though this made Jason mad, he wasn't as mad as last time. Instead of looking for some more problems, he left Zavimbe doing whatever kind of business he's doing.

##

"So what are those blueprints, really?" Dick asked.

"It's the Old Gotham Subway project made by Solomon Wayne during the 60s." Bruce revealed. "He managed to make an underground tunnel that connects through most parts of Gotham. Some of it are already used, but some that aren't used are abandoned are not only technically owned by Wayne Enterprise, but it's going to be a momentary post."

"What are we going to do with those?"

"Emergency only." Bruce said. "I'm going to put in many key points around Gotham. Just in case something happens, I'm going to those points and suit up for the worst."

"What, you can't send one using the Batplane? It has autopilot you know?"

"No. Too many witnesses. If Wayne Manor is compromised, those places can be a good hideout and maybe just in case if something happens, I can go down there and suit up."

"That's actually a good plan." Dick said. "By the way, how many suits did you make actually?"

"Twelve." Bruce revealed to his shock. "To avoid suspicion, I have to increase my raw material orders. I ended up with lots of spares. So Alfred and I make twelve of them just in case. Might as well as spread them around."

"How about my Robin outfit?"

"You have the outfit. You make it yourself." Bruce said. "Don't worry. Alfred knows how to make one just in case if you're lost."

"Great." Dick said. "So what is Zucco's next plan?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Bruce said. "There's going to be a little transaction in the harbor. Someone has to go there and find out what they're planning next time."

"I got it, Bruce."

"Not you."

"What?"

"I want you to stay out of this for a while." Bruce said. "I know you've been through a lot, but I don't want to risk losing you like last time."

"Aww Bruce, you're too kind." Dick said. "Except that I have been your partner for like the past few years and I dodged more bullets than most of the cops in Gotham. Wouldn't you just give me a chance?"

"I am. I'm giving you a smaller mission." Bruce opened up a map application on his smartphone. In just a few clicks, he sent the coordinates to Dick's phone. "There is an underground fighting ring right there on a place called Platen, a local pub. I think there was a bunch of steroid addicts fighting each other. These steroids were probably Zucco's."

"When is this... ring going to take place?" Dick asked. "And are you sure these are steroid addicts?"

"Yes." Bruce said. "I want you to check on it this week."

"Can I fight on the ring?"

"No." Bruce said. "It's just an infiltration mission."

"Okay, I can do this." Dick said.

"Richard, you know I that trust you." Bruce said. "I have trusted you with my whole life. My life could've ended so many times during the past ten years, but you keep me alive all the way to this day. All the trainings that the League has put me through and all of those missions that we did could've make me nothing better than the criminals, but you saved me from those. I'm not a criminal now. I'm trying to save Gotham."

"You are saving Gotham, and I believe you in that." Dick said. "I'll follow you to the end, Bruce. If you make a decision, I trust that you're going to make the right one."

"I hope I am." Bruce tapped on his shoulder. "Thank you Dick... for everything."

"You too." Dick said. "Oh and by the way, I made my own costume."

Dick pressed a bunch of button to unleash the armor pod. The pod showed quite an interesting costume. It was mostly black, definitely fitting for stealth. The logo was a very glorious bird with a dark blue color. There was no cape, just a domino mask and the weapons of two eskrimas. "What do you think?"

"It's... not that bad." Bruce said.

"I know you're always unimpressed" Dick said. "I'm open for more flexibility and dodging bullets. The cape was disrupting me to be honest. It suits you, but it's not for me. It's not Robin now by the way."

"What are you going to call yourself?"

"I'm still thinking of cooler names than Nightwing, but there are none. So how about that?"

"That suits you well." Bruce said. "Have you tested it?"

"Of course I have." Dick said.

"Then the Batman is going to have a new partner for the day."

##

"Give it a chance, Babs." Gordon said. "Maybe you'll see some interesting friends in there."

"I'm definitely going to need a costume for that." Barbara said. "So do you have some?"

"Uh... no." Gordon said. "I'm planning to use that silly outfit I've always used when our holiday in Texas, you know, the cowboy one?"

"Kansas would be very happy having you as a sherrif, Mr. Gordon." Barbara began using her redneck accent. "You gotta trust me. This sherrif don't put no bullets in outlaws. He let them rot in jail."

Gordon giggled. "Seriously, stop that. So are you coming?"

"Oh, I'm definitely coming." Barbara said. "I heard that Bruce Wayne is coming too, which means that Dick Grayson is coming as well."

"What's the matter with Dick coming or not?" Gordon asked. "You have a crush on him or something?"

"Had." Barbara said. "I used to watch him perform on YouTube. He's one of the best, dad. He used to be a dead legend, but right now he's alive and well and... I just can't believe that. I just met him on the library."

"Really?" Gordon said. "What is he doing there?"

"He's taking some old projects from Wayne Enterprise that somehow got ended up there." Barbara said. "But it's not too big of a deal. Anyway, I gotta split. Leslie couldn't wait for me for so long."

"Okay, Babs."

"And Dad..." Barbara began. "I'm sorry... last morning I acted a bit... well..."

"It's fine, honey." Gordon said. "You're still looking for that job?"

"Yeah, of course." Barbara said. "But right now, I think of it more like a dream than a real job. I won't look for it. I just won't have a chance."

"Well, I'm glad you could ." Gordon said. "I'm sorry too. I've been a bit harsh."

"It's not your fault." Barbara said. "Anyway, I gotta go."

##

Gotham always celebrated Halloween Party with delight. Lots of kids with ridiculous costumes and Halloween related clothings are everywhere. It is quite a historitcally and aesthetically gothic city after all. Most buildings in Gotham City aren't exactly the A celebration of Halloween would not be more complete if it was compiled with a city that is definitely as scary as Gotham City. That plus the number of criminals still roaming around Gotham only adds the creepiness factor of Gotham.

The Halloween party was celebrated just right at Jim Gordon friend's house somewhere on the hills to the East of Gotham. It was a pretty good setting for a Halloween Party all things considering. Jim still used that stupid cowboy outfit that made him look like a cheap knock-off of John Wayne, but really do someone need a sophisticated outfit for this sort of thing? It's a Halloween party for god's sake.

The shop on the middle of Coventry called 'Let's Pretend' is one of the most successful costume shops in Gotham City. They didn't only outsold their costumes at Halloween. No, they outsold their costumes during the Gotham Comic Con being held at One Gotham Center annually, which Barbara always goes there so that she could follow new games, new movie releases, and of course new comics, which means new things that she has to sort things out on the library. Urgh.

Knowing that it might be good to follow the trends, Barbara decided to use an outfit that is probably going to live for a while after knowing the dreade reputation of the thing after a while. Let's Pretend has already pretty much sold out the costume for the day, but there is one costume that Barbara is particularly interested of: The Batman.

At least the Batman according to the tailor's interpretation.

"This is how the Batman supposed to look like?" Barbara asked, commenting on the ridiculous proportions at some part of the body. "Have you even seen the video?"

"It was the only one that I got." Bill the store owner said. "I used to have a simpler design, but all of them were sold out about a week after the video was out."

"Well, that's fine." Barbara said. "I guess I should make my own modifications."

"Well, do whatever you like as long as you pay for it."

"Of course."

Barbara took out the required money and paid for the said costume. It looked quite ugly, not even close to what the Batman on the video looked like. Initially, it was colored blue with unnecessary shoulder pads coming from both sides of the neck. Not to mention the blue and purple color that really didn't fit the tone for the Dark Knight and is not the right color for sneaking around in the dark.

She took the said costume all the way back home to tailor it herself. There was an idea on her mind to make the costume generally more impressive than it originally is. It's going to be dark, but she didn't want it to be completely dark. There has to be some life on it. There has to be some colors that are bright but not too bright to distract the overall tone. There has to be something that makes it more... alive.

All she needed for cosplay including gloves and appropriate boots are done. All she needed was the right kind of tailor to actually get this thing to look beautiful and presentable. After being the only woman in this house, perhaps tailoring wasn't really the thing that she needed to worry about.

"You're making your own costume?"

Dad suddenly popped up right outside of the tailoring room.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a superhero outfit of some sort." Barbara said. "Don't look."

"Well, I'd love to see that later." Jim said. "As long as you're not exposing your cleavage or your thighs of any kind, you'll be fine."

Yeah, who in the right mind would do that in a costume party?

In just around two days, the costume was complete, and she could spend the rest of the day just staring at it. The Bat motive is still there and thanks to the addition of the yellow Bat symbol based on the batarang that Stephanie had, it really stood up as an actual real superhero outfit. Another great touch by Barbara was in the cape. The exterior was dark for obvious reason just in case if she wants to sneak around, but the interior was yellow. It's good enough for stealth, just in case if she really desperately needed it.

Did she really think of the possibilities of her going out as the creature of the night to fight crime? Maybe not, but after what her father said about not being able to be a field cop, perhaps the word 'cop' should be removed from it. More like a field patrol or something.

##

Ever since the pregnancy, Stephanie has gained a lot of weights. That's why she always kept her workout routines in check. Even after she managed to lose those weights, she still kept working out either back at her house or a nearby gym. Back then, 50kg was the scariest thing ever. After about 2-3 years of intense practice, weight lifting, and some self-defense trainings, lifting those 50 kg barbells are a piece of cake.

She could say that some guys were astonished, but that was just an understatement. Some people on the gym were quite baffled by Stephanie's small physique, but they soon found out that it didn't really matter. Her strength was quite surprising it makes most men on the gym to stop their workouts and check out her body. Not to mention she wore her black yoga pants and her purple sports bras.

She always loved purple.

This is actually the first time she went in to Tim Drake's gym recommendation: Wildcat. This was formerly one of the titles that his part time bodyguard and gym owner Ted Grant had during his early career. She could still see good old Teddy training some amateurs that are easy to give up on just the first few weeks on their training. Stephanie never gave up. That's where she got her strength. That's where she got her power.

"Come on! Pull it up!" Apart from the workout music so awful she had to bring her own headset to the workbench, she could hear him screaming to a young amateur just right beside her weight-lifting bench. "You're supposed to be Gotham's finest! How the hell are you going to catch criminals with this strength?"

That is very incredibly motivational of him to say that.

"You know why the GCPD had the worst cops in the history of the USA?" He continued. "That's because they're incompetent, weak, and were running scared of criminals! Do you know why Gotham is the worst city to live in? Because the criminals are competent, strong, and are not scared of even the police! Keep lifting those weights and you'll have a chance to survive this goddamn city. Stop, and expect to find your body on the pavement next week."

The young amateur grunted and kept lifting the weight. Just lifting 25lbs was a huge stuggle for him. All she could be reminded of right now is old, weak, and pretentious Stephanie Brown who scoff at the sight of danger and scream at the sight of spiders. If she couldn't carry on 25lbs at those days, now she's four times stronger. 100 lbs is a piece of cake, 200 was not that bad, but 300 was pretty tough.

And the good part is she doesn't really have to pretend to be tough, except the only person who noticed that was Tim Drake, and she explained to him very well why something like this would happen once in a while.

"Good!" Ted shouted again as the guy lifted the 200 lbs barbells. "Keep going. You're going to need it!"

Stephanie didn't pay attention to him at all. She listened to him, but she didn't look at him. She kept her heavy metal music on her ears and kept lifting those 200 lbs weights. At a rate of about a lift per second, she continued her work. Even she caught the owner by surprise.

"Good god, lady!" Ted actually glanced at the total weight of her barbell which are colored accordingly for different weights. Four orange-colored 50lbs on the right side and two red-colored 100lbs on the right side and she's lifting all of those. That alone surprised him quite well. "That's 200 pounds. You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm good." Stephanie said, pausing at every single lift. Her sweat was seriously drenching out of her body. She was about as smelly as a dead cat. Later, she put the bar back at the place and stood up from the bench. "200 is not that hard. 300 is more like it."

"Why not push up all the way?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm going to keep lifting it until it's a piece of cake."

Ted chuckled. "Good job there, lady. Hey, I think I've seen you somewhere."

"I'm Barbara's friend." Stephanie stood up from her bench. "I went to Tim's party last uh... week? Was it last week? I forgot."

"Oh uh... Stephanie isn't it?" Ted said. "Wow, never thought that you'd be here, let alone lifiting 200 pounds of barbells."

"Yeah well, don't think about it too much." Stephanie said. "The last gym I went through I had guy staring at me like they just saw aliens or something."

"I can't blame them." Ted said. "Anyway, it's the first time I've seen you on this gym."

"Tim recommended me to go here." Stephanie said. "He said that this is the best gym ever like this is the only gym he had ever went through."

"Well, what do you think?"

"He's... half-right."

"Half-right?"

"He said that this gym was his, but it looks like it was made by a guy who went through a lot of gym." Stephanie said. "I went through lots of gyms before with lots of annoying things here and there. This one... came very close to be perfect. After I found out that you trained him for his MMA lessons, I doubt that he has gone through any other gyms."

"Well, yeah that part is true." Ted said. "And another part is that he didn't really own this gym, sponsored more like. He's a smart guy, but sometimes he couldn't tell the difference between the two."

"Yeah, he said that just to make him look cool." Stephanie said. "In fact, most of the time I think he was pretending to be cool."

"Is he cool?"

"Well, what does pretending mean to you?"

Ted laughed. "To be fair, he is every definition of cool. He got his degree at 19, MMA fighter, multi-talented, grandmaster at 12, he's amazing at everything."

"Except girls, and probably even computers." Stephanie said. "Barbara almost beat him to his core and she's only beat him at one thing. Vicki Vale annoyed the living shit out of him. Ariana, well, they didn't start off well."

"Tim always had problems with them." Ted said. "It's almost like he didn't know where to put that in."

Stephanie laughed. "Really? I heard he slept with her at the party."

"Oh... that." Ted said. "Ariana said it was amazing, but she also said that he was so... amateur, like there's no passion on it if you know what I mean."

"Well, Christ." Stephanie said. "Looks like Tim's going to handle one pissed off girlfriend."

"She wasn't really pissed off." Ted said. "Anyway, I should go. More amateurs are going to need some more training."

"Sure, Teddy. Give them hell." Stephanie said.

All of those weight lifting, push ups, crunches, excerises, and so on will actually come into play on Stephanie's next few moments of her life. Even though she valued her own life, she couldn't stand the sight of people being oppressed. She'd rather have her life to be a cost of the people's happiness. That is apparently what the Batman stood up for. He stood upfor the helpless. He defended people like her who probably didn't even deserve to be defended, because he can. If stopping whatever kind of thing Zucco is doing is on Batman's top priority list, she's going to make sure that stopping her dad is going to be on her priority list.

Stephanie went back home. Her body did nothing but making the bed look like the most comfortable place ever. Even just a glimpse of the couch felt like it was pulling her all the way there. She wanted to take a seat and relax, but there was no reason to be. Her mother was still at Leslie's clinic for further treatment. Leslie did take out the bullets out of her shoulder, but it's going to take more than a week to make the pain get away.

Stephanie always had friends around the miserable and filthy streets of Gotham. It was quite easy making friends on the streets back then. She was only fifteen. Every worth coming out of her mother's mouth telling her to stay away from those people are just white noises. Every word coming out of those losers on the street was a music to the ears. In the end, it ended up giving her more benefits. She has an underground connection and she had interacted with these type of people, the kind of people who did nothing better but to get their ass kicked on the streets.

She didn't care about all of that, though. All she cared about right now was the Batman and why did the person even bothered to save someone like her. That man had to went through some sort of training. He had to like completely disconnect himself from the rest of the world in order to even take a glimpse on whatever kind of martial arts training he got for fighting. It was certainly brutal and relentless, but there was something else behind all of those brutality and relentlessness, something inhuman.

After a bit of a rest, her next destination was the illegal underground fighting ring back at Crime Alley. She really wanted to see the sight of blood gushing out of people's faces and they walked out of the ring like it wasn't a big deal. Stephanie had to know how good she is in the faces of evil. Will she be the one who stood out against most people on the club, or will she be the one who get shunned after multiple shock to the face?

If she's going to fight all of those, she needed a test. At least the Batman had to test himself for once.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Y'all be ready. Team Bloodbath is going to eat some more of your ass!"

The announcer said that with a passion and a big microphone he struggled to keep stuck on his mouth. As the voice echoed throughout the hexagonal ring with tall fences around, the said Team Bloodbath was seriously nothing but a bunch of steroid-inducing punks who was not only taller than most people in this room, but have the unrealistic body proportions that she could only see in comic books coming from horrible artists. She wasn't an artist herself, but she didn't have to be in order to know basic human proportions. Steroids could only make you strong visually. Behind all of that muscles, there was nothing but a weak, insecure man.

Of course, that steroid really bumped up onto his brain. One by one, more steroid addicts tried to get this beast down, but there was nothing. Not even a punch to the stomach was enough to get him down. People were cherring up to this Team Bloodbath, which was a silly name in the first place. They loved to see them beating up a bunch of people who had nothing better to do in their life other than torturing themselves by fighting bigger men with steroids.

"Pfft... Amateurs." She whispered to herself as she glanced him on the fence of the ring.

Stephanie walked into the betting booth. She wasn't hoping to get anything out of this, but she was hoping to get a little bit extra money or cash from those betting booths. She didn't want people to know that she was there, so she wore her purple hoodie with her hoods up. She walked towards the familiar face of Donny, the prick who always kept tabs on the betting money.

"So was it just this Mr. Bloodbath guy?" Stephanie asked. "Or there was another cheating steroid maniac who used to be in the fight?"

"Hot damn!" Donny said. "It's been a while, Steph. You still got the baby on you?"

"Fuck you." Stephanie said, grinning. "The baby's fine. Anyway, I'm signing on to fight."

"Sure... wait what?" Donny said. "You're... you're serious? You want to get to that ring?"

"Yeah, I'm serious." Stephanie said. "You call those steroid addicts fighters? I want to teach them some real lessons."

"You know, we rarely see catfights on the ring."

"Oh, it's not a catfight Donny." Stephanie said. "Those are your best dogs?"

"Yeah, I guess." Donny said.

"You'll see a proper cat vs. dogs on the ring. How much you value their lives?"

"Er... I don't know... two grands?"

"Five hundred bucks then." Stephanie slammed the said money on the betting booth. "Dog wins, you get the money. Cat wins, I'll take your two grands plus my money. Half a grand. That's more betting than average. You got nothing to lose if I lost. Deal?"

"What?" Donny said. "Stephanie, this is suicide."

"Exactly." Stephanie said. "So shut up and put me down in the ring."

Donny paused for a bit before groaning and taking the radio out. "It's your funeral, Steph. Hey, we got a new player."

"Who is he?"

"Not a he, a she." Donny continued. "She's betting five hundred bucks that she could take down all of the men by herself. I'm not joking. I got half a grand right here and she's here waiting."

"Holy shit we got a nutball here." Obviously it was the announcer who was on the other end of the radio. "Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your daily fighting entertainment to bring you a shocking twist in development. It's a cat vs. dogs fight, one chick vs. three guys! Who's going to win?"

"Go to that corridor to the left." Donny pointed. "Down some stairs and to the metal gate and you'll get to the ring."

"Thanks." Stephanie said. "Get the two grands ready, and do me another favor. You never saw me."

Stephanie went to the said direction. She finally went to the hexagonal ring. The space was definitely wide enough for a real fight. The huge steroid addicted man was standing right on the center of the ring. By the time Stephanie stepped on the wet, disgusting concrete block of the ring's floors, she was greeted with mocks and boos. That wasn't really the extreme part, though. Those three guys were about ten inches taller than her. The first one is a bald, Hispanic guy. The next one is a brown-haired Caucasian male with a bad haircut, and the other one is a black guy.

"Son of a bitch." The Caucasian said. "Hey Jon, you're serious on this one?"

"The gal paid half a grand to get to the ring." Jon the announcer shouted without his speakers. "She's a nutball."

"She's rich, I'd say that." The Hispanic guy said. "Hey lady, you're going to get screwed over."

"Fifty dollars for getting her boobs first."

"I'm digging."

While those pathetic losers talk about the circumstances if they actually won, which they won't, she completely focused on keeping her identity down. She got her hoodie strapped on her head, which meant someone is going to complain when it didn't come down when she just flew over on things.

"Can we start?" Stephanie said.

The three giggled. The Caucasian male stood up between them and said his comments. "How about you start first, girl?"

"Fine."

Stephanie walked towards the three. Out of all the three, the Caucasian male stood up right in front of her, hands widened like he was begging to be crucified. Stephanie landed her first punch to the stomach. It didn't hurt him in any possible way.

"Really, girl? Come on. Hit harder."

Stephanie hit him again. This time, it is definitely harder. The guy was pushed about a step to the back.

"That's what I'm talking about. Come on. Hit again."

This time, she really took that seriously. In just a span of five seconds, she punched his stomach hard enough for him to grunt in pain, kicked his lower feet causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees, and in a quick succession, she jumped, kicked his vital pressure area on the middle of his chest, and another kick to his chin, practically breaking lots of bones in his lower jaw.

She didn't even end there. Despite the last kick managed to threw him off so far that he was about to fell, on the way falling down Stephanie leapt, performed a somersault in the air, and as she was about to land, she kicked the guy's head and slammed him down the ground.

That really took a lot of the audience in shock. Those movements managed to silence the entire ring and caused the other two fighters to freeze in place. The Caucasian guy didn't even bother to get up. Those hits were close enough to his vital parts of his body that he groaned in pain. Standing up alone was a challenge.

Stephanie crouched down. With a very bitter frown, she counted. Stand up big guy, or Stephanie's going to get the price. "One... two... three..." The guy was still on the floor, groaning in pain, but the countdown is over. "One down, two more to go."

Immediately, both men charged at Stephanie with their cries sounding about as ridiculous as a horrible opera on midnight. As the two charged in, Stephanie only stood there, waiting for them to strike.

The black guy stroke first with a direct punch to the face, but he missed. Stephanie dodged his punch by leaning her head to the left. His right arm was wide open. Her best target was his armpit, and he groaned very hard on that hit alone. She pushed his neck out using his chin and, through grabbing the various pressure points, she broke his right elbow with her other hand. The final strike would definitely be his head. Using her left elbow, she gave his head a very hard hit.

The Hispanic guy actually managed to get through Stephanie's defenses. He almost quite literally kicked her ass, pushing her down to the ground. As the guy was about to give another strike by a downward kick, she rolled to the side and gave a quick kick to his lower knee. The force was enough to get him on his knees. While still on her ground, Stephanie kicked his entire face with a round kick. The force was enough to make him groan and bring him down the floor.

The black guy stood up and gave another charge. This time, he opened with a flying kick, a much better opener but still not good enough. She dodged the kick, but he continued with more punches here and there. After recognizing the pattern, she broke it and punched his head. She grabbed him in the back of his head and rolled down the floor, throwing him off into the edge of the ring using only her foot. Just being able to actually throw him off managed to catch all audiences by surprise.

The Hispanic guy was practically the other guy that hasn't got enough strikes yet. He charged by swinging a kick almost right at the top of her head. She managed to bow down and dodge the kick. As she dodged back, the guy raised his foot, ready to stomp her at any minute. In respond, she quickly gave him a lower round kick to his other feet that's balancing him, causing him to lose balance and slam his entire back on the ground. Stephanie finished him with a downward kick towards his forehead, which should definitely knock him out.

All three steroid addicts down. Like the white guy, she crouched down and began her countdown. "One... two... three."

As she finished the countdown, she left the stage with three injures, seriously knocked out men who can't even get their heads up. Stephanie took something quite interesting from their pockets. As suspected, they were really steroid addicts, people taking shortcuts because they're pathetic and they couldn't even do things that they wanted to do.

"Obviously Zucco's."

Just by the smell, the odor, the packaging, the pills, she knew that they would definitely not stop taking those. They put those in their pockets and acted like it wasn't such a big deal. This was one of the few things that has been destroying Gotham City for the past millennia. This was the thing that the police officers are even struggling to fight for. This didn't get people high, but this thing get people lazy. The only way to be laziness is with diligence, discipline, and willpower.

"This is the kind of thing that these morons are using, people: Steroids." Stephanie said, lifting the steroid pills towards the people of the Gotham. "For years, I've been trying to fight this until I found its weaknesses. They still have very vulnerable points in many different places. So if you think that you're coming to this world as a giant to the people you crush in, you make a big mistake."

Stephanie threw the bottle containing the steroid pills on the floor. It broke down into pieces. All the contents were thrown out of it and scattered around the men that lost the fight previously. They desperately tried to grab a hand in one of those things scattered in the ground desperately gathering all of the pills. Even if they are desperate enough to consume every single lasting bit of it, it could only do nothing but to kill them in the spot. OD is certainly pretty fast for a drug like that.

"Where the hell did that come from?" One of the spectators said.

She went to the betting booth. Donny already got the promised money on the table, but he was the most astonished of all, freezing in place without any signs of life like the gods were pulling his spirts off of his body. Stephanie took all the money. Despite the large numbers, she still counted it just in case. After it all came to place, she went out of the pub, leaving a lot of spectators puzzled and bewildered by the idea.

She walked through the dark alleyway between two buildings, one of the most potentially dangerous places to be in. She had their fists clenched just in case someone wants to take her purse or something, but someone that she met today was actually pretty different.

"Hey."

It looked like she was being confronted by fan, but she couldn't really tell if he really was a fan or not. Someone in a dark outfit with a blue bird logo on its chest and a domino mask just to protect himself. She couldn't really tell about the voice, though. It was like someone whispering in front of a... it was like the Batman. Who is he? Is he one of his associates? His hair was very messy too like a rockstar being thrown into a bush. He stood up at the fire escape and dropped down like it was nothing. It was a high jump. She was pretty sure that his bones are broken up to this point, but it didn't.

"Were you just in that ring to prove a point?" He said. "It's good, but you should stop for your own's sake."

"What, that's your job to take?" Stephanie asked.

"You can fight. I give you that." He said, still with that gruffy, unrecognizeable voice. She couldn't even see his face. "You're strong, capable, smart, and experienced. You stood up against corruption, something that most people in Gotham did not want to do."

"Where are you going on this?"

"We're alike in a lot of ways. I'm just here asking a few questions." He said. "I believe you have been confronted my mentor and partner when you were being kidnapped."

"Partner, you mean the Bat?" Stephanie said. "Who are you?"

"Nightwing."

Stephanie scoffed. "Took you so long to figure out that name, didn't you? And what's with the costume?"

"It is unusual for someone like you to get up to that ring, let alone beating three steroid addicts." Nightwing said. "Why did you do all of that?"

"Why are you asking?"

"You knew those steroids well, didn't you?" Nightwing asked.

"It was Zucco's own brand." Stephanie said. "It didn't do much but to make you look strong. That's it. You might be at best a quarter times stronger, but that's all there is. Not to mention it was pretty addictive."

"So those were smackheads atop of being cheating bastards." Nightwing said. "Interesting. How did you know all of this?"

"My friend got one of those stuff and died." Stephanie said. "I've dreaded the drug ever since, trying to find ways to fight them, in some ways putting justice against it and those who abused it."

"Is this the only thing that you'll going to fight?"

"It won't be the last." Stephanie said. "Zucco made tons of drugs that can get you high at almost anything and killed many of my friends. You know what his men did to me during the kidnapping. My mother is still at the clinic after those injuries, and if I can't get anything by just standing still and doing nothing, I'll go out there and fight them myself."

"You shouldn't." Nightwing said. "You're safe now. Zucco's men won't come after you."

"How did you know?"

"All of that kidnapping was to force your father to work with him, and it worked."

"What?" Stephanie said. "That's not a good news. I have to stop him before he does more harm."

"Let me and the bat do the job." Nightwing said.

"What makes you so special?" Stephanie said. "Why are you and the Batman the only people who should fight this? As much as I trust someone like Jim Gordon, I don't trust anyone from the GCPD to take him down. Isn't that why you and the bat fight, because you thought the police are incompetent jerks? Well I thought the same thing, and I'm going to stop my dad from whatever kind of thing he's doing now."

"You don't know what you're jumping into."

"I don't care, and you won't stop me." Stephanie turned away from him and walked away.

##

He watched her fight against three smackheads with bad steroid habits. She was a swift fighter and has a good strength of her own. Of course she was smart. Her fighting style was great and her message to the audiences of the ring are pretty good. She's not only capable of showing strength, but also intelligence and determination. She either had a pretty good trainer or a pretty good dedication to get through her training.

Reporting all of this to Bruce is a different matter entirely.

"What's the matter?"

"I found the drugs, steroids made by Zucco in form of pills." Dick said. "It was innefective, but highly addictive. It could only make you look strong, but it won't make you actually strong."

"How did you know all of that?"

"I saw three steroid addicts being beaten up by someone who could fight." Dick said. "You won't guess who's beating them all."

"Who?"

"Stephanie Brown."

"What?" Bruce went higher on that tone alone. "What is Stephanie doing in there?"

"I honestly don't know." Dick said. "I mean I don't know how to put it. Payback, maybe? I'm not sure. She said that her friend died because of it, so she fought for it."

"Have you asked her to stop?"

"Already did." Dick said. "I even told her that Zucco's men aren't going to look for her anymore."

"Because Arthur agrees to work with them?" Bruce said. "That could only encourage her."

"I'm sorry. I did my best. She's just so stubborn." Dick said. "Maybe we should pay her a visit or something, scare her off."

"No." Bruce said. "Is she alright?"

"She barely got hurt."

"What do you mean barely?"

"Well, I mean barely." Dick said. "The guys were trying to punch her out, but she was faster. She said that she knew the pressure points of those steroid addicts or something. She only got pushed once, but other than that, she's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I saw her fight with my own eyes." Dick said. "I was just as surprised as everyone else."

"Hm..." Bruce scratched his chin. "If what you said is true, there might be a chance for her. I want to see her fight."

"Whoa whoa... wait." Dick said. "I agree on joining your Bat-Fiasco because I knew exactly what I'm doing in all these things, but I don't think someone like Stephanie could barely hold up. I don't want you bringing in new people in your crusade. Us is enough."

"You're the one who said that she could take down three guys with steroids alone."

"Maybe your visit on Stephanie's house last time had a bigger influence than you thought." Dick said. "Maybe someone else got hit with that too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tim Drake!" Dick said. "It's weird to see him on the Kord party. He wasn't even invited. I think he was in there because he realized about the bulletproof cape."

"Tim has always been a smart man." Bruce said. "If he know the deals, he'll get ten steps ahead of us. Ever since you died, ever since my parents died. He had seriously grown up."

"So what are you going to do wiith him... I mean them?" Dick said. "You'd better have a plan with both of them. Because I'll guarantee one of them at least are going to beat up five backalley rapists."

##

"God!" Barbara said, noticing the slight purple bruise that was on Stephanie's head. "What happened to you?"

"I got a fight with backalley rapists." Stephanie said. "There were five of them, I guess, but that's alright. I only got hit once in the face and probably got myself slammed down a dumpster. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Shit, Stephanie." Barbara said. "What actually happened back there?"

"Well, the thing is that I got myself upon a bunch of crazy lunatics raping an underage girl." Stephanie said. "I charged at them with a 2x4 and well, look what that got me."

"Classic Stephanie." Barbara said, causing Stephanie to chuckle. "You haven't changed an iota since I've seen you in High School: Stephanie the troublemaking bitch."

"Oh please." Stephanie waved her hands off to her. "It hasn't been that long since we last met. I mean it's been three years. How long did you think that is?"

"We hadn't had a chance to sit and talk about things, you know?" Barbara said. "The party was quite intense. Music's pretty loud too. I've never seen you around after High School, but somehow I see you quite often now."

"Yeah, probably the Batman has something to do with it."

Barbara chuckled. "Seriously, I knew that you're always the bad girl sort of type. I always try to avoid you at all cost. You were always energetic and confident. Then I began to know you more and, well, I guess some of your confidence got me. I'm always the weird girl in High School. No one wants to hang out with me, not even date me. I'm 18 and for the better or worse, still a virgin."

"Considering what I've experienced, I think it's definitely for the better." Stephanie said. "But if I want to be honest with you, I don't recall seeing you without freckles. I mean you're... prettier."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Stephanie said. "You've been working out? Going to the gym? I went to gym a lot after the pregnancy, you know. I got like almost five times fatter. I don't like that. So I work out, I took some self-defense classes, and deal with some nasty teachers. Some of them actually told me that girls get sexier when they work out. I don't know if that's true but who knows."

"I can at least say that to you." Barbara said. "I mean if you did work out, you've changed. You're prettier and kinder and much wiser than before. Last time I checked, you're bringing your ex's motorcycle around town at 60 miles per hour. God knows how much your mother has to pay for the damages. Now, well you're not that... well... mostly."

Stephanie sighed. "Yeah, about the bruises, I guess something never changes. Anyway, nice talking with you, Barbara. It's a nice library."

"So... you're not here looking for books?"

"Uh... no." Stephanie said. "Unless if you have the Grey Ghost Omnibus."

Barbara widened her eyes upon hearing the book title. Stephanie wondered what was causing the sudden reaction before Barbara gave her answers. "Well that's... weird."

"What is?"

"Bruce Wayne just got here last morning asking the exact same thing." Barbara said. "He borrowed every single omnibus. Nothing is left."

"You don't have another copy?"

"You can buy it on eBay though for $4.99." Barbara said. "If you want to borrow one, well, as far as I know Tim probably had one. I've heard that he was a comic geek when he was a child. I remembered hearing him talking about the Grey Ghost omnibus during the party. I think he might have some idea where you could borrow one."

"Thanks, Babs." Stephanie said. "I think I should visit his cottage. I usually don't like places for preppies like him, but I kind of liked it. It's quite cozy. See you later, Babs!"

"You too."

##

Sometimes, people just wanted nothing but to find peace at what they're doing. They could not gain such things by not confronting their troubles first. If they have, they would've found it way sooner. That's what was embedded on Tim Drake's head during his years in High School. He plowed through all of the lessons and learned every single bit of them even during his Middle School years. It took him a great deal of stress, but it was stresses worth getting through.

By the time he graduated in College, he didn't even know what to do with that kind of knowledge, that kind of intelligence he had on his tiny little brains. All of those stresses got him to pass High School at about 14, College at 16, and his Bachelor's Degreet at 19. So what? Even someone as humble, dedicated, bossy, and most importantly smart as Ariana couldn't see the point in all of that.

He could never see the point in all of that, being smart and intelligent. He never have something to fight for. There was his company business lying down the checklist of the inevitable things that he should do for the future. Holding his company up so that it did not break apart into pieces is definitely his future homework. But still, it didn't feel like something he was destined for. It didn't feel like a dream that was hanging on his nose waiting to be reached. He could be the smartest, wealthiest, most successful, or even the sexiest man alive, and that still didn't feel like an accomplishment.

That's where he found the Batman. That's where he found a new goal to his life: To save the city that built him to this day.

Gotham were always brown and grey. The colorful buildings he remembered as a child has gone and decayed into the filthy and monotonous brown and grey. The graffiti sprouting the words of the desperate lives were everywhere, begging for mercy and death over all of the pain that the mobs have caused. Homeless people being consumed on drugs, poverty, and starvation. Big class mobsters come in and ruining the lives of every single person just for the sake of their own money and fame.

And here is Tim Drake, glancing at his big window on his beautifully designed living room on lofty apartment with his lovely girlfriend. Thousands of dollars per day, Bachelor's Degree at the age of nineteen, personal training from the greatest martial artist ever lived, expensive cars, expensive party, extremely handsome looking, latest video game console, all gained by the sheer luck of being born in the world of billionaires. Even his girlfriend came from a background of a rich family.

"Hey." The soothing, angelic voice of Ariana came to his ears, but he kept his focus on the sight of Gotham seen from the top of his apartment. She came in closer to him. "Is there something wrong?"

Tim sighed. He couldn't really tell the problem to his lovely girlfriend. "It was nothing. I just... there was something that I couldn't let out of my mind for a second"

"What is?" Ariana came in closer and held him gently on his shoulder and his arms. "Was it the kidnapping? If you're still stressed out, don't worry. I'm here for you."

Christ, that smile, that tone, and that beautiful look on her face, it stopped every worries that he had on his heart. "It's not about the kidnapping. It didn't bother me much. I mean it should've been expected by now if you're living in Gotham City, rich or poor, famous or not, single or in a relationship, everyone got hit."

"So what bothers you then?"

Tim sighed. "I know it sounded ridiculous, but... it was the Batman."

Ariana glanced at him odd before chucling out of her ass. "The Batman? What, you're scared of him? He's just a guy in the costume."

"Yeah, but he stopped five corrupt cops by himself. I heard he even stopped thirty gang members on his own." Tim said. "He moves really fast and he was bulletproof. What's not to fear about him?"

"Well, he's not too fast enough for stopping a bullet." Ariana said. "Whoever he is, there's a man inside that costume, or probably even a woman, you don't know."

"That's impossible. It was clearly a man." Tim said. "The funny thing is it's not because I'm scared of him that bothers me. It's because of what he's doing. He saved my life and Stephanie's like he had nothing better to do. Why would he? Who was that guy behind that mask?"

"He's nothing special, Tim." Ariana said. "Gotham has seen its fair shares of vigilantes before, right? He's not the first one to come out. The police will get him like the others."

"He's nothing like any vigilantes I know of." Tim said. "He knows what he's doing, and he looks like he was trained to do it."

"And you said that just because he saved your life."

"No!" Tim said. "That's because he is."

"Can you find him?"

"That's the problem." Tim said.

"Maybe he's not supposed to be found." Ariana said. "Maybe the police will find him somehow, even if he's really good at covering his tracks."

"He's really damn good." Tim said. "He was active for the past six months. No one managed to get this guy, not even Jim Gordon. The only way he could get himself is if he gave himself up. Unless if Gotham has like absolutely no crime, he wouldn't stop."

"He won't get away from this, Tim." Ariana said. "Vigilantes like him are easy to find. If that's what really bothers you, we'll find him together."

"Yeah sure... wait what?" Tim glanced back at his ever-loving girlfriend. Finding her saying that was quite unexpected to say the least, and she could only gave a smile and a nod to confirm that. "You... you want to help?"

"Sure. Why not?" Ariana said, shrugging off. "It's just a little pet peeve of yours, right? I mean you're the detective here. I hope it's going to be as fun as finding out Carlos's drug stash back in High School."

"That was nothing."

"Then technically this should be more fun, right?" Ariana tapped on his shoulder. "Besides, I don't want you to take me to another tropical island again. I'm kind of bored. If you really want a real graduation present, well, I think this might be the best for you."

"A little too late for that, isn't it?"

"I don't care." Ariana said. "Come to think of it, I never give you a real present for the graduation."

Tim gave her a very seductive look, lowering her eyelids slightly before raising one of her eyebrows. "So that night wasn't a present?"

"Never consider intimate relationship as a form of present." Ariana said. "That's just a way for me to say I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Uh... Okay." Tim said. "So this is the real deal, the real present?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I just want to have fun with you. And I'm sure investigating this Batman case might be a lot of fun."

"Yeah sure." Tim said. "Let's investigate the dangerous vigilante that knocks down like thirty street gang members in less than a minute and is wearing a huge and ridiculous-looking cape."

"Hey, that's just a puzzle waiting to be solved. So let's solve it, for old time's sake." Ariana replied. "So where to begin? And how long have you been investigating this case?"

"Let's begin by describing what the Batman really is." Tim replied. "And I've been into this ever since the Batman saved my useless ass."

Tim got his attention away from the afternoon window and walked towards the living room where they took a seat on each other. Ariana wasn't exactly the kind of person who would solve the hardest puzzle, but she is a very helpful assistant indeed.

"So what is the Batman?" Tim asked his first question.

"Well, the Batman is one of the many vigilantes working in the parts of Gotham City." Ariana said. "He's currently the biggest puzzle that every GCPD member have to solve or else."

"Or else?" Tim asked. "Do you think something might happen if the police actually solve this puzzle?"

"Well, Gotham has one less vigilante to worry about and some cops who do solve the puzzle get their medals." Ariana said. "Oh and if the cops does solve the puzzle, no one is going to take care of the drug problems in the city. Not even the most honest of cops dare to just take one step to get that done."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're incompetent pussies."

"Well, I can't argue with that." Tim said. "The thing is the Batman took that step and made it even further. He crippled the drug operations. He jeopardized the distribution of the ring. And he's definitely not going to stop until Zucco stops distributing illegal drugs to the people, including kids as well."

"They sold drugs to kids?"

"He's selling it to everybody as long as they got cash." Tim said. "The funny thing about Zucco is that he's basically making cheap drugs and claim them to be high quality shit and sold them off to everyone for twice the price. If that's not monstrous enough, I don't know what is."

"So atop of being a drug dealer, he was also a miserable cheating sack of garbage." Ariana stated. "That's very nice of him. What else do you think he did?"

"He also deliberately made all drugs to be very highly addictive, even on first try." Tim said. "That's why people got easily hooked. That's why people love his drugs. They thought they got the better high when all they need is a better chemist."

"Isn't that why they took Stephanie's dad out of Blackgate?"

"He was a chemist?"

"Yeah, he was." Ariana said. "But seriously, what do you think will he do once Zucco got a hold of him?"

##

He was so foolish. It was a setup. He shouldn't have taken tout. He shouldn't have walked out away during that raid. It was just a light among the darkness, and he followed it all the way through, even if it only could make him to drop down into a pit of lava. He had to taste the burn all the way through his body. He had to endure the pain in the ass that was Tony Zucco, the criminal that just couldn't stop giving people headaches.

Three days. It has been three days since the raid. God knows what kind of blade Zucco was about to shiver down his family's throat the moment he got out. He could get out of here. The security of a locked door wasn't exactly Blackgate material, but there he is being locked inside a rip-off of a prison room. It wasn't even as smelly or as ugly as Blackgate ever will. He wanted to just wait until Zucco came into his senses and came to his door knocking in, finally explaining what in the name of god did he want with him.

During his prison times, Arthur had nothing better to do than just to work his body out. There were really nothing else better. Chatting with prisoners wasn't exactly his specialty, despite him being friendly for almost everyone inside. It only took him 2 years to become even more physically stronger. He had to get through a lot of pain to get that kind of strength. Almost twenty years of all of that is definitely worth every broken bones he had.

It was uncanny. As his body grew stronger, his mental strength grew stronger with him as well. He became wiser, more accepting, and more forgiving. He knew that someday, perhaps there was no point on becoming violent where things can be done peacefully. He'd rather have a diplomatic and peaceful talk rather than a violent beating from one guy after another. He finally found what he was looking for all this time: Strength, and Peace.

The sound of feet clapping down the ceramic floors can be heard beyond the darkness of the room. There was only one light illuminating Arthur on his usual calming stance. He sat down, cross-legged, and Zucco's henchmen can be seen on the small holes of the prison door.

"Get up." He said. "He wants to talk with you."

It felt like so many times has passed and finally the old man has come into his senses. The said henchmen unlocked the door. Of course he had to have a gun on his hand with the muzzles pointing right at him. He stood up from his cross-legged position and walked in with him. He didn't have his fists clenched. He made it possible to calm down and breathe. In this situation, his old self would just take the opportunity and ran away.

But instead, he complied. As he walked in through the almost quite familiar dark hallway, he felt something rather odd. This place... it felt so familiar. It has been around 20 years and this place just couldn't get under his nerves even more. After thorough examination, he finally recognized it. He still kept it on his head, though. Perhaps someone else might explain what happened to this place better than his assumptions will.

The man of the hour was just right there sitting on his chair at a very small personal office room. Strangely enough, he did not expect the man to be at this condition. Zucco was sitting on a wheelchair, and the old, wrinkled face combined with the almost bald and grey hair that he got certainly did not make him look like he's on his prime. What happened to this man? What kind of curse did the gods gave to him?

"Ah, if it isn't the chemist himself." Zucco said, smiling at him with that fake grin. "I hope that after 20 years of incarceration, you still have some glimpses of my appearance."

"Yes." Arthur said. "Your face was too familiar in my eyes, Tony. And I only need just a few months before my trials are done."

"Do you think that I'll let you to rot in that godforsaken prison?" Zucco said, which came in as a surprise for him. "You're a talented man, Mr. Brown. I can't let you to waste."

"Why me?" Arthur asked. "Out of all the chemists in the world you could've stolen, you chose me. Why is that?"

"Like I said, you are talented." Zucco said. "You're not like any other chemists that I know. You're dedicated and experienced. Those are part of the things that make your talents more promising, and I want you to be in here."

"No offense Tony, but I've had my shares of your drugs back in the prison. It was garbage." Arthur said. "Is that why you want to put me here, so that I can make your drug ten times better?"

"No." Zucco said. "You are right about my drugs being garbage. I don't care about high-quality goods. All I care about is getting people high and addicted in just a snap. When they come in to get more, that means more money, and more money is good for my business. No, I want you for a more important business."

"What is?"

"You see me Arthur? I'm dying." Zucco said. "It looks like the hands of god has coming through me, shoving it up my ass. I guess that's just the kind of punishment from god that I deserve. How old am I, 42? I was barely feeling the success, taking down your former employer and taking over his own warehouse like you see here, and just a few moments later I got myself an inoperable cancer. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Yeah." Arthur simply said.

"I just want to take a sit on my own fucking couch and just live the rest of the day before I meet god, and trust me, he knows what kind of whiplash I'm going to get when I'm in hell." Zucco continued. "I swear he's going to take spiked chains and shove it down on me every single second and never stops until he's done, just like me in the real world. I'll keep begging for mercy, and his response: whip me in the back again and again and again. My back will hurt, sliced up to pieces. My spines will break, and I couldn't even walk."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is exactly how I wanted to die." Zucco said. "I ended the game with a victory. I won, and I celebrated it to hell. The funny thing is victories are always short lived, while defeats always haunt you down. Right now, there's only one loose end, and I want to make sure that it's finished."

"What is that?"

"The Batman."

Arthur paused for a bit before recollecting the images of the Dark Knight. He was last seen during the raid, but he was knocked down before he could even witness the spotlights outside the prison buildings. He could only see him in news, but those are it.

"Of all the people to ruin my victory, it was that fucking flying rodent." Zucco said. "He made his way to the small gangs. He almost got us during our escape in Blackgate. Not so long later, he's going to make his way to the big guys like us. He took down thirty people by himself. He even took down the Croc, with that goddamn cop Jim Gordon."

"And what does this have anything to do with me?"

"Dr. Crane had a very good plan on capturing the Bat." Zucco said. "I want you to work with him. He will explain to you the details. It is a brilliant plan, and he's not going to get away from it."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Zucco raised his eyebrows, looking quite surprised on what Arthur just said. He gave a glance to his other henchmen, puzzled by Arthur's surprisingly non-resistant behavior. "Just like that? Just like that and you'll work with me?" He laughed for a bit. "This... sometimes we need more people like Arthur."

"Not exactly." Arthur said. "I want you to do me a favor though. It's just a small request."

"Shoot."

He knew all this time. He wasn't dumb. He knew what Zucco will do just for the sake of getting his muscles and brains to work with him. He knew the risk. He calculated all the possibilities. And he sure as hell knew about the stupid abduction that was completely unnecessary in the first place.

"What have you done to my family?"

That question sure did make him pause for a bit. Zucco gave some thoughts before answering. "Look Arthur, it's nothing personal. I just want to make sure that you work with us. We got your wife in it just in case..."

Arthur took the empty whiskey bottle on the table and smashed it down, breaking it to pieces and interrupting whatever kind of words that Zucco will say. Arthur pointed the sharp piece of whiskey bottles right on his face. Most of his henchmen already pointed a gun right at him the moment he did that, but Zucco gestured them to stop and let Arthur speak.

"If you're going to work with me, then I'd suggest you to put your guns away from my family." Arthur said. "I know why you picked me. You picked me because I'm cheap. You picked me up because you know what kind of bargain that you'll use to get me working with you. I'll work with you, but just one handgun pointed right in front of their head and I'll let Batman live while you rot in hell to die. Do we have a deal?"

Zucco wasn't threatened in any sorts of way. He just gave him a smirk and said his agreements. "Deal."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wayne Enterprise has becoming a crucial part on the funding of the GCPD for years. It was enough to buy in some new technology for the Police Department to find out Gotham's most notorious criminals. It did work for a while. Unfortunately, the sad thing is most of the cops working are old timers. Only rookies tend to have the knowledge of the latest crime-fighting tech that GCPD has given in, and there were barely rookies coming in. Most of them signed on with the biggest crime lords of all just because they paid better.

The tech came in from many sources including Drake Industries, KORD, and most of the funding came in from Wayne of dollars were spent for the GCPD alone, all just to make sure that Gotham City is the safest city of all, and yet it still doesn't feel safe. All of those dollars perhaps were just a waste. Cops didn't really pay well for the record because the city taxes have been consumed by the corrupt mayor that was Hamilton Hill.

Hamilton Hill has always been a despicable figure in Gotham's sorry ass state. Even someone as cynical and slightly dirty as Harvey Bullock despised the man for sure. He was a jackass. Those tax moneys that could've gone through the paychecks of those seriously hard-working cops, doctors, firefighters, and politicans instead gone through his pockets that are just as deep as the core of the earth. The sad thing was that people knew this practice. People knew his involvements with the big gangs. But the more they try to come in closer, the more they got their asses handed to them.

Bruce closed off the suspected corruption that went into Mr. Hill right there and instead focused on the current mission of trying to stop Zucco from even making matters even harder. Things in the Batcave had been quite busy for the past several days. Things had been surprisingly quiet, as none of the bad guys actually make their moves this time. They were mostly preoccupied by the thought that maybe, just maybe, the Batman might give them a visit and a hard punch in the face.

"Dick," Bruce said to his always loyal partner. "There is a GCPD Halloween Party I want you to attend this week. I have a bear costume that I want you to wear for it. I want you to replace me. This next mission is very important."

"Okay, Bruce." Dick said. He probably noticed Bruce's rather weary eyes, mostly because he didn't sleep after he put on the costume. "Are you alright? I think you're going to need some sleep."

"No need to. I can dig it."

"Bruce," Dick grabbed his shoulder. "I don't want you to force yourself on this. Let me put in the outfit and you go to the party. You need some time to relax. If you don't put yourself to rest, you're going to burn yourself."

"I won't." Bruce said. "And that's not a good excuse for you to put on the Batman outfit."

"Isn't that why you put me in the costume in the first place, so that you don't get burned?" Dick asked. "Anyway, I don't want you to burn yourself through. If there's a time to relax, you'd better be using it. Besides, if people actually notice that you haven't slept in probably days, they might have the idea that you didn't actually sleep in your night and instead go out in a bat suit to fight crime. Also, you need an alibi in case someone suspected you as being the bat. You know, just in case?"

Bruce sighed. He had a point, and a damn good one at that. "Yeah, you're right. I need some rest. I shouldn't push myself over. But you know what to do, right?"

"Everything I need to know." Dick said. "Don't worry. I just need some time to get used to with the Batsuit and then I can jump into action. So are you going to let me or what?"

"Get the suit on."

##

There's Zucco again making a deal with the devil. The more things he could exploit out of his rival gang, the more times he wanted to enjoy that victory. The Italian Maroni wasn't certainly one of his best rivals, but back then he was ruling the entire drug ring. He was one of the most ruthless mafia bosses that Zucco could ever witness, but sometimes his ruthlessness got over him, and Zucco exploited the hell out of that into pieces and in turn, destroying his own reputation as a mafia boss.

This time, he gave him mercy. He gave him a chance to do something useful and just become a part of him. As a former freelance drug chemist, Arthur used to work with Maroni. The thing about Maroni was that despite his ruthlessness getting over his nerves, his drugs were quite the stuff. He perfected them, made them simple. Sometimes, between Maroni and Falcone, their drugs were quite indistinguishable. But still, people have their choices, and Maroni and Falcone were the most successful drug dealers of all.

'Were' being the key word right here.

Zucco sets up a meeting with the Italian on his restaurant. Alongside him was Arthur Brown and the awkward and pessimistic Dr. Jonathan Crane who was trying so desperately to fit in. Arthur had his fair shares of work with Dr. Crane before. He was a good doctor, but his business attitude treats his customers like stealing from the starving children of Africa. That's one reason why he wasn't very comfortable working with the doctor. He was just as greedy and arrogant as every criminals in Gotham City.

The two were shaking hands at each other. Maroni sat on his chair while Zucco was still on his wheels. Their respective henchmen stood right behind them, including Arthur, who seemed a bit out of place looking at his dress on a luxurious Italian restaurant.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Mr. Maroni." Zucco began. Arthur still had to push his wheelchair around. It's the only way he'll walk, or even change position for that matter. "I hope this meeting isn't interrupting any of your business."

"No, not at all." The big man Sal Maroni answered with that thick Italian accent. "I still have my own concerns, but I can definitely free up some time for you."

It's very obvious that the two were just fore-playing here. The two were fighting for their seriously messed up reputation, and yet here they are joining fights together because they were afraid of someone who wore a costume resembling a giant flying rodent. The problem wasn't actually the rodent. It was the people who were fighting the rodent. If they actually lost to the Bat, it only proves how much they could use the service of bug exterminators.

Arthur got some new pair of clothes including a plain white shirt, short cargo jeans, and a black leather jacket. That should do it at least for a while before someone started shooting guns and their blood splattered upon his clothes. That happened way too often in his prison times, except without the guns and only the fists and kicks talking.

"I think we should put our differences aside, Mr. Maroni." Zucco began his offers. "If you don't know yet, we both have a common enemy. Of course, I'm not talking to your rival Falcone here. I heard your partnership has been glooming for a while. So I'm not making that assumption. No, I'm talking about another of Gotham's mass vigilante."

"The Batman?" Maroni said, before giggling along with the rest of his men. "So you're coming here asking for help to take down the Batman? You have a giant crocodile yourself and you want my help to take down the Batman?"

"Is there something wrong?" Zucco said. "The Batman has been quite a nuisance for both of us."

"No, the Batman has been a nuisance for you." Maroni said. "The Batman had nothing to do with any of us. They haven't touched us for a single bit. The one that he was touching was big guys like you. That's the risk that you need to pay for going big. Well, the risk of cheating yourself to it anyway."

"I know all the risk of going big, Sal." He replied. "And I definitely know the risk of doing it the easy way. This is not any of them."

"You're a moron." Maroni said. "You didn't expect the weak to attack you? The minorities, the insecure, the scared shit-heads? I am here standing right next to you. Me and Falcone were risking our asses trying to find a way to reclaim back the spot that you take. The position has been killing us. It's either surviving on the top or staying in the bottom to be left rotten and die."

"That's how things work in Gotham apparently." Zucco said. "You forgot those poor street gangsters trying to live their lives by selling cheap drugs. Some of the drugs were stolen from my warehouse but those were just a minor loss and has nothing to do for the big scheme. Even then, they still have some money to buy some food. I suppose a cheap sandwich and tuna are enough to fill in that empty stomach of yours. This restaurant is pretty nice as well. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be on the top to survive. You'll still be alive in the bottom, and probably be an easy targe too."

"You're going to regret coming here, Tony." Maroni began boiling his ass up. "You know, I could've told my men to kill you here right now, but I hope that cancer has been treating you well. Because sooner or later, it's going to get you, and I'm going to be on the top."

"Good luck with that." Zucco said. "I know about the cargo that you have tonight. It would be a shame if someone intercepts it. If you really need a help from someone who knows what he's talking about, you know my number."

"I'm not taking any help from you, and fuck you." Maroni simply said.

Zucco gave a signal for Arthur to pull him out of the restaurant. He did so. A few moments later, the man gave the Italian his final insult.

"Good Night."

On the way back to the warehouse, Arthur dropped in a question towards the boss. "So do you think Mr. Maroni would come for our help?"

"He will." Zucco said. "His shipments were as vulnerable as potato chips. Even someone like Batman knew how to get rid of it."

"Do you think he will do it?"

"Even if he didn't attack that, he will still find some ways to provoke Maroni and his new partner."

"And what happens after he does that?"

"Falcone and Maroni will come to me and beg me for help." Zucco said. "When that moment happens, my victory will be complete. The only thing left is capturing the Batman. With you and Dr. Crane working together, it's easier than you might think."

##

Pretending to be Batman is one thing. Being the Nightwing is another. Dick Grayson the ex-circus performer suddenly turned grumpy and stilted. He didn't have a chance to use his beloved motorcycle, although the so-called Bat-Pod wasn't so bad enough. He stroll through the night, still using the Batman mask with a few people noticing the Dark Knight passing by. This mission didn't really sound a whole lot interesting in the get-go, but it sure aas hell going to be a lot of fun. Intrecepting a secret cargo shipment full of drugs and a lot of other illegal things? That sounds interesting, and fun most definitely. Seeing a bunch of inexperienced bad guys fighting against an ex-circus performer. That's something worth watching.

Batman rode his fully modified motorcycle. It took a whole lot of effort for someone like Bruce Wayne to make this normal muscle motorcycle and turn them into something that was Batman-esque material. But it was worth every moment of it. This thing was beast. It was designed to be both stealthy and futuristic. The engines were silent and the speed was very comfortable for getting away from police vehicles and all the likes. Bruce knew how to modify things from the inside out. He took all of his time and effort studying them, and he did a magnificent job at it.

The one thing that Dick couldn't help but to laugh at was that he could just take his smartphone, which was connected remotely through Bluetooth and is attached near the speedometer of the pod, and execute a few commands to turn the street lights green on his will. Of course, there has to be some stop to be made, but at least it was quite possible and at least none of the cops were about to chase him out or anything like that.

Maybe because that was the first plan.

Batman actually intentionally kicked down a cop car's windshield down. That of course gained the attention from the two cops sitting their lazy asses in their cockpit. Dick, still playing his character, kept his Batman attitude and did not look back and apologize. He instead kept on going all the way, leaving the two cops purplexed

"What the..." One of the cop exclaimed. "Holy shit. Is that him?"

"Whoever that is, he's messing with us. Get the dispatch on!"

He began getting a dispatch to a nearby police officer, reporting an assault, property damage, and speeding beyond limits. Surprisingly, they did not call for backups. Code 4 signified no further assistance required. So looks like he's only going to have two cops with a promotion waiting for them in the next day for single-handedly taking down a bunch of drug distributors.

Batman just stroll down the streets, somehow managing to lead two mindless cops into chasing him out. He balanced his speed, making sure that the police car could still chase down his ultra badass vehicle. Because the police cops had no idea about his plans, they just followed him to wherever he went. Batman himself couldn't blame them. It is a part of the protocol chasing down someone who just kicked down your windshield.

Moments later, the Dark Knight finally encountered the van, the god awful van that was actually the meat bones of this entire investigation, the one van that distributes drugs towards the people who bought it, those helpless, hopeless people that had nothing else to do in their lives. The van was white with a very fake company logo on it. It couldn't be more fake if it was drawn in a graffiti saying 'No Drugs Here!'. He was just exaggerating, of course.

No doubt that the sight of the cops will startle most of the people driving that car. No doubt that just a simple glare on the rearview mirrors will definitely give away the sight of the two cops chasing them. The thing about Batman, and Dick for that matter, is that he is smart like that. He managed to use the rearview mirror's perspective for an advantage. All he did was just hide himself away from the view. It actually kind of worked. Thank god the entire back of the van containing the drugs was covered. It actually brought them to think that they might be looking for a cop after all. At that point, they couldn't be any more screwed.

"Holy shit." One of the man said on the driver seat. "A cop's tailing us, man!"

"How the hell did they know?" The other guy asked. "Goddamn it, lose them now!"

"How?"

"Get the guns out! I don't care! Just get away from them!"

That's exactly what he did. After the order, one man took his gun out, specifically the Uzi, and just shot it randomly towards the police. Batman knew how to dodge those, but those cops wouldn't. He knew that those poor bastards are going to take the guns out anyway, so he hit the back of the car just moments right after he pulled the trigger. That caused him to shake and fire randomly in the air.

"What was that?" The gang driver said.

"Someone's hitting us, but it's not the cop."

"Oh fuck. The cop's been after the guy behind us. How come we didn't... how come you didn't notice that?"

"Fuck man. I just took a few shots."

"Oh great. Now the cops' really going after us. You FUCKING MORON!"

Nightwing's GPS was actually just a touch-screen connected to his phone so that he could operate his communications from the get-go. After a few pushes of various screen interfaces here and there, he managed to jam the cops's police radio in the back so that he could communicate with them through their frequency. That's radio jamming for you.

"Hey!" Nightwing began his calls with his very distorted voice. "I want you to do me a favor. Things have been changing."


End file.
